La Morsure de l'Ombre
by Anna Cain
Summary: Yuuki n'a jamais été sauvée par Kaname, mais par le directeur Cross. Le milieu des vampires l'effraie, mais elle va se retrouver plongée en plein dedans, lorsque Yori disparaît mystérieusement. Sans compter le comportement étrange de Shiki à son égard...
1. Introduction

Une sonnerie agaçante que je connaissais très bien me tira du sommeil. Le froid m'empêchait de me redresser sur mon lit. Je risquais un coup d'oeil pour regarder l'heure. 8h du matin. J'esquissais un geste pour sortir du lit mais, le courage me manquant, je retombais aussitôt sur le matelas. Cest toujours dans les films que le héros se lève d'un bond avec un teint éclatant et l'énergie d'une pile rechargeable. Moi, mes paupires étaient toutes colées, javait une haleine de poney et la même force qu'une moule sur son rocher. Pourtant, je me levais.

J'enfilais l'uniforme de la Day Class, sans oublier mon brassard de chargée de discipline. C'est pas ça qui impressionnerait les furies qui couraient après les vampires de la Night Class mais ça me rassurait. Chacun son truc. Je me regardais vite fait dans le miroir. Mouais. Peau pâle, longs cheveux châtains, grands yeux noisettes. Mais j'avais surtout l'air très fatiguée. Vive le boulot de chargée de discipline!

Zero, mon ami d'enfance _ bien que parfois j'ai l'impression de commettre une faute en le qualifiant ainsi _ m'attendait dehors. Il regardait avec intérêt ses chaussures.

_ Salut, lançais-je avec un sourire.

_ Lu, répondit il, impassible, avant de se reconcentrer sur ses pieds.

Zero avait la fâcheuse tendance d'économiser ses mots. Parfois je me demandais si on les lui facturait à l'unité.

_ C'est couvert, aujourdhui, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Piètre tentative. Zero n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour avoir la délicatesse de faire semblant d'être intressé. Il semblait toujours absorbé par ses pieds. Intriguée, je les regardais aussi. Mouais, c'étaient des pieds quoi.

J'entendais les cris des filles de la Day Class qui se précipitaient vers le pavillon de la lune. Zero se redressa dun bond et me laissa plantée devant le dortoir. Je le suivis en traînant des pieds. On avait affaire à des vampires, pas des enfants en bas-âge. Ne pourraient ils donc pas se débrouiller seuls ? Ils étaient tous capables, même le moins puissant d'entre eux, de soulever un bureau d'une seul main et de l'envoyer faire un trou énorme dans un mur. En quoi pourraient ils être inquiets par un troupeau de jeunes filles hystériques ? Quoi que bref, l'idée de bosser pour eux avant les cours ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais bon, "business is business" . Et encore, mon agacement n'était rien en comparaison de celui de Zero. Parfois, j'admire ses sursauts de bonne volonté.

La porte du pavillon de la lune s'ouvrit et je me bouchais les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les filles de la Day Class. Zero m'apostropha :

_ Arrête de rêvasser !

Je me tournais et découvrais une ligne bien rangée de jeunes filles, droites comme des i , derrière un Zero "légèrement" agacé. Je me suis toujours demandée si il ne finirait pas par avoir un mono-sourcil à force de les froncer sans arrêt. En attendant, les filles de mon côté hurlaient et s'agitaient partout alors que, trois mètres en face, c'était pratiquement l'armée. D'un regard, Zero calma tout ce monde et je me sentis inutile. Mais mes pensées furent interrompues par la sortie des élèves de la Night Class. Tous beaux, séduisants et fascinants. C'en était presque agaçant. Non, je ne devrais pas dire presque .

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que faisaient les vampires de la Night Class à une heure où ils devraient être tranquillement en train de roupiller au fond de leur lit? Moi aussi je me suis posée cette question et le directeur n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet.

Heureusement pour la Night Class, il faisait un temps assez maussade, et le soleil avait décidé de faire la grasse mat'.

Kaname Kuran, le président du pavillon de la lune, et de surcroît vampire de Sang Pur, était en tête. Ses mèches brunes tombaient sur ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il avançait d'une démarche digne et autoritaire. Ce fut un énorme contraste lorsque, derrière, j'aperçus Takuma Ichijou avec un sourire aussi épanoui qu'un tournesol qui prend le soleil. Je me suis toujours demandée comment Ichijou pouvait être un vampire. Il était tellement enjoué, rieur...humain. Hanabusa Aidou, le blond aux yeux turquoises saluaient chaque fille qui s'évanouissait dans un cri pathtique, tandis qu'Akatsuki Kain, son cousin mystérieux aux cheveux cuivrés, avançait, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur...le ciel. Wouah ! Passionnant !

Mes yeux se rivèrent alors sur la personne qui fermait la marche : Senri Shiki. Il tranait des pieds et semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Il se passa furtivement la main dans ses cheveux bruns, déjà ébouriffés. A part manger des mikados, je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Alors que j'allais me détourner, le sujet m'intéressant peu, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. N'étant pas préparée à cela, je tournais vivement la tête, sentant mes joues me brûler. Je fis alors ce que bon nombre d'entre nous font et qui ne sert malheureusement pas à grand chose : je fixais un point imaginaire comme si il se passait quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant. Lorsque je jetais un coup d'oeil furtif vers Shiki, ce dernier ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. J'eus alors un geste très stupide. Je m'avançais vers Zero en m'écriant, tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule :

_ Alors ! C'est du beau boulot, ça ! Génial ! Chapeau l'artiste ! Et si on allait en cours maintenant que la corvée est finie ?

Zero me regarda comme si il avait vu une poule pondre un oeuf carré...ou comme si il allait me tuer sur le champ. Impossible à savoir. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'avoir un comportement aussi débile. On aurait dit une gamine attardée. Comment rattraper ça ? Je n'allais pas dire à Zero que je me suis soudain sentis obligée de faire quelque chose, même absurde, pour détourner mon attention de Shiki et de la gêne qui m'avait envahi. A vrai dire, il était rare que les regards des garçons s'arrêtent sur moi. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment leur genre. Ils préféraient les filles moins exubérantes et mon humour ne passait pas toujours.


	2. Une réunion secrète

La sonnerie retentit. La place fut vite abandonnée. Tout le monde se rendait en cours et j'entendais les filles de la Day Class qui se demandaient pourquoi les élèves de la Night Class sortaient en plein jour. J'avoue que je me posais la même question. Le directeur nous avait annoncé hier soir que nous devrions veiller à ce que les vampires puissent sortir à 8h 30 du matin sans encombre. Il avait parlé d'une réunion importante qui se déroulerait dans la matinée. Avec qui et pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Zero non plus. J'accélérais le pas pour le rattraper. Il fixait un point invisible. Ses pensées étaient indéchiffrables.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à travailler. Surtout en maths, ma matière détestée. D'après le délégué des élèves, je faisais chuter la moyenne de la classe rien qu'avec mes notes en maths. Quel imbécile ! Mon travail de chargée de discipline m'empêchait souvent de bosser correctement et il n'était pas rare que je pique du nez en cours.

A ce moment là, j'avais complètement oublié Senri Shiki et le regard qui m'avait perturbé. Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux garçons de la Night Class. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Trop de boulot sûrement. Ou alors aucun n'était assez intéressant. Une voix me tira de ma rêverie.

_ Cross ! Je ne vais pas répéter une nouvelle fois !

Je sursautais. Le professeur me regardait avec un air mauvais, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Pas le moment d'essayer de lui jouer de la harpe.

_ Heu...désolée, balbutiais-je

Beurk, je me sentais devenir rouge comme une tomate. Les autres élèves pourraient être compatissants et regarder dehors, dans ces moments là!

_ Oui, c'est ça ! "Désolée" ! Cest toujours la même chose ! Vous tes toujours désolée !

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

_ Oui ben vous, vous l'êtes jamais ! Ca compense.

Une lueur passa dans le regard du prof et je savais que ce n'était pas bon.

_ Cross ! Vous dégagez du cours ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille adoptive du directeur que je vais prendre des gants !

Que répondre à ça ? Je pris mes affaires et sortis sous les regards curieux de toute la classe.

Je me dirigeais vers la cour et tombais sur quatre vampires. Takuma Ichijou, qui me salua de la main, Hanabusa Aidou qui se recoiffait, Akatsuki Kain, les mains dans les poches (et oui encore... !) et Senri Shiki. Oh non ! Si le destin existe, il ne doit pas m'aimer. Les "quatre fantastiques" me fixaient comme si je faisais quelque chose de passionnant. J'étais ce moment là "passablement" énervée, aussi décidais-je de copier leur attitude. Nous avions l'air bien ridicules, inutile de le préciser. Le regard de Shiki était toujours aussi insistant et indéchiffrable. Je me sentis mal de nouveau. C'était vraiment idiot, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me fixait de cette manière. Et moi, ça me faisait flipper.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, laissant place à Zero.

_ Je peux revenir en cours ? demandais-je, croyant que le prof l'avait envoyé me chercher.

_ Non, répondit Zero

A quoi bon se perdre dans de longs discours alors qu'un seul mot suffit, hein ? Ben voyons.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors?

_ Je me suis fais virer, répondit il calmement.

Zero tourna la tête et aperçu les vampires.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, ceux là ? Si c'est ça leur réunion , ça valait bien la peine qu'on se démène pour servir de garde du corps.

Ichijou s'avança.

_ Kaname a d'abord une entrevue.

_ Kaname ?demandais-je malgré moi.

_ Oui, Kaname, répéta Ichijou en souriant.

L'idée qu'il était en train de se foutre de ma gueule me traversa l'esprit.

_ Je suppose que vous vous êtes tous levés par solidarité, lançais-je, un brin mauvaise.

_ Absolument pas, répondit le vice président de la Night Class, avec le même sourire. Nous t'attendions.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Zero, qui se renfrogna. C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

_ Tu dois nous suivre, Kiryu, reprit Ichijou. Tu es aussi concerné.

Hors de question que Zero aille avec eux sans moi !

_ Je peux venir ? demandais-je, enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se passait depuis ce matin.

_ Non.

C'était un non catgorique. Pas le genre de "non" qu'on peut négocier. Je sais pas vous à ma place, mais moi je me sentis affreusement vexée. Comme une petite fille à qui on interdit un bonbon. J'observais Ichijou, qui semblait nullement désolé, et n'avait sûrement pas l'impression de m'avoir blessé.

Je suppliais Zero du regard. Il secoua la tête et ses mèches argentées tombèrent sur ses yeux froids et impénétrables.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

Un sentiment de colère m'envahit. Sûrement dû à l'incompréhension.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi tu y vas, TOI ? répliquais-je.

Il soupira. Je le sentais fatigué, las.

_ C'est différent. Ne t'inquites pas.

Ils me laissèrent là. Shiki était le seul à rester en face de moi, à me fixer de ses yeux bleus, sans rien dire.

_ Quoi ? lançais-je.

_ Rien, me répondit il sur un ton neutre.

Il rejoint les autres et je me retrouvais seule avec mes questions. En quoi consistait cette réunion ? Et surtout, pourquoi Zero devait-il sy rendre ?

Je m'assis par terre lorsque Yori, ma meilleure amie, vint à ma rencontre.

_ Le cours est fini ? demandais-je

_ Oui. J'ai pris des notes pour toi.

Je la remerciais.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Yuki, remarqua t-elle.

_ Je suis fatiguée, répondis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

_ Cest vrai que tu ne dors pas beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Où est Kiryu-kun ?

_Il en avait marre d'attendre là, mentis-je

_ Oh, je vois.

Je pense qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout, mais qu'elle savait pourtant qu'elle venait de toucher le point sensible. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle de cours car la pause était terminée.

Zero revint une heure après. Je ne lisais pas grand chose sur son visage. Je m'inquiétais. Pourtant, je pris mon mal en patience et décidais d'attendre la fin des cours du matin.

Lorsqu'il fut midi, je rejoignis Zero. Nous marchâmes un moment sans parler, puis je me décidais à briser le silence.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

_ Ils semblerait qu'un vampire agisse bizarrement en ville, ces derniers temps, répondit Zero. Kuran semble inquiet.

_ En quoi cela te concerne ?

_ Il voulait me poser des questions.

_ Vraiment ? demandais-je, dubitative.

_ Kaname Kuran et deux vampires de la Night Class se rendaient à la guilde des hunters, les chasseurs de vampires, ce matin. Ils veulent sûrement négocier pour s'occuper eux-même du renégat. Voilà pourquoi ils sont sortis à une heure qui ne leur correspond pas.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas toute la vérité. C'est vrai, après tout, les Hunters sortent bien la nuit pour chasser les vampires. Kaname Kuran aurait très bien pu y aller le soir. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas rater les cours? oui mais, là, il lui manquait des heures de sommeil! A choisir, j'opterais pour la solution "rater les cours". Kaname et moi n'avons vraiment aucun point commun.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Je retrouvais Zero, en fin d'après midi, pour notre boulot de chargés de discipline. Les vampires allaient commencer leurs cours. Les filles de la Day Class étaient de nouveau massées devant l'entrée du pavillon de la lune (quelle aubaine pour elles! Elles avaient vu leurs idoles deux fois dans la même journée!). Je repérais un appareil photo et me dirigeais vers sa propritaire.

Je fus surprise (ou pas) de découvrir le délégué de la classe.

_ Donne moi cet appareil photo, ordonnais-je.

_ Non ! répondit-il vivement. Il me faut une photo de Ruka ! Ruka, ma chérie ! Aaaah ! Arrière, monstre ! Laisses mon appa...

Je lui arrachais l'objet des mains. Pff, imbécile ! Il pouvait bien venir après avec ses beaux discours. Il faisait une tête tellement dépitée que je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre en photo.

_ Cadeau souvenir ! lui dis-je avec un sourire, dans un geste très puéril.

Puis, je m'activais, criant, battant des bras, pour que les filles se rangent.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur les vampires.

Ma colère se raviva. Pas forcément parce que j'avais été écartée, mais parce que je ne supportais pas que Zero soit impliqué dans cette histoire.

J'évitais ensuite de les regarder, pour ne pas avoir à supporter une nouvelle fois la présence oppressante de Shiki, ou l'air détaché d'Ichijou. Je jetais un coup d'oeil furtif à Zero. Il détourna la tête lui aussi. Kaname s'arrêta devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait, celui-là! On aurait dit qu'il passait son temps à manigancer! Malheureusement, sa beauté était fascinante. Il se distinguait des autres vampires. Rien que pour ça, il méritait une claque. J'exagère? Oui, c'est fort probable.

_ Rappelles toi ce que nous avons dit, Kiryu-kun, lui lança le Sang Pur de sa voix mielleuse.

Pire qu'un bonbon qui dégouline.

_ Casses toi, Kuran, rétorqua Zero. Tes cours commencent.

Kaname se rembrunit. Ses yeux exprimaient une colère difficilement contenue, comme une bête tapie dans l'ombre avant de bondir. Mais Zero semblait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de son adversaire. A la gorge... L'espace d'un instant, je vis des crocs briller, du sang se répandre sur le sol, des yeux rouges d'une cruauté sans pareille. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre. Une hallucination. J'avais du mal respirer. Quelque chose de désagréable s'infiltrait en moi, un sentiment qui me tordait l'estomac. Je ne comprenais rien ce qui se passait.

Une impression bizarre ne me quittait pas. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je chancelais, lorsqu'une main saisit mon bras. Je m'efforçais à me remettre droite.

Shiki me dévisageait avec un air étrange.

_ Ca va, merci, lui dis-je.

Il ne me lâcha pas.

_ Ca ira, je peux tenir debout. C'est que de la fatigue.

Je souris pour essayer de le convaincre. En vain.

_ Faut-il que je t'offre un mikado pour que tu me lâche ?

_ Non, répondit il.

Ah ! Enfin un mot !

_ Lâches moi s'il te plaît, insistais-je.

Je commençais à tirer sur ma manche. Il me lâcha.

_ Trop aimable, lançais-je, pas vraiment rassurée.

_ Tes jambes tremblent, dit il simplement.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'essayais de garder le contrôle de moi, mais rien à faire.

_ Je ne voulais pas..., commença Shiki.

Mais il fut interrompu par Zero, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_ Kuran t'attend, Shiki.

Il prononça son nom avec mépris. Le vampire hocha la tête calmement, puis suivit les autres, avant de jeter un regard sombre dans ma direction. A quoi jouait-il ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Et moi cela ne me rassurait pas. Les vampires étaient tous des êtres cruels et sans pitié, non?

_ Ca va ? me demanda Zero. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien de grave. Je me sentais un peu patraque.

Je lui souris.

_ Pas étonnant, répondit il en détournant le regard, avec tous ces satanés vampires qui traînent.

Je gardais le silence. Zero se tourna vers moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Euh...non rien, répondis-je. Je vais rejoindre Yori. Elle va s'inquiéter sinon.

_Ouais.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Et moi avec mon petit malaise pathétique! Pourtant, j'avais toujours la sensation désagréable que mon ventre était noué.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis rejoignais Yori dans le dortoir. Elle semblait agitée.

_ Ca ne va pas, Yori ?

_ Ah ! Yuki ! Te voilà enfin !

_ Désolée mais on a failli assister à une bagarre entre Zero et Kaname.

Yori soupira.

_ Pff, à force ils vont finir ensemble, lâcha t-elle.

Je grimaçais.

_ J'espère bien que non, répliquais-je en rangeant le bazar sur mon lit.

J'observais Yori. Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

_ Yori...

_ J'ai une impression bizarre, en ce moment. Comme si quelqu'un m'observait.

Elle se mit rire.

_ Tu dois trouver ça stupide. Je vire parano, je crois.

Au contraire, connaissant le secret de la Night Class, je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter à mon tour. Et si un vampire la menaçait?

_ Bah, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Crois-tu que notre délégué de classe te pardonnera d'avoir confisqué son appareil?

_ Oui, si au prochain devoir je réussis à ne pas faire chuter la moyenne, répondis-je.

_ Autant dire que ça n'arrivera jamais! S'exclama Yori en riant.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Oh ben merci! La confiance règne!

Yori rit de plus belle.

On toqua la porte.

_ Yuki ! Appela la voix de Zero. Cest l'heure de notre ronde.

_ Aller, file ! me lança Yori.

_ Bien, mon lieutenant ! m'exclamais-je en mimant le garde-vous.

Je sortis de la chambre.

_ Ca rigole bien là dedans, remarqua Zero.

_ Oui, tu devrais essayer toi aussi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Parfois, je rêve de Zero. Il sourit et rit tout le temps... Mes rêves n'ont jamais été très crédibles.

_ Bon, je te laisse là, me dit-il. Je vais faire un tour dans cette partie du bâtiment.

_ D'accord, Zero. Je vais voir dehors.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas faire ma ronde à l'extérieur. J'étais un peu peureuse parfois.

L'air était frais, le vent bruissait dans les feuilles. La vie nocturne commençait, avec son lot d'animaux qui sortaient de leur tanière. J'avançais en regardant à droite et à gauche. J'étais contente : aucune fille de la Day Class ne s'était mise dans la tête de transgresser les règles en sortant la nuit, pour apercevoir les élèves de la Night Class. Braves jeunes filles.

Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais satisfaite: enfin une nuit tranquille!

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Je mis du temps me rendre compte que l'on attendait plus un bruit.


	3. Promenons nous dans les bois

Je mis du temps à me rendre compte que le silence avait envahi les lieux. Je n'entendais plus que le bruissement du vent. Je saisis instinctivement mon arme, un bâton anti-vampire du nom d'Artémis, accrochée à ma cuisse. Il pouvait se rétracter et m'avait aidé, à plusieurs reprises, à repousser des vampires trop entreprenants avec les filles de la Day Class.

Ma main tremblait légèrement. Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'aimais pas être seule, à l'extérieur. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs aussi douloureux que terrifiants. Je n'étais plus une enfant, pourtant, ce jour de neige et de sang me suivait comme mon ombre. Le jour où Kaien Cross m'avait sauvé la vie. Je revois les crocs terrifiants du vampire, ses yeux rouges, cette… inhumanité. Et soudain, l'éclat brillant d'une lame, au milieu de nulle part. Le sang éclabousse la neige. Je revois son visage. Si déterminé. Puis, très amical. Il me tend la main et me dit:

_ Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je suis Kaien Cross.

Kaien Cross. Un des plus grands hunters de son époque. Et il a tout laissé tombé pour bâtir l'Académie Cross, havre de paix où cohabitent humains et vampires. Les humains ignorent tout des vampires. Un pari risqué.

Je n'ai jamais contesté le rêve du directeur. Je ne détestais pas les vampires. Mais ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Je me rappellerais toujours de ces yeux… cette cruauté intense qui flamboyait dans ces prunelles. Cet appel du sang… de MON sang.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser duper si facilement par la beauté fascinante de ces créatures. Car, j'avais contemplé de mes propres yeux le vrai visage des vampires.

Je m'ébrouais. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, mais il n'y avait rien autour. Pas de danger. Je soupirais.

Le directeur m'avait présenté Kaname Kuran, le Sang-Pur. Il serait le président du Pavillon de la Lune, le chef incontesté de la Night Class. La première fois que je le vis, je fus surprise par ses yeux, d'une infime tristesse. Il semblait tellement las. Mais je ne m'y trompais pas: c'était un Sang-Pur, une des créatures les plus puissantes. Son pouvoir devait être immense. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un être calculateur, cherchant un but précis dans chacune de ses actions.

Un bruit attira mon attention. J'étais entourée par les arbres. L'endroit idéal pour se planquer et faire peur à quelqu'un. Comme j'aimerais être dans la position du farceur!

Je me plantais face à un arbre, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Aidou-senpai! M'exclamais-je. Je sais que c'est toi! Sors de là, si tu l'oses!

Pour plus d'effet, je pointais mon bâton vers l'arbre. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Bref, il resta un arbre, quoi. Et Aidou ne se rendit pas, lui non plus. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, et je me sentais ridicule.

Pourtant, la peur continuait à me tourmenter. Je connaissais les blagues stupides d'Aidou. Il se serait montré depuis longtemps, déjà.

_ Aidou-senpai?

Un autre bruit, derrière moi, me fit sursauter. Je pivotais rapidement, l'arme toujours entre mes mains.

_ Qui va là? Zero? Kuran-senpai?

Bon, je n'allais pas citer tous les élèves que je connaissais, non plus!

_ Le règlement interdit les sorties la nuit aux élèves de la Day Class! Regagnez vos dortoirs immédiatement!

J'entendis un rire. Bon, c'était pas une fille de la Day Class. Ou alors, son rire était vraiment abominable et elle ne séduirait jamais personne avec.

Non, ce rire me glaçait le sang. Il semblait… cruel. Deux yeux rouges apparurent, non loin de moi, brillant d'une lueur sanglante dans l'obscurité.

_ C'est pas bon, ça, murmurais-je en reculant, terrifiée.

Je vis des griffes fendre l'air.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je pris mes jambes à mon coup. Pas ça! Pas à nouveau!

Un sentiment de terreur résonnait dans mon corps. C'était l'instinct de survie qui guidait ma course, car mon cerveau était monopolisé par cette vision d'horreur. Je connaissais ce regard affamé qui réclamait le sang. Et la folie reflétée dans les yeux de la créature ne me laissait pas d'autre hypothèse que celle-ci: j'étais coursée par un Level E, autrement dit un vampire autrefois humain. Un être qui dégénérait jusqu'à devenir une bête assoiffée, au besoin insatiable.

Je courais vers l'Académie, où la Night Class suivait ses cours, à cette heure-ci. Quelle ironie! Je fuyais un vampire pour me réfugier dans un lieu occupé par d'autres vampires. J'aurais pu affronter cette créature avec Artémis, mon arme de gardienne, mais "bizarrement" je préférais d'abord courir.

Dans ma course, je frôlais un arbre de trop près, et une branche m'entailla le bras. Ca, c'était vraiment pas bon du tout. Je me retournais et vis les yeux du vampire s'agrandir. Il se lécha les lèvres avec avidité, avant de dévoiler les crocs. Il bondit, avec un cri de démon.

Je levais mon arme devant moi pour le repousser, mais il s'accrochait, cherchant à me griffer.

_ Recule, tête de ***! M'exclamais-je, en serrant les dents.

Bon ok, j'aurais pu m'en passer de cette réplique, mais cela me donnait du courage. Un petit peu du moins.

Soudain, le Level E arracha mon arme de mes mains. Celle-ci roula à terre. J'avais la gorge serrée. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais le temps de courir pour la ramasser.

_ Ton sang…, dit la créature en face de moi. Je veux…ton sang! Il sent si bon! Délicieux! Il sera parfait dans ma gorge!

Il bondit sur moi et je lui décrochais un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le directeur m'avait appris certaines techniques pour repousser les vampires. Merci, directeur! La créature roula sur le sol et semblait pleurer.

Je m'avançais vers elle, rageuse, serrant les points.

_ Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un grand cru! M'exclamais-je, furieuse de me sentir comparée à une bouteille de vin.

Alors que je récupérais mon bâton, la créature prostrée se releva d'un bond pour me sauter dessus. Elle avait fait exprès! Feindre d'être K.O pour mieux tromper son adversaire, c'était vraiment petit et déloyal.

J'étais en mauvais posture. Là, les techniques du directeur ne me serviraient à rien. Je la regardais bondir, griffes en avant, mes yeux écarquillés de terreur. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

Soudain, un fouet jaillit des ténèbres et frappa lourdement le sol, devant moi, dans une nuée de poussières. Le Level E semblait aussi surpris que moi. Le fouet s'éleva dans les airs, claqua dans un bruit sec, avant de fuser vers la créature. Le vampire esquiva et bondit sur sa gauche.

Je remarquais alors que le fouet n'était pas normal. Il était d'une couleur rouge…sang. Je savais que les vampires aristocrates possédaient des pouvoirs qui leur venaient d'un héritage des Sangs-Purs. Et le seul vampire, à ma connaissance, qui pouvait solidifier son sang de cette manière était Senri Shiki!

Le fouet claqua à nouveau et vint percuter le Level E qui tentait de parer l'attaque. Ce dernier se retrouva à terre.

Je vis la silhouette de Senri Shiki s'avancer d'un pas menaçant. Il leva une dernière fois son fouet avant de frapper son adversaire de toutes ses forces. Le level E émit un cri terrifié et disparut dans un nuage de poussières. Seuls ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol.

J'étais trop choquée pour parler. Shiki s'avança vers moi, l'air blasé. Il avisa mon bras gauche, barré de ma main droite, d'où coulait un mince filet de sang. Son regard était beaucoup trop insistant pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Je me relevais, troublée par la présence du vampire aux yeux bleus. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que je lui faisais face, ses yeux prirent une couleur sang. Je serrais un peu plus ma main sur mon bras, ce qui ne servait plus à grand chose. Shiki fit un pas en avant. Je reculais jusqu'à me cogner contre un arbre. Le regard du vampire brillait dans la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de lui. Il allait m'attaquer. Je raffermis ma prise sur le bâton d'Artémis.

_ Ne t'approche pas, Shiki-senpai, lui dis-je d'une voix étriquée par la peur.

Il s'avança encore un peu, le regard toujours fixé sur mon bras. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement fascinant dans son allure, à tel point que mes muscles refusaient de bouger. Pourtant, s'il faisait un pas de plus, j'allais vraiment l'assommer. Les vampires ont trop tendance à me prendre pour le resto du coin!

Shiki s'avança à nouveau et je pointais mon bâton devant lui. Il avisa l'arme d'un air neutre et je me sentis soudain ridicule. Comment pouvais-je espérer lui flanquer la frousse de cette manière? C'était risible. L'idée que j'essayais de lui faire peur ne semblait même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

_ T'aurais des bonbons? Me demanda t-il soudain.

La question me prit tellement au dépourvu que je restais bouche-bée. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale. Je n'ai jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'un vampire me demanderait ça, un jour. Il me dévisagea un moment, puis lâcha:

_ je suppose que ça veut dire non.

Je le fixais, complètement éberluée. Il pointa un doigt sur mon front et me repoussa légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demandais-je.

_ Je croyais que tu étais en état de choc, répondit-il, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre. C'était pour voir à quel point.

Je haussais les sourcils. Bizarre ce vampire.

_ Il me faut des bonbons.

_ Je viens de me faire attaquer! M'exclamais-je. Tu crois vraiment que je me promène avec des bonbons sur moi?

_ C'est bien dommage, répliqua Shiki.

Je me plantais devant lui.

_ Je ne suis pas idiote, lui dis-je. Je sais que tu étais à deux doigts de me mordre, Shiki-senpai. J'ai vu tes yeux.

Le vampire garda le silence.

_ C'est vrai, lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment. J'aime le sang. Les bloods tablets ne me suffisent pas. Elles n'ont pas de saveurs. Ce n'est qu'un artifice. J'aime bien les bonbons.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me choquait le plus: le fait que ce soit la plus longue réplique que je l'ai jamais entendu prononcé, ou sa dernière phrase qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

_ Tu as l'air triste, reprit le vampire.

Je le regardais avec un air blasé, comme un reflet de lui même.

_ Toi aussi, répondis-je.

_ Moi, je suis un vampire. C'est différent.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi, lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé.

_ Je devrais t'accompagner chez le directeur.

Il commença à avancer.

_ Shiki-senpai!

Il se retourna.

_ Mmh?

_ Merci.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Puis, il se mit en route vers la maison du directeur. Je lui emboîtais le pas.

Je me décidais enfin à lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête, depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Pourquoi étais-tu là, Shiki-senpai? Tu aurais dû te trouver en cours.

Shiki tourna la tête vers moi.

_ J'étais inquiet pour toi, répondit-il. A cause de tout à l'heure.

Un vampire ? Inquiet ? Pour moi ? absurde ! Qu'il soit inquiet, encore, ok. Mais pour moi…je ne pouvais y croire. Moi qui croyais que la chose la plus improbable était de voir Zero sourire… . Je regardais le vampire pour m'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Auquel cas je me mettrais peut être à rire (si je ne me vexais pas). Je fixais mon regard sur le sien. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux…

Alors que nous avancions silencieusement, Shiki s'étant retranché dans une aura de mystère, je vis Zero surgir devant moi, l'air affolé, le souffle court. Il arrive toujours après la guerre, lui! Il me regardait, catastrophé, puis me saisit violemment par les épaules.

_ Yuuki! S'exclama t-il. Tu vas bien?

Cette fois j'en étais sûre : c'est lui qui m'avait agressé ! On ne secoue pas quelqu'un comme ça, surtout quand la personne est encore sous le choc!

_ Yuuki, reprit Zero, je suis désolé! Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps!

C'est dingue comme les garçons peuvent être égocentriques, parfois! Au lieu de se réjouir que je sois saine et sauve, il était catastrophé de ne pas être le premier à m'avoir sauvé! Mais bon, il a dit qu'il était désolé et ça, c'était un grand pas. Zero n'est jamais désolé. Ou du moins, il ne l'avoue pas. J'étais quand même heureuse de le voir. Après tout, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

Des voix se disputant me tirèrent de ma rêverie.

_ Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutait là, Shiki-senpai! Cracha Zero avec mépris.

Contrairement à ce dernier, Shiki restait très calme, l'air toujours aussi blasé et mystérieux.

_ Tu as une grosse veine sur le front, Kiryu-kun, fit-il remarquer à Zero.

Zero parut surpris de l'intervention, mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Il serra les poings de colère. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place du vampire aux yeux bleus. Lui, visiblement, s'en fichait éperdument. Il tourna la tête vers moi, délaissant complètement Zero.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule! S'exclama Zero. Hé! Regarde-moi quand j'te parle!

_ Zero, du calme, lui dis-je, en posant ma main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Shiki-senpai m'a sauvé la vie.

Mon ami me lança un regard en coin. Il hésita un moment, puis je sentis ses épaule se relâcher un peu.

_ Je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi il se trouva là, à ce moment précis, maugréa t-il.

Shiki fourra ses mains dans ses poches, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Cross-san ne se sentait pas bien. Je voulais savoir si elle allait mieux. Puis, je l'ai vu, lui. Le Level E.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant Zero droit dans les yeux. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais Zero dégaina son bloody-rose et le pointa sur le vampire.

_ Ferme-la, ordonna t-il d'une voix sombre.

Shiki ne bougea pas, ne sembla pas même choqué ou apeuré. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de flingue pointé dans sa direction.

_ Zero! M'exclamais-je en me plaçant entre les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Il me regarda, avant de fermer les yeux, avec un soupir las. Il baissa son arme. Ce n'était pas le genre de Zero de réagir comme ça. Fatiguée par cette soirée mouvementée, je décrétais que c'en était trop.

_ Bon, ben moi je vais voir le directeur, lançais-je. Je vous laisse, les amoureux !

Les deux jeunes hommes me dévisagèrent à la fois surpris et dégoûtés. Ils m'emboîtèrent le pas.

_ Aidou a sûrement des mikados cachés dans ses poches, lâcha Shiki, l'air rêveur.

Je secouais la tête. Il ne pensait qu'à bouffer, celui-là! Soudain, mon ventre émit un gargouillement monstrueux. Gloups! Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dîner, ce soir.

Le directeur était en train de lire des dossiers. Lorsque nous entrâmes, il leva la tête surpris.

_ Yuuki ! Kiryu-kun! Shiki-san! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite de courtoisie !

Il sourit, tout heureux, puis son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était anormal que nous soyons là tous les trois.

_ Mais…mais…mais…bégaya t-il, Yuuki et Kiryu-kun vous devriez avoir fini votre ronde, à cette heure-ci, et Shiki-san en cours !

Ce dernier déclara, d'un air ennuyé:

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas _ et même si ça vous dérange, c'est pareil _ je vais rejoindre les autres pour faire un rapport à Kaname-sama.

_ La secte du "Kaname-sama" est de retour, soupira Zero, sarcastique.

Shiki sortit sous le regard éberlué du directeur Cross, mon père adoptif qui se comportait toujours comme un gamin.

_ Qu'est ce que…je ne comprends rien !

Finalement on se ressemblait tous les deux…

_ Yuuki s'est faîte attaqué par un…Level E, répondit Zero.

Le directeur se tira les cheveux.

_ Yuuki s'est faite attaqué ? Mais c'est horrible ! Yuuki, tu n'as rien ?

_ Non, directeur, je vais bien, répondis-je. Un peu sonnée, mais je vais bien.

_ Pas directeur…papa ! dit-il avec un grand sourire niais.

J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça.

Nous sortîmes, après s'être entretenu un moment avec le directeur. La présence d'un Level E dans l'enceinte de l'Académie était vraiment étrange. Et sûrement très mauvais signe…

Zero et moi regagnâmes le pavillon du soleil. J'étais encore un peu chamboulée par les évènements de cette nuit. Heureusement que Shiki était arrivé à temps. Senri Shiki… un vampire peu commun. Pour le remercier, je lui achèterais un paquet de bonbons le lendemain. Je n'aurais pas cours l'après-midi, ça tombait bien.

Même si je tentais de l'ignorer, je savais très bien que Zero n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil furtifs inquiets, aussi discrets qu'un perroquet en slip léopard (si vous m'excusez la comparaison).

_ Tu vas bien? Me demanda t-il, alors que nous arrivions au dortoir de la Day Class.

Non, ça n'allait pas fort. Je me demandais si l'intrusion d'un Level E pourrait se reproduire. A qui s'en prendrait-il cette fois? Je repensais aux inquiétudes de Yori. Et si elle était vraiment en danger?

_ Yuuki?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Zero, lui dis-je. Tout ira bien pour moi. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, et le regard triste de Zero me suivit.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, Yori dormait. Quelque part, je l'enviais. Elle ne savait rien du monde des vampires. Il est vrai qu'elle semblait se méfier des élèves de la Night Class mais elle ne subissait pas cette tension continue, le poids du secret. Dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention au livre qui traînait sur le sol. Je trébuchais, faisant ainsi un vacarme facilement comparable à une fanfare. Yori se réveilla d'un bond.

_ Yuuki? Tu rentre tard, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Désolée, Yori, m'excusais-je, confuse. C'est toujours quand je ne veux pas faire de bruit que j'en cause dix fois plus.

_ Ne t'excuses pas.

Je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas.

_ Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je. C'est parce que je t'ai réveillé?

_ Non… je me sens encore observée. Ca devient de plus en plus oppressant. Je crois que je commence à avoir peur.

Je me figeais, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire cette nuit. Et si quelqu'un en avait après Yori ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pardonne moi, Yuki. Je vois bien que je te cause du soucis. Pour trois fois rien sans doute. J'ai peut-être trop d'imagination. Tu dois sûrement être fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, Yori.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir.

Le matin arriva bien vite. Yori dut me secouer comme une barjo pour que je daigne me réveiller.

_ Pff ! Quelle feignasse ! maugréa t-elle.

_ Je te laisse mon poste de chargée de discipline, Yori, on verra comment tu t'en sors.

Elle rit.

_ Allez debout.

Je me levais en m'étirant puis me traînait comme un zombie jusqu'au miroir. Beuh ! Je réprimais un cri. Mes cheveux bruns s'entortillaient comme pas possible, ce qui annonçait une séance coiffure douloureuse. Ms yeux noisettes étaient bouffis et mon teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. J'enfilais mon uniforme avant de quitter la chambre. Je méritais la médaille du courage pour oser sortir avec une tête pareille.

J'avais rêvé de Zero cette nuit. Il portait un chapeau rouge et me faisait coucou de la main, pendant que Kaname Kuran jouait de la flûte traversière et qu'Ichijou invitait le délégué des élèves à danser. Sur ce, Zero s'approchait et me disait que le capitaine serait furieux si je ne lui apportais pas son manteau. Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Puis il m'entraînait dans une allée ornée de cerisiers en fleurs et me disait qu'il y avait une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu me confier. Alors il s'approchait de moi, je retenais mon souffle et il me disait dans un murmure que…

… 2+2= 4. Beurk ! Des maths! Même dans mes rêves, Zero était gonflant! Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille dans un endroit aussi romantique ? A croire que même en songes, on arrivait pas à se comprendre.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire pour prendre mon petit déjeuner (oui, là j'étais bien réveillée et toujours avec cette tête affreuse). Zero _ ah ! Pitié ! Pas après le rêve de cette nuit ! _ se trouvait assis, et fixait une tasse de café. Peut-être essayait-il de lire l'avenir? Grand bien lui fasse. Une fois mon plateau plein _ miam !_ , je m'installais en face de lui.

_ Lu, salua t-il.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un salut. De si bonne heure, le "s" et le "a" devaient être bien difficiles à prononcer. Yori avait tort, c'était lui la feignasse, pas moi!

J'allais entamer une brioche, lorsque Zero se leva.

_ Toutes les gourdes…euh pardon, les filles sont déjà au pavillon de la lune, en train de hurler. Allons-y.

_ Mais… ma brioche…?

Il m'ignora superbement, me traînant vers l'extérieur. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à kidnapper la brioche. Non mais! J'avais pratiquement rien avalé, hier soir!

Au fait, pourquoi les filles étaient au pavillon de la lune? La Night Class venait juste de se coucher... Mais oui!C'était la Saint Xocolatl!


	4. L'inspection des dortoirs

La Saint Xocolatl! Je l'avais oublié celle-là! Une journée difficile m'attendait. Dire que je pensais pouvoir rester tranquille. Tu parles!

Alors que j'avançais en direction des dortoirs, Zero et moi croisâmes le directeur, qui, visiblement, nous attendait…

Quand nous repartîmes vers le pavillon de la lune, j'étais salement découragée.

Le pied de Zero heurta violemment un caillou.

_ Encore une de ces inspections stupides que nous refile le directeur! Grogna t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard en biais.

_ Toi au moins tu dois inspecter les dortoirs de la Day Class, soupirais-je. Moi, je suis obligée de m'occuper de ceux de la Night Class.

_ "Obligée"? T'es marrante! Railla Zero. C'est TOI qui a choisi la Night Class! Et je sais très bien pourquoi.

Gloups! Comment ça?

_ Et bien vas-y! lançais-je en croisant les bras. Pourquoi?

Le regard que me jeta Zero ne me plut pas trop. Je perdis un peu de ma superbe.

_ Parce qu'on a pas cours cet après-midi et que l'inspection des dortoirs de la Night Class se déroule le matin car ces satanés vampires dorment tout l'après-midi!

_ Chut! Parles pas si fort!

Malheureusement, une fille passa devant nous.

_ Quoi? S'exclama t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Des vampires? La Night Class?

Je lançais à Zero un regard mauvais. Il soupira, agacé, et se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

_ Oui, répondit-il. Ils me pompent l'oxygène.

La fille poussa un soupir soulagé.

_ Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Kiryu-kun. Si tu étais un peu plus gentil, vous pourriez être amis.

Une aura hostile envahit soudain Zero. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'extrême.

_ Dégages! Aboya t-il.

La fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

_ J'aurais tout entendu, marmonna mon ami.

_ Ah! Voilà le pavillon de la lune! M'exclamais-je. Allons faire le ménage. Les filles doivent aller en cours et…

Zero posa une main ferme sur mon épaule.

_ On a pas fini notre conversation.

_ Qu…Quoi?

_ Tu veux rater les cours du matin, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu as choisi les dortoirs de la Night Class? T'étonne pas d'être nulle en maths après.

_ Hé! M'exclamais-je. C'est faux!

N'importe quoi, celui-là! Bon, OK je voulais l'inspection qui se déroulait le matin, mais c'était juste parce que j'avais besoin de mon après-midi de libre pour aller acheter les bonbons de Shiki. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, pas vrai?

Les filles criaient devant les portes massives du pavillon de la lune.

_ Idol-senpai!

_ Wild-senpai!

Zero se passa la main sur le front, excédé.

_ Pas de chocolats avant le crépuscule! Tout le monde en cours!

Je me mis à rire. On aurait dit un père avec ses enfants.

Zero me jeta un regard noir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, toi?

_ Heu… rien du tout!

Une fois la place dégagée, je me hâtais de gagner le pavillon de la lune, afin d'éviter à nouveau le courroux de Zero.

J'arrivais devant la porte et l'ouvrais doucement. A cette heure-ci, les vampires devaient être plutôt énervés. J'arrivais pile au moment où il souhaiteraient aller se coucher.

Alors que je pénétrais dans le hall, je fus accueillis par une dizaine de regards braqués sur moi.

Aidou, enfoncé dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table au centre, me fixait d'un air pas très commode.

_ Je suis fatigué, Cross, lança t-il. Dépêches-toi d'en finir, que je puisse aller me reposer.

La remarque ne me plut pas tellement. De quel droit se permettait-il de me donner des ordres?

_ Je pensais que les vampires étaient un peu plus résistant que ça, répliquais-je.

Aidou se redressa, visiblement contrarié.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Je passe mes journées en cours et mes nuits à veiller sur votre secret. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de souriant et, j'espère, d'agréable. Je ne me sens pas investie de la mission d'être autoritaire et désobligeante.

Les sourcils du vampire aux yeux turquoise se froncèrent.

_ Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, Cross? Demanda t-il, menaçant.

_ Rien du tout. Je vais faire mon travail, maintenant.

_ Une minute, protesta le blond, je ne vais pas me laisser…

_ Aidou, le réprimanda une voix que je connaissais fort bien.

Kaname Kuran se tenait fièrement en haut des escaliers. A chaque fois que je me rendais au pavillon de la lune, je le trouvais toujours en haut des escaliers.

_ Kuran-senpai, le saluais-je. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accueillir, tu sais.

_ Comment oses-tu? s'exclama une jeune fille derrière moi.

Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Ruka Sôen, une fervente admiratrice de Kuran.

_ Du calme, Sôen-senpai, lui dis-je en levant les mains devant moi.

_ Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à Kaname-sama? Tu mériterais que…

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle voulu dire car Kaname l'interrompit, du haut des escaliers.

_ Ca ira, Ruka, merci.

Haha! On n'ose pas descendre, hein? On préfère contempler la bataille de loin? Lâche!

Sur ce, le Sang-Pur descendit et je me sentais complètement stupide.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Yuuki, me dit-il sur un ton presque compatissant. Quelque chose te tracasse?

Oui, toi, banane!

_ Non, rien… je vais commencer par…

_ Tu nous ennuie avec ton blabla, Cross, lança Aidou. Dépêches-toi d'en finir avec ton inspection.

_ Hanabusa! Le rappela à l'ordre Kain.

J'étais contente qu'il y en ai un qui se dévoue pour intervenir, malheureusement, je n'étais pas sûre que cela marche avec Aidou.

_ Lâches-moi, Akatsuki! Tu vas finir par me rappeler mon père!

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais! Kain soupira et alla se poster dans un coin de la pièce. Ben alors? On abandonne si vite?

J'ignorais Aidou, qui continuait à protester, et grimpais les escaliers. J'arrivais dans le couloir. Ichijou me suivait d'un air jovial. Si cette inspection l'emballait, ce n'était pas mon cas.

_ A qui appartient cette chambre? Demandais-je en désignant la première porte.

_ C'est la mienne et celle de Shiki, répondit-il.

Bon, Ichijou étant quelqu'un de raffiné, j'étais persuadée que sa chambre se trouvait en bon état, ce qui ne me semblait pas être le cas pour Aidou. En revanche, je craignais également pour le côté de Shiki. Je le voyais mal en as du ménage.

Je commençais donc mon inspection par le côté d'Ichijou. Alors que je farfouillais un peu partout, ce dernier se présenta devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Veux-tu un petit thé, Yuuki-chan ? J'en ai ramené un à la rose et il est délicieux.

Je soupirais, lasse.

_ Non merci, Ichijou-senpai. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour boire du thé. Ce sera un plaisir, une autre fois.

Mais Ichijou ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Peut-être préfèrerais-tu des petits biscuits à la rose ? demanda t-il. Avec de la confiture, ils sont succulents. Ils se marient très bien avec le thé et…

_ Ichijou-senpai ! M'exclamais-je, perdant brusquement toute patience. Tout ceci est formidable, mais je travaille, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds fit la moue.

_ Bon, d'accord, je te laisse.

Il se passa tout juste trois minutes avant que ce dernier ne revienne.

_ Je ne veux toujours pas de tisane à la rose, répliquais-je.

Ichijou parut choqué.

_ _Thé_ à la rose, rectifia t-il. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, Yuuki-chan.

Je ne répondis rien. Je remarquais que le vice-président de la Night Class tenait entre ses mains un vêtement.

_ Je voulais te montrer cette magnifique chemise en soie raffinée d'Orient. Le tissu est d'une finesse remarquable et très agréable au toucher.

Je fulminais.

_ D'accord, lançais-je, tu serais parfait pour une pub pour la lessive, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier devant tes vêtements, si beaux soient ils.

« Et si coûteux », ajoutais-je, mentalement.

Ichijou se mit à rire.

_ « Une pub pour la lessive » ! Ce que tu peux être drôle, Yuuki-chan !

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, maugréais-je. J'aimerais pouvoir travailler, s'il-te-plait.

_ Bien sûr, Yuuki-chan !

Je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon inspection, mais je sentais toujours une présence dans mon dos.

_ Ichijou-senpai, tu es toujours là.

_ Oui, je te regarde.

_ Non, tu m'empêche de poursuivre. Tu es en train de réfléchir à ce que tu vas pouvoir me sortir à nouveau pour me distraire de ma tâche.

Ichijou écarquilla les yeux puis sourit comme si je venais de lui faire un compliment.

_ C'est incroyable comme tu es perspicace ! On croirait entendre Kaname !

Ce fut la douche froide. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il me sorte cette remarque. Tu parles d'un compliment !

Bizarrement, pour une fois, je n'en voulais pas trop à Kuran. Après tout, je comprenais mieux ce qu'il endurait chaque jour. Mais, je restais quand même campée sur mes positions.

_ As-tu jeté un œil à mon trench, Yuuki-chan ?

Je bouillais de rage.

_ Non, Ichijou-senpai ! Je n'y ai pas jeté un œil !

Garde ton calme, Yuuki. Ce n'est que le début de l'inspection, il faut que tu restes calme.

_ Ichijou-senpai ?

_ Mmh ?

_ L'idée me vient que tu me cache quelque chose. Aussi, j'aimerai savoir de quoi il retourne.

_ Tu te fais des idées, répondit le vice-président en riant.

Je balayais le coin du vampire d'un regard insistant, lorsque je remarquais quelque chose qui dépassait de l'oreiller. Je m'approchais doucement et retirais le coussin. Des magasines. J'en attrapais un. Moi qui m'attendais à une revue sur l'art du thé ou comment choisir ses vêtements, je me retrouvais avec un magasine coquin dans les mains. Je rougis d'un seul coup, et me tournais vivement vers Ichijou qui s'était rapproché et m'offrait un incroyable sourire innocent.

_ Co… Comment expliques-tu ça, Ichijou-senpai ?

Il rit et balaya l'air d'un geste rapide de la main.

_ Malheureusement, tu es arrivée trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les planquer. D'habitude, je les laisse sur le bureau de Kain, comme ça c'est lui qui se fait accuser.

Je sursautais, les joues brulantes. Il n'essayait même pas de nier.

_ Enfin, Ichijou-senpai ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'entra Shiki. Il jeta un regard blasé vers la revue que je tenais entre les mains. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et une lueur amusée passa dans son regard. La honte !

_ Ce sont les revues d'Ichijou-senpai ! M'exclamais-je vivement, ressentant le besoin de me justifier.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Cross-san, répondit-il, amusé.

_ Mais…

_ Pourquoi cherches-tu à te justifier ? demanda Shiki.

_ Je ne cherche pas à me just…

_ Bien sûr que si, renchérit Ichijou, esquissant un grand sourire.

Génial ! Les deux vampires semblaient s'être ligués contre moi. Je foudroyais Ichijou du regard.

_ Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'un rapport sera fait au directeur, lançais-je.

_ Je te fais confiance, Yuuki-chan. Tu fais toujours très bien ton travail.

Voilà qu'il me complimentait ! J'appréciais Ichijou, parce qu'il possédait un côté plus humain que les autres vampires. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'amusait à me faire gentiment tourner en bourrique. Quand à Shiki, s'il continuait ainsi, il ne verrait pas la couleur de ses bonbons.

Dans une attitude très enfantine, je décidais de bouder, et continuais mon inspection.

Je passais au côté de Shiki. Ce dernier se tenait debout, juste derrière moi. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Il me brûlait la nuque. Je l'ignorais et continuais à fureter.

Au bout d'un moment, je décrétais que c'en était trop. Je me tournais vers le vampire, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Lorsque je me retournais vers lui, il me dévisagea intensément.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ? Demandais-je poliment.

Il prit un air innocent.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliquais-je. Arrêter de me fixer pendant que je travaille.

_ Tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde ?

La question me prit au dépourvu. Je restais debout comme une idiote.

_ Là n'est pas la question, répondis-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer mon inspection tranquille. Vous semblez avoir décidé de me perturber dans mon travail, aujourd'hui.

Shiki me dévisageait toujours avec son expression habituelle, l'air fatigué et blasé de tout. Il me jeta soudain un regard langoureux.

_ Tu veux dire que je te perturbe ? demanda t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je n'avais jamais vu Shiki comme ça. J'étais habituée à le voir à la traîne, semblant toujours ennuyé ou endormi. Le découvrir ainsi me paraissait vraiment étrange.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Répliquais-je vivement. Tu te fais des idées.

_ Pourtant tu viens d'avouer que l'on te perturbait dans ton travail. « On » c'est moi y compris.

Je soupirais.

_ Oui, si tu veux.

_ Je veux.

Je détournais la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me décidais à poursuivre, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé et se tenait toujours derrière moi.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi, ne se cachant pas pour me fixer. Je commençais à trouver cela très troublant.

_ Shiki-senpai, pourrais-tu arrêter ?

_ Mmh ?

Je poussais un nouveau soupir contrarié.

_ Ca te trouble ? demanda le vampire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que je te regarde comme ça.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

_ Ca troublerait n'importe qui, maugréais-je.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui.

Je choisis de l'ignorer.

_ Donc, je continue, poursuivit-il.

Et il se tut, se bornant à me regarder travailler, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés au-dessus du dossier de la chaise.

Je ne fis pas attention à lui, car je remarquais par terre quelque chose de brillant. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et me baissais, découvrant un étalage de papiers de bonbons et d'emballages de mikados.

Je me relevais furieuse et époussetais nerveusement ma jupe.

_ Shiki-senpai, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le principe de poubelle ?

Il ne répondit rien. Je commençais à le trouver franchement agaçant. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait dans sa présence.

_ Shiki-senpai, je te demanderais de mettre tous ces papiers dans une corbeille.

_ C'est d'un ennui…

_ Ca ce n'est pas mon problème. Bon, le reste est en ordre. Je file dans la chambre à côté. A ce compte là, je n'aurais jamais fini avant midi et Zero va se foutre de moi.

Je sortais de la chambre sous le regard de Shiki. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à une sortie.

Arrivée dans le couloir, je me dirigeais vers la chambre à droite de celle d'Ichijou et Shiki.

Alors que j'approchais ma main de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Aidou.

_ Aaaaaah ! M'exclamais-je, terrifiée.

Aidou fronça les sourcils.

_ Oh ben merci ! lança le vampire. Dis que je fais peur à voir !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demandais-je, ignorant sa remarque.

Il se campa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air fier.

_ Je te signale que c'est ma chambre.

_ Oui, mais c'est aussi le jour des inspections. Donc, je te demanderais de sortir.

Aidou sembla contrarié.

_ Je venais juste mettre mon pyjama pour dormir, quand tu me laisseras enfin ce plaisir.

En effet, je remarquais qu'Aidou portait un ensemble vert, dont une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton, le col serré sur son cou, ce qui lui donnait un air coincé.

_ T'aurais pas dû, répliquais-je, peu emballée par ce pyjama « tue l'amour ».

La remarque scotcha Aidou sur place. J'en profitais pour entrer et refermais la porte derrière moi, afin d'éviter toute représailles. Depuis le début, je m'attendais au pire avec Aidou. Ce que je découvris me donna raison.

Alors que je restais muette devant la pile d'objets crasseux exposés comme des trésors devant moi, j'entendis Aidou dans le couloir.

_ Hé, Akatsuki ! Je n'y crois pas ! Cross vient de critiquer mon pyjama !

Il y eut un silence, puis une autre personne parla. Je reconnu la voix grave de Kain :

_ En même temps, il est difficile de lui trouver des compliments.

_ Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes là ? Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre mon pyjama ou quoi ?

_ Hanabusa, ce n'est qu'un vêtement.

Je soupirais. Moi qui croyais que l'inspection de la Night Class serait la plus facile !

Je posais un doigt sur l'un des objets sales et retirait une épaisse couche de poussière.

_ Hé, toi ! s'exclama Aidou, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Je t'interdis de toucher à ma collection !

_ Aidou-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tous ces objets crasseux ?

Le visage d'Aidou prit une teinte encore plus pâle que de coutume. Puis, je le vis serrer les poings, visiblement furieux.

_ « Objets crasseux » ? lâcha t-il d'une voix blanche. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ma collection de trésors ?

_ « Trésors » ? répétais-je. Arrêtes un peu, Aidou-senpai. Allez, hop poubelle !

_ Non ! Arrête, Cross !

Le vampire s'était jeté sur moi et tentait de reprendre les objets que je glissais dans un sac poubelle.

_ Aidou-senpai ! Arrête ! Tu te conduis comme un gamin ! Aïe !

_ Elle a raison, Hanabusa.

Je me retournais vers Kain, qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

_ Mais c'est un complot ou quoi ? Répliqua Aidou. De quoi tu te mêles, Akatsuki ?

Kain haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est aussi ma chambre, il me semble, répondit-il.

_ Mais c'est MA collection !

Kain s'avança, exaspéré.

_ Hanabusa, ça suffit ! Si le président du dortoir apprend que tu collectionne toutes ces… horreurs, tu vas encore te faire passer un savon.

_ « Ces… horreurs »… Ce sont des TRESORS ! Akatsuki, toi qui est pour la paix, tu devrais comprendre !

Kain soupira.

_ Je suis surtout pour qu'on me foute la paix, rectifia t-il.

Je le plaignais vraiment. Ce devait être dur d'être le cousin d'Aidou.

_ Bon, Aidou-senpai, tu vas mettre à la poubelle ta… collection, s'il te plait. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le règlement.

_ Nooooon ! Akatsuki, dis quelque chose !

_ Je suis d'accord, répondit ce dernier.

Aidou le regarda, outré.

_ Mais non, pas ça ! Traître !

_ Ne m'en veux pas, Hanabusa. C'est pour ton bien.

Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'a passer au côté de Kain, et j'en aurais fini pour cette chambre. Malheureusement, Aidou s'accrochait désespérément à moi, me suppliant de laisser « sa collection de trésors ».

_ Mais ça suffit, Aidou-senpai ! M'exclamais-je, exaspérée et dans l'incapacité de faire mon travail correctement. Et puis, pourquoi tu y tiens tellement, d'abord ?

Le vampire prit un air fier.

_ Ce sont tous les objets qu'a pu tenir entre ses mains divines Kaname-sama.

Ah ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi cette collection me sortait par les yeux.

_ Oh, génial, lançais-je ironiquement. Bon, laisse-moi travailler, maintenant.

_ Nan !

Quelle plaie ! Un vrai gamin !

Je laissais Aidou dans son coin et inspectais le côté de Kain. Je remarquais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je cherchais partout, mais ne trouvais pas. Nulle part !

Je me retournais vers le concerné, qui attendait patiemment que j'ai fini en regardant… le mur. Wouah ! De plus en plus passionnant !

_ Kain-senpai ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Où est ta cravate ?

_ Quelle cravate ?demanda t-il.

Je pris un air méchant… mais comme j'étais toute petite en face de lui et que je devais pratiquement me tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux, cela n'eut pas un grand effet.

_ Je parle de la cravate de ton uniforme. Tu sais que ta tenue n'est pas règlementaire ?

_ Tant que je me balade pas à poil…

Il répondait sur un ton nonchalant. Je faisais quoi moi, face à ça ? Il s'en fichait éperdument !

C'est alors que je remarquais enfin son pyjama, comme avec Aidou tout à l'heure.

Il portait un horrible ensemble violet qui ne rendait pas vraiment hommage à sa couleur de cheveux. Sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse nu. C'était presque une invitation. Je rougis d'un coup à cette pensée. Oui, bon ça va ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, j'ai été élevée au pays des bisounours, par le directeur ! Je n'ai appris que récemment que le pudding se mangeait.

_ Tout va bien ? me demanda Kain qui semblait intrigué par ma réaction.

_ Oui, ça va. Je me posais des questions.

_ Tout ça à cause de la cravate ?

_ Mais non ! M'exclamais-je. A cause de ce pyjama !

Kain regarda sa tenue furtivement.  
_ Qu'es-ce qu'il a mon pyjama ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne le ferme pas ? Demandais-je.

Kain haussa un sourcil.

_ Pour ressembler à Hanabusa ? Non merci.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Ca facilite l'aération.

J'allais répondre quelque chose, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il se fichait de moi. Du coup, je sortis de la chambre à grands pas.

…

A la fin de la matinée, j'étais épuisée. Les vampires m'avaient fatigué avec leurs protestations et leur manière de me scruter comme si j'étais une côte de bœuf saignante.

Heureusement, j'avais l'après-midi pour me remettre de mes émotions et trouver les bonbons pour Shiki, qui d'ailleurs ne les méritait pas et allait sûrement laisser l'emballage par terre.

Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment là, c'est que je ne pourrais pas non plus me reposer l'après-midi. Et la Saint Xocolatl m'attendait au crépuscule.


	5. White day

J'étais enfin débarrassée de la Night Class ! Mon après-midi tranquille en ville pouvait commencer !

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

Je n'aimais pas me promener seule en ville, mais Yori-chan était occupée et Zero devait inspecter le dortoir de la Day Class. Je lui souhaitais bien du courage.

J'arpentais les rues, cherchant la confiserie. J'étais bien déterminée à revenir avec des bonbons pour Shiki. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais cela me faisait plaisir d'aller acheter quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Peut-être parce que les seules personnes à qui j'offrais des cadeaux étaient Zero et le directeur. L'un n'avait jamais l'air enthousiaste et l'autre me pleurait dessus, ému à l'extrême. Je nourrissais peut-être l'espoir que Shiki me dise simplement merci en ayant l'air content. Problème : c'était un vampire, la dernière créature à qui j'aimerais offrir quelque chose. Deuxième problème : … ben heu, personne n'aurait jamais l'idée d'offrir des bonbons à un vampire. Le directeur peut-être, ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment.

J'en étais là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi :

_ Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait le coup !

Je me retournais, surprise, et me retrouvais face à … Hanabusa Aidou ! Qu'est-ce qu'un Night Class faisait donc là ? Surtout que le soleil était au beau fixe. Le vampire s'était réfugié sous le parapluie qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait l'air malin !

_ J'attends tes explications, Cross.

_ Heu…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, celui-là ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas être un peu tranquille ? Je soupirais et tentais de me calmer.

_ Je commence à perdre patience !

Aidou semblait vraiment en colère, et bizarrement, cette colère paraissait dirigée contre moi. De plus, le vampire m'avait suivi en plein jour, sous le soleil.

_ Aidou-senpai, de quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je parle de mon registre sur « comment améliorer la vie au pavillon de la lune », que tu m'as volé !

_ Hé ! Mais j'ai rien volé, moi ! M'exclamais-je. Et puis, je ne vis pas au pavillon de la lune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ton registre ?

Aidou sembla réfléchir. Dire qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

_ Mais c'est TOI qui es venu faire l'inspection des dortoirs, ce matin, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi. Et avant, mon registre était bien dans ma chambre. Tu pars, et il n'y est plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

_ Ben… C'est une coïncidence, répondis-je.

_ Ce registre n'est plus là depuis que tu es venu dans ma chambre !

Les passants autour de nous nous dévisagèrent et je me sentis brusquement gênée.

_ Chut ! Intimais-je au vampire. Moins fort ! Les gens vont s'imaginer des trucs.

_ Peu importe, lança Aidou théâtralement.

_ Mais non ! Je ne veux pas, moi ! Répliquais-je.

_ Très bien, tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Allons-y. Je vais te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus et me révèle ou tu l'as caché.

_ Non !

_ Tu capitules ? Demanda le vampire, les yeux brillants.

_ Mais je ne l'ai pas, Aidou-senpai ! Tu cherches le coupable au mauvais endroit.

Mes protestations étaient inutiles. Aidou était persuadé que j'étais la coupable et il comptait bien me casser les pieds jusqu'à obtenir ce que je ne possédais pas.

J'avançais donc dans une ruelle qui menait jusqu'à la confiserie, Aidou à ma gauche, toujours sous son parapluie.

_ Aidou-senpai, glissais-je pour que les passants ne nous entendent pas. Nous avons l'air ridicule. Range ton parapluie.

_ Bien sûr ! Lança Le vampire en relevant la tête d'un air fier. Tu veux que ce soleil de plomb brûle ma peau satinée !

Ce qu'il fallait pas attendre !

Nous arrivâmes à la confiserie… qui était fermée !

_ Oh non ! Me lamentais-je. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Yuuki-chan ? Demanda Aidou sur un ton mielleux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Je pris un air distant.

_ Depuis quand on est intime ?

Aidou se mit à rire.

_ On peut le devenir plus si tu me fais goûter à ton sang, susurra le vampire.

_ Beuh, pas question !

Je détournais vivement la tête.

_ Ah, soupira Aidou, Ichijou-san t'appelle bien « Yuuki-chan », lui.

_ Je connais mieux Ichijou-senpai.

Aidou se rapprocha avec un sourire.

_ Vraiment ? Tu lui a déjà donné ton sang ?

Je le repoussais.

_ On est pas obligé de donner du sang à quelqu'un pour le connaître, répliquais-je. Bon, comment je vais faire, moi ?

Aidou se passa paresseusement la main dans les cheveux, tout en regardant la rue d'un air ennuyé.

_ Pourquoi as-tu l'air contrarié ? Demanda t-il.

Je me doutais que la réponse lui importait peu, mais je répondis :

_ Je voulais offrir des bonbons à quelqu'un, mais la boutique est fermée.

_ A qui ? S'empressa de questionner Aidou. A moi ? C'est pour te faire pardonner d'avoir volé mon registre ? T'inquiètes, une goutte de ton sang suffira à réparer l'affront.

Je ne relevais pas la dernière réplique.

_ Alors ? C'est qui ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, lançais-je d'un ton sec et hautain qui ne m'allait pas du tout.

_ Je vais devoir demander à ta copine, Wakaba-san.

Je le fusillais du regard.

_ Ne t'approches pas de Yori-chan ! M'exclamais-je, en pointant un doigt menaçant sous son nez.

Aidou leva les mains devant lui.

_ Ca va, ça va. Je ne ferais rien. Mais je me demande quand même quand tu comptes me rendre mon registre.

_ Aidou-senpai, je n'ai que faire de ton registre. Je me fiche d'améliorer la vie de la Night Class.

_ Alors ? reprit Aidou. Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Je vais te dénoncer à Kuran-senpai pour m'avoir suivi toute l'après-midi !

Aidou prit un air ennuyé et distant.

_ Nan ! Je ne parle pas de ça. Pour ton cadeau ?

_ Ah !

Heu… bonne question. Je me trouvais un peu dans la mouise, là.

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds passa ses bras derrière sa tête, en s'étirant.

_ Tu n'as qu'à acheter des chocolats, suggéra t-il. Cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des chocolats.

Tiens, c'était pas bête du tout. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Aidou me donnerait un conseil avisé ?

_ Parfait ! M'exclamais-je, enthousiaste, il y a une chocolaterie pas loin qui vend des chocolats délicieux !

Je laissais Aidou planté là, et courais vers la ruelle de droite.

_ Hé ! Attends ! Ce conseil vaut bien mon registre !

_ Je ne l'ai pas ! Criais-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Bien entendu, Aidou me rattrapa sans difficultés et nous arrivâmes devant la boutique. Le vampire attendit devant, pendant que je choisissais un petit paquet de chocolats, emballé dans une boîte bleue ciel avec un ruban blanc.

Je sortis en souriant, contente d'avoir trouvé mon cadeau de remerciement et de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser d'Aidou. Ce dernier renifla le paquet avec un regard avide. J'éloignais rapidement la petite boîte.

_ Je peux en avoir un ? Demanda le vampire avec une voix de petit garçon.

_ Si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à aller t'en acheter, répliquais-je sur un ton relativement calme.

Aidou soupira.

_ Comme la vie est cruelle !

Je le laissais se lamenter sur son «pauvre » sort, bien contente de rentrer.

_ Oh ! Regarde, Yuuki-chan ! Mon salon de thé préféré ! Allons-y !

_ Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je fus entraînée dans le salon de thé avec Hanabusa Aidou, le vampire le plus gonflant de la Night Class, Kuran arrivant juste après.

Bien entendu, lorsque la serveuse se présenta, il fallut qu'Aidou se mette en mode « lover » et que la pauvre Yuuki que je suis se supporte son air niaiseux et le regard brillant d'admiration de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle revint avec du thé et des gâteaux, elle me jeta un coup d'œil attristé. Moi, je ne fis pas vraiment attention et me ruait sur le thé glacé que j'avais commandé. Ce que j'avais subi cet après-midi m'avait donné soif. Aidou, lui, prit délicatement un gâteau entre ses doigt, tout en complimentant la serveuse qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Vous êtes sa petite amie ? Me demanda t-elle, au bout d'un moment, en se penchant vers moi avec un sourire aimable, mais contraint.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec le thé, que je buvais à ce moment précis, manquant de tout recracher partout. De son côté, Aidou manqua de s'étouffer avec son gâteau. La serveuse nous regarda à tour de rôle avec de grands yeux éberlués. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

_ Plutôt crever, murmurais-je pour ne pas qu'Aidou entende.

Aidou me lança un regard narquois, puis déclara :

_ Elle ? Ma petite amie ? (il se mit à rire) Non, c'est mon assistante. Elle porte mes paquets. Mon sous-fifre, quoi, ajouta t-il plus doucement, mais de façon à ce que j'entende quand même.

_ Hé ! Non, mais ça va pas ! M'exclamais-je, furieuse.

La serveuse jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte de chocolats et sourit, satisfaite, alors que je fusillais Aidou du regard.

Une fois seuls à la table, et après avoir fini mon thé glacé, nous étions un peu calmés.

_ C'est gentil de m'avoir payé un thé, dis-je à Aidou.

Ce dernier sourit, puis avança sa chaise vers moi.

_ J'ai toujours voulu t'entendre me dire « merci », dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mon sourire à moi se cassa légèrement la gueule, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

_ Ah… c'est juste pour ça.

Aidou éclata de rire.

_ Tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

_ Ben, par gentillesse, répondis-je, blasée.

Aidou balaya l'air de la main.

_ Pff ! C'est grotesque, déclara t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grotesque à être gentil avec quelqu'un, répliquais-je.

_ Pas avec quelqu'un, corrigea le vampire. Avec toi.

Je le foudroyais du regard, piquée au vif.

_ Tu te crois drôle ? Maugréais-je.

_ Oui.

Il s'éloigna de la table.

_ Alors, reprit-il. Vas-y, remercie-moi.

Je serrais les poings sur mes jambes. L'épreuve à passer était beaucoup trop dure pour moi.

_ M'ci, maugréais-je, les yeux rivés sur mes poings.

_ Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

_ Merci, répétais-je, sans grande conviction.

Aidou soupira avec un air très théâtral, comme à son habitude.

_ Vraiment, tu n'y mets pas de la bonne volonté. Essaye encore.

_ Merci ! M'exclamais-je avec fureur, attirant ainsi les regards étonnés de nos voisins de table.

_ Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Aidou. Mais j'aimerais un ton plus gentil. Après tout, je t'ai payé ce thé glacé alors que tu m'as volé mon registre.

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Mais je ne l'ai pas, Aidou-senpai, dis-je, au bout du rouleau, en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Une fois Aidou satisfait de m'avoir tourmenté tout l'après-midi, nous repartîmes enfin. Il me tardait de retrouver l'Académie.

Je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Zero nous vit arriver et je fus presque déçu de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Surpris n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer l'expression peinte sur son visage.

_ Bon, je rentre au pavillon de la lune, déclara Aidou. L'air a une drôle d'odeur, ici.

Il insista sur cette dernière phrase tout en regardant Zero droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas : il avait l'habitude. Il soutint pourtant le regard du vampire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse.

Une fois Aidou parti, Zero m'adresse un regard assassin.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce crétin ?

Je m'assis sur un banc, me décomposant d'un coup.

_ J'en peux plus ! Me lamentais-je.

Zero sursauta devant ma réaction.

_ Yuuki ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Aidou t'a fait quelque chose ?

_ Oui ! Il m'a soulé ! Il s'est persuadé que j'ai volé son registre pour améliorer la vie au pavillon de la lune ! Il m'a suivi partout ! Partout ! Même le soleil n'a eu raison de lui !

Zero soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour attirer ainsi les ennuis.

_ Moi non plus, répliquais-je.

Mon ami détourna la tête.

_ Je te retrouve tout à l'heure devant le pavillon de la lune. N'oublies pas que cela va être agité.

Pourquoi plus que d'habitude ? C'était toujours agité avec la Day Class. Je ne relevais pas car Zero allait sûrement m'envoyer balader. Malheureusement pour moi, j'aurais dû.

Une fois le crépuscule tombé, je me rendis au pavillon de la lune. Les filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées et Zero non plus, d'ailleurs. Les vampires venaient juste de sortir. Le moment idéal pour offrir mon paquet de chocolats à Shiki.

Une impression bizarre ne me quittait pas. Les vampires semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils s'étaient éparpillés devant la porte et discutaient calmement. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas en cours ? Après, ils allaient encore se plaindre comme quoi ils étaient constamment harcelés et que les chargés de discipline ne servaient à rien.

Je vis soudain un nuage de poussière se diriger vers nous, et je sus que les filles de la Day Class arrivaient en courant.

Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers Shiki, qui paraissait extrêmement ennuyé, seul dans son coin. C'était le moment ou jamais !

_ Bonsoir, Shiki-senpai.

_ 'Soir.

Je décidais de ne pas me formaliser de ce salut peu cordial. D'ailleurs, j'étais trop angoissée pour ça. Je n'osais pas lui offrir mon paquet. Cela paraissait ridicule mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'y arrivais pas.

_ Je… heu… je voulais…

Je vis Aidou se tourner vers nous. Rah ! Pourquoi il regardait par là, maintenant, celui-là ?

Rima Tôya me lança un regard en biais. C'est vrai qu'elle traînait souvent avec Shiki. Je tentais de l'ignorer, mais c'en fut trop lorsque Kaname Kuran s'intéressa à la scène.

Je fourrais immédiatement le paquet dans les bras de Shiki plus que je ne lui offrais, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Il s'intéressa au paquet et le renifla. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

_ Chocolat ? Demanda t-il.

Pendant un instant, je me demandais s'il n'était pas un peu abruti, puis je me dis que quelque chose devait clocher. Je n'avais jamais vu le vampire aussi surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu oublier ?

_ Ben oui, répondis-je, de moins en moins rassurée lorsque je vis l'expression surprise de Kuran.

Je décidais de me retirer, car je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Soudain, les filles débarquèrent en hurlant. Ce fut à ce moment précis que je compris : elles portaient toutes un paquet dans les mains. Je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans : des chocolats ! Parce que c'était tout simplement le jour de la White Day, la Saint Xocolatl, la Saint Valentin. Et j'étais une idiote tête en l'air…

Je me frappais le front.

_ Quelle idiote ! Lançais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Zero, presque agressif.

_ Rien, bougonnais-je. Je viens de faire une connerie.

Je n'en dis pas plus. Zero haussa les épaules, puis se concentra sur sa tâche de chargé de discipline. Bonne idée. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ma boulette.

Surtout que mon regard accrocha celui de Shiki, qui me dévisageait, le paquet en main.

Ichijou s'approcha de moi en douce.

_ C'est toi qui a offert un chocolat à Shiki ou mes yeux me jouent des tours ?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, expliquais-je.

Ichijou sourit, visiblement très amusé par la scène.

_ Oh, mais je ne crois rien, répondit-il.

Je lançais un regard peu amène au vice-président de la Night Class.

_ Ichijou-senpai, retourne boire tes tisanes, s'il-te-plait.

_ Thé ! S'exclama le vampire, scandalisé.

Cette remarque eut le don de le réduire au silence. Alors, Aidou décida de se mêler de la conversation.

_ Alors ? C'était donc à Shiki que tu voulais offrir un chocolat ?

_ Aidou-senpai ! M'exclamais-je, consciente que Shiki regardait toujours dans ma direction. Tu m'as suivi tout l'après-midi, tu sais très bien que je voulais lui acheter des bonbons, mais que la confiserie était fermée ! C'est TOI qui m'as suggéré de lui acheter des chocolats !

Aidou se pencha vers moi.

_ Le registre et je te sauve de cette situation.

_ Mais je ne l'ai pas ! Rétorquais-je.

Aidou haussa les épaules.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il se tourna vers Ichijou.

_ Tu as offert des chocolats à Shiki ! Assume, Cross !

Je le dévisageais, complètement anéantie.

_ N'oublie pas ton rôle de chargée de discipline, Yuuki, me dit Kaname, surgissant derrière moi. Tu t'expliqueras sur ta vie sentimentale, plus tard, s'il te plait.

J'étais à ce moment là « passablement » énervée, ce qui explique la remarque qui va suivre :

_ Bon, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, ok Kanape ? … Heu, je veux dire Kaname !... Oups…

Ce fut comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours.

Kaname me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, Aidou devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, Kain se figea sur place, Ruka de mêm. Ichijou se cacha derrière sa main, tentant difficilement de ne pas rire, et Rima observa d'un air intéressé la réaction de Kuran. Quand à Shiki, il souriait à moitié, le regard rivé sur le vampire de Sang Pur.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

_ Heu… je… je vais justement parfaire mon rôle de chargée de discipline, dis-je avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Kuran, qui ne broncha pas.

Je retournais devant les filles et les maintenaient à distance des vampires. Pour être franche, j'étais dans un état second. Je faisais les choses machinalement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je venais d'appeler Kaname Kuran, le Sang Pur, « Kanape ». Je vous jure que je n'étais pas suicidaire !

Kaname risquait de me faire payer cet affront toute ma vie et plus encore. Je doutais que l'avoir rebaptisé ainsi passerait comme une lettre à la poste. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire aujourd'hui pour mériter ça ?

Alors que je me posais cette « très » intéressante question, les filles choisirent ce moment pour me pousser, tel un bélier que l'on charge contre la porte d'une forteresse. Dans un cri lamentable, je fus projetée sur le sol et piétinée par une dizaine d'hystériques. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Kaname devait être bien content en voyant ce triste spectacle.

Mon « Aaaaaah ! » distingué fut étouffé par les pieds des filles de la Day Class. Une main se tendit vers moi et je la saisis comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Je m'apprêtais à remercier Zero, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en fait de Shiki. Je sentis ma respiration se couper. Le vampire m'aida à me relever, et ma gêne s'accentua. J'évitai soigneusement de rencontrer son regard. Malheureusement, c'était assez difficile.

_ Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

_ Heu… oui, répondis-je, avec une petite voix.

Ce fut un miracle qu'il m'entende.

Nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux idiots. Je sentais les regards haineux des filles de la Day Class derrière mon dos. Gloups !

_ Merci, dit Shiki au bout d'un moment.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Pour les chocolats.

Je me sentis basculer dans le néant. J'aurais bien aimé, en tout cas. Maintenant, il me remerciait alors que je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'attendais, moi ?

_ Je… heu… en fait…, balbutiais-je.

Shiki se mit à bailler, sous mes yeux effarés.

Alors que j'allais lui expliquer pour quelle raison je lui avais offert ce chocolat, je fus happée par une main à la poigne ferme. Zero !

_ Hé ! Attends ! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'il me traînait en arrière, sous le regard blasé de Shiki.

_ J'ai dû quitter mon poste parce que je t'ai vu ensevelie sous les pieds du club « Kyakyakya ! » ! grogna-t-il. Tu peux pas faire attention ?

_ Mais je fais attention ! M'énervais-je. Et puis, je n'étais plus ensevelie, je te signale ! Parce que, encore une fois, c'est un autre qui m'a aidé, alors que toi aussi tu es chargé de discipline !

Zero se renfrogna et me laissa là. Pff ! Qu'il dégage dans son coin avec sa mauvaise humeur ! Moi…j'étais complètement déprimée ! Je n'ai même pas pu expliquer à Shiki que tout n'était qu'un malentendu.

Une fois que les filles eurent donné leurs chocolats aux garçons, nous repartîmes tranquillement au pavillon du soleil. Je voyais bien que Zero me jetait des regards en coin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je baissais la tête, comme enveloppée dans un nuage de mauvaises ondes.

_ Ca ne va vraiment pas, constata Zero.

_ Je suis une paria, une reprise de justice. Kuran va sûrement demander mon exil à vie.

_ Tant que ça ?

Je relevais la tête et regardais Zero droit dans les yeux.

_ Je l'ai appelé « Kanape », sans le faire exprès.

Les yeux mauves de Zero s'arrondirent, sa bouche se tordit, ses traits se crispèrent. Cette grimace était immonde. Un rictus tordait sa bouche, et je me demandais s'il n'était pas en train de se transformer en quelque chose.

_ Heu… Zero, ça va ?

Soudain, il éclata de rire. Un rire dément. J'eus très peur, surtout quand je le vis s'appuyer contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il était accroupi, se tenant le ventre, et continuait à rire à gorge déployée.

_ Ré… répète le… s'il te plaît, dit-il, le souffle court, entrecoupé de rires nerveux.

_ De quoi ?

_ Ce… que tu… as dit.

_ Que je suis une paria, ou « Kanape » ?

_ HAHAHAHA !

_ Zero, j'ai peur !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Zero se calma enfin. J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin. Je n'avais plus peur, je boudais.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'un jour où je pourrais provoquer un fou rire à Zero. Mais, ce jour là, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rire…

Lorsque je regagnais ma chambre, je constatais avec surprise que Yori n'y était pas. Je haussais les épaules, et sortit dans le couloir. Je croisais la chef du dortoir des filles.

_ Salut, lui dis-je. Est-ce que tu as vu Yori ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Elle est partie se coucher tôt parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi la veille. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle ne voulait pas venir au pavillon de la lune avec nous.

Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet vers la chambre.

_ Elle n'est pas dans la chambre, répliquais-je avec angoisse, repensant soudain aux craintes que m'avait confié mon amie.

_ Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. C'est toi la chargée de discipline.

Elle avait dit ça sèchement. Je me retenais de l'envoyer balader. Je la laissais plantée là et me dirigeais en courant dans les couloirs.

Au bout d'une heure, aucune trace de Yori. Je revins à la chambre, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit juste sortie faire un tour. Mais rien.

Tant pis, j'allais l'attendre. Je m'endormis exténuée.

Il était minuit passé, lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut. Je grelottais de froid. Je tournais la tête pour voir si Yori était là, mais rien. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

Alors que je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur, mon regard accrocha sur le sol le ruban de l'uniforme de Yori. Je remarquais que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je n'avais même pas fait attention, tout à l'heure. Je pris soudain conscience que la chambre était en désordre par rapport à d'habitude. Avec Yori, tout était impeccable. Mais là, il y avait des livres par terre, et de l'encre renversée sur le bureau. Et si… et si Yori s'était battue pour se défendre d'un agresseur ? Yori aurait-elle été… enlevée ?

Je me penchais, même si je savais déjà que le doute n'était plus possible : on était au troisième étage. Un humain n'aurait pu sauter. Mais un vampire le pouvait…

POV : Normal

Pavillon de la lune.

Senri Shiki rentra dans sa chambre, satisfait que la corvée soit finie. Il déposa la pile de chocolats qu'il avait accepté (forcé par Ichijou) et déposa un paquet bleu avec un ruban blanc sur son bureau. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un chocolat de Yuuki. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'air tellement bizarre qu'il se demandait si il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Le vampire quitta la pièce, car Ichijou servait le thé.

Hanabusa Aidou se glissa dans la chambre de son camarade, une fois qu'il eu la conviction que Senri était bel et bien parti. Ce dernier était tellement tête en l'air qu'il était capable de revenir chercher quelque chose.

Hanabusa était fâché que Yuuki ai volé son registre. Il comptait bien le lui faire payer. Il avait réussi à trouver une boîte bleue dans ce qui lui restait de sa collection. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même bleu, mais bon… Il avait déniché un ruban blanc dans les affaires de Ruka et était allé acheter des bonbons à l'ail qu'il avait trempé dans du chocolat.

Avec ça, Senri allait être dégoûté. Et Yuuki aurait bien du mal à s'expliquer.

Hanabusa était satisfait de son plan. Une fois ceci fait, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au tiroir ouvert devant lui. C'est alors que le vampire vit… son registre !

Le voleur n'était donc pas Yuuki Cross, mais Senri Shiki !

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le fameux registre et s'aperçut que Shiki avait noté quelque chose dedans.

« Intégrer un distributeur de bonbons au pavillon de la lune. »


	6. Possession

POV : Yuuki

La flamme de la bougie vacillait sous mes yeux, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère secrète et mystérieuse. Yori avait disparu. Telle était la réalité dont je tentais de convaincre le directeur.

Zero entra dans la pièce.

_ Que se passe t-il ?

_ Yori a été enlevé, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Les yeux mauves de Zero s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Enlevée ? Comment ?

_ Par un vampire.

_ Yuuki, tu n'as aucune preuve qui confirme qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire, répliqua le directeur.

_ Mais on est au troisième étage ! Aucun humain ne pourrait sauter d'aussi haut ! Directeur, la chambre était en désordre, aucune personne n'est aussi ordonnée que Yori ! J'ai retrouvé le ruban de son uniforme sur le sol et la fenêtre était grande ouverte !

Le directeur se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Nous n'avons aucune piste possible pour démarrer notre enquête.

_ « Notre enquête » ? Répéta Zero.

_ S'il s'agit bien d'un vampire, il est évident que nous ne pouvons en informer les autorités. Officiellement, Sayori a quitté temporairement l'Académie pour raison familiale.

Le poing de Zero s'abattit violement sur la table.

_ Vous ne pensez donc qu'à la réputation de cet Académie ! Vous êtes irresponsable !

_ Directeur ! Intervins-je, comment allons-nous retrouver Yori ?

_ Une seule personne peut éventuellement nous aider, répondit-il.

_ Faisons appel à la guilde, proposa Zero.

_ Hors de question ! S'exclama le directeur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fourrent leur nez dans mes affaires.

_ Alors qui ? Kuran et sa bande de suceurs de sang ?

_ Exactement ! Répondit mon père adoptif, sans détours.

Zero claqua sèchement la langue, exprimant sa désapprobation.

_ Quelle est cette guilde dont vous parlez ? Demandais-je.

_ La guilde des hunters, répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ Plus précisément, celle qui réunit les meilleurs chasseurs de vampire, expliqua le directeur.

_ Cela semble être la meilleure solution, remarquais-je.

_ Non, Yuuki, je t'assure que la guilde n'apportera rien de bon dans cette affaire. S'il s'agit bien d'un vampire, le plus au courant à l'heure actuelle est sûrement Kaname.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Demanda subitement Zero, soulevant la vraie question. Pourquoi pas une autre victime ? Wakaba a été choisie, sinon l'agresseur s'en serait pris à une proie plus exposée et donc plus facile d'accès.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au directeur.

_ Si vous demandez l'aide de Kuran, c'est que vous pensez que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec le vampire renégat.

Mon père adoptif hocha la tête.

_ Le vampire dont Kuran et toi avez parlé la dernière fois ? Demandais-je à Zero.

_ C'est possible, répondit ce dernier.

_ Est-ce que cette fois vous m'accorderez le privilège de vous aider ?

_ Non, Yuuki.

Je tiquais, piquée au vif.

_ Mais…Zero…

_ Je refuse, insista t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je. Yori est mon amie ! Je veux la retrouver !

_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Directeur ?

_ Yuuki, ce n'est pas prudent de t'exposer au danger, ajouta ce dernier. Rappelles-toi que tu as été agressée toi aussi.

Je sentis les larmes me picoter les yeux.  
_ Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? Vous ne comprenez donc rien ?

_ Ca suffit ! Lança Zero. J'en ai assez entendu.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas furibond.

Je me tournais vers le directeur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

_ Il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je soupirais.

_ Peut-être… mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que jamais nous ne pourrons être sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est comme si on empruntait deux chemins parallèles sans jamais se toucher.

_ Mmh…

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je au directeur, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Rien, j'ai idée, c'est tout.

Je partis me coucher, un nœud dans le ventre.

Comment faire pour retrouver Yori ? Je ne voulais pas attendre sagement que l'on m'accorde l'honneur de me mettre au courant.

Je m'endormis au bout de deux heures, lasse de ces réflexions inutiles qui n'aboutissaient à aucun plan concret.

Le lendemain matin, je ressentis un pincement au cœur en constatant que la chambre était vide.

Une minute… que « ma » chambre était vide… Mais… je ne me trouvais PAS dans ma chambre.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard rapidement. Je connaissais cet endroit. Je me sentais bizarre, tout d'un coup.

Mais oui ! Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Zero ! Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je n'avais pas souvenir d'être venue ici ! Et où se trouvait le Zero en question ?

Chaque mouvement que j'exécutais me paraissait étrange, comme si je ne bougeais pas vraiment moi-même. Je lâchais un rire nerveux. Oula ! Ma voix était vraiment très grave ce matin ! J'étais vraiment pas réveillée !

Je jetais un œil à mes mains. Elles me paraissaient plus grandes et plus blanches que d'habitude.

Inquiète, après tout j'étais peut-être malade, je me levais pour me diriger d'un pas trainant jusqu'au miroir.

Et là … le choc ! Parce que dans le miroir, je voyais…. ZERO !

Je touchais aussitôt mon visage et Zero en fit de même. Je commençais à exécuter des gestes de plus en plus difficiles à suivre, chose que Zero faisait également.

Je finis par comprendre avec horreur : Je me trouvais dans le corps de Zero !

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

J'ignorais qu'au même instant, un cri similaire retentissait dans le dortoir des filles.

_ Je suis Zero ! M'écriais-je, horrifiée.

On frappa à la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade (enfin, c'était pas vraiment mon cœur).

_ Hé, Kiryu ! Lança la voix d'un garçon. Tu peux faire un peu moins de bruit ? On sait tous comment tu t'appelle.

Mais quel imbécile, celui-là ! Puisque je n'étais PAS Zero ! …En même temps, il pouvait pas savoir. Qui pourrait se douter d'une chose pareille ! Mais, ça voulait donc dire que… Zero occupait mon corps !

_ Aaaaaaaaah ! Il va voir mon corps !

_ Mais de quoi tu parles, Kiryu ?

Rah ! Il était toujours là, lui ?

Une voix retentit.

_ Pardon, il faut que je voie Zero.

Mais…. C'était ma voix !

Je vis MON corps entrer dans la chambre. Je faillis crier lorsque MA main se posa sur la bouche du corps que j'occupais.

_ Yuuki, c'est moi. Zero.

_ C'est impossible ! Lançais-je.

_ J'ignore pourquoi je suis dans ton corps et toi dans le mien, mais il ne faut pas affoler les gens. Faisons croire que tout se passe bien.

Je hochais la tête.

_ Hé ! Viens voir ! S'exclama le gars qui me parlait, auparavant. Y a Cross qui essaye de se faire Kiryu !

Zero (dans mon corps) jeta un regard assassin au type … ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Et oui, c'était moi qui détenait à présent le regard froid de l'impitoyable chargé de discipline. Niark niark !

J'en profitais et incendiais le garçon qui pouffa.

_ C'est quoi ce regard de guimauve ! S'exclama t-il.

Bon, visiblement, même en « mode impitoyable chargé de discipline », je détenais toujours le regard gentil et peu convaincant.

_ Ben quoi ? Demandais-je à Zero qui me dévisageait d'un air rageur.

_ Fais gaffe avec ce que tu fais ! Lança t-il. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un blaireau !

_ Je veux retrouver mon corps, me lamentais-je.

_ Et moi donc…

Nous étions depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la chambre de Zero, en train de répéter. Il fallait que je fasse comme si j'étais lui et inversement.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Minauda Zero.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, moi !

_ Ah ! Au fait, lorsque je serais devant Kuran, est-ce que je dois lui dire « bonjour Kanape-senpai » ?

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

_ Oh non, j'avais oublié. Finalement, je vais rester dans ton corps.

_ Hé ! S'exclama Zero. Ne t'affaisse pas comme ça, je vais avoir l'air d'une mauviette ! Les vampires vont te provoquer sans arrêt ! Si à chaque fois, tu me fais cette tronche d'abruti, je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

Non, mais il commençait à m'énervait, celui-là ! Lui non plus, il arrivait toujours pas à m'imiter ! Soit je ressemblais à une greluche, soit à une championne de catch féminin !

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour nous retrouver dans le couloir.

_ Bon, reprit-il, on doit y aller.

_ Je ne veux pas ! Tout le monde va me détester ! Je ne veux pas être méchante !

Zero se renfrogna (imaginez donc avec ma tête).

_ Aaah ! M'écriais-je, constatant qu'il me défigurait rien qu'avec cette tronche. Fais pas cette tête ! Je ressemble à un bouledogue anglais !

Deux types passèrent en me regardant. L'un dit à l'autre :

_ Au moins, il est réaliste.

Je me tournais aussitôt vers Zero.

_ Ca c'était pas gentil pour toi, lui dis-je.

Il ne releva pas.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de cours.

Tout le monde m'ignora. Je commençais à me recroqueviller sur moi-même, lorsque Zero me donna un coup de coude.

_ N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, lança t-il. On doit avoir l'air normaux.

_ Facile à dire, maugréais-je, tout le monde m'évite.

Un garçon de la classe arriva vers moi.

_ Hé, Kiryu, on a un problème avec un calcul, tu veux bien nous aider ?

Mince ! Je devais ressembler à Zero ! Et… j'étais nulle en maths !

Oh ! Mais je savais comment j'allais pouvoir contourner l'obstacle tout en ressemblant trait pour trait à Zero !

_ Dégage, sifflais-je.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et disparut à vitesse grand V.

Zero me foudroya du regard.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Lança t-il. Je les aide quand même de temps en temps !

Oups ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! J'étais jamais là dans ces moments !

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir, car le professeur était arrivé.

Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. Je me sentis rougir violement (ce qui, dans le corps de Zero, devait être assez surprenant).

_ Zero, appelais-je doucement, heu… je veux dire Yuuki !

« Mon corps » se retourna.

_ Quoi ? T'as fini de te faire remarquer ?

Je me penchais sur la table, me rapprochant de « l'imposteur qui se trouvait dans mon corps », prenant un air assassin.

_ Je t'interdis de te regarder dans la glace, sifflais-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à regarder mon corps !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda Zero, agacé.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu voies mon corps ! Je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face après !

Zero regarda autour de lui et soupira.

_ Tout le monde te regarde, dit-il. Ils vont tous me prendre pour un abruti, maintenant.

En effet, je vis les regards de ceux de la classe fixés sur moi. Même le prof s'était arrêté dans son cours pour écouter. J'avais parlé plus fort que ce que je croyais.

_ Monsieur Kiryu, lança le prof, amer, je vous prierais de répondre à la question, puisque vous vous montrez si attentif.

Je ne réagis pas.

_ Monsieur Kiryu !

Oh, il est chiant Zero, il pourrait répondre !... Ah merde ! C'est moi !

_ Euh… oui ?

Le professeur me lança un regard très étonné.

_ Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur Kiryu ?

Je pris un ton sévère.

_ Parfaitement.

Le professeur soupira.

_ Bon, pouvez-vous répondre à ce calcul ?

Je me sentis défaillir.

_ Courage, lança Zero. Tu es moi.

Ben oui… les qualités mathématiques en moins.

Je regardais le calcul inscrit au tableau. Rien que de fixer tous les chiffres devant moi me donnait des vertiges.

_ Yuuki, souffla Zero. Ne te laisse pas aller.

Aaah… je me sentais mal. Les chiffres dansaient devant mes yeux.

_ Kiryu ? Rappela le professeur, impatient.

_ Monsieur ! S'exclama Zero dans mon corps. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

_ Est-ce vrai, Cross ?

_ Oui, professeur, répondit Zero.

_ Et bien, je suis étonné. Mais bon, encore faut-il que vous ayez la bonne réponse et cela j'en doute.

_ Oui bon ça va ! Maugréais-je.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils.

_ Un problème, monsieur Kiryu ?

_ Non, je me tais.

Une fois sortis du cours, je n'en pouvais plus.

_ J'en ai marre, soupirais-je. J'en peux plus d'être dans ton corps.

_ Et moi alors ! Grommela Zero. Tu crois que ça me plait d'être dans le corps d'une maigrichonne !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ T'as pas fait ça ? Je t'ai interdit de regarder mon corps !

_ Oh arrête un peu, Yuuki ! Il n'y a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ! J'ai la même force qu'une huître !

Je le dévisageais, l'air rageur. Il soupira.

_ Bon, le pavillon de la lune nous attend.

* * *

POV : narrateur.

Sortie des élèves de la Night Class

Senri Shiki baillait déjà à l'idée du cours qui s'annonçait. Entre son travail de mannequin le jour et les cours la nuit, il était exténué. De plus, lorsqu'il avait souhaité manger les chocolats de Yuuki, il s'était retrouvé avec un goût d'ail très prononcé dans la bouche. Pourquoi Yuuki lui avait-elle donné des bonbons à l'ail ?

Senri avait vite trouvé la réponse. En rentrant dans la chambre, il avait remarqué que son tiroir était fermé. Senri ne fermait jamais ses tiroirs. « Comme ça, cela évite de les ouvrir », pensait-il. Le registre qu'il avait volé à Aidou n'y était plus. « Et une seule personne s'intéresse à ce stupide bouquin : Aidou lui-même ». Senri avait certainement deux de tensions, mais il n'en était pas moins intelligent. Même s'il lui avait fallu un bon quart d'heure pour assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Aidou était entré dans sa chambre et avait voulu se venger du vol du registre en changeant ses chocolats en bonbons à l'ail. Maintenant, Senri aimerait bien récupérer ses chocolats.

_ Ichijou-san, dit-il à son ami juste à côté, tu as déjà essayé d'infiltrer la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ichijou se tourna et dévisagea le jeune vampire. Soudain, son nez se plissa et une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage.

_ Enfin, Shiki, lança t-il, tu fais des pubs pour la cuisine, maintenant ? Dis à tes employeurs de ne pas mettre autant d'ail s'ils ne veulent pas avoir des morts sur la conscience.

Senri haussa un sourcil.

_ En ce qui concerne l'infiltration, poursuivit le vice-président, je te recommande d'abord de te débarrasser de cette odeur infecte.

Senri laissa tomber. Il était trop tard pour se laver les dents de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les filles attendaient impatiemment.

Senri chercha du regard Yuuki. Il se promit de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, car cela risquait de lui porter préjudice. Le vampire aperçut la jeune fille, droite comme un i, devant les filles de la Day Class. Sa mine était renfrognée, elle semblait en colère.

Senri se tourna vers Zero Kiryu. Si Yuuki était en colère, ce devait être la faute du chargée de discipline. Senri fut vraiment surpris de constater que ce dernier avait le regard posé sur lui. Lorsque Zero constata qu'il était découvert, il piqua un fard et se détourna. « Je dois vraiment manquer de sommeil pour voir des trucs pareils », se dit le vampire.

Intrigué quand même, il s'approcha de Yuuki qui le vit arriver avec un grand mécontentement.

_ Lu, lui dit-il.

Yuuki fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Zero.

_ Ah non ! S'exclama t-elle. Je refuse de jouer à ce petit jeu là ! Ca ne faisait pas partie de notre accord ! En plus, j'te rappelle que tu m'as bousillé socialement !

_ Quoi ? S'écria Zero en se rapprochant. Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Tu es DEJA bousillé socialement, avec ton caractère hostile !

Les personnes assistant à cette scène étaient toutes interloquées.

Senri, toujours aussi calme, posa son regard sur les deux chargés de discipline, à tour de rôle.

_ Vous répétez une pièce ? Demanda t-il.

Zero et Yuuki se dévisagèrent et prirent conscience qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention générale.

_ Oui ! Exactement ! S'exclama Zero.

Ce ton gentil ne lui allait pas du tout. Senri recula de deux pas.

Yuuki foudroya du regard son ami.

_ Arrête de faire cette tête niaiseuse !

_ Je ne suis pas niaise… heu, je veux dire niais ! Je ne suis pas niais ! Et puis ça sent l'ail !

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de convaincre Senri qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

Kaname, intrigué lui aussi par toute cette agitation, s'avança vers les chargés de discipline.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il poliment.

Yuuki le foudroya du regard et Zero prit ses jambes à son coup, soudain paniqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Rien, l'interrompit Yuuki. Il est parti aux toilettes.

Kaname masqua difficilement son étonnement, mais n'ajouta rien.

_ Yuuki…, commença t-il en regardant la chargée de discipline.

Il suspendit sa phrase. Yuuki lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Kaname-senpai, répondit-elle entre ses dents. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de bien connaître nos prénoms, puis-je retourner auprès des filles de la Day Class ?

Kaname hocha la tête, très surpris par l'agressivité de Yuuki. Même si cette dernière n'était jamais très amicale avec lui, elle restait toujours polie et faisait semblant de rien. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir Zero Kiryu en face de lui.

Kaname fixa longuement Yuuki. Soudain, tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Il sourit puis se détourna. Il ne révèlerait rien à personne, préférant s'amuser de la situation.

Les vampires s'éloignèrent en direction du bâtiment de cours. Senri jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yuuki Cross, qui ne le regardait pas. « Pourquoi elle m'ignore ? se demanda t-il. Est-ce à cause des chocolats ? ».

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuuki Cross déboula dans le bureau du directeur.

_ Ah ! S'enthousiasma ce dernier. Kiryu-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ J'en étais sûr ! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cet échange de corps !

Le directeur balaya l'air d'un geste rapide de la main.

_ Mais ce n'est rien, Kiryu-kun, t'emballe pas comme ça.

Yuuki Cross (en vérité Zero Kiryu) abattit son poing sur la table (comme à son habitude).

_ Aïe !

_ Attention, Kiryu-kun. Ne démolis pas le corps de ma petite Yuuki.

_ J'avais oublié, s'excusa le chargé de discipline. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, directeur ? Vous êtes devenu malade ? S'emporta t-il.

_ Yuuki était triste que vous ne soyez pas plus proches. Tu mets toujours de la distance entre elle et toi et cela lui fait de la peine. J'ai pensé qu'avec ce « petit » sort vous pourriez mieux vous connaître et mieux vous comprendre. Et puis, ce sort ne dure pas longtemps. Vous récupérerez vos corps respectifs ce soir.

Zero fixa le directeur à travers les yeux noisette de Yuuki. Il hocha la tête.

_ Elle va savoir que je suis un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur remit en place ses lunettes, soudain très sérieux. Il se racla la gorge puis leva les yeux vers Zero.

_ Non.

Un long silence s'écoula. Zero le brisa soudain :

_ Quoi ? Vous venez de me faire tout ce speech tout ça pour juste me répondre « non » ! Ca valait bien la peine !

Le directeur sourit.

_ Ne t'énerve pas, Kiryu-kun. Ma petite Yuuki n'a jamais un air aussi renfrogné et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi, alors détends-toi un peu. Yuuki ne saura rien. Etre un vampire c'est à la fois dans le corps et dans l'esprit. Yuuki est dans le corps d'un vampire, mais avec un esprit humain. Elle va ressentir un besoin qu'elle ne va pas savoir reconnaître au début. Le sang que réclame ton corps va se traduire autrement pour elle.

_ Comment ?

_ Tu découvriras très vite la réponse. Hihihi.

Zero retrouva Yuuki, inquiet par les dernières paroles du directeur. Il la retrouva chez ce dernier, planquée derrière… une pile de gâteaux !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yuuki ?

Le corps de Zero pivota.

_ Oh ! Zero ! Tout va bien ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai une de ces faims !

Zero était effaré.

_ Dans quel état vais-je récupérer mon corps ? Se lamenta t-il.

Il lui raconta sa conversation avec le directeur.

_ T'inquiète pas, Chero, dit Yuuki, la bouche pleine de gâteaux au chocolat. Tout va bien che pacher. Che chuis chure que le directeur avait une bonne raichon. Après tout, che comprend mieux maintenant che que tu vis au quotidien.

_ Tu pourrais fermer la bouche, s'il-te plait ? C'est vraiment atroce. Tu me prépare pour un concours de sumo ou quoi ?

_ T'es pas drôle, grommela Yuuki.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_ Moi aussi j'ai compris des trucs sur toi, Yuuki. Je te promets que je t'aiderais. On retrouvera Yori.

_ Oh ! Chero !

_ Ah non, recommence pas ! Je t'ai dit de fermer la bouche ! Ou alors fini ce que t'as dedans avant de parler !

_ Quelle cruauté.

* * *

POV : Yori

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était décorée dans un style baroque. Elle baignait dans une atmosphère chaude, qui aurait pu paraître réconfortante. Pourtant, je me trouvais recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, sans oser bouger. J'avais très peur de ce qui allait arriver.

Cela faisait une semaine que je connaissais le secret de la Night Class. Les vampires existaient donc. Je me doutais que Yuuki était au courant et probablement Kiryu-kun. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à mon amie. J'aurais dû.

Je connaissais l'existence des vampires et n'avais rien dit.

Yuuki me manquait beaucoup. J'étais seule dans cette immense pièce. Pas dans ma chambre à l'Académie où j'attendais parfois que Yuuki rentre de sa ronde. Je n'entendais pas ses protestations sur Kuran-senpai ou Kiryu-kun. Nous ne rigolions plus à propos des élèves de la Night Class et la Day Class. Non, désormais j'étais plongée dans un silence lourd et pesant.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon amie. Yuuki ne me laisserais jamais tomber. Elle avait sûrement pris conscience de ma disparition.

Si j'avais été plus forte, j'aurais réussi à empêcher mon ravisseur de m'enlever. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, je ne devais rien laisser tomber, ne pas me relâcher. Je prouverais ma force en faisant face aux épreuves qui m'attendaient. Je tiendrais le coup.

J'eus une pensée pour ma famille. J'avais tellement envie d'être auprès d'eux. Mais, je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer. Faire le vide dans ma tête. Etre prête. Oui, je devais tenir le coup. Prouver que j'étais bien plus forte que ce que l'on pensait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je déglutis péniblement. La gorge sèche, je me raidis sur le canapé. Je tiendrais… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.


	7. Flash dance ou le début de l'enquête

Je marchais dans la rue, en proie à une réelle inquiétude. Cédant à une impulsion, j'avais laissé de côté les recommandations du directeur et de Zero, et étais sortie à l'insu de tous, à la recherche de pistes. J'avais réussi à suivre Aidou et Kain qui menaient l'enquête, d'un côté le soir, tandis que Shiki et Rima exploraient d'autres pistes en plein jour, dès qu'ils avaient fini leur travail à l'agence de mannequins.

Aidou et Kain ne m'avaient pas encore repéré. J'insiste sur le « pas encore » car, connaissant ma discrétion naturelle, cela ne tarderait pas.

Les « hommes de main de Kaname » s'arrêtaient à plusieurs endroits, entraient dans différents lieux et ressortaient, le visage impassible.

Ma démarche me paraissait de plus en plus stupide, car j'avais peur de sortir seule et il faisait nuit. L'heure des vampires. Le moment où il valait mieux pour les fragiles humains de se cantonner cher eux, de ne pas tenter le diable.

Et j'étais dehors, seule. La présence de Kain et Aidou, plus loin devant, me rassurait quelque peu, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'éphémère. Dès que les deux vampires s'éclipsaient là où je ne pouvais les suivre, la peur me tiraillait. J'allais me faire tuer par le directeur et Zero s'ils apprenaient que je me trouvais là. Et Kaname Kuran aurait une excuse pour ordonner à la Night Class (plus particulièrement les « Kaname's addict ») de me scalper, pour l'avoir appelé « Kanape ».

Je m'arrêtais soudain, car Kain et Aidou échangeait des paroles que je n'entendais pas. Je tentais de me rapprocher d'eux pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvé quelques indices.

_ Pff, entendis-je, nous ne trouverons rien de plus ce soir.

Aidou soupira.

_ Tu as raison, Akatsuki. Et puis, c'est vraiment ennuyeux de devoir retrouver cette humaine.

Je serrais les poings et tentais de me calmer. Non mais quel prétentieux, celui-là !

_ Ne t'emballe pas, Hanabusa, le réprimanda son cousin. Et puis, c'est un ordre du président Kuran.

_ Ouais, je sais. Mais quand même ! Ca ne me plait pas de jouer les inspecteurs. T'imagine que Rima et Shiki sont obligés d'enquêter dès qu'ils finissent leur boulot. Quand est-ce qu'ils dorment ? Déjà que Shiki a du mal à rester debout plus de cinq minutes.

_ J'ai entendu dire que, parfois, Shiki ne se rendait pas à son travail, ces derniers temps. D'après Rima, il se consacre à retrouver la trace de l'élève disparue.

Je vis les yeux d'Aidou s'arrondir.

_ Shiki ? S'exclama t-il. On parle bien du même ? Quel intérêt il a de faire ça ? Au contraire, cela le pénalise.

_ Aucune idée. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Rentrons. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Shiki et Rima prendront la relève demain.

_ Dis, Akatsuki, tu ne trouves pas que Shiki se conduit bizarrement, en ce moment ?

_ Tant qu'il ne fait rien qui puisse nous nuire, cela m'est égal, répondit Kain.

_ T'es pas drôle ! Maugréa Aidou.

_ Dis pas ça. C'est juste que tu ne comprend pas mon humour, répondit Kain, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

_ Quel humour ?

Je me jetais contre un mur, en entendant le pas des deux vampires se diriger vers moi. Ils allaient rentrer à l'académie. Je ferais bien de les imiter. Je devais d'abord les laisser prendre un peu d'avance.

Je repensais aux paroles de Kain. Ainsi, Shiki ne se rendait pas à l'agence pour retrouver Yori. Je ressentis un élan de gratitude envers le vampire. Enfin un qui prenait l'affaire au sérieux, avec Kuran bien sûr. Kaname et moi avions des rapports compliqués, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il prenait à cœur la disparition et tentait de faire son possible pour retrouver Yori.

Je me demandais quand même pourquoi Aidou avait dit qu'il trouvé Shiki bizarre, ces temps ci. Etait-ce à cause de l'enquête ?

Un frisson me parcourut et je me rendis compte que Kain et Aidou avaient pris beaucoup plus d'avance que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne les voyais plus. Un sentiment de panique m'assaillit. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer et m'élançais dans les rues pour rattraper mon retard.

De multiples bruits résonnaient de toutes parts. J'avais l'impression que l'on entendait que moi. Les oreilles aux aguets, je guettais tout bruit suspect, et scrutais le moindre mouvement dans les ombres de la nuit. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, je faillis hurler de terreur. Une autre main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Etait-ce le ravisseur de Yori, ou un vampire assoiffé de sang ? Ou encore, un assassin ?

_ Calme toi, chargée de discipline.

Je reconnus la voix grave de Kain et me détendit un peu. J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire qu'un élève de la Night Class. Kain me relâcha, mais je restais méfiante, comme à mon habitude, envers les vampires.

_ Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, maintenant, dit-il.

Je tortillais mes mains, honteuse. Aidou émergea d'une ruelle, le regard courroucé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Non mais c'est pas possible ! Cette enquête vire vraiment au n'importe quoi !

_ Du calme, Hanabusa, soupira Kain, visiblement lassé.

_ Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je. Je voulais juste retrouver Yori et j'ai pensé…

_ C'était stupide, lâcha Kain. Je comprends tes motivations mais tu ne dois plus recommencer à nous suivre. La nuit est dangereuse pour une humaine, surtout une jeune fille.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Aidou. C'est tout ce que tu lui dis ? Mais non ! Elle a enfreint la règle ! Elle est sortie seule et… elle aurait pu se faire tuer !

Kain sourit avec insolence.

_ Je ne pensais pas que t'inquiétais tant de la sécurité de Yuuki Cross, lança t-il à l'adresse de son cousin.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche.

_ Mais… Mais, cela n'a rien à voir !

_ Rentrons. Nous devons faire un rapport au président Kuran.

J'emboîtais le pas de Kain, Aidou maugréant derrière nous.

* * *

Lorsque les portes du pavillon de la lune s'ouvrirent, je savais que j'allais me faire passer un savon. Kaname Kuran ne plaisantait jamais avec la discipline. Bien que n'étant pas le président de mon pavillon, Kain et Aidou souhaitaient d'abord que je m'entretienne avec lui. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien entendu. Kain pensait qu'il valait mieux que je demande directement à Kaname des nouvelles de l'enquête et l'autorisation d'y participer à distance, et Aidou désirait purement et simplement que je me fasse arracher la tête pour avoir désobéi.

Aidou frappa à la porte des appartements de Kuran. Une voix retentit, leur autorisant d'entrer.

La pièce était vaste, éclairée par une faible lumière. Kaname se tenait allongé, dans une position lascive, et tenait entre ses mains plusieurs documents. Il paraissait fatigué et je fus surprise de constater que l'expression de son visage lui donnait dix ans en plus. Comme s'il avait vieilli d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas les traits de son visage, mais cette immense lassitude dans son regard, et cette tristesse qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de le plaindre. Mais, je savais que face à un Sang Pur, mieux valait rester vigilent, et ne pas trop s'attendrir. Après tout, la puissance vaut bien des compensations, non ?

_ Yuuki, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

_ Au départ, moi non plus, répondis-je, un brin ironique.

Me retrouver dans l'antre des vampires me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me tardait le lever du soleil.

Kaname esquissa un sourire.

_ Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es si… spontanée.

Je ne répondis rien. Kain s'avança.

_ Nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose, ce soir. Les quelques personnes à qui nous avons parlé ne nous ont rien appris de plus.

Kaname hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Merci, Kain, Aidou. Vous pouvez disposer. Je suis désolé de vous embêter.

Aidou sauta sur l'occasion et lança :

_ Mais non, Kaname-sama ! Nous sommes à vos ordres ! C'est un plaisir de vous aider !

Je lui jetais un regard furieux.

_ C'est qui qui disait qu'il s'ennuyait ? Répliquais-je.

Le teint d'Aidou vira au vert.

_ Rah ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Cross ?

_ Peu importe, conclut Kaname pour couper court à cette conversation. Fermez la porte en sortant, s'il vous plait.

Les deux vampires s'exécutèrent. Une fois la porte fermée, je sentis un froid glacial m'envahir. Je me retrouvais seule avec Kaname Kuran, dans cette pièce sombre. Le vampire de Sang Pur me paraissait tout d'un coup encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir à toute vitesse et quitter le pavillon de la lune.

_ Prend un siège, Yuuki, proposa Kaname de sa voix suave.

Je l'écoutais et m'assis en face de lui.

_ Pourquoi avoir bravé les interdits en sortant la nuit, seule ? Tu as eu de la chance qu'Aidou et Kain ai été là. Il aurait pu t'arriver malheur.

_ Je ne supporte plus le fait de ne rien savoir. Yori est très importante pour moi.

Le vampire garda le silence un moment, me scrutant de ses yeux sombres.

_ Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller pour sauver ceux qui te sont chers, Yuuki ? Demanda t-il enfin.

C'était une bonne question. Je ne me l'étais jamais vraiment posée. Après tout, est-il courant de se demander ce que l'on est prêt à faire ou pas pour d'autres personnes, qu'elles soient proches ou non ? Je crois que l'on y réfléchi peu souvent. L'importance d'une personne se révèle à nous seulement lorsque l'on a peur de la perdre. C'est assez risible, non ? A cet instant, je me demandais s'il en était de même pour les vampires.

_ Je veux retrouver mon amie, Kuran-senpai. C'est tout ce qui compte, à l'heure actuelle.

Kaname hocha lentement la tête.

_ C'est dur, n'est-ce pas, de se retrouver impuissant ?

Je ne répondis rien.

_ Soit, dit Kaname. Mais tu dois rester prudente. Te sacrifier ne servirait à rien pour aider ton amie. Tu ne devras pas sortir la nuit, comme tu l'as fait. Je t'accorde l'autorisation de participer à l'enquête une après-midi, sous la surveillance de Shiki et Rima. Tu iras avec eux à l'agence de mannequin et attendra qu'ils aient fini leur travail, pour pouvoir ensuite les accompagner à la recherche d'indices. C'est tout ce qui je puisse faire.

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissante. J'espérais que cette bienveillance ne cachait pas autre chose.

_ Merci, Kuran-senpai.

_ Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Je le dévisageais un moment.

_ Oui, répondis-je. C'est possible. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à un vampire.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

_ Yuuki ?

Je me retournais vers Kaname, dont les yeux paraissaient encore plus sombres. Une aura terrifiante l'envahissait soudainement.

_ Je m'appelle Kaname, lâcha t-il d'une voix grave et lourde de menace. Et j'aime bien ce prénom.

Je déglutis péniblement et pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, le souffle court. J'avais couru jusqu'au pavillon du soleil, de peur que Kaname me suive pour me faire payer l'affront qu'il avait subi. A cause de lui, je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir le peu de temps qu'il me restait.

C'était sans compter sur ma fatigue grandissante qui me faisait piquer du nez. Je m'endormis toute habillée, roulée en boule sur le lit.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, avec l'impression que ma tête s'était changée en cocotte minute et s'apprêtait à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. J'étais si fatiguée…

Mais il fallait que je me lève ! J'allais enfin pouvoir participer à l'enquête en accompagnant Shiki et Rima… Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit, un souvenir que j'avais totalement oublié : j'avais offert des chocolats à Shiki le jour de la Saint Xocolatl !

Je me demandais si Kaname avait mis au courant le directeur de ma « sortie » de la veille. Mieux valait faire un tour à son bureau pour en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Arrivée à la porte, j'entendis des voix qui s'élevaient dans la pièce.

_ Du calme, Kiryu-kun, lança précipitamment le directeur.  
_ Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? S'exclama Zero.

Les deux hommes étaient-ils déjà au courant ? Dans ce cas là, j'allais vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte. A pas de loup, je m'avançais pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le directeur était assis, les mains croisées sous son menton, le visage inquiet. Zero se tenait devant lui, debout, penché vers la table. Il paraissait très tendu. Il frappa son poing sur la table et se détourna, arpentant la pièce de long en large. Heureusement, il ne se tourna pas vers moi.

_ Tu pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le directeur, le ton grave.

Zero s'arrêta brusquement, l'air pensif. Il se tourna vers mon père adoptif, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il scrutait la moindre réaction. Visiblement, le sujet de la conversation ne tournait pas autour de moi. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, alors ?

_ Je me le demande de plus en plus, répondit Zero. Mais, pourquoi enlever Wakaba ?

Je sursautais à l'évocation du nom de mon amie. Zero se tourna vivement vers l'endroit où je me tenais, le regard farouche.

_ Yuuki ? S'exclama t-il, surpris. Que fais-tu là ?

J'ouvris la porte et avançais d'un pas.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demandais-je, me sentant aussi vulnérable qu'une enfant qui s'immisce dans une conversation d'adultes.

Le directeur et Zero se consultèrent du regard.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous me tenez à l'écart ?

_ On a rien trouvé, lança Zero d'un ton acide.

Je plissais les yeux de colère.

_ Mais vous pensez à quelqu'un ! Je vous ai entendu ! Pourquoi ne pas partager l'information ? Nous retrouverions Yori plus vite et…

_ Voilà ce qui me fait peur avec toi, Yuuki ! S'exclama Zero. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu risque de te mettre en danger !

_ Je ne suis plus une enfant ! M'écriais-je. Arrêtez de me prendre pour une gamine !

Ils ne répondirent rien.

_ De toute façon, repris-je, Kuran-senpai m'autorise à participer à l'enquête de jour. Avec Shiki-senpai et Tôya-senpai.

Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent. Le directeur se leva de son siège.

_ C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il.

Zero le foudroya du regard.

_ Dans ce cas, je viens aussi.

Je fulminais.

_ Mais laissez-moi vivre un peu ! M'exclamais-je, avant de quitter la pièce.

Je n'aimais pas crier contre les gens. Je savais bien que cette situation me rendait plus nerveuse et plus fragile. Mais je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés.

* * *

L'après-midi arriva enfin. Je devais retrouver Shiki et Rima devant l'entrée de l'Académie.

Alors que je patientais, accoudée à un pilier, les deux vampires firent leur apparition. Ils ne semblaient pas très pressés.

_ Bonjour, les saluais-je, timidement.

Rima me jeta un regard en biais. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

_ Salut, chargée de discipline, lança Shiki.

_ Bon, on y va ? Demanda Rima en nous passant devant, la voix glaciale.

Sympa ! Super chaleureux l'accueil.

Nous lui emboitèrent le pas, lorsque nous fûmes forcés de nous arrêter : Zero nous bloquait la route…

_ Zero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens avec vous, décréta t-il en jetant un regard noir à Shiki et Rima.

_ Et ben, lança cette dernière. C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Shiki ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer.

Je laissais Rima et Shiki prendre de l'avance et arrivais à la hauteur de Zero.

_ Mais tu joue à quoi, preux chevalier d'opérette ? M'exclamais-je, tout en essayant de ne pas me faire entendre des deux autres.

_ J'ai l'air de m'amuser ? Répliqua Zero, glacial. Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre part aux recherches seule avec ces deux vampires !

Je tentais de me calmer, ce qui ne donna pas vraiment le résultat espéré. J'étais furieuse que l'on me couve comme une enfant.

_ Tu sais que tu es encore plus collant que mon ombre ?

Zero me lança un sourire sarcastique.

_ C'est pas toi qui disais, avant que l'on change subitement de corps, que tu voulais que l'on soit plus proche ? Ben voilà, t'es servie.

Sur ce, il me fit signe d'avancer. Bon ok, je l'avais bien cherché, là. Ca m'apprendra à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais quand même, ça l'arrangeait bien que j'ai dit ça, car il comprenait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire par là. Je souhaitais que l'on devienne plus soudé. Que l'on apprenne à communiquer. Mais le problème avec Zero c'est qu'il n'entendait que ce qu'il _voulait_ entendre. Autant dire qu'il ne m'écoutait pas souvent…

Zero s'était refermé dans une attitude froide et distance. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il fixait Shiki avec un air mauvais. Ce dernier ne s'en offusquait pas. Il se mit à bailler, tandis que Rima avançait toujours avec le même air glacial.

* * *

Nous étions arrivés à l'agence, et Zero ne se détendait toujours pas.

_ Pètes un coup, ça ira mieux, lui dis-je.

Il m'adressa un regard courroucé.

_ Charmant, grinça t-il.

_ Désolée, mais t'as vu ta tête ?

_ Dîtes, lança Shiki, vous comptez rester combien de temps sur le palier ?

Nous levâmes la tête vers eux, qui attendaient devant la porte d'entrée.

_ C'est vous qui avez insisté pour venir, nous rappela Rima. Nous, on s'en serait bien passé.

Elle avait dit ça en me regardant. Je me figeais, comme frappée en plein cœur. Pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur moi, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? D'habitude, elle était toujours un peu distante, mais elle ne lançait pas ce genre de réflexion. Rima était quand même beaucoup plus pacifique que Ruka, qui ne cessait d'agresser mes oreilles en me reprenant sans arrêt, ou en me jetant des regards méprisants. De toute façon, je semblais être le point de mir de tout le monde, aujourd'hui. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble. Nous avions décidé de patienter à l'accueil pour ne pas gêner les deux mannequins dans leur travail.

Seulement, les imprévus nous tombent toujours dessus sans crier gare. Un homme très dynamique, vêtu d'un costard du style « au-dessus de mes moyens », et muni d'un appareil photo, fit son entrée d'un pas vif et rapide.

_ Ah ! Shiki ! Rima ! Je suis teeeeeellement heureux que vous soyez là ! Nous avons déjà tout préparé, venez… Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Il s'avança vers Zero et moi.

_ Mais quelle chaaaaaaaaaaarmante jeune fille ! Et quel chaaaaaaaarmant jeune….

Il avisa l'expression glaciale de Zero (le genre d'expression qui dit « t'approche, j' t'embroche ») et se ravisa.

_ Héhé, je veux dire quel… élégant jeune homme !

Il s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir, sorti de sa veste et se précipita vers Shiki et Rima, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

_ Ce sont vos amis ? Demanda t-il.

Rima le fusilla du regard, alors que Shiki répondit tout simplement :

_ Ils nous accompagnent.

Mouais, façon de pas se mouiller, hein ? Ca ne répondait pas vraiment à la question.

_ Je vois, répliqua le photographe, qui visiblement ne voyait rien du tout.

Zero et moi firent mine de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de l'accueil, ce qui scandalisa le photographe.

_ Que tous les grands couturiers me taillent un short ! Mais que faîtes-vous ? Vous n'allez pas rester plantés là comme de vulgaires porte-manteaux ! Venez donc, vous pourrez admirer l'eeeeeeeeeexcellent travail de Shiki et Rima ! Il sont aaaaaaaaaaaaaabsolument talentueux !

Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire. Quel curieux personnage ! Il semblait prendre beaucoup à cœur son travail.

Rima et Shiki suivirent le photographe dans une salle. Zero me lança un regard. Il s'inclina pour me laisser passer.

_ Après vous, chaaaaaarmante jeune fille, lança t-il dans une imitation parfaite qui me fit rire aux larmes.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce où beaucoup de monde s'affairaient ci et là pour régler l'éclairage, ajouter quelques objets au décor, quelques modifications aux costumes, etc. Tout ça sous les ordres du photographe survolté.

Zero se cala au fond de la pièce, tandis que j'admirais le travail de l'équipe qui courait à droite à gauche, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer les deux mannequins.

_ Shiki-san est vraiment beau, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme qui me parlait. Elle regardait le vampire avec beaucoup d'admiration.

_ Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je avec un sourire.

_ Vous le connaissez ?

Je hochais la tête.

_ Nous étudions dans la même école.

_ Ah ! Quelle chance vous avez !

Je me rembrunis. Quelle chance, quelle chance ! C'est un vampire quand même ! Mais, je m'abstins de toute réponse.

J'entendis le photographe s'impatienter.

_ Rah ! Ca ne va pas ! Emiko ! Emiko ! Où est-elle, enfin ?

_ Elle est sortie acheter les éléments du décor qui manquant pour la prochaine prise, répondit timidement une assistante.

_ C'est impossible ! s'exclama le photographe. Mais qui lui a demandé de faire une telle chose ? C'est absurde !

_ Ben… c'est vous.

Le photographe ne répondit rien, continuant de maugréer.

_ Jeune fille ! Appela t-il en me désignant.

_ Moi ? Demandais-je, surprise.

_ Oui, vous. Approchez.

Je m'exécutais, pas très rassurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Veuillez m'aider, je vous prie. Mon équipe est très occupée et moi de même. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement ! J'aurais aimé demander conseil à mon assistante, mais elle se trouve jeeeee ne sais où !

_ Mais si vous savez…

_ Taratata, mon petit, écoutez-moi… Quel est votre nom, au fait ?

_ Yuuki, répondis-je avec une petite voix.

_ Très bien, Yuffie, je vais…

_ Yuuki, rectifiais-je.

_ Oui, c'est cela, dit rapidement le photographe en balayant l'air d'un geste vif de la main, je voudrais que vous alliez sur le plateau pour modifier quelques petites choses. La pose de Rima est parfaite, mais j'aurais souhaité que Shiki soit assis sur le fauteuil que voici. Pouvez-vous apporter ce fauteuil et resserrer le nœud de la cravate de Shiki ? Il a un air trop déééébraillé et cela ne va paaaaas du tout.

_ D'a… d'accord.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me tombe dessus ? Je ne me sentais pas du tout faite pour ce genre de choses. Tout ce milieu des projecteurs n'était vraiment pas mon univers. Je m'y sentais toujours mal à l'aise.

_ Merci, Youpi, lança le photographe, l'air de s'adresser plus à un domestique qu'à une assistante.

_ Yuuki, rectifiais-je à nouveau sur un ton beaucoup plus cassant.

_ Bien évidemment ! s'exclama le photographe sur un ton maniéré, sans avoir écouté ce que je venais de lui dire.

Je me dirigeais vers Shiki, qui attendait sans me quitter des yeux. La chaleur de la pièce m'étouffait et je me sentais mal. Rima aussi me regardait. Je m'emparais du fauteuil et le traînais vers le plateau.

Voyant que je ne m'en sortais pas, Zero vint me donner un coup de main.

_ Merci, mon garçon, lança le photographe. Quel est votre nom ?

_ Kiryu Zero.

_ Parfait, mon cher Kiryu ! Posez-le à la droite de Shiki, je vous prie !

Zero s'exécuta et posa le fauteuil, non sans un regard appuyé vers Shiki. Ce dernier ne lui prêta guère attention car il me regardait toujours avec intérêt.

Zero revint vers moi.

_ Pourquoi il a retenu ton nom à toi ? Demandais-je, vexée. Pourquoi il ne t'appelle pas « Kikou » ou une idiotie du genre ?

Zero sourit et haussa les épaules.

_ Jeune fille ! Appela le photographe.

_ YUU-KI !

_ Certainement… certainement… aidez-moi, jeune fille !

_ Pourquoi il ne te le demande pas à toi ? Lançais-je à Zero.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu dois avoir une tête d'esclave et pas moi.

Je restais bouche-bée. Zero repartit vers le fond de la pièce, alors que je devais encore servir d'assistante au photographe.

_ Refaites le nœud de la cravate de Shiki, s'il-vous-plait, et ce sera par-fait !

Je me dirigeais vers Shiki qui prenait la pose, assis sur le fauteuil, le menton reposant sur sa main dans une attitude élégante mais décontractée.

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire ? Demandais-je.

_ Voyons, Cross-san, me lança Shiki, si je le fais moi-même, je vais perdre la pose. Ce serait dommage.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Des mèches folles lui tombaient devant le visage, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses longs cils noirs et épais ombrageaient son regard, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il était difficile de résister à la fascination exercée par ce regard. Les élèves disaient toujours de Shiki qu'il était blasé et inexpressif, mais c'était faux. Il suffisait de regarder attentivement ses yeux. A ce moment là, je me rendis compte que le vampire était très séduisant. Et le fait d'avoir ce regard infaillible posé sur moi me troublait davantage.

_ Hé oh ! Lança le photographe. Il ne faut pas trois plombes pour faire un nœud de cravate ! Mon appareil va finir par ne plus avoir de batterie !

Je m'ébrouais, alors que Shiki ne cillait toujours pas. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une petite voix me criait dans la tête « White Day ! White Day ! ».

_ Heu… oui, oui, je me dépêche ! Ah la la ! J'y arrive pas !

Mes mains semblaient glisser sur le tissu noir. La chaleur de la pièce m'étouffait de plus en plus. Mes mains devenaient moites et, dans la précipitation, je n'arrivais pas à refaire le nœud de cravate. De plus, Shiki étant assis et moi debout, penchée vers lui, je ne pouvais pas échapper à son regard qui me semblait de plus en plus langoureux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je n'allais jamais y arriver avec un regard pareil ! En plus, tout le monde nous observait. A quoi jouait le vampire ?

_ T'es lourd, Shiki, lança Rima, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Shiki détourna le regard vers elle, d'un air las.

_ Dis simplement que tu es jalouse, Rima. Toi, tu ne peux pas bouger, tu dois garder la pose, aussi.

_ Tu vois bien qu'elle n'y arrive pas et tu fais exprès de la troubler.

_ Ca y'est ! M'exclamais-je.

La cravate était à présent bien mise. Je m'empressais de cacher mes mains, qui tremblaient, derrière mon dos. Je sortis à toute vitesse du plateau pour rejoindre l'ombre rassurante en retrait des projecteurs. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

_ Excusez-moi, demandais-je à la jeune femme qui m'avait abordé, pouvez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes, je vous prie ?

_ Bien entendu. Vous sortez de la salle et c'est sur votre gauche.

_ Merci.

Je me précipitais hors de la salle, où je pus enfin respirer. J'entrais dans les toilettes et me passais un peu d'eau dans la nuque et sur les pommettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de venir ? Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux semblaient étirés, éteints par le manque de sommeil, soulignés par des cernes. Mon teint était très pâle. Je n'étais pas très jolie comme ça. Je faisais même presque peur à voir. Je comprenais mieux, maintenant, les regards inquiets de Zero et du directeur. Même Kaname avait fait une tête bizarre lorsqu'il m'avait vu entrer dans ses appartements. La seule chose qui sauvait le tout était mon sourire. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes proches. Mais comment empêcher les autres de se faire du mauvais sang lorsque soi-même on passe son temps à s'inquiéter ?

Il était évident, en me regardant, que j'étais bien loin de la beauté de Rima. Elle ressemblait à une jolie poupée de porcelaine… Rah ! Pourquoi je me comparais à Rima, moi ? Je claquais la porte des toilettes et tombais nez-à-nez avec le photographe.

_ Ah ! C'est vous ! S'exclama t-il. Je me demandais où vous étiez passée. Nous faisons tous une petite pause. Nous allons prendre une dernière prise et après ce sera fini pour la journée.

Je hochais la tête et lui souris.

_ Dites-moi, jeune fille, seriez-vous la petite amie de Shiki ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_ Heu… non ! Nous sommes des connaissances du lycée, c'est tout.

_ Oh… Je vous demandais ça, car il a une manière de vous regarder qui m'a laissé penser que… enfin, puisque vous me dites que non… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Rima. Ils sont bien assortis, non ?

Je déglutis. J'aurais voulu dire que oui, mais ça ne sortait pas. Je souris à nouveau.

_ Tiens ! Ca me donne des idées pour de prochaines phoootos !

Il s'éloigna pour se diriger au distributeur de café. Je retournais dans la salle. En effet, tout le monde faisait une pause. Shiki discutait avec Rima. Ils paraissaient assez proches, c'est vrai. Rima connaissait Shiki tellement mieux que moi. Elle devait être capable de deviner à quoi il pensait… bah ! Pourquoi je pensais à tout ça, moi ?

_ A quoi tu pense ? Me demanda Zero, derrière moi.

_ Heu… Shiki-senpai et Tôya-senpai forment un beau couple, non ? Lançais-je avec un sourire forcé.

_ Ta voix semble cassée, remarqua Zero. Tu vas pleurer ?

Je le foudroyais du regard, à la fois surprise, en colère, et… triste.

_ Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Pour rien.

Une fois le travail des deux mannequins effectué, nous sortîmes de l'agence. Shiki et Rima semblaient fatigués. Cela m'embêtait un peu pour eux, d'ailleurs.

_ Allons-y, les chargés de discipline, décréta Shiki.

Oui, Allons-y. Retrouver Yori.


	8. Faucon rusé dissimule ses serres

_Bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre 8 (j'en ai mis du temps !^^). Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard. J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser. Je rappelle que découper un auteur en morceaux (même s'il exagère) est formellement interdit ^^. _

_Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une review et à qui je n'ai pas répondu (ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas connectée). _

_Nenakim__ et __PhoeniixMiiles__: vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir. Merci beaucoup !_

_Manga-overs-dose__ et __Lyne-chan__: merci pour vos compliments et votre soutien. J'ai bien failli arrêter cette fanfic, mais je vais finalement la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin (il faut que j'arrête avec mes répliques, on dirait un chevalier qui part en croisade XD). _

_Yatta__ : Ce chapitre t'apportera peut-être une réponse sur l'identité du ravisseur… ^^ Moi aussi, j'aime bien le Aidori. Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble (après, je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui va se passer dans ma fanfic bouhahaha… ok je sors) _

_Melli-Mello__ : Argh ! Je sais, je suis en retard, gomen ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre larve ! (Dixit Peine et Panique dans Hercules… quelle référence!^^). En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments !_

**POV : Yori**

Cela faisait un moment que je me trouvais enfermée dans cet endroit mystérieux, prisonnière de cette situation angoissante. Les jours défilaient et je ne savais même plus si l'on était le lundi ou bien le samedi, etc.

Chaque jour, c'était le même rituel. Je me réveillais, après avoir peu dormi, priant pour me trouver à l'Académie Cross, Yûki dormant paisiblement à côté. Mais lorsque j'ouvrais les paupières, je ressentais toujours ce même sentiment de désespoir. Cette impression cruelle que je ne partirais jamais d'ici. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à cette faible lueur d'espérance, cette image de quelqu'un ouvrant la porte et me disant avec un sourire chaleureux « Tout est fini, Yori, rentrons ». Je voyais apparaître Yûki, Kiryu-kun, ou encore le directeur. Des personnes connaissant le secret des vampires, et pouvant lutter contre eux.

La porte s'ouvrait bel et bien chaque jour, mais la personne qui se tenait derrière ne venait pas pour me sauver. Chaque jour, _il_ m'apportait de quoi manger, déposant le plateau sur une petite table ronde._ Il_ restait là, veillant à ce que je mange, puis repartait aussitôt le plateau vide.

Les jours défilaient mais cette nouvelle routine n'avait pas atténué l'effet de son regard sur moi. Ses yeux m'intimidaient au plus haut point et je sentais toujours un grand malaise s'emparer de moi dès que l'heure de son arrivée approchait. Je redoutais ce moment, et en même temps, je savais que je l'attendais de plus en plus. Il s'agissait de la seule présence qu'il m'était donné de côtoyer, et voir quelqu'un m'empêchait de penser. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir débrancher mon cerveau rien que quelques minutes. Un court laps de temps durant lequel je pourrais enfin échapper à tous ces cauchemars, ces pensées désespérées.

Encore une fois, j'attendais qu'_il_ arrive. _Il_ allait entrer, braquer ses yeux sur moi, et j'en aurais une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Il y'avait quelque chose de dur dans son regard, hanté par des choses que je n'avais pas connu. Comme si j'observais en face de moi un autre monde, plus cruel encore. Et je me sentais mal. Si mal que je n'arrivais pas à lui parler et à lui poser cette question qui me taraudait : qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Ce sentiment nouveau qui s'infiltrait petit à petit n'était pas pour me plaire. Etais-je en train de développer le fameux syndrome de Stockholm, celui qui vous fait éprouver de la culpabilité, de l'empathie, voire de l'amour envers le ravisseur ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je me trouvais perdue dans un endroit inconnu, loin de tous mes repères. Pas étonnant à ce que je sois déboussolée. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ça, auquel cas j'étais perdue.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, m'arrachant à mes pensées…

**POV : Yûki**

Yori, où te trouves-tu ? Voilà la question qui ne cessait de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Cela faisait un moment que nous tournions en ville, Shiki, Rima, Zero et moi. L'atmosphère était plus que pesante et nos recherches peu fructueuses. Je voulais garder le moral. Si je n'y croyais plus, qui pourrait bien y croire à ma place ?

Il fallait que je mette toutes mes forces dans cette enquête. Après tout, nous avions la piste du vampire renégat, celui dont Kaname avait parlé à Zero. Cette créature qui semait le trouble dans la ville, étant la source de certains évènements mystérieux. Quand je pense que Kaname ne l'avait toujours pas arrêté. Ca la fout mal pour un prince de Sang-Pur…

A chaque fois que je parlais de ce vampire hors-la-loi à Zero, ce dernier se refermait comme une huître, le regard sombre et insondable. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu. Je supposais donc qu'il avait peut-être une autre piste, mais rien à faire, Zero restait muet comme une carpe (oui je sais, je devrais arrêter de le comparer à des trucs de la mer).

Shiki et Rima ne m'avançaient pas vraiment non plus. Ils restaient toujours devant, échangeant quelques mots à voix basse. Ils ne partageaient pas leurs trouvailles avec nous, si tant est qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose. Ce petit manège commençait à m'agacer et mes efforts pour ne pas exploser d'un coup risquaient de ne plus payer d'ici peu.

Je frappais rageusement mon pied dans un caillou qui roula jusqu'aux chaussures de Shiki. Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers moi et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Je détournais aussitôt le regard, les joues brûlantes. Le comportement du vampire m'intriguait de plus en plus. Pourquoi se conduisait-il comme ça avec moi ? Soit, il faisait ça pour s'amuser, soit… Non, non, non, je ne devais pas me faire d'idées ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout d'un moment, afin de décider de notre prochaine destination.

_ Il va bientôt faire nuit, remarqua Shiki sur un ton neutre.

_ Nous devrions rentrer, poursuivit Rima.

L'idée de piquer le flingue de Zero pour lui faire un troisième œil en plein milieu du front me traversa l'esprit. Je tentais de calmer mes pulsions meurtrières lorsque Zero nous surprit tous.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Zero n'est jamais d'accord avec les vampires. Il en serait même à dire le contraire de ce qu'il pense juste pour les emmerder.

_ Mais…

_ Ne discute pas Yûki, lança t-il. Nous ne trouverons rien de plus aujourd'hui. Les deux crétins prendront le relais.

Je supposais que les deux crétins en question n'étaient autres que Kain et Aidou.

Il n'y avait donc que moi qui souhaitais poursuivre les recherches ? Je me sentais bien seule…

Alors que je tournais la tête vers Shiki, je m'aperçus que son attention semblait rivée sur l'une des ruelles, qui s'étirait aux abords de la place où nous nous trouvions. Je fixais à mon tour la rue sombre mais je ne distinguais pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le captiver autant ? Une boutique de bonbons ?

_ Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais, dit le vampire soudainement.

Zero lui jeta un œil soupçonneux.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rétorqua t-il. Même si ça me fait chier, je préfère que tu rentre avec nous.

Shiki braqua sur Zero un regard aussi sombre qu'un puits sans fond, comme enveloppé par une aura de ténèbres. Même mon ami parut surpris de ce brusque changement d'attitude.

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, chargé de discipline, je ne te demandais pas ta permission.

Il passa devant nous sans nous regarder plus longtemps et sa silhouette s'évanouit dans l'obscurité de la ville.

_ Quel abruti ! Grommela Zero.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui, lança Rima sur un ton snob. Shiki sait se débrouiller.

Le regard que Zero darda sur Rima fut aussi glacial que celui de Shiki était obscur.

_ N'interprète pas mal mes propos, grinça t-il. Si je me fais du souci, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que cette sangsue ne va causer que des ennuis aux autres. Personnellement, je serais très heureux d'y mettre un terme en lui embrochant le cœur.

Je soupirais. Zero n'était jamais à court de paroles lorsqu'il proférait des insultes contre les vampires. Je crois même qu'il aurait pu écrire une thèse sur la question.

Néanmoins, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas tort sur un point : le comportement de Shiki était plus que suspect. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de bien méchant, mais son attitude ne ressemblait pas à celle de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

_ Je propose de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il trafique, lançais-je.

Les yeux de Rima brillèrent d'animosité à l'annonce de ma « brillante » idée. Décidément, tout ce beau monde avait décidé de se lancer dans un concours du regard le plus terrifiant. Même si j'essayais, je ne risquais pas de faire le poids.

_ C'est une idée stupide ! Grogna Zero.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, renchérit Rima.

Evidemment… De toute manière, Zero trouve toujours les idées stupides dès lors qu'elles ne viennent pas de lui ! Quant à la blonde, j'ai bien compris que tout lui parait idiot uniquement dans le cas où cela émane de moi. Avec ça, je suis bien avancée.

_ Peu importe, j'y vais quand même, décrétais-je.

Zero soupira.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

Des propos digne d'un chevalier servent. Sauf qu'avec l'intonation de sa voix, cela ne sonnait pas exactement pareil. Ca ressemblait plus à un médecin rentrant dans le jeu d'un malade mental pour essayer de comprendre d'où vient le problème psychotique. C'était nettement moins flatteur.

Rima fit la moue, pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle finit quand même par hocher la tête avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Nous nous engageâmes dans la ruelle où avait disparu le vampire aux yeux bleus. Au dessus de nos têtes, le ciel se teintait déjà de rouge et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il fallait retrouver cet empoté bouffeur de bonbons au plus vite et savoir ce qui avait tant attiré son attention.

_ Shiki va être furieux s'il découvre qu'on l'a suivi, lança soudainement Rima, me faisant sursauter.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'imaginer un Shiki furieux, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrivais pas. Ne voulant pas causer de surchauffe à mon cerveau, je décidais d'en rester là.

Zero marchait devant nous, l'œil aux aguets. J'aurais peut-être préféré qu'il soit derrière. Généralement, quand on se fait attaquer, ça vient toujours de l'arrière. Et moi, je n'ai pas de Bloody Rose ! Je déglutis péniblement. Ce n'était pas le moment de me plaindre. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais voulu suivre Shiki. Oui je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…

Soudain, un léger bruit, comme un froissement, me parvint. Je tournais la tête vers une ruelle étroite _ le parfait coupe-gorge_ mais je ne vis rien de particulier. Je restais pourtant là, à fixer bêtement l'obscurité jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux yeux, lorsqu'une ombre se mit en mouvement. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son intelligible n'en sortit. Je me tournais alors vers Zero et Rima, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Et merde…

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je perde de vue les personnes que je suis ? Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas été enquêtrice dans une vie antérieure ! Je me mis à soupirer un grand coup. Pour me donner du courage. Me retrouver seule en ville représentait toujours une situation angoissante à mes yeux. En vérité, je crevais de trouille. Mes doigts s'agitaient nerveusement contre ma jupe, et mon cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus. Je tentais de me calmer pour rattraper Zero et Rima, mais une impression désagréable s'insinuait en moi. Je n'étais pas seule dans cet endroit…

Je fis un pas, tous les membres raidis par la peur, la gorge sèche et les yeux grands ouverts. Un pigeon s'envola devant moi et je fis un bond spectaculaire (mon cœur aussi, d'ailleurs). Je respirais vite. Un peu trop, même. Je sentais mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine comme s'il allait l'arracher pour pouvoir en sortir. Je n'avançais plus. Mes jambes commençaient à tétaniser. J'aurais voulu sortir de cette léthargie, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je n'arrivais même pas à me raisonner pour combattre ce sentiment de panique. J'étais à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, du moindre mouvement. En vérité, j'avais les yeux tellement écarquillés que je devais ressembler à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix familière s'élever dans la ruelle où j'avais aperçu l'ombre. Au son de cette voix, tous mes muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup. Je me sentis brusquement soulagée. Je respirais un peu mieux. Je commençais à me diriger dans la direction du bruit, lorsqu'une autre voix retentit. Masculine et grave, mais néanmoins mélodieuse. Une voix de vampire. La situation me parut d'un coup anormale. Je me calais contre le mur d'un immeuble afin d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. J'évitais de me pencher pour voir, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer.

_ C'était vous, alors, mon oncle ? Demanda Senri Shiki.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, soudain ponctué par un léger rire. « Mon oncle » ? Cette personne appartenait à la famille de Shiki ?

_ Pas tout à fait, répondit l'homme.

_ Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

Nouveau silence. Je retenais mon souffle. Qu'entendait Shiki par « c'était vous ? ».

_ Je suis surpris par ta perspicacité, reprit l'oncle. Tu es devenu un homme, maintenant.

_ J'ai eu des soupçons dès le début, répondit Shiki. Pourquoi avoir fait un acte aussi stupide ? Cela va attirer l'attention de Kuran et des Hunters sur notre famille. Non pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça…

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Senri.

Le cœur battant, je me penchais afin d'apercevoir l'homme à qui parlait Shiki.

_ Enlever des humains est un acte condamnable, lança soudain Shiki d'une voix sombre.

Cette phrase m'atteignit en plein cœur. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! J'eus un sursaut, horrifiée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Shiki était… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans l'enlèvement de Yori ?

Les yeux de Shiki se tournèrent alors vers ma cachette et j'eus la soudaine impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Un sursaut de lucidité me fit réagir aussitôt et je m'enfuis à la vitesse V, priant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. Je courais comme je n'avais jamais couru de toute ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais le courage de m'arrêter un jour…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fois bien éloignée, je m'effondrais sur le banc le plus proche, ombragé par un arbre. Je haletais et mon cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. En vérité, il me faisait mal, tellement mal. Comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard. La raison de ce sentiment douloureux m'échappait pour le moment. Seul le regard de Shiki tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Il ne s'agissait pas du vampire insolent et toujours à l'ouest que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Non, ses yeux, à cet instant, étaient tellement sombres et cruels. C'était ce regard que je haïssais depuis mon enfance : celui qui révélait la vraie nature des vampires.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'éclatais subitement en sanglots. J'ignorais pourquoi je pleurais comme ça, quelle en était la raison véritable.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables, mes yeux se séchèrent et je pris conscience que le jour déclinant avait laissé place à un ciel sombre, parsemé d'étoiles.

_ Yûki !

Je me redressais aussitôt et vis une silhouette courir vers moi. Ses cheveux argentés reflétaient l'éclat de la lune. Zero…

Il s'arrêta devant moi, le souffle court.

_ On te cherche depuis un bon moment déjà ! Où étais-tu ?

_ Je…

Ses yeux mauves se figèrent sur les miens.

_ Tu as pleuré ?

_ Ah… euh… J'ai juste eu peur, dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

Je savais depuis longtemps que je ne pouvais pas duper Zero comme ça. Il me connaissait trop bien.

_ Yûki, tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Tout va bien. Je m'inquiète seulement pour Yori. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Zero hocha la tête, puis la silhouette de Rima finit par apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Elle avançait lentement, l'air blasé, nullement inquiète par mon sort. Elle avisa mon visage, fit une moue étrange, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Je me doutais que ma tête ne devait pas être très jolie à regarder.

Je me relevais, afin de retourner à l'Académie. Au moment où j'époussetais ma jupe, consciente que Zero m'observait d'un air inquiet et sceptique, j'aperçus le regard clair de Shiki, qui avançait vers nous, les mains dans les poches. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, bailla longuement, comme si de rien n'était. Le parfait visage de celui qui ne se reproche rien. Cela me mit en colère, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

J'avais décidé de ne rien dire aux autres, ni à Zero, ni au directeur, et encore moins à Kuran. Ca allait se passer entre Shiki et moi. Et je comptais bien lui tirer les vers du nez. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel merdier lui et sa famille s'étaient fourrés. J'allais faire regretter à ces satanés vampires d'être nés ! Oui, je sais, on aurait dit un Zero féminin. Peut-être va-t-il finir par déteindre sur moi, qui sait. A défaut de le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus, c'est moi qui vais devenir comme lui…

Shiki se posta devant nous avec son éternel air « je m'en foutiste ». Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. M'avait-il vu, d'ailleurs ? Je ressentis le même pincement au cœur, et un sentiment de vide m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi, mais c'était stupide, après tout. Shiki était un vampire, un de ces êtres que j'évitais d'approcher dans la mesure du possible. Pourquoi, alors, avais-je donc cette impression ?

Je ne pouvais plus ignorer le regard insistant de Shiki sur moi. Il me dévisageait sans retenue aucune. Néanmoins, il ressemblait au Shiki que j'avais l'habitude de voir à l'Académie. Ainsi, il avait remis son masque…

_ Cross-san.

Je levais la tête vers le vampire.

_ Quoi ? Lançais-je sur un ton dur et agressif.

Shiki parut décontenancé par ma réaction, mais il se reprit vite.

_ Rien. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ? Je le fusillais du regard.

_ Tu devrais manger un bonbon, poursuivit-il. Ca irait mieux.

Je retins aussitôt une réflexion qui me vint à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire « tu peux te le foutre où je pense ton bonbon ! » (vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas très poli). Je gardais donc cette remarque pour moi-même, me contentant de la penser très fort.

Je me mis à soupirer un grand coup et passais aussitôt devant le vampire, étonnant Zero et Rima au passage.

_ Elle s'est faite piquer par une mouche mutante ou quoi ? Demanda Rima avec son éternelle voix blasée.

Zero ne répondit rien. L'idée de dialoguer avec un vampire, autrement qu'en essayant d'attenter à sa vie, ne lui avait jamais vraiment effleuré l'esprit.

De son côté, Shiki ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer. Il arriva à ma hauteur.

_ Tu préfères les chamallows ou les fraises tagada ? Demanda t-il sur un ton innocent qui me fit grincer des dents.

J'eus soudain très envie d'envoyer mon poing dans sa petite bouille blanche et parfaite. L'idée que ce vampire d'opérette se moquait de moi s'était incrusté dans mon esprit.

Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées dans la ruelle tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Chaque parole résonnait à mes oreilles. J'avais tellement espéré de Shiki… Surtout lorsque Kain et Aidou vantaient son courage à mener l'enquête de jour alors qu'il travaillait et suivait les cours. Ca devait être ça, oui : j'avais placé des espoirs en Shiki parce que j'imaginais qu'il pourrait retrouver Yori. Je me sentais faible tout à coup. Etre soudain si fragile me rappelait des souvenirs désagréables.

Les yeux de Shiki s'arrondirent, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant adorable. Un nouveau pincement m'étreignit le cœur et je sentis des larmes affluer. Ne pas pleurer ! Surtout, ne pas pleurer !

_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, remarqua t-il d'une voix monotone.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondis-je sèchement. Du moins, rien qui ne te fasse plaisir.

Je le plantais là, et accélérais le pas pour ne plus me retrouver à ses côtés.

Durant le reste du trajet, Shiki ne broncha pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable. Mon cœur n'en était que plus serré.

De leur côté, Zero et Rima marchaient côte à côte… enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils marchaient sur la même ligne, mais à une distance particulièrement étendue. Rima avançait avec grâce, le visage fermé, impassible, tandis que Zero s'était renfermé dans son attitude renfrogné coutumière, une aura hostile planant autour de lui.

Nous arrivâmes à l'Académie Cross, croisant au passage Kain et Aidou qui s'en allaient mener leur enquête.

_ Ca c'est bien passé ? Demanda Aidou avec un sourire particulièrement niais (sûrement destiné à nous provoquer).

Rima passa devant lui, sans un regard. Shiki se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de piquer un paquet de mikados qui dépassait de la poche de la veste d'Aidou.

Zero n'adressa pas un mot aux deux vampires. L'une de ses règles consiste à se fermer à tout dialogue lorsque son interlocuteur se trouve affublé de deux crocs acérés. Zero ne transgresse jamais les règles, uniquement dans le cas où il s'agit des siennes.

Aidou et Kain se tournèrent alors vers moi et écarquillèrent les yeux. Je me doutais bien qu'avec mes yeux bouffis, ma tête devait valoir le détour. De plus, j'avais tellement fait d'efforts durant le trajet pour ne pas pleurer que l'impression d'avoir une ride entre les deux yeux ne me quittait pas.

Je saluais vite fait les deux vampires, qui eurent la bonté de ne pas émettre de commentaires, puis me dirigeais vers la porte. La nuit avait suspendu son voile au-dessus de l'Académie, et, face à la lueur spectrale de la lune, je me fis la promesse de ne pas laisser Shiki et sa famille s'en tirer comme ça…


	9. A coeur vaillant rien n'est impossible

_Me revoilà (encore en retard) ! Désolée encore une fois, mais les contrôles pleuvent en ce moment (tout comme le temps ^^). Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite, en principe. _

_Melli-Mello :__Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a boosté pour écrire la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci pour ton soutien._

_Rebornx3 : __Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu très peur au début de ton commentaire. En effet, je me suis imaginé des choses horribles ^^. Heureusement, je ne me suis pas évanouie avant de lire la suite du commentaire. J'ai été très touchée par tes compliments. Merci beaucoup. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop Yuuki. D'habitude, je n'aime pas changer le caractère des personnages, mais là je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^._

_C nana:__C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yuuki/Zero et Yuuki/Kaname. Même s'il y a des fanfictions sur ces couples qui sont super, je voulais changer un peu. Et puis surtout, j'adore le personnage de Shiki. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise. _

**_POV : Yuuki_**

_Ma tête semblait vide, mon corps lourd. Trop lourd. J'entendais des murmures autour de moi, mais c'était comme si je me trouvais enfermée dans une bulle. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre…_

__ Yuuki, tu ne prends pas de notes ?_

_Je relevais la tête, l'air hagard, puis écarquillais les yeux._

__ Yori ?_

_Mon amie me sourit. _

__ Je vais encore devoir en prendre pour toi, soupira t-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires._

_Je restais là, muette, à la regarder faire, comme si elle était irréelle. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Et si tout n'avait été qu'un terrible cauchemar ? Et si, à l'instant même, je me réveillais enfin ? Ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie j'ai envie de dire, était bien vivante. Je tendis la main vers Yori pour confirmer mes pensées…_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Je me redressais comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique. Je tournais aussitôt la tête à ma gauche, mais la place était vide. Mon moral en prit un sacré coup.

En vérité, j'avais peu dormi, la nuit précédente. Je cherchais un moyen de pousser Shiki à m'avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Le mieux était sûrement d'aller le voir directement, et de lui en parler en privé. A chaque fois que cette pensée m'effleurait l'esprit, je sentais un frisson me parcourir le dos. J'avais peur. Peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire. Peur de savoir…

Soudain, une pile de livres atterrit sur ma table, résonnant dans un bruit sec. Je levais des yeux éberlués vers la personne qui agissait avec tant de brusquerie et me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec le délégué de la classe. Et merde…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je avec un air innocent.

Le délégué rajusta ses lunettes dans un geste très théâtral, avant de me toiser sévèrement.

_ Bientôt, un grand évènement va avoir lieu, Cross, dit-il sur un ton pompeux. Il est hors de question que tu fasses ENCORE chuter la moyenne de la classe ! Auquel cas… Ce serait terrible ! Aaah ! Je préfère ne pas y penser ! Mais comment ne pas y penser en sachant que tu es là et qu'à cause de toi…

Il continua ainsi sur son monologue, tandis que je décrochais petit à petit. Quel bavard !

_ … Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'y survivre, poursuivit le délégué, de plus en plus hystérique. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

Je commençais à ranger mes affaires, avec la nette impression que je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de ce pénible.

_ … L'imaginant sans cesse, dans ma tête, toutes les nuits…

J'aimerais quand même savoir de quoi il parle. De là a en avoir des insomnies… S'il n'arrive pas à dormir, je veux bien lui laisser ma place de chargée de discipline.

_ Ruka-chan !

Ah… Je comprends mieux…

_ C'est l'évènement idéal !

_ Quel évènement ? Demandais-je, fatiguée par ce flot de paroles grotesques.

Le délégué prit un ton pincé et rajusta de nouveau ses lunettes. A force, il risque de se retrouver avec le haricot dans l'œil… Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mai après il faudrait élire un nouveau délégué et je trouve que celui-ci rempli assez bien son rôle.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lança t-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

J'ai horreur des gens qui parlent en énigme. C'est quand même lui qui est venu m'en parler, non ? C'est vraiment l'arrière-petit-fils de casse-c*******, celui-là !

Je soupirais, me passant la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait jamais le fait que je sois chargée de discipline et que ce soit dur pour moi de suivre les cours ? Bon d'accord, j'entends déjà l'autre me dire que Zero est aussi chargé de discipline que moi et qu'il excelle en cours… Sauf que Zero s'absente souvent pendant les rondes et me laisse de plus en plus m'occuper des furies enragées lorsque vient le crépuscule ! Il faudra quand même que je lui en touche deux mots, puisque je suis en pleine phase « règlement de comptes »… autant que ça profite à tout le monde.

Je sortis de la salle de cours, désespérée par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. Je passais par le cloître à pas précipités. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié un livre pour le prochain cours, à savoir la littérature. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de faire de la littérature sans livre, mais je ne crois pas que cela va donner un résultat très satisfaisant. Après être passée par le stade « Oh la la, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? », puis par la phase « J'imagine les pires façons de me faire enguirlander par le prof, mon dieu laquelle est la pire ? », je me décidais enfin à me bouger pour trouver une solution. Je me précipitais donc vers le dortoir afin de récupérer ce fameux livre, quand j'entendis soudain :

_ Cross-san !

Je me retournais à demi, essoufflée et vaguement blasée d'être retardée. Une fille de la Day Class s'avança rapidement vers moi, les joues rouges.

_ Cross-san, j'ai un service à te demander, dit-elle en entortillant un de ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts.

_ C'est que…

_ S'il-te-plait, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Plaida la jeune fille.

Que voulez-vous que je réponde face à ça ?

_ Très bien, je t'écoute, concédais-je.

Il y a des jours où je manque cruellement de personnalité…

_ Hem… Voilà, j'aimerais que tu fasses parvenir cette lettre à…

Elle rougit encore plus, fuyant mon regard. Je l'encourageais à poursuivre (non pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça, mais j'allais arriver en retard en cours).

_ A Kuran-senpai ! Reprit la jeune fille dans un seul souffle.

Elle me remit la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

_ Quoi ? M'exclamais-je avec toute la diplomatie dont j'étais capable. C'est ça ta question de vie ou de mort ?

L'élève de la Day Class fronça les sourcils, lissant nerveusement sa jupe bleue marine.

_ C'est un service que je te demande, lança t-elle sèchement. Tu peux bien faire ça, tu le vois tous les jours !

_ Je m'en passerais bien, figure toi !

Cœur d'artichaut que je suis, je saisis quand même la lettre, devant les yeux soulagée de la jeune étudiante.

_ Merci, Cross-san !

Elle s'inclina rapidement et partit en courant, le pas léger, comme si elle flottait sur des petits nuages. Ridicule.

Je me rembrunis, avant de me souvenir que je devais aller chercher mon livre.

Arrivée jusqu'aux dortoirs, je m'emparais du bouquin, la lettre glissée dans la poche de ma veste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire ? Je luttais contre la furieuse envie de l'ouvrir et d'en lire le contenu. C'est mal, je sais. Et puis, ça ne se fait pas… Mais quand même ! La tentation est bien trop forte !

_ Tu es chargée de discipline, Yuuki, me réprimandais-je moi-même.

Après tout, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse la même chose. A contrecœur, je laissais donc la lettre dans ma poche, bien décidée à ne pas braver l'interdit.

Je descendis les escaliers au pas de course, et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. C'est alors que j'aperçus une silhouette avachie contre un arbre. Je reconnus la cravate rouge de l'uniforme des garçons, froissée sur l'herbe, reposant à côté d'une petite boîte carrée. Un léger vent vint faire voler quelques mèches argent du glandeur allongé là, me dévoilant ainsi son identité : Zero !

Je m'avançais à pas rapides vers lui, excédée de le voir si mollasson ces derniers temps. Il n'avait même pas la décence de me donner des explications, moi son amie d'enfance !

_ Zero !

Brusquement, le bras gauche du chargé de discipline se tendit vers la boîte et la cravate qu'il ramena furieusement contre lui.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et je fus frappée de constater à quel point ses yeux brillaient d'une aura meurtrière. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, la gorge soudainement nouée. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jour Zero me regarder d'une telle façon. On aurait dit que j'étais un monstre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança t-il d'une façon posée, mais avec une tonalité aussi froide qu'une lame d'acier.

_ Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais. Il y a cours, tu sais ?

Il ne répondit rien. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce comportement taciturne !

Je lui agrippais le bras pour le tirer vers moi, afin qu'il se lève. Mais Zero se dégagea brusquement, plantant dans mon regard ses yeux d'acier.

_ Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama t-il, glacial.

Je le regardais, bouche ouverte, sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter ainsi. Avec moi, il n'avait jamais été aussi brusque. Et puis ce regard… Il me troublait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas… humain ? Ca me mettait soudain très mal à l'aise.

_ Zero…

Il détourna la tête, visiblement agacé.

_ Ecoute, dit-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix plus posée mais toujours avec cette même distance et cette même froideur, je ne suis pas d'humeur, là.

Fatiguée par ses états d'âme changeants et ses sautes d'humeur, je lui assénais avec acidité :

_ De toute façon, tu n'es jamais d'humeur ! Tu n'es qu'un égocentrique !

Et je le laissais là, sans plus attendre, contente de mon petit effet théâtral qui le laissa sans voix. Bon ok, je m'enfuyais plus qu'autre chose, craignant qu'il ne se mette en colère. Je suis lâche, oui et alors ?

Il n'empêche que mon cœur semblait pris dans un étau. L'attitude de Zero me paraissait vraiment suspecte. On aurait dit qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Comment savoir avec un type qui passe son temps à vous envoyer bouler ?

Et puis, il y avait autre chose. Qui venait de moi, cette fois-ci, mais que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. Je tremblais. Pas seulement mes mains, mes jambes aussi. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Zero. Je craignais qu'il ne se mette en colère, comme avec des personnes qu'on apprécie. On ne désire pas être l'objet de leur courroux. Non, là c'était différent. J'avais vraiment eu peur de lui.

Pour qu'il soit dans un tel état, il avait dû se passer quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main à couper…

Gagnée par le doute, je regagnais donc le cours de littérature, avec un sentiment de frustration assez pénible. Au moment où j'entrais dans la salle, je fus accueillie par une horde de regards curieux. Le professeur se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

_ Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Cross, dit-elle de sa voix la plus pincée. Votre excuse ?

_ Heu… J'avais oublié mon livre ?

Mauvaise réponse ! Vu la tête qu'elle tirait, je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Qui a dit qu'il fallait toujours être sincère ?

_ Nous nous passerons de votre présence pour ce cours, Mademoiselle Cross.

Je surpris quelques sourires narquois. Vive la solidarité ! En vérité, il s'agissait surtout des groupies des vampires à qui j'interdisais d'approcher leurs idoles. J'aperçus, au premier rang, le délégué de classe, effondré sur la table, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il semblait complètement désespéré. Inutile de préciser que j'allais encore me faire enguirlander par cet illuminé !

Je sortis, dépitée. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette fille qui m'avait confié la lettre ! J'ai perdu du temps bêtement (dixit la fille de mauvaise foi qui n'avait qu'à pas oublier son livre…). Plus exactement, c'était la faute de Kaname ! Après tout, la lettre lui était destinée à lui ! Et puis, il y avait le comportement de Zero, aussi, qui m'avait retardé ! Donc, j'accuse Kuran et Zero d'être tous deux la cause de mes malheurs de la journée ! Je devrais les envoyer tous les deux dans une fourgonnette _ ne me demandez pas pourquoi une fourgonnette _ dans un pays très lointain ! Et plus tard, lorsque j'aurais eu les réponses à mes questions, Shiki les rejoindra ! Et j'aurais peut-être enfin la paix ! Mince, j'ai oublié le délégué ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup… Bon, en fait c'est moi qui vais partir dans un pays lointain ! Je passerais mes journées dans un palais oriental, à siroter des thés à la menthe du matin au coucher, en djellaba. Quoi ? Vous ne m'imaginez pas en djellaba ? En même temps, je n'ai pas non plus une tête à revêtir des kimonos… Je n'ai même pas une tête à porter le brassard de chargée de discipline, donc au point où j'en suis…

Je me mis à soupirer bruyamment. Tout ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à retrouver Yori. Il allait bien falloir que je parle à Shiki. Mon ventre se noua aussitôt. Je sentis mon cœur palpiter, comme s'il résonnait dans tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre ses battements accélérés.

Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit (oui, cela m'arrive).Nous étions en plein après-midi, ce qui supposait que la Night Class roupillait au Pavillon de la Lune. Le moment idéal pour infiltrer le dortoir des vampires. Et puis, si jamais il leur prenait l'envie de m'attaquer, un bon coup de rayon de soleil dans la tronche et voilà !

Il n'empêche que cette petite expédition diurne présentait des risques. De plus, Shiki partageait la chambre avec Ichijou, ce qui supposait que j'allais devoir éviter ce dernier. Et pour ça, pas question de pénétrer dans la chambre. Je devais attirer l'attention de Shiki.

Tout ça parait bien beau, mais comment m'y prendre ? Voyons voir… Jeter des cailloux sur la fenêtre ? Ca risquait d'alerter Ichijou, donc non. De plus, j'étais capable de me gourer de chambre. Quoi que, l'idée de jeter un gros caillou pile au moment où Kaname ouvre sa fenêtre n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Bref, il fallait trouver autre chose. Peut-être que si j'avais jeté des bonbons, cela aurait marché, mais je n'en avais pas sur moi.

Tout ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, donc j'allais opter pour mon plan B : y aller tête baissée. C'est très nul, je sais, mais si je passe mon temps à me creuser la tête, J'arriverais au moment où il fera nuit.

Je me mis donc en route, vers le pavillon de la lune, ma tête remplie de questions inutiles du genre « est-ce qu'une lampe torche pourrait éblouir un vampire ? ». Question encore plus ridicule vu que je n'ai pas de lampe torche. Du coup, ça me fit penser que je devrais peut-être en acheter une la prochaine fois que je sortirais en ville. Le problème c'est que je ne voudrais jamais aller en ville toute seule. Ce qui me ramena donc à Yori. Le cheminement de la pensée humaine est vraiment très bizarre.

J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, une fois là-bas. Je m'étais fait assez de films la nuit précédente, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. C'est fou comme on déborde d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agit d'anticiper des situations désespérées !

Arrivée devant le pont, menant à l'imposant bâtiment, je sentis mes mains trembler, ma gorge se dessécher. Tout allait se passer très vite, pourtant ce chemin pour me rendre au dortoir des vampires me semblait durer une éternité.

Petit à petit, le toit du pavillon de la lune m'apparut, surgissant de derrière les arbres, comme s'il représentait une menace à lui tout seul. C'était bête. Il ne m'avait jamais fait une telle impression. Certes, je n'avais jamais aimé m'y rendre, mais là, je me sentais engloutie par la vision même de cette bâtisse gothique.

Une fois devant l'immense porte qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, je dû m'arrêter pour réfléchir. Passée les battants de l'entrée, j'allais me retrouver dans la cour du pavillon de la lune. A mon avantage, la végétation dense pouvait me dissimuler. Le problème, c'est que ce genre d'artifice aurait pu passer avec des humains, mais… avec des vampires ?

Bon ! Etant en plein jour, je ne risquais peut-être pas de voir apparaître un vampire à la fenêtre. A moins qu'il soit suicidaire, mais dans ce cas là, mon sort ne devrait pas lui importer beaucoup.

Bref, assez de raisonnements futiles ! La vie de Yori était en jeu et j'étais en train de polémiquer sur un vampire suicidaire aussi réel que Zero en train de sourire !

J'entrais donc dans l'enceinte du pavillon de la lune… à mes risques et périls. Après m'être inquiétée un moment de ma santé mentale, je me dirigeais donc d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Mes pas avalaient les marches, et je ne tardais pas à me retrouver devant la porte. Ma main se figea soudain sur la poignée. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Seule, que pouvais-je bien accomplir ? Je me prenais pour un héros, courageux et fort, capable de sauver un être cher, mais… tout ça n'existait que dans les livres.

Non ! Les vampires aussi étaient censés n'exister que dans les bouquins ! Et pourtant, ils étaient bien réels ! C'est vrai : je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose ! Mais il me fallait tout tenter ! De toute manière, dans cette enquête, je n'avais pas d'amis. Que ce soit Zero, le directeur, Kaname, ou Shiki, ils représentaient tous des obstacles sur ma route. Pour une fois, je comptais bien m'en remettre qu'à moi-même et ne dépendre de personne !

J'ouvris le battant de la porte dans un geste vif et sec. Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la pénombre froide du pavillon de la lune. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux, aussi restais-je un moment scotchée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une fois ma vision stabilisée, je fis un pas dans le hall. Un silence pesant y régnait. Le genre de silence qui n'est pas pour rassurer. Un peu comme si l'on pénétrait dans l'antre d'un monstre endormi. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Je posais aussitôt mon regard sur l'escalier. Une fois en haut, je déboucherai sur le couloir menant aux chambres. Après mon inspection du dortoir, je me rappelais où se trouvait celle de Shiki et Ichijou.

Je mis donc à exécution mon « admirable plan », gravissant les marches avec lenteur. Mieux valait rester prudente.

Le souffle court, mes pas me guidèrent dans le couloir sombre, dans lequel s'étendaient les portes.

J'arrivais à hauteur de celle de Shiki. J'espérais ne pas me tromper… Je n'étais déjà pas sûre d'être bien accueillie par ce dernier, imaginez si je débouchais dans la chambre de Ruka et Rima.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée. Toujours cette même hésitation. Qu'allais-je trouver derrière ?

_ Quelle plaisante vision, lança soudain une voix suave.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me tournais à demi, la main suspendue au dessus de la poignée, et mon regard rencontra les yeux sombres et mélancoliques de Kaname Kuran.

Le prince de Sang-Pur se tenait appuyé contre le mur, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Dieu seul sait comme j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler, à ce moment là. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il devait sûrement sortir de la douche, ce qui me paraissait quand même très bizarre en plein milieu de l'après-midi. C'était comme si nous, humains, nous prenions une douche en pleine nuit.

Des gouttelettes d'eau retombaient sur sa chemise noire, trempant ses épaules. Il restait là, immobile, figé comme une statue, le regard droit sans même un battement de cil. Seul ce sourire légèrement sardonique le rendait plus réel.

Quant à moi, je le regardais bêtement, désemparée. Ma surprise et ma détresse devait se lire sur mon visage à tel point que je paraissais certainement complètement ridicule.

En vérité, je me sentais tellement désespérée que je ne pu m'empêcher de demander au vampire :

_ Mais quand est-ce que tu dors ?

Le sourire de Kaname s'étira davantage. L'idée de lui coller une beigne me traversa l'esprit mais je la gardais pour moi.

_ Je ne ferais pas étalage de cette petite « escapade » au directeur, Yuuki. Alors je t'en prie, ne te fais pas du _mauvais sang_.

Je me rembrunis.

_ Oh Kuran-senpai, quel humour… c'est décapant. Après cette bonne blague, tu peux me dire comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kaname.

_ Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Yuuki.

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il faut qu'il arrête de fumer la moquette de son appartement privé, Kaname !

_ Je te le révèlerais uniquement si tu me dis pour quelle _louable_ raison je te trouve ici, reprit le Sang Pur, sans se démonter.

Il ne perd pas le nord, celui-là !

_ Tu sais que ça s'appelle du chantage, senpai ?

Kaname sourit de nouveau, amusé par cette réflexion qui tombait sous le sens.

_ Pourquoi s'embarrasser de scrupules ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Répliquais-je.

Je veux avoir le dernier mot, je veux avoir le dernier mot, je veux… bref, vous avez compris.

Kaname redevint tout d'un coup très sérieux. Ses yeux sombres brûlaient d'un feu intense, quasiment insoutenable à regarder.

_ Yuuki, le danger rôde autour de toi. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais moi je le sens. Tu devrais faire plus attention à certaines personnes que tu côtoies.

Cette remarque eut le don de me piquer au vif. Comment osait-il remettre en question mes proches ? Alors que lui est un vampire, de surcroit Prince de Sang Pur ?

_ Très bien, lui dis-je. Dans ce cas, je commencerai par toi. Dans les personnes suspectes, tu arrives en tête de la liste.

Kaname eut un sourire faussement triste.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est faux, lança t-il sûr de lui.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il y avait une autre personne dont je me méfiais bien plus, aujourd'hui.

Le rouge aux joues, dans un état second, je lui refourguais la lettre de l'élève de la Day Class. J'espérais qu'avec un peu de lecture, il me laisserait tranquille.

_ Tiens ! Lis ça et laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire !

Je poursuivis ma route dans le couloir à grand pas, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot face au prince vampire et de partir avec autant de classe… juste avant de me rendre compte que je m'éloignais de la chambre de Shiki, qui se trouvait juste derrière Kaname. Et merde… J'avais l'air fine. J'allais devoir continuer mon escapade, qui commençait quand même très mal vu que je venais de me faire griller par le chef du dortoir en personne, et faire comme si de rien n'était alors que je partais à l'opposé de la direction souhaitée. Génial. Yuuki, princesse de l'infiltration.

Un Zero imaginaire avec des ailes se posa sur mon épaule droite en me lançant, bras croisés et regard bougon : « Ah bravo ! Tu n'es vraiment pas dégourdie, ma pauvre fille ! Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille te laisser toute seule quelque part ! Tu n'es bonne à rien ! ». Hé oh ! On se calme, là ! Sur ce, un Kaname, tout aussi fictif, avec des cornes et une fourche se posa sur mon épaule gauche. Son sourire s'étirait sournoisement. « Yuuki, l'aventure, ce n'est pas pour toi. Après tout, tu es toujours aux prises avec toutes ces humaines fragiles, toi une chargée de discipline. Navrant… ».

_ Ah ça, m'emmerder et me dévaloriser c'est le seul point sur lequel vous vous entendez bien, vous deux ! Lançais-je aux deux personnages invisibles.

_ Tu parles toute seule ?

La voix, surgissant de l'ombre dans le silence angoissant des lieux, me fit sursauter. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise. Je la reconnus sans peine et mes muscles tétanisèrent. J'étais prise au piège. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, maintenant. J'étais tellement obnubilée par mes réflexions absurdes que je ne m'étais pas préparée psychologiquement à ce moment. Et ce moment venait à moi de lui-même.

_ Shiki-senpai…


	10. Attraction répulsion

_Ca y'est ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 10 ! Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres (le genre de commentaire que ne sert à rien ^^). Le rythme de l'action risque de s'accélérer à partir de ce chapitre là. _

_Je suis en train de finir une vidéo, un trailer (appelez ça comme vous voudrez), pour cette fanfiction. Je posterai le lien bientôt, si jamais vous voulez la regarder. _

_**Melli-Mello **__: J'imagine la danse devant l'ordi et la tête qu'ont dû faire tes amis XD. Je connais ce genre de moments aussi. Le coup de Yuuki en djellaba rose c'est vrai que ça brise le mythe ^^ (heureusement que ce n'est que Yuuki et pas Zero en djellaba). Pour ce qui est de Shiki, voilà un chapitre qui t'en apprendra peut-être plus. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Merci de suivre mon histoire et de poster des reviews._

_**Rebornx3 :**__ Je suis contente que ma Yuuki te plaise. Au début, j'avais une petite appréhension en postant cette fanfiction à cause de ce caractère un peu modifié, mais comme les réactions sont plutôt positives, je suis soulagée. Je ne connais pas très bien Twilight, mais je vois un peu qui sont les personnages (j'ai une amie qui est fan), donc je comprends ta réaction ^^. De toute manière un vampire qui glousse… en fait, je trouve ça assez flippant qu'un vampire puisse glousser XD. Imagine Kaname (Kanape pour les intimes) en train de glousser. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments._

_**Blackcatneko999 **__: Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise. Le français est ta troisième langue ? Bravo, j'admire. Moi je suis nulle en langues ^^ (surtout en anglais, malheureusement). Merci pour ta review !_

_**Nenakim **__: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. _

_**Darkemi**__ : Contente que mon histoire te fasse rire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bien que ce chapitre soit un peu plus sombre que les autres. Merci pour ta review !_

**POV : Yuuki**

__ Shiki-senpai…_

La douleur que je ressentis à ce moment là fut si vive qu'elle me déstabilisa pendant un temps qui me parut infini. Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir si mal, juste en entendant une simple voix.

Shiki se tenait dans l'ombre du couloir et je ne distinguais que très peu sa silhouette nonchalante.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais juste envie de fuir. En vérité, je n'ai jamais été très courageuse. Pas comme le directeur, ou comme Zero. Peut-être parce que j'avais très souvent peur. Il y avait toujours cet immense vide en moi, dû à ma perte de mémoire. La vérité me terrifiait. J'ai toujours eu peur de savoir. Parce que tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'est que je me trouvais seule, perdue au milieu d'un lieu grouillant de vampire. Et que ça avait failli me coûter la vie… Est-ce que mes parents m'avaient abandonné ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'ils m'aiment, je ne méritais pas leur amour…

Voilà le genre de choses qui envahissait mon esprit à chaque fois que ce vide m'étreignait. Alors je n'y pensais plus. Je ne voulais pas que ça me détruise. Quelque part, je fuyais. La peur, la vérité, et celle que j'étais avant. Je fuyais tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas seulement moi qui étais concernée. Une vie était en jeu. Celle de mon amie. Ca allait être très difficile de tirer les vers du nez de Shiki, mais si je me défilais, là maintenant, je le regretterais indéniablement. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir si je fuyais.

_ Ca va ? Demanda la voix de Shiki, sans réelle conviction.

Toujours cet air détaché et ce ton faussement désinvolte ! Une attitude qui frôlait à chaque fois l'impertinence. Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui. Quand est-ce qu'il était moqueur, amical ? Est-ce qu'il ne se foutait pas purement et simplement de ma gueule depuis le début ?

Une colère froide monta en moi alors que je repensais à cette fameuse conversation dans les ruelles de la ville. Je n'avais pas envie de tout faire foirer. Je voulais réussir ce que j'avais entrepris de faire. Alors, je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de hurler et de lui déballer tout ce que je savais, même si je mourrais d'envie de lui jeter « Où est Yori, sale vampire ? ».

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ? Reprit Shiki, toujours dans la pénombre.

Oui, je rêve de t'écrabouiller, mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon !

Shiki s'avança dans une zone plus éclairée. Mon cœur rata un battement. Son visage semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus, comme une statue d'albâtre. Ses cheveux châtains, obscurcis par la très faible lumière du couloir, retombaient en mèches folles sur ses yeux, qu'un léger éclat bleuté venait illuminer. On aurait dit une œuvre d'art. Animée.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je le trouvais plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait enlevé la veste de son uniforme et portait seulement une chemise noire sur le pantalon blanc de la Night Class.

Je tournais vivement la tête, animée par des sentiments contradictoires, afin que Shiki ne remarque pas mon trouble… juste avant de me souvenir que les vampires voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour aborder le sujet de la conversation entre Shiki et son oncle. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Je respirais un grand coup, puis lâchais dans un seul souffle :

_ Il faut que je te parle.

Shiki haussa légèrement un sourcil, puis son visage redevint aussi impassible que d'habitude. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion. Pas de peur, de doutes, encore moins de la culpabilité.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Demanda le vampire, placidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à cette question. Désolée, mais on ne me l'avait jamais posé auparavant. Cette idée ne me séduisait pas vraiment. Ou alors, il me faudrait au moins cinq gardes du corps pour accepter. Et encore… je n'étais même pas sure de dire oui.

Shiki m'observait sans ciller, attendant la réponse avec un certain stoïcisme.

_ Heu… Je ne voudrais pas déranger, Ichijou-senpai, lançais-je avec un sourire crispé. Et puis, c'est une conversation qui doit rester privée.

_ Vraiment ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux, alors que son regard à lui ne me quittait pas. C'était terriblement gênant, et à la fois, ça me faisait une drôle d'impression. Je me sentais bizarre. C'était assez indescriptible comme sensation. Ce n'étais pas désagréable, mais je ne dirais pas que c'était agréable non plus.

_ Ichijou-san va travailler tard, reprit le vampire.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout. Je supposais qu'Ichijou avait un bureau, en tant que vice-président de la Night Class.

Je ne pouvais plus vraiment trouver d'excuses et de toute manière… j'étais bien obligée de m'isoler quelque part avec lui, si je voulais que la conversation reste privée. Et comme on dit : les murs ont des oreilles. Surtout les murs qui s'appellent Kuran Kaname.

De toute façon, s'il devenait agressif, je n'avais qu'à ouvrir les rideaux et l'irradier aux rayons du soleil.

Shiki prit mon silence pour un oui, car il s'avança dans le couloir afin de regagner sa chambre. J'espérais que Kaname était parti lire sa lettre dans ses appartements… ou dans une fosse aux serpents vénéneux.

Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options il a fini par choisir, mais, lorsque nous arrivâmes, le président de la Night Class n'était bel et bien plus là. Je laissais glisser alors mon regard vers la porte qui m'apparut comme un monstre prêt à m'engloutir. C'était l'endroit où dormait Shiki… Je me flagellais mentalement pour avoir des réflexions aussi stupides. Bien sûr puisqu'il s'agissait de sa chambre ! Seulement, un sentiment bizarre me parcourait des pieds à la tête en y pensant. Je n'avais pas éprouvé ça la dernière fois que j'étais venue, pendant l'inspection des dortoirs.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce, sous le regard électrique de Shiki qui tenait la porte afin de me laisser entrer. Une fois dans la chambre, je me tournais aussitôt, de façon à ne pas me retrouver dos au vampire. Je ne me sentais pas en confiance. Mes mains s'agitaient nerveusement, lissant frénétiquement ma jupe.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, dont les rideaux opaques étaient tirés. La chambre baignait dans une atmosphère à la fois mystérieuse et obscure.

Je devais plisser les yeux pour discerner la silhouette mouvante de Shiki. Il se posta contre le mur, face à la fenêtre.

_ N'ouvre pas les rideaux, me lança le vampire d'une voix neutre. A cette heure-ci le soleil est agressif pour nous.

C'était bon à savoir. S'il ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions, je l'aplatirais contre la fenêtre ! Je déglutis, peu convaincue d'y parvenir. J'avais la même force qu'une mouche anémiée.

Il me désigna le lit de sa main blanche, quasiment spectrale dans l'obscurité de la pièce, m'invitant à m'assoir, sans un mot. Cet absence de conversation et le fait de ne pas le voir très bien me perturbait beaucoup. Je ne me sentais pas à mon aise, mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça…

Mon cœur battait la chamade et le silence de Shiki renforçait l'impression que l'on pouvait entendre ses battements frénétiques. Je me sentais comme une proie, pas du tout en position de force.

Je m'assis sur le lit avec réticence, complètement recroquevillée sur moi-même. Même dans l'obscurité, je percevais l'éclat mystérieux des yeux de Shiki.

_ Alors, dit-il au bout d'un moment. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Je me raclais la gorge. J'avais élaboré un « léger », très léger, plan pour le faire parler. Le problème c'est que j'avais du mal à me lancer.

_ Heu… En fait, je voulais te parler de… de l'attitude de Zero, quand nous sommes allés en ville pour enquêter !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ok, mon excuse était vraiment naze, j'en avais bien conscience.

_ Kiryu Zero ? Lança Shiki d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je déglutis péniblement. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sorte ça ? Maintenant, j'allais me faire virer comme une malpropre !

_ Et tu as fais tout ce chemin juste pour me parler de Kiryu Zero ?

Je sentis le ton « légèrement » soupçonneux. Il était presque dédaigneux, ce qui me surprenait vraiment de la part de Shiki.

Je commençais à tripoter mes doigts et je résistais à l'envie de me ronger les ongles.

_ En fait, je… Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose à propos de l'enquête…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui racontais tout ça ? Je le pensais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de déballer mes doutes devant un vampire ? Avec tout ça, je virais complètement neuneu !

Je sentais le regard de Shiki posé sur moi et je résistais du mieux que je pouvais à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

_ … Enfin, je te dis tout ça, mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas avec nous…

Je me mis à rire bêtement, une goute de sueur perlant sur ma nuque.

Nous y étions. Le sujet était lancé. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça, le bougre ?

_ Oui.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent.

_ Hein ? Fis-je malgré moi.

_ Oui c'est vrai, je n'étais pas avec vous, précisa le vampire.

Bon, quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire !

_ Heu… C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Demandais-je, à moitié agacée.

_ Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Persévérant, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait à éluder mes questions !

_ Il y a quelque chose auquel je pense, reprit soudain Shiki.

Il pensait. C'était déjà un bon début.

_ Pourquoi me demander à moi, poursuivit le Night Class, si je sais quelque chose sur Kiryu, alors que je n'étais pas là ?

Je restais interdite devant la question. Bon ok, il m'avait bien eu là. Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est qu'il est dangereux, celui-là ! On dirait pas, à le voir comme ça…

J'entendis le vampire fouiller dans quelque chose. J'aperçus, non sans difficultés, une boîte de mikados qu'il avait sûrement piqué à Aidou.

Shiki se mit à croquer les bâtonnets au chocolat quatre par quatre. Je n'ajoutais rien, histoire de ne pas interrompre son _petit goûter_. Et puis, je ne digérais pas le fait de m'être faite méchamment mouchée.

_ T'en veux ? Proposa t-il après avoir sûrement englouti la moitié du paquet.

_ Non merci. Dis, pourquoi tu es parti si brusquement la dernière fois ?

Je ne pouvais pas lâcher l'affaire. Autant attaquer d'entrée.

Shiki lâcha un léger rire, un brin moqueur.

_ J'ai rencontré une… connaissance.

Je me redressais, le cœur battant.

_ Une « connaissance » ? Répétais-je.

Shiki se détacha du mur, ce qui m'incita automatiquement à rester vigilante.

Il s'approcha du lit lentement, se baissa, plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté de moi. Une odeur fraîche et boisée, enivrante, envahit soudain mes narines. Je me raidis aussitôt, dérangée par cette soudaine promiscuité. Je ne pouvais pas échapper à ses deux yeux bleus, immenses, qui me fixaient sans ciller. Je me sentais subitement attirée par ce regard. C'était comme si j'allais me noyer dedans.

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse à ce point ? Demanda le vampire avec un sourire narquois.

Je détournais la tête aussitôt, les joues en feu. Comment me faire griller en quelques secondes… C'est vrai que mes questions paraissaient vraiment louches. Tact : zéro sur vingt.

_ Tu rougis, remarqua simplement Shiki.

Je lui aurais volontiers tiré une balle entre les deux yeux, rien que pour cette remarque.

_ Je prends ton silence pour un aveu.

_ Je… Je pose des questions, c'est tout ! C'est vrai quoi, on se demandait où tu étais passé ! Enfin… Sauf Zero, lui il s'en fiche.

Le visage de Shiki se rapprocha un peu plus du mien.

_ Je te trouve bien curieuse, dit-il.

Je me reculais immédiatement. Shiki se redressa.

_ Même Rima ne m'a pas posé autant de questions.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à l'évocation de la vampiresse aux cheveux roux je me raidis, fortement agacée. Je ressentais comme de l'amertume et un léger pincement au cœur. Cette sensation me dérangeait.

_ C'est chiant les questions, lança le vampire profondément ennuyé.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses phrases qui tombaient comme un cheveu sur la soupe !

Je me mis debout, mal à l'aise. Shiki se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, mortel.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de mes affaires, Cross-san.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Cette réaction soudaine confirmait mes doutes : Shiki avait quelque chose à cacher.

_ Pourquoi ? Lançais-je dans un seul souffle, les mains tremblantes. C'est une menace, senpai ?

Shiki me dévisagea un moment, en silence. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière.

_ Oui, c'est une menace, dit-il simplement d'une voix lente, chaque mot se détachant bien distinctement.

Je reculais, déstabilisée par la réponse. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Tout portait à croire que Shiki était bel et bien à l'origine de la disparition de Yori. C'était presque un aveu qu'il venait de me faire !

Le vampire s'approcha, haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu as peur ? Demanda t-il sur un ton détaché.

Sa main se tendit vers moi, pâle et froide comme la mort. Elle glissa le long de ma joue brûlante jusqu'à mon menton. Le vampire approcha son visage du mien et je sentis son souffle sur ma peau, comme une vague de chaleur déferlant sur ma nuque. Pourtant, un frisson me parcourut le dos et le reste de mon corps me parut glacial à en avoir la chair de poule.

_ Bizarre, dit-il contre mon oreille, avant tu n'avais pas peur de moi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Cross-san ?

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

_ Yuuki, je sais que tu es là ! Lança Kuran Kaname.

J'entendis Shiki soupirer.

_ C'est chiant, lança t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche nonchalante, une main dans la poche. Il actionna la poignée et Kaname Kuran apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier porta un regard sévère et menaçant à Shiki, qui ne parut pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

_ Yuuki, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, me dit Kaname.

_ J'avais des questions à poser à Shiki-senpai, Kuran-senpai, répondis-je en prenant l'intonation la plus professionnelle possible.

J'avais du mal à masquer les tremblements de ma voix et à dissimuler mon trouble au regard perçant du vampire de Sang-Pur.

_ Je préfère que tu me poses les questions à moi et que tu me laisse me charger de la Night Class, répondit Kaname.

Il n'avait pas l'air très content, ce qui était un bel euphémisme. Le prince de Sang-Pur semblait dans un état proche de l'explosion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, lui toujours si calme et posé.

Kuran me fit signe de le suivre, ce qui ne m'engageait pas du tout. Je sentis le regard de Shiki posé sur moi, tandis que j'emboîtais le pas de « prince Kaname ».

Une fois sortis de la chambre de Shiki, nous descendîmes l'escalier, Kaname avec grâce et moi un peu moins, et le vampire me reconduisit à la porte du hall d'entrée.

_ Yuuki, dit Kaname s'arrêtant brusquement, je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec un vampire, dans sa chambre qui plus est. Et puis… ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

_ Kuran-senpai, on croirait entendre le directeur ! Lançais-je sur un ton de reproche. J'avais vraiment des questions à poser à Shiki… à propos de l'enquête.

_ Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Demanda Kuran, soupçonneux.

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?

_ Parce que Tôya-senpai me déteste, que Zero me boude en ce moment _à mon avis, il nous fait une crise d'adolescence après l'âge_ et que Shiki restait la seule personne à peu près cordiale à qui je pouvais m'adresser.

Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat, dans le papier alu…

_ Hum…

Je me figeais, attendant une réponse un peu plus éclairante que ce « hum » qui voulait tout dire et rien à la fois.

_ Très bien, concéda Kuran, mais j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise plus. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en serais entièrement responsable.

Moi qui croyais qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour moi. Un minimum, quoi. Tu parles, c'était juste pour ménager sa conscience !

_ D'accord, je ne recommencerais plus. De toute façon, je suis nulle en infiltration.

Kaname n'ajouta rien, ce qui confirmait donc ce que je venais de dire.

_ Bon, je vais retourner dans la lumière, dis-je au vampire.

Il hocha la tête. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte (sans me soucier du rayon de soleil que je venais de laisser entrer et qui s'était logé immédiatement sur la tronche de Kaname, le forçant à plisser les yeux), je sentis une main se refermer autour de mon bras.

_ Yuuki, je te remercie pour ce que tu m'as avoué. Je suis heureux que tu ais compris l'importance de pacifier nos rapports.

Je me mis à cligner des yeux rapidement. C'était moi où j'avais loupé un épisode ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais avoué ? Que j'étais nulle en infiltration ? Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait interpréter ça comme une tentative de « pacifier nos rapports ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car la porte se referma sur le pavillon de la Lune. Je plissais les yeux, gênée par les rayons du soleil. Il n'était quand même pas chié ce Kuran Kaname ! En plus de me raconter des trucs incompréhensibles, il me foutait pratiquement à la porte !

Je pris la direction de l'Académie, m'éloignant du dortoir des vampires d'un pas rageur. Kaname Kuran avait le don pour emberlificoter les gens dans un entrelacs inextricable et complexe de questions qui restaient bien souvent sans réponse.

Au moment où je maugréais contre le vampire de Sang Pur, je ressentis comme une brûlure dans la nuque. Instinctivement, je me tournais vers l'une des fenêtres du pavillon de la lune, et il me sembla apercevoir en une fraction de secondes le regard électrique de Shiki qui me suivait. Je clignais rapidement des yeux, pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée d'être épiée, mais lorsque ma vision se focalisa de nouveau sur la fenêtre, elle était grande ouverte… et personne ne se trouvait derrière.

Je repris ma route, la boule au ventre. Cette entrevue avec le vampire avait vraiment été étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire des images qui m'assaillaient depuis que j'avais quitté sa chambre. Je revoyais sans cesse son regard croisant le mien, son sourire moqueur, et l'expression bien plus terrifiante qu'il avait affiché en réaction à mes questions. Mon esprit se trouvait hanté par cette vision que j'avais eue lorsqu'il était apparu devant moi, surgissant de l'ombre dans le couloir obscur menant aux chambres. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'en débarrasser ? Pour quelles raisons ces images tournaient-elles en boucle dans ma tête ? Cela me troublait et me perturbait bien trop pour l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je levais mon visage vers le ciel, profitant des rayons chaleureux du soleil. Bizarrement, ce jour là, même l'astre brillant n'arrivait à me réchauffer et je ne puisais aucun réconfort dans sa lumière bienfaitrice.

Mes pas me conduisirent jusque aux écuries. Je me renfrognais en repensant aux misères que m'avait faite White Lily, la folle jument de l'académie. Depuis ce jour, les cours d'équitation étaient à bannir de ma vie.

Au moment où je passais devant l'entrée des écuries, j'entendis un râle s'élever comme une plainte. On aurait cru entendre un animal agonisant. Je me dépêchais d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, au cas où un élève soit blessé. Peut-être que White Lily avait encore fait des siennes. Un coup de sabot est vite arrivé.

J'arrivais à l'intérieur du bâtiment en bois, mais je n'y trouvais personne. Etait-ce un des chevaux qui était malade ou blessé ? Je m'avançais pour en avoir le cœur net, bien que perplexe à l'idée qu'un cheval puisse émettre un son pareil.

Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher alors que je me faisais la réflexion qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'anormal. J'avais le sentiment étrange et angoissant de ne pas être seule dans cet endroit. Je me sentais comme encerclée, comme si un danger imminent me menaçait et que je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Prise de panique, j'allais me détourner pour m'enfuir lorsqu'une masse sombre s'abattit violemment sur moi, me projetant à terre. Je chutais lourdement sur le sol, mon dos s'arquant aussitôt, tiraillé par une douleur lancinante due à la violence du choc. Je sentis deux mains enserrer mes poignets avec une telle force que je ne pus opposer aucune résistance. Mes muscles cédèrent sous la poigne de mon agresseur tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je tentais d'apercevoir la personne qui me tenait fermement là, à même le sol, mais mes yeux affolés ne distinguaient rien de cohérent. Tout se passait trop vite.

J'entendais les râles incessants de mon agresseur, des bruits qui me terrifiaient tant il paraissaient inhumains. Le souffle rauque de l'assaillant se répercuta sur mon visage et je fermais les yeux, tétanisée par la peur. Il me faisait mal, avec sa poigne trop forte, et son corps avachi sur le mien m'écrasait de tout son poids.

Je lâchais un gémissement effrayé plus proche du glapissement d'un chiot apeuré qu'autre chose.

Puis la douleur vint … Immédiate. Effroyable. Mortelle. Mon cou semblait en feu, comme si tout se concentrait en lui, comme si tout mon corps disparaissait d'un coup, ne restant que ma gorge transpercée. L'horreur se peignait peu à peu sur mon visage à mesure qu'elle gagnait mon esprit.

_Vampire_. Ce nom tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais attaquée par un vampire. Je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. J'allais mourir…

Je perdais peu à peu connaissance, mais la douleur me tenait encore. C'était violent, brutal. J'avais l'impression qu'il déchiquetait mon cou de ses crocs acérés. Je pleurais. En fait non. Je n'en avais même plus la force.

Soudain, au moment où je me sentais vaciller, j'entendis des pas précipités, un bruit feutré, léger, quasiment imperceptible. Puis je sentis le poids qui pesait sur mon corps se retirer brusquement.

_ Cross-san !

Cette voix, je la connaissais bien. Je ne l'entendais pas tous les jours, mais je la connaissais vraiment bien…

J'entendis un claquement sec, retentissant dans toute l'écurie, un son agressif se répercutant sur les murs, résonnant avec forces jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_ Tu es tombé bien bas, reprit la voix, sans se démonter.

Il était en position de force, et il le savait…

Je me redressais tant bien que mal sur un coude, des gouttes de sang perlant sur mon uniforme. Je portais une main à ma gorge et ma vue se troubla lorsque mes doigts, entièrement teintés de rouge, s'agitèrent devant mes yeux. Combien de sang avais-je bien pu perdre ?

Mon regard brouillé se posa sur la silhouette de Senri Shiki, qui se tenait en posture de combat, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, à ce moment là. On aurait dit une bête. Un loup affrontant un autre loup. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur effrayante. Il n'était pas prêt à transpercer son adversaire d'un coup d'épée ou de sabre, non, il allait le déchiqueter, le mettre en pièce de telle sorte qu'on ne reconnaîtrait plus l'humain sur le cadavre.

Je me tournais alors lentement vers mon agresseur et là, je me mis à hurler comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Un hurlement long, déchirant. Les deux yeux rouges qui me fixaient avec folie parurent soudain peinés. Mon regard horrifié glissa nerveusement vers sa bouche ensanglantée. _Cela_ dégoulinait jusqu'au menton, des gouttes s'écrasant même sur ses mains blanches et sur son uniforme bleu. _Mon sang_.

_ Sois honoré que ce soit moi qui t'éradique de la surface de la terre, lança Shiki. _Level E_.

Le rouge inhumain des yeux de la créature prostrée en face du vampire aristocrate s'estompa laissant place à un mauve dilué par la détresse qui gagnait peu à peu son regard. J'y lisais de la culpabilité, du remords, et puis le dégoût. L'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer. L'horreur de soi-même.

Shiki s'avança, et je fus surprise de constater à quel point ses mains étaient griffues. Et laides.

Il leva sa main.

_ Ca ne sera pas rapide, dit-il avec une certaine cruauté, la voix tremblante de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la colère.

_ Non ! Criais-je, la voix cassée par mon hurlement auparavant.

Shiki stoppa son geste et tourna son visage vers moi, lentement. Il avait toujours cette expression inexpressive qui le caractérisait. Son visage semblait neutre, pourtant un feu violent animait ses prunelles.

J'articulais péniblement :

_ Ze…ro…

Puis je m'effondrais sur le sol, vaincu par la morsure de celui que je croyais mon ami... et dont j'ignorais tout… Le fossé se creusait encore…

**POV : Senri Shiki**

_ Non !

Je me tournais vers elle. Elle n'était pas jolie à voir comme ça. Les larmes affluaient, creusant des sillons épars sur ses joues. Le sang tâchait sa peau, à présent d'une pâleur spectrale.

Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à un humain et de cette manière ? Ses poignets étaient rougis et son corps semblait brisé. Il fallait vraiment se trouver englouti par la folie pour se montrer aussi bestial. Je n'aimais pas me battre, mais je voulais réduire en pièce ce Kiryu si arrogant, qui croyait pouvoir échapper à sa nature. Il souillait notre espèce en se comportant comme un animal. Je me fichais bien des Level E et toutes ces conneries auxquelles Ichijou-san me demandait toujours de participer, ces chasses aux vampires autrefois humains qui dégénéraient, trahis par leur corps avide de sang. Mais là, j'avais vraiment l'horreur même de notre nature sous les yeux. Comme pour me dire « Voilà ce que toi aussi tu es ».

Je suis un vampire. Aux yeux des miens, je n'ai rien d'anormal. Je fais partie de l'aristocratie, échelon supérieur de la hiérarchie vampirique, même si ça m'intéresse autant que la « collection » d'Aidou. Mais à _ses _yeux à _elle_, je suis un _monstre._ Je le vois bien dès qu'elle me regarde. Et ça fait de la peine, des fois. Enfin… il me semble.

Je suis _inhumain._ Pourquoi cela sonne toujours comme une insulte ? Les humains ne sont pas des vampires et je ne les déteste pas pour autant. Je m'en fous simplement.

_ Ze…ro.

Yuuki Cross s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Je me tournais vers Kiryu qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits et contemplait désormais le corps inerte avec une expression d'inquiétude mêlée à de l'effroi. Je lui jetais un regard dénué de compassion, mais aussi de tout jugement. Je le trouvais vraiment débile, idiot, crétin, tout ce que vous voulez, à se raccrocher ainsi à son humanité, mais n'était-ce pas ce que nous faisions tous ? Il pouvait feindre, son corps réclamerait toujours le sang. Il n'y échappera jamais… Comme nous tous. Ce n'était qu'un lâche. Comme nous tous.

Le Level E comprit qu'il était bien trop incontrôlable pour rester dans un endroit empli de l'odeur du sang. Il s'éloigna rapidement, afin de ne pas blesser davantage Yuuki Cross. C'était le mieux à faire. Comme quoi, il lui arrivait de réfléchir…

Je haïssais le chargé de discipline pour l'avoir mise dans cet état. En fait non. C'était pas vrai. J'me mentais à moi-même, comme d'habitude. Comme lorsque je me retrouvais avec ma famille…

La vraie raison pour laquelle je lui en voulais, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du fait qu'il l'ait blessé, c'était parce que ce n'était pas _moi_ qui l'avait mordu ! C'était horrible d'ailleurs de penser ça… enfin je crois…

J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas avoir été à la place de Kiryu Zero ! Jaloux de ne pas l'avoir mise dans cet état, moi, c'était ça la vérité ! Et je haïssais ce maudit chargé de discipline car c'était à cause de lui que tout ça arrivait. J'avais l'impression de ressembler aux membres de ma famille, à ma mère surtout. Ca m'enrageait, je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Je m'avançais vers Yuuki Cross. L'odeur du sang commençait à me gagner bien trop pour que je puisse rester calme. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus rester maître de moi. Mais je continuais quand même à faire un pas devant l'autre.

On me trouvait parfois trop dans la lune. Peut-être même idiot. Ca m'arrangeait bien. Ca évitait que les gens s'intéressent trop à moi. Ca m'aidait à préserver mes secrets, mes soucis… mes souillures aussi. Toutes ces choses que je ne voulais pas laisser paraître. _Marionnette. _C'est comme ça qu'on me voyait. Je ne voulais plus me résumer qu'à ça à _leurs _yeux. Mais je n'avais jamais rien été d'autre. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais vraiment. Pour un peu, je me serais fait pitié.

Je me penchais vers Yuuki Cross. Une envie violente de la mordre me gagna subitement. Un besoin irrépressible, sans appel. Elle était inconsciente, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il me suffirait de la mordre…

Voilà ce que nous dictait notre conscience de vampire : mordre, boire du sang, jusqu'à absorber complètement l'autre en nous. Aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à le _manger_. Si je buvais son sang, là maintenant, je la tuerais indéniablement.

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur de moi depuis cette sortie en ville, pour l'enquête. Depuis que j'avais vu mon oncle. Que savait-elle ? Il me suffirait simplement d'enfoncer mes crocs dans sa gorge pour voir déferler des images se rattachant aux émotions fortes qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pourrait plus me mentir. Ni me fuir…

Pourquoi désirer le sang de Yuuki Cross ? Pourquoi pas ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais la tuer. Et en même temps, je savais que je ne devais pas. Des gouttes d'un rouge sombre s'écrasèrent sur ma peau, comme pour franchir l'ultime barrière de ma résistance…


	11. Le bal des vampires

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11. Etant donné que j'avais coupé le précédant chapitre de façon sadique, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps ^^ (vous pouvez louer ma grande bonté... hum, d'accord je sors…). Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction. Pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup =)_

_**Melli-Mello : **__encore une fois, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je te remercie pour ton soutien (je sais que je radote mais c'est vrai). Bon j'avoue que j'ai été « un peu » sadique de couper au passage où Shiki se sent céder, mais c'était trop tentant ^^. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres (voilà une réponse très éclairante, je sais XD). Disons que pour le moment, ma fanfic n'est pas encore finie. Elle risque d'être un petit peu longue. _

_**Paulette :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tes compliments m'ont touché. En ce qui concerne Yori, tu auras justement quelques nouvelles dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

_**Rebornx3 **__: Oui c'est vrai tu m'as manqué, j'attendais ton commentaire avec impatience ^^. Je suis contente que les péripéties de Yuuki te plaisent car malheureusement pour elle ce n'est pas fini. Et tu as bien deviné, je ne répondrais pas à ta question XD. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a des moments où je reste fidèle au manga et d'autres non (cette réponse n'avance à rien, je sais, mais c'est le but XD). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton soutien, ça m'aide à poursuivre. _

_**Blackcatneko999 :**__ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir._

_**Darkemi : **__Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un plafond clair, lisse, tout simple. Du blanc, rien d'autre. C'était exactement ce qu'il me venait à l'esprit lorsque j'essayais de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais là. Je ne voyais que du blanc. Rien d'autre.

J'aurais voulu me relever pour identifier les lieux dans lesquels je me trouvais, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je restais là à fixer le plafond bêtement, avec la sensation que quelque chose d'horrible c'était passé. Mais je ne me rappelais pas quoi. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsque j'avais cinq ans et que je m'étais réveillée dans la neige, dans un endroit isolé. Non, cette fois-ci, je savais que les souvenirs allaient me revenir. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose dans mon cerveau qui ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula comme ça. On aurait dit que je faisais communion avec le plafond. J'avais l'impression d'être un vrai légume. Tout ce que je faisais c'était cligner des yeux et respirer faiblement par la bouche. De quoi casser une image en un rien de temps.

Au bout d'un moment, j'eus la présence d'esprit de porter ma main à mon cou. Une sensation désagréable me tiraillait, comme une brûlure mais très intense. Mes doigts rencontrèrent ce qui me semblait être une couche épaisse de bandages.

C'est alors que tout me revint, de façon brutale. La douleur d'abord et le sentiment de panique. Le souvenir de Shiki arrivé juste à temps. Puis, les yeux rouges de Zero et mon hurlement à glacer le sang.

Je ne me rappelais de rien d'autre. Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite était un mystère pour moi. La seule chose que je pouvais constater était que je me trouvais en vie, comme un légume certes, mais bel et bien vivante.

J'avais une certaine appréhension. Je repensais aux mots de Shiki : _« sois honoré que ce soit moi qui t'éradique de la surface de la terre, Level E »._ Shiki n'aurait quand même pas…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais perdue. Shiki m'avait quand même clairement menacé durant notre conversation, puis il était venu m'aider lors de l'agression de Zero. Comment expliquer ce brusque revirement de situation ?

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression que, sous le poids de toutes les images qui défilaient en boucle dans ma tête, mon cerveau se réduisait en une sorte de purée épaisse dans laquelle je pataugeais complètement.

Zero était un vampire. En découvrant ça, j'avais cru mourir. Mon ami d'enfance était un Level E, un vampire qui pouvait dégénérer à tout moment et devenir une bête incontrôlable. Comme il avait dû souffrir, se haïr même. Il était devenu ce qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout. Je comprenais mieux son attitude avec les autres, et le fait qu'il me repousse. Quels mots auraient bien pu soulager une conscience si tourmentée, si chaotique ?

Zero m'avait agressé, mordu, et avait failli me tuer. Et ça, c'était la chose que j'avais le plus de mal à encaisser. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avait rien dit à son sujet ? Le directeur et Kuran étaient-ils au courant ?

Surtout, comment reprendre le cours d'une vie « normale » après cet accident si violent ? Je ne savais même pas si j'arriverais à regarder Zero dans les yeux après ça. Je m'en voulais et je lui en voulais à lui aussi.

C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais beau me dire que j'étais une amie atroce, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il était un vampire et j'avais l'impression d'être trahie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué, j'avais ressentie la même terreur que lors des mes cinq ans. Il m'avait rappelé ce Level E dès que ses yeux rouges sang avaient rencontré les miens…

J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'en parle. Je me sentais blessée par son manque de confiance envers moi. Et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. J'avais dit tellement de choses à propos des vampires, de leur insensibilité et leur cruauté, sans imaginer un instant que Zero puisse en être un.

J'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés : la culpabilité et la peur. L'amitié et la répulsion.

Je voulais tellement faire quelque chose pour Zero. Lui faire comprendre que rien ne changerait. Mais ce serait lui mentir, non ? Et si jamais je le regardais d'une façon différente, je ne ferais que le blesser davantage ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais peur de lui, désormais. L'idée même d'aller le voir pour lui parler me glaçait le sang. Et s'il dérapait à nouveau et que personne ne venait me sauver cette fois-ci ? Je serais bien obligée de faire face seule. Et si je le tuais en voulant me défendre ?

Je soufflais un coup pour me calmer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors que je faisais le vide dans ma tête.

De toute façon, on n'avançait pas avec des « et si… ». Zero était mon ami. Je devais prendre sur moi et faire face à la situation. Pour l'heure, c'était le plus important, avancer. J'aviserais plus tard…

Je ne savais toujours pas où se trouvait Yori, ni même si elle était encore en vie. Je devais me concentrer sur mon amie. Pour Zero, je verrais plus tard, avec le temps. Pour le moment, je n'étais pas prête encore à accepter pleinement la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit, au moment où je pensais qu'il fallait que je retourne parler à Kuran. Je me redressais sur un coude avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Je constatais ainsi que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Le directeur pénétra dans la pièce et me lança un sourire. Un sourire sans joie.

_ Yuuki, tu es réveillée.

Pour une fois, il ne s'emportait pas dans ses envolées théâtrales.

_ Ta blessure te fait-elle mal ? Demanda t-il tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Le directeur se passa la main dans la nuque avec un soupir désolé.

_ Ca va aller, lui dis-je.

Mon père adoptif planta son regard doré dans le mien. Il semblait très préoccupé.

_ Je suis désolé que tu aies à traverser ça, Yuuki. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Tout est de ma faute.

_ Vous étiez au courant ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui.

Je baissais la tête, peinée par cette révélation. Même si je m'en doutais déjà un peu.

_ Pourquoi…, commençais-je.

_ Parce que si je t'en avais parlé, tu ne serais pas allé spontanément vers Zero, comme tu l'as fait toutes ces années. Je me trompe ?

Je ne répondis rien à la question, confirmant ainsi son hypothèse.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous demander, lui dis-je. Pourquoi, vous qui êtes un hunter, n'avez-vous pas… Zero étant un… enfin, vous comprenez ?

J'étais gênée de lui poser une telle question. Le directeur esquissa un sourire.

_ Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est ça ?

Je baissais à nouveau la tête, honteuse. Mon père adoptif se tourna vers la fenêtre, complètement absorbé, comme s'il se trouvait ailleurs.

_ J'ai vite compris qu'il pourrait devenir l'un des plus grands hunters de notre temps.

J'ouvris de grands yeux éberlués.

_ Un hunter ? Zero est un hunter ?

Le directeur hocha la tête.

_ Zero fait partie de la guilde depuis longtemps. Ses parents étaient eux-mêmes hunters, tu te souviens ?

En effet, le directeur m'avait parlé des parents de Zero. Ainsi, il était à la fois vampire et chasseur de vampire… Je soupirais, imaginant combien il pouvait se sentir perdu. Comme si la blessure de la mort de ses parents n'était pas suffisante. Pourquoi lui infliger tout ça ? S'il existait un dieu qui régissait notre monde, cela ne pouvait être qu'un dieu cruel. Zero ne méritait pas de vivre un tel enfer.

_ Yuuki, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, me dit soudain le directeur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ma vision était trouble et je ne voyais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait de loin. Mon père adoptif semblait être sorti de l'infirmerie. Je fermais les yeux un moment. Je me sentais encore fatiguée…

Lorsque le directeur revint dans la pièce, il était accompagné d'un homme assez grand, aux cheveux sombres et bouclés, un cache-œil dissimulant le côté droit de son visage fermé. Il portait un long manteau qui lui conférait un air assez mystérieux. Son expression n'était pas très engageante, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. L'inconnu n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se sentir à sa place.

_ Yuuki, je te présente Yagari Tôga. Il va enseigner ici en tant que professeur de la Day Class et la Night Class. C'est un vieil ami qui est également un hunter réputé.

Un hunter ? Cet homme faisait lui aussi partie de la guilde ? Pourquoi le directeur tenait-il à me le présenter ?

Je croisais le regard perçant de Yagari.

_ Il est aussi, poursuivit Kaien Cross, le maître qui a formé Zero en tant que hunter.

La purée que représentait mon cerveau sembla s'épaissir davantage devant le flot d'informations. Pourquoi le directeur choisissait ce moment là pour me parler de tout ça ? J'avais beau être un légume qui réfléchissait, je restais quand même dans un état proche du végétatif.

_ Cette gamine est complètement à l'ouest, grogna Yagari d'une voix grave que j'entendais pour la première fois.

Je ne relevais pas la remarque, complètement absorbée par la contemplation de cet homme qui dégageait une aura vraiment mystérieuse. Tout en lui représentait le prédateur. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas l'avoir pour adversaire.

_ Elle s'est faite mordre, plaida le directeur. Nous sommes le lendemain de l'agression, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va danser la samba.

_ Tss ! Tu as toujours de ces images !

Le directeur esquissa un léger sourire auquel Yagari ne répondit pas.

_ Attendez, dis-je soudain, quelle heure est-il ?

Le directeur se pencha vers moi avec un air gâteux que je lui connaissais très bien : celui du papa poule complètement abruti.

_ Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, ma chérie ! Tu as dormi looooongtemps, tu sais !

Je me renfrognais, fatiguée par les niaiseries de mon père adoptif.

Ce dernier reprit soudain son sérieux et se tourna vers Yagari, qui s'était tourné pour éviter ce spectacle affligeant.

_ Comment va Zero ?

Le hunter aux boucles sombres se retourna, une cigarette entre ses doigts.

_ On ne fume pas dans l'infirmerie, précisa le directeur.

_ Il survivra… pour le moment, répondit Yagari, ignorant une nouvelle fois Kaien Cross.

_ Comment ça « pour le moment » ? Demandais-je, paniquée.

Yagari pivota vers moi, m'envoyant au passage toute la fumée de la cigarette dans la tronche. Je me mis à tousser, ce qui me faisait tourner la tête. Rappelons que j'ai été vidée de pratiquement la moitié de mon sang.

_ Zero est encore fragile psychologiquement. Et physiquement. S'il ne boit pas de sang, il risque de dégénérer à nouveau, sans parler du fait que les blood tablet n'ont aucun effet sur son organisme. Il a commencé à perdre toute envie de se battre. C'est pourquoi je suis venu.

_ Justement, lança soudain le directeur, les armes à feu sont strictement interdites dans l'enceinte de l'Académie.

_ Ce n'est qu'un fusil, répondit Yagari sur un ton détaché. Heureusement que ce disciple idiot a compris où était son intérêt et a changé d'avis…

Le puzzle s'assembla dans mon cerveau, très limité à cette heure-ci.

_ Quoi ? Vous avez voulu lui tirer dessus ? Vous êtes complètement malade !

Le hunter haussa les sourcils, comme si c'était impensable de l'accuser d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

_ Cette gamine est complètement hystérique.

Le directeur s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à intervenir, mais Yagari, sentant venir le coup, lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette sur les yeux, obligeant mon père adoptif à nettoyer ses lunettes embuées.

_ Yuuki, dit ce dernier à nouveau sérieux, il y a autre chose que je voulais que tu saches. Yagari n'est pas simplement venu pour assurer des cours…

_ Surtout pas pour cette raison là, grommela le hunter, visiblement peu satisfait de son rôle d'enseignant.

_ Hum, reprit le directeur, je disais donc qu'il est également venu pour apporter des nouvelles… positives.

Je clignais des yeux rapidement.

_ Vous voulez parler de Zero, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur secoua la tête négativement.

_ La trace de Wakaba Sayori a été retrouvée.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

_ Yo… Yori ? Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

Je fixais Yagari avec un mélange de surprise et d'une joie immense. Le hunter sembla un moment décontenancé par cette réaction, puis il se reprit tout en se raclant la gorge.

_ Nous avons l'occasion de nous rapprocher de ses présumés ravisseurs, lors d'un évènement particulier, expliqua t-il. Zero m'accompagnera puisqu'il est un membre de la guilde. Sera aussi présent un certain Sang Pur, dont je me serais franchement bien passé !

« Nous avons l'occasion de nous rapprocher de ses présumés ravisseurs », cette phrase fit tilt dans ma tête. Yagari était venu ici à l'Académie, pour enseigner, ce qui représentait un alibi. Dans ce cas, mes doutes se confirmaient : il essayait de se rapprocher d'un élève ! Et s'il s'agissait de Shiki ? Il avait bien dit « ses présumés ravisseurs », cela ne pouvait qu'être Shiki et son oncle !

_ Tu en fais une tête, Yuuki, me lança le directeur avec compassion, mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

_ Cette gamine est vraiment bizarre…

…

* * *

**POV : Normal**

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir lugubre du pavillon de la lune. Celui qui traversait ainsi le dortoir des vampires semblait en proie à un grand trouble.

_ Hé ! Ichijou !

Takuma Ichijou s'arrêta, ses yeux verts se posant sur le visage rieur et légèrement hautain d'Hanabusa Aidou.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Aidou ? Demanda cordialement le vice-président de la Night Class, qui avait pourtant la tête ailleurs.

Takuma n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, mais il fit comme d'habitude, il remit son masque d'élève modèle.

Akatsuki Kain apparut dans l'encadrement de l'une des portes, et s'adossa au mur nonchalamment, une attitude qui le caractérisait bien.

_ Vice-président, dit-il, as-tu vu Shiki, hier ?

Les yeux verts d'Ichijou se mirent à briller d'un éclat mystérieux. Les deux cousins avaient probablement une idée derrière la tête.

_ Pourquoi cette question, Kain ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'y réponds pas, Ichijou ? Lança Aidou, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, dans une attitude faussement désinvolte.

_ Vice-président, vous avez vu dans quel état il était ? Reprit Kain.

Takuma baissa légèrement la tête, l'air pensif. Oui, il avait bien vu Shiki. Il était entré dans la chambre en sang, une cicatrice barrant sa joue gauche. Son uniforme était taché de rouge et de ses lèvres coulaient des sillons de sang.

_ Vous devriez rester en dehors de cette histoire, répondit Ichijou, d'une voix sombre inhabituelle.

_ Mais…, protesta Hanabusa.

_ Aidou ! Le coupa Ichijou.

Les cousins parurent étonnés, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Il était rare de voir le vice-président de la Night Class s'enflammer, lui le diplomate de la classe de nuit.

_ Je dis ça pour vous, reprit plus calmement Takuma. Vous ne devez pas poser de questions. C'est un ordre de Kaname.

Cette dernière réplique mit fin à la conversation et par ailleurs à toute protestation.

Takuma s'en retourna à sa chambre, songeur. Il venait justement de s'entretenir avec Kaname qui lui avait tout expliqué… ou du moins une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ichijou avait renoncé depuis longtemps à se voir confier les desseins de Kaname.

Le Sang Pur lui avait appris que Yuuki Cross s'était faite agressée par Zero Kiryu et que Shiki était intervenu.

Takuma ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Shiki était allongé sur son lit, le regard vide. La blessure sur sa joue avait disparue, grâce à la formidable capacité de cicatrisation rapide des vampires.

Ichijou soupira, trouvant que Kaname y était allé un peu fort. Il avait frappé son camarade de chambre jusqu'au sang, sans retenue.

_ Pourquoi tu reste là comme ça ? Demanda Shiki d'une voix morne, éteinte.

_ Shiki… Je me demandais pour quelle raison Kaname avait été aussi sévère avec toi.

Senri Shiki ne répondit rien. Il passa sa main sur son visage, voilant ses yeux bleus. Il se mordit la lèvre, songeur. Le vampire aristocrate savait qu'il avait failli déraper. Si Kaname Kuran n'était pas arrivé à temps, qu'aurait-il fait ? Le sang de Yuuki Cross lui avait tourné la tête. De sorte qu'il restait là, cloîtré dans sa chambre, une sensation de vide intense rongeant son âme. L'odeur du sang de la jeune fille emplissait encore ses narines.

Kaname Kuran était entré dans une colère furieuse lorsqu'il avait découvert ce spectacle macabre. Sa main griffue avait fendu l'air à une vitesse incroyable, même pour les yeux perçants de Shiki. La douleur avait été vive, mais Shiki n'avait rien laissé paraître. Le président de la Night Class avait emmené Yuuki Cross avec lui pour la porter à l'infirmerie et Seiren était allé prévenir le directeur de _l'incident_.

Shiki ferma les yeux un instant. Le visage de Yuuki apparut dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ichijou ce qu'il ressentait. De toute façon, il ne le comprenait pas lui-même…

* * *

**POV : Yuuki **

_Kaname Kuran se trouvait devant moi, toujours aussi mélancolique et sombre. Assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie, je l'écoutais parler, mon cœur battant la chamade sous les révélations qu'il me faisait._

__ … Cette réception sera placée sous la vigilance des hunters, poursuivit le Sang Pur. C'est un accord que nous avons passé avec eux. _

_Je hochais la tête, pensant immédiatement à Yagari et Zero. Les yeux de Kaname Kuran se plantèrent dans les miens, une lueur vive mais obscure animant ses prunelles._

__ Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de chercher ton amie, Yuuki. _

_Je clignais des yeux, en proie au trouble et au doute._

__ Yori sera-t-elle là-bas ? Demandais-je. _

__ Yuuki…_

_Kaname se pencha vers moi, ses doigts dessinant le contour de mon menton._

__ J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que les ravisseurs risquent de se manifester. Si tu souhaite retrouver Yori, viens ce soir..._

_Il me tendit la main._

__ … au bal des vampires._

…

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir. Cette conversation avec Kaname Kuran me revenait encore en tête. Cela s'était passé il y avait trois heures déjà. D'après le Sang-Pur, Yori se trouverait sûrement là-bas, ainsi que ses ravisseurs. Dans les sous-sols luxueux d'une vieille bâtisse, là où serait donnée une réception, ce soir là. Kuran m'avait confié qu'il s'agissait certainement de personnes fréquentant peu les milieux mondains de la société vampirique. Il semblait avoir une idée sur l'identité des coupables. Mais il ne voulait rien me dire…

Je tournais à présent le dos au miroir et soufflais pour me donner du courage. J'allais infiltrer, ce soir, un milieu infesté de vampires. J'allais pénétrer dans leur _monde_.

Je jetais un dernier regard à la glace, scrutant les plis de ma robe rouge sombre, dont le tissu paraissait légèrement vieilli. Un ruban était noué à mon cou, afin de cacher les traces de morsures de Zero. Mes cheveux retombaient sur mes épaules, comme un rempart dissimulant ma nuque.

Je me sentais toujours très faible, mais il fallait absolument que je retrouve Yori. L'angoisse me torturait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Je quittais la pièce, le regard droit. Qu'allais-je découvrir au bal des vampires ?

…

Je descendis les escaliers du dortoir de la Day Class. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il faisait nuit dehors. J'aperçus alors une silhouette qui releva la tête en me voyant apparaître. Je perçus l'éclat mauve des yeux de Zero. Il était élégamment vêtu, tout en noir, une couleur qui faisait ressortir l'argent de ses cheveux.

_ Yuuki…

Sa voix semblait triste, amère presque. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me contentais simplement de sourire.

_ Ca ira, Zero, lui lançais-je, sentant qu'il allait prendre la parole.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Pas maintenant. Je me sentais si tendue à l'idée de la soirée qui s'annonçait que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

_ Allons-y, lançais-je plus pour me donner du courage que par réelle conviction.

Zero parut décontenancé par ma réaction, peut-être même un peu blessé, mais il m'emboîta le pas avec une mine renfrognée.

Nous arrivâmes devant deux voitures de couleur sombre. Yagari attendait, appuyé contre l'une d'elles, les bras croisés, une cigarette fumante au coin des lèvres. Il était vêtu sobrement et avait noué une lavallière autour de son cou qui retombait sur sa chemise blanche, par-dessus laquelle était posée une veste d'un bleu très foncé. Devant l'autre voiture, se tenaient Kaname Kuran et Takuma Ichijou, calmes et posés tous les deux. Le premier était vêtu d'un long manteau noir dont la coupe impeccable soulignait sa silhouette longiligne. Le deuxième portait une veste brune, sur une chemise claire, faisant ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Je me sentais un peu décalée par rapport à ces quatre hommes bien vêtus. Ma robe n'avait pas vraiment l'air tout jeune, mais c'était le directeur qui me l'avait donné. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la robe d'une personne qu'il avait connu par le passé et qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Kaname Kuran eut une drôle de réaction lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Il cligna des yeux et sembla perturbé un moment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agisse de moi, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était la robe qui le mettait dans cet état. Je me rembrunis. A tous les coups, ce prétentieux avait honte de s'afficher devant les vampires « de la haute » aux côtés d'une fille portant une robe vieillie !

_ Tu es très jolie, Yuuki-chan, me lança Takuma, toujours aussi courtois.

Un vrai prince charmant ! Son seul défaut était _juste_ d'être un vampire…

_ Merci, Ichijou-san. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Le vice-président de la Night Class sourit comme s'il s'attendait à se retrouver sur une couverture de magazine.

Après ce court échange, Zero et Yagari montèrent dans la première voiture, non sans un regard de dédain pour les deux autres. Il avait été décidé que j'accompagnerais Kuran et Ichijou, ce qui ne me réjouissais que moyennement. D'un côté, je me sentirais moins gênée si je ne me trouvais pas en présence de Zero, mais de l'autre je n'avais pas tellement envie de me coltiner le Prince de Sang-Pur toute la soirée, en plus d'entendre durant tout le trajet Ichijou nous faire l'apologie du thé à la rose.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passa…

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux, scotchés sur la vitre de la voiture. Kaname s'était renfermé comme une huître et Ichijou faisait donc la conversation pour trois. Qu'il était aimable…

Je me tournais vers Kuran qui était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage nocturne.

_ Qui sera présent au bal ? Demandais-je.

La tête de Kaname pivota vers moi et dans ses yeux je lus une extrême lassitude. Ce fut Ichijou qui me répondit :

_ La famille d'Aidou sera là, et Kain devrait également être présent. Ruka a déclaré qu'elle viendrait et Rima hésitait encore quand je le lui ai demandé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kaname.

_ Je suppose que Shiki viendra aussi, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_ En effet, répondit simplement Ichijou, les sourcils froncés.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la façon dont cet échange venait de se terminer me glaça le sang. Pourquoi Kuran avait mentionné Shiki ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce « je suppose » ? Le Sang-Pur pensait-il aussi que Shiki pouvait être impliqué dans l'affaire ?

Kaname sembla remarquer ma mine soucieuse, car il me lança un « Ne t'en fais pas » qui ne me rassura pas vraiment.

Je me tournais vers la vitre et vis se dessiner les contours d'une grande et vieille bâtisse, semblable à un manoir délabré.

_ Nous y voilà, lança Kaname lorsque la voiture se rangea dans l'allée devant l'entrée.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. Je tentais de ne pas m'emmêler les pieds dans ma robe. Ichijou me tendit galamment son bras pour m'aider. Je m'appuyais sur lui et m'extirpais de l'engin, remarquant au passage que la voiture dans laquelle étaient montés Yagari et Zero était garée là elle aussi. Les deux hunters devaient déjà se trouver à l'intérieur du manoir.

Kaname ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, bien que j'aie un certain doute sur le fait qu'il l'ait réellement effleuré, et nous entrâmes dans le hall en ruine. Nous descendîmes un escalier, silhouettes sombres et mouvantes. Je me sentais fébrile et l'air frais me donnait la chair de poule. A moins que ce ne soit la peur…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'accrochais un peu plus au bras d'Ichijou qui remarqua mon trouble. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, le vice-président de la Night Class, sous ses airs jovial et amical, était quelqu'un de très perspicace. Néanmoins, il n'émit aucun commentaire.

Kaname s'arrêta et nous lança, sans se retourner :

_ Je vais entrer en premier. Attendez un peu, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention.

T'as qu'à dire qu'on te fait honte, aussi !

_ Bien, Kaname, répondit Ichijou.

Les portes devant nous s'ouvrirent sur le Prince de Sang Pur, soudain inondé par la lumière des multiples chandeliers qui décoraient la grande salle principale, dans laquelle se déroulait le bal.

Je ne vis rien de plus, mis à part une foule de personnes et de danseurs, car les portes se refermèrent nous replongeant, Ichijou et moi, dans la pénombre.

Un moment s'écoula et nous entrâmes à notre tour, accueillis par le bruit des conversations qui semblait s'élever jusqu'au plafond haut constitué de moulures ciselées. Nous ne fûmes pas remarqués puisque toute l'attention était portée sur Kuran qui conversait avec quelques personnes. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, mais il faisait quand même bonne figure.

Nous passâmes devant un groupe de vampires qui discutaient. Le visage de l'un des convives du groupe m'interpella. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part… Je plissais des yeux afin de mieux me souvenir. Ce fut Ichijou qui me donna la réponse :

_ Pourquoi fixe-tu ainsi l'oncle de Shiki ? Demanda le vice-président de la Night Class.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. L'oncle de Shiki était ici ? Je tentais de dissimuler mon trouble.

_ Oh… pour rien, dis-je en souriant.

C'est alors que j'entendis l'un des convives s'exclamer, s'adressant à l'oncle de Senri :

_ Et bien, Shiki-san ! Vous vous faîtes rare, ces derniers temps ! On ne vous croise plus aux réceptions ! Vous nous boudez ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et j'eus l'impression de me changer en pierre tellement j'étais pétrifiée. « _Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui ne fréquente plus le cercle mondain, mais qui se manifestera ce soir_ ». C'étaient les paroles de Kuran. Tout concordait…

_ Yuuki-chan, me dit soudain Ichijou, me tirant de mes pensées, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps à tes côtés. J'ai… des obligations. Reste le plus près possible des hunters ou d'un membre de la Night Class. On ne sait jamais.

Je hochais la tête, refroidie par ce « on ne sait jamais » on ne peut plus significatif.

Ichijou s'inclina rapidement et s'éloigna dans la foule pour rejoindre un groupe de personnes un peu plus loin. Je fis rapidement un tour de la salle du regard et aperçus Yagari, appuyé contre un mur, qui observait la scène, l'œil aux aguets. Il me repéra et me fit un signe de la tête.

Je m'avançais pour me rapprocher du hunter, comme me l'avait conseillé Ichijou, mais au moment où je tournais la tête, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur la présence de Yori, mon regard accrocha la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, vêtue d'un costume noir, la veste à moitié ouverte sur une chemise d'un rose très pâle : Senri Shiki.

Son regard électrique était braqué sur moi et ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité que j'en fus complètement déstabilisée, incapable de bouger. Cet instant fugace me parut durer une éternité, comme si tout le reste autour avait disparu.


	12. Jeu de dupes

_Et un chapitre douze, un ! Je m'étonne moi-même de la régularité à laquelle je poste en ce moment. On m'a dopé pendant mon sommeil peut-être…^^_

_Bref, je profite de cette période d'inspiration et poste donc ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du prochain, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il arrivera aussi vite car j'ai des examens cette semaine et la semaine d'après. _

_Bon, assez polémiquer sur ma vie, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre douze. Comme toujours votre avis m'intéresse (mon dieu ! On dirait que je fais un sondage publicitaire ^^!), donc n'hésitez pas à me poster une review (qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise). _

_Crédits__ : Comme toujours les personnages de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. En revanche, Tanaka Arô est de mon invention. _

_**Blackcatneko999 : **__Merci pour ta review ! Comme à chaque fois, cela m'encourage beaucoup. Merci !_

_**Melli-Mello :**__ Oui, je sais que j'ai encore coupé de manière sadique. Gomen ! Et gomen à l'avance pour ce chapitre où tu risque de me reprocher la même chose ^^. Ton dernier commentaire m'a bien fait rire. J'imaginais bien la pancarte et la tenue de pompom girl XD. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

_Son regard électrique était braqué sur moi et ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité que j'en fus complètement déstabilisée, incapable de bouger. Cet instant fugace me parut durer une éternité, comme si tout le reste autour avait disparu._

Ce fut un mouvement de foule qui rompit cet échange silencieux, qui me laissa avec une drôle d'impression. Des vampires passèrent devant moi, obstruant mon champ de vision. Certains me jetèrent un regard étonné, d'autres chuchotaient tout en riant. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça et j'avouerais que l'idée de renverser le contenu de leur verre sur la tête de cette bande de prétentieux me séduisait fortement. D'ailleurs, mes yeux se posèrent sur le liquide sombre que l'un des invités porta à ses lèvres. Du sang… A moins que ce ne soit des blood tablet… Oui, c'était plus plausible. Kaname Kuran n'aurait pas cautionné qu'il s'agisse de véritable sang. Il avait ses défauts, mais je devais bien admettre qu'il était bien plus civilisé que certains vampires.

Je m'approchais de Yagari, encore bouleversée par le regard de Shiki. Jamais je ne l'avais vu avec une expression aussi… expressive. Bon d'accord, j'arrêtais de faire la mauvaise foi, c'était plus que ça, c'était vraiment… intense. Tout ça faisait que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais du mal à respirer normalement sous le coup de l'émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Cela me ramenait toujours à ses sentiments contradictoires que je ressentais depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, qu'un vampire s'approchait de moi. Comme tous les vampires, il avait un visage agréable, quoiqu'une lueur légèrement hypocrite semblait danser dans ses prunelles. Il avait tout du fils à papa, bien peigné, le costume sans un pli de travers et l'attitude guindée qui va avec. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur angélique étaient coupés à hauteur de la nuque et ses yeux sombres légèrement plissés se posèrent sur moi avec malice. J'eus tout de suite envie de lui en coller une, et je ne tentais même pas de le cacher. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'approche de moi. Malheureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit…

_ Bonsoir, charmante inconnue, dit-il d'une voix suave qui me refroidit immédiatement.

_'Soir, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Il se mit à me tourner autour, ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Je guettais le moindre mouvement suspect, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, dit-il, conscient de ma méfiance. Du moins… pas tout de suite.

Il se mit à rire, dévoilant ses canines, comme s'il s'agissait de la blague de l'année. Moi, je ne riais pas. J'aurais voulu lui foutre mon poing dans la figure, histoire de le calmer un peu et de faire disparaître ce sourire débile de son parfait petit visage de porcelaine.

_ Votre robe est très belle. Elle date même d'une époque assez lointaine… Ah ! Je suis bien impoli, Mademoiselle. Laissez-moi me présente à vous dans les règles. Je suis Tanaka Arô.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et se pencha pour un baisemain qui me parut aussi agréable que s'il s'était agi d'une méduse. Non pas qu'il soit impoli ou désagréable, mais quelque chose chez lui m'incitait à la méfiance. Quelque chose dans son regard qui me donnait la sensation d'être une proie courtisée par un prédateur…

_ Ecoutez, lui dis-je en repoussant l'envie qui me prenait de l'assommer, je… je suis venue avec quelqu'un et…

_ Vraiment ? Alors cette personne ne mérite pas votre attention, puisqu'elle vous laisse seule au milieu de la salle.

S'il y avait bien un truc qui me faisait horreur c'était qu'on me coupe la parole en pleine explication. Surtout pour me débiter un flot de conneries par la suite…

_ S'il-vous-plaît, Tanaka-san, insistais-je en me montrant beaucoup plus indisposée par sa présence, j'aimerais être seule un instant afin…

_ Ne soyez pas si formelle, cela m'attriste.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me gonflait ! Je surpris son regard fixé sur ma gorge, remontant le long de mon cou avec un air avide qui ne me plut pas beaucoup.

_ Bon, vous avez fini de me dévisager comme un morceau de viande !

Les invités qui nous entouraient se retournèrent, offusqués par mon langage. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu me retenir, c'était sorti tout seul. Tanaka Arô paraissait quand à lui assez gêné. Mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, le bougre !

_ Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle… Souffrez que je vous demande votre prénom.

Il m'énervait avec son ton pompeux ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à la Cour du roi de France.

_ Mon prénom c'est Adieu !

Je me tournais, prête à déguerpir, mais il saisit mon bras avec force.

_ C'est inconvenant, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Je tentais de me dégager lorsqu'éclata un rire moqueur. Nous nous tournâmes et découvrirent Senri Shiki qui nous regardait les bras croisés, la tête penchée et amusée.

_ « Inconvenant » ? Dit-il. Parce que tu te trouves délicat, peut-être.

La main de Tanaka Arô se desserra aussitôt de mon bras, jusqu'à le lâcher complètement. Il semblait se rapetisser sur lui-même.

_ Tu importune ma cavalière, reprit Shiki, avec un regard à la fois froid et ennuyé.

_ Shiki Senri-sama, fit Arô d'une voix éteinte. Veuillez excuser mon attitude.

Il s'inclina rapidement et détala sans attendre son reste. Quelle poule mouillée ! Comme quoi, je ne l'intéressais pas tant que ça… Sinon, il aurait protesté ou il aurait mit son poing dans la figure de Shiki ! Comme un homme quoi ! C'est bien la peine de jouer les chevaliers servants ! Lâche, va !

Je me tournais vers Shiki qui se mit à bailler, puis à soupirer. Son attitude était vraiment déstabilisante. Le vampire avait le regard dans le vide, comme si toute la salle et son brouhaha incessant avait subitement disparu. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent soudainement, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'agacer.

_ Merci, dis-je à Shiki avec une sorte de tremolo dans la voix qui m'irrita moi-même.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, bon sang (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots) ! Le vampire se tourna vers moi.

_ Je méprise les bals, dit-il. C'est vraiment chiant.

Super… Et je répondais quoi, moi ?

_ C'est vrai.

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Il y a des jours où je manque cruellement d'inspiration.

Cela fit pourtant sourire Shiki. Un petit sourire. C'était déjà pas mal.

Alors que je tripotais nerveusement mes doigts, la main de Shiki se tendit vers moi.

Je relevais la tête, l'air incrédule. Les yeux de Shiki se plantèrent dans les miens.

_ Puisque nous sommes là, autant en profiter, non ? Lança le vampire.

La moitié de mes capacités mentales se mirent au point mort. Est-ce qu'il m'invitait à danser ?

….….. (Je vous ai posé une question… Bon, tant pis, je me débrouille)

Mais bien sûre qu'il m'invitait à danser ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être niaise, ce soir ! Je m'énervais moi-même ! On aurait dit que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, qu'on m'avait transformé en une espèce de guimauve toute molle !

Je posais timidement ma main sur celle de Shiki, et à son contact ce fut comme une décharge dans mes doigts. Je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître, alors que mon cerveau semblait en plein déménagement, pourtant j'avais soudain très chaud.

Shiki me conduisit au milieu des danseurs, et là quelque chose me revint en mémoire : je ne savais pas danser. Enfin si, je savais danser, mais de la même manière que la plupart des gens : n'importe comment, c'est-à-dire en faisant des moulinets avec les bras et en restant toujours sur place à sautiller. Mais ce n'est pas de la danse, ça. Demandez-moi de danser la salsa, le tango, le flamenco, ou la valse et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne.

En clair, pour résumer la situation, j'allais me ridiculiser devant toute la salle et devant Shiki par la même occasion.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et le vampire mit sa main sur ma taille. J'avais vraiment très chaud. Je sentais le contact de ses doigts à travers le tissu épais de ma robe. Mon cœur battait vraiment trop vite ! Shiki avait des gestes lents, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les miens, ma main droite dans la sienne.

Je levais la tête vers lui, les joues en feu. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud, dans cette salle…

_ Hum… euh, Shiki-senpai ?

_ Mmh ?

Comment j'allais lui expliquer ça ? Je lui fis signe de se pencher un peu, de sorte que les autres convives n'entendent rien.

_ Et bien… je… je ne sais pas danser…, avouais-je dans un murmure gêné.

_ Je suis un très bon professeur, répondit le vampire du tac au tac.

Je n'avais même pas mon mot à dire ?

_ De toute façon, lança Shiki d'une voix neutre, j'ai dit à l'autre que tu étais ma cavalière, donc on n'a pas trop le choix.

Je lui jetais un regard glacial, piquée au vif.

_ Merci, senpai, ça fait plaisir ! T'as qu'à dire que c'est une corvée, tant que t'y es !

Les yeux de Shiki s'arrondirent, puis il esquissa un léger sourire.

_ Oh ? Je t'ai vexé ?

Pff ! Vexée, moi ? Nooon…

La musique démarra, coupant court à ces réflexions. Shiki fit un pas en avant, et instinctivement je posais la main sur son épaule. En fait, j'osais à peine l'effleurer. Je me sentais vraiment nouille, ce soir là. J'aurais voulu paraître plus naturelle, mais Shiki m'intimidait de plus en plus et mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il résonnait dans mon cerveau.

Je jetais un regard aux danseurs qui nous encerclaient et qui s'étaient lancés dans une valse absolument parfaite. C'était la première fois que j'admirais les vampires à ce point. Le côté vieillot de cette société avait un côté très romantique qui n'était pas désagréable… Je me flagellais mentalement. Je commençais vraiment à perdre la tête ! Je n'étais pas là pour le romantisme, mais pour trouver Yori ! Elle devait se trouver ici et… je dansais avec l'un des « présumés ravisseurs »…

Mon pied écrasa malencontreusement celui de Shiki. Ce dernier ne laissa rien transparaître.

_ Désolée, lui dis-je en rougissant comme une imbécile.

La honte ! Je venais à un bal et je ne savais même pas danser. J'aurais dû me déguiser en serveuse plutôt qu'en invitée.

Je manquais à nouveau de trébucher sur son pied, mais le vampire me soutenait de son bras. J'aurais voulu mourir un million de fois, ce soir là ! Parfois le ridicule me semblait trop lourd à porter…

Shiki ralentit et je levais les yeux lui, frappée par la beauté de son visage. Oui je sais, je le voyais pratiquement tous les jours et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

J'étais tellement absorbée par son regard, à ce moment perdu dans le vide, que je ne fis même plus attention à mes pas. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il dansait très bien (en même temps il avait eu le temps d'apprendre, lui… comment ça « je suis de mauvaise foi » ?). J'oubliais peu à peu ma gêne et me laissa guider par le vampire aristocrate.

Cet instant me paraissait hors du temps. Je me sentais bizarre, presque légère. Un peu comme si j'étais… heureuse ?

C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelais de la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Comment pouvais-je rester là à regarder bêtement Shiki comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois que je le voyais, alors que Yori courait un grand danger ? Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote !

Je devais passer à l'action. Puisque j'avais Shiki sous la main, autant lui poser des questions sans en avoir l'air. Et j'avais intérêt à mieux réussir que la dernière fois !

_ Senpai…

_ Senri, lança t-il.

_ Comment ?

Shiki soupira et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Il semblait fatigué, en proie à une extrême lassitude.

_ Ce soir, je voudrais juste être Senri.

Je n'allais jamais pouvoir aborder le sujet de Yori s'il me sortait des trucs pareils à chaque fois !

_ Euh… Entendu.

Je me mis à soupirer à mon tour, attirant l'attention du vampire.

_ J'aimerais tellement que Yori soit là. Elle me manque.

Shiki me regarda longuement. Cela me parut interminable. Peut-être que j'avais un peu trop mis les pieds dans le plat.

_ Je danse si mal que ça ? Demanda le vampire, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

Je me demandais s'il faisait exprès de détourner la conversation ou s'il le pensait réellement.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir, lui dis-je. Et puis, tu danse très bien. Comparé à moi qui…

Le vampire accéléra soudain la cadence et la tête commença à me tourner. Je distinguais à peine les autres couples de danseurs autour de nous. Juste un tourbillon de couleurs chatoyantes et les yeux de Shiki, troublants, teintés de mystère. Je n'arrivais même pas à me décrocher de ce regard fascinant. Je m'insultais mentalement de tous les noms, afin de ne pas me laisser piéger, sentant que je perdais à nouveau la tête.

Mais une Cross ne renonce jamais ! Je décidais de contre-attaquer !

_ Senpai… Senri, est-ce que tu aurais découvert quelque chose au sujet de Yori ?

_ Peut-être bien, répondit le vampire, évasif.

_ Si tu sais quelque chose, il faut me le dire.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Shiki.

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

_ Parce que c'est mon amie !

Shiki s'arrêta soudain et je trébuchais, surprise, atterrissant directement dans ses bras. Une odeur fraîche m'envahit et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

_ C'est vrai, fit la voix du vampire au-dessus de ma tête. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

La colère me broyait l'estomac.

_ Je suis venue pour ça, lançais-je avec acidité, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Shiki.

_ Je sais, dit simplement le vampire.

Il ne voulait rien me dire, celui-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter de danser avec lui ? Et bon sang, pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si fort ?

_ J'ai croisé ton oncle, dis-je au vampire, espérant le provoquer quelque peu.

Ce qui marcha plutôt bien, puisque Shiki braqua son regard dans le mien, une lueur farouche dansant dans ses yeux.

_ Mon oncle ? Répéta t-il en me fixant d'un air incrédule. Et ?

_ Et c'est tout. Il parait qu'il ne vient que rarement aux réceptions de ce genre.

Je tentais de prendre le ton le plus détaché possible, du genre « je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout… ».

_ Comme toute ma famille, répondit Shiki, ce qui me glaça jusqu'au sang.

Les danseurs autour de nous s'étaient arrêtés, la musique venant tout juste de cesser.

Les propos de Kuran ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête, faisant écho au souvenir de la conversation, que j'avais surpris dans la ruelle entre Shiki et son oncle.

_ Pourquoi être venu ce soir alors ? Demandais-je avec une certaine hargne.

Le vampire ne me répondit pas. Il me prit la main, l'effleura de ses lèvres puis disparut dans la foule d'une démarche nonchalante, une main glissée dans la poche de son pantalon. Je le regardais partir, les yeux ronds, déstabilisée par son attitude. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment, mais ce soir, je ressentais le besoin irrépressible de le suivre et de croiser à nouveau son regard, sans oser esquisser le moindre geste. Je soupirais, exaspérée par mes réflexions. Je me mentais à moi-même. Ce n'était pas que ce soir. Cela faisait un moment déjà que cela durait. A chaque mouvement que je faisais devant Shiki, je me sentais bête, ridicule ou trop nunuche. Toutes les fois où je le croisais, je redoutais d'affronter son regard et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu lorsqu'il m'ignorait ou qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je ressentais le besoin de lui parler, sentiment que je masquais derrière une attitude purement professionnelle, mais je n'arrivais pas à aller vers lui naturellement. En sa présence, j'avais peur de trop parler, ou pas assez, de faire un geste de trop. Bref, c'est avec un pincement au cœur que la vérité me sauta aux yeux : j'étais inexorablement attirée par Senri Shiki. Par celui sur qui se portait mes soupçons concernant l'enlèvement de Yori.

Cette constatation me fit mal, et ce pour de multiples raisons. La première, à cause de Yori bien sûr. Le fait même d'éprouver ces sentiments c'était comme la trahir. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressentais. Et je le vivais mal. Deuxièmement, Shiki était un vampire. Une créature que je redoutais depuis mon enfance et qui avait le don de me repousser. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. La troisième raison était tout simplement liée à la deuxième : jamais il ne pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi…

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grogna une voix à côté de moi, me sortant brutalement de ma torpeur. Il lui a liposucé le cerveau ou quoi ?

Je me fis secouer assez violemment par le bras, ce qui non seulement me donna le vertige, mais me mit dans de mauvaises conditions pour démarrer la conversation qui allait suivre.

Je levais les yeux et croisais le regard mauve et colérique de Zero.

_ Dis quelque chose ! S'énerva le hunter, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je fronçais les sourcils, passant une main rapidement dans mes cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à part que tu viens de ruiner en deux secondes une demi-heure de coiffure ? Lançais-je à moitié déconfite et agacée.

Zero jeta un œil à ma coiffure avec l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas, ce qui sous-entendait bien sûr qu'il imaginait très mal à l'instant, que j'ai pu passer une demi-heure à me coiffer pour en arriver à ce résultat. Je lui fis une grimace_ pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent et du plus mature, je le concède_ pour lui faire comprendre que je me passerais bien de tout commentaire désobligeant comme « tu aurais pu y passer moins de temps, de toute façon on aurait rien vu ».

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton plus posé.

Zero soupira avec son air agacé coutumier.

_ Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle et tu ne répond pas, complètement absorbée dans la foule.

Je rougis aussitôt. J'avais l'air fine maintenant. Zero m'avait-il vu avec…

_ Je me demandais donc ce que t'avais fait l'autre crétin pour en arriver là, rajouta le hunter sur un ton sec et cassant.

Oui, il avait vu…

_ Je suppose que l'autre crétin c'est Shiki-senpai et je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point (menteuse, moi ? Nooon, vous rêvez…). Bref, je le répète : qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Je voudrais que tu fasses attention. Il commence à y avoir du mouvement chez ces satanés vampires et je pense que la chasse va bientôt commencer.

Mes mains se crispèrent et mes yeux s'arrondirent _ et ce, pas uniquement en raison du fait que Zero venait de prononcer deux phrases complètes à la suite. Ainsi, le hunter était sur une piste.

_ Très bien, je me tiens prête, lui dis-je.

Nous avions convenus, Kuran, Zero, Yagari, le directeur et moi que je pouvais venir, à condition que je n'entrave pas les deux hunters et le Sang Pur, au cas où cela tournerait mal. Je ne devais pas non plus intervenir dans les discussions, car si les ravisseurs se montraient, c'est qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête. Je devais me contenter de réceptionner Yori et de la rassurer le plus possible. Je n'avais pas vraiment le meilleur rôle, mais c'était ça ou rien… J'avais donc dit oui.

Zero bougonna quelque chose que je me refusais à comprendre. Il s'arrêta brusquement de marmonner dans sa barbe et baissa la tête. Il semblait peiné.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandais-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Même si j'avais du mal à lui parler comme d'habitude et à ne pas trembler en le voyant devant moi, je n'aimais pas le voir triste. Le souvenir de sa morsure me brûlait encore le cou, pourtant je levais prudemment une main vers lui, comme si je m'apprêtais à caresser un fauve.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et il tressaillit. Ce mouvement me fit retirer ma main aussitôt, dans un réflexe très vif.

_ Tu vois, je te fais peur maintenant, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Cette constatation me fit mal au cœur. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester avec lui en ce moment. A cause de ce genre de phrases. Je savais de plus que c'était vrai.

_ Je suis désolée, Zero, lui dis-je. J'ai besoin de temps pour affronter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire sans joie, amer.

_ Tu as peur de me blesser après ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Lança t-il de façon abrupte.

Il me laissa là, plantée comme une idiote et disparut à son tour dans la masse de convives. On aurait dit que je faisais fuir tous les hommes qui s'approchaient de moi. Ca en faisait quand même trois, là !

Je soupirais, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Toutes ces conversations ne faisaient que me déstabiliser et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'avais autre chose à faire et j'allais m'en occuper, là maintenant.

Je fis le tour de la salle, m'éloignant de la vigilance de Yagari. Ce dernier s'était rapproché un peu plus des invités, qui le dévisageaient d'un mauvais œil, et le hunter semblait avoir repérer quelque chose qui retenait toute son attention. Je pus donc m'écarter en toute tranquillité, sans que le chasseur de vampires ne me fasse signe de rester dans son champ de vision. Si Ichijou me voyait, il n'apprécierait pas trop que je désobéisse, surtout qu'il m'avait bien répété de ne pas m'éloigner des hunters ou des membres de la Night Class, mais bon… Je n'étais pas là pour faire tapisserie.

Je cherchais Kaname Kuran du regard, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Le vampire de Sang Pur avait disparu de la salle. Je ne voyais plus Zero, non plus. Visiblement, la chasse avait commencé.

Je savais que je devais rester dans la salle, pendant que les autres disparaitraient discrètement au fur et à mesure, dans les pièces adjacentes à la salle. C'était ce que nous avions convenu après ma discussion avec Kuran. Je devais _normalement_ rejoindre Aidou et Kain, les hommes de main de Kaname.

Mais moi, j'avais d'autres projets en tête… J'aperçus soudain l'oncle de Shiki qui disparaissait dans la foule, suivi de près par son neveu. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des couloirs qui s'ouvraient comme une gueule béante derrière les colonnades de la salle de bal.

Sans réfléchir, je les suivis. Je me frayais un chemin difficilement parmi la foule d'invités, me faisant pousser de tous les côtés. On aurait dit que je nageais contre un courant marin. Cela m'agaçait de me faire balloter dans tous les sens, sous les regards gourmands des vampires de noble ascendance. J'essayais de les toucher le moins possible, mais c'était peine perdue.

Lorsqu'enfin je débouchais devant l'entrée du couloir, ma coiffure était vraiment foutue. J'avais des mèches devant les yeux et je me félicitais simplement de ne pas avoir mis de maquillage au risque de me transformer à cet instant en toile de peinture dégoulinante.

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur du couloir, dans lequel l'ambiance se faisait nettement plus froide.

Malheureusement, aucune trace de Shiki et de son oncle. Je pestais toute seule contre moi-même, contre les deux vampires et contre la masse d'invités stupides qui auraient quand même pu se pousser pour me laisser passer plus vite.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le couloir mal éclairé, avançant prudemment. Au moment où j'allais tourner à droite, je me heurtais à une haute silhouette. Je reculais, en bredouillant des excuses confuses puis levait mon regard vers la personne.

J'eus alors une drôle de sensation. Je reconnaissais ces yeux mauves, ces cheveux argentés, quoiqu'il me semblait bizarrement plus longs, ce visage pâle aux traits fins, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais l'impression de contempler quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Zero ? Demandais-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de la personne qui me faisait face. Ce n'était pas Zero…

* * *

**POV : Sayori Wakaba**

Je n'étais pas Yuuki. Sur cette simple constatation, en apparence absurde, se jouait pourtant ma vie.

Au début, je n'avais pas tout compris. Je m'étais faite enlevée, alors que je regagnais ma chambre au dortoir de l'Académie Cross. _Il _avait surgit de nulle part, se mouvant comme une ombre. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi _il_ s'en prenait à moi. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il m'enlever moi ? Je n'avais rien de spécial, mes parents n'étaient pas spécialement fortunés. Je n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres. Juste une lycéenne on ne peut plus banale qui avait découvert le secret de l'existence des vampires…

Au début, j'avais pensé que c'était à ce secret que je devais cette situation cauchemardesque. Alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une méprise. _Ils_ avaient discuté, un soir, en laissant la porte ouverte. Il m'avait seulement suffit d'écouter pour comprendre leur plan. _Ils_ me prenaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'_ils _s'en rendaient compte, mes ravisseurs iraient aussitôt chercher cette personne…

C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de me faire passer pour Yuuki. Ainsi, il y avait une chance pour qu'_ils _laissent mon amie tranquille. J'avais bien conscience qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ce mensonge me coûterait peut-être la vie…

_Il _m'avait dit de patienter dans cette pièce. Que lorsque cette personne dont il voulait tant se venger viendrait, mon rôle s'achèverait. Cette mascarade absurde prendrait fin…

Je ne savais pas s'_il _me tuerait. Je ne pensais pas qu'_elle_ le ferait. _Elle_ semblait plutôt se désintéresser de moi, attendant simplement que son plan fonctionne. C'était _elle _qui menait la danse. Et _lui_ était à ses ordres.


	13. Et tombent les masques

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de poster si tard, mais comme je vous l'avais dit j'avais des examens pendant ces trois semaines (tout va bien, j'ai survécu ^^). Si je n'ai pas posté, ce n'est donc pas par manque d'inspiration, mais par manque de temps. _

_Comme je l'avais précisé dans un chapitre précédant, j'ai fait une vidéo sur Yuuki/Shiki pour illustrer ma fanfiction. Je vous mets le lien à la fin de ce chapitre si vous souhaitez la voir. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, mais je ne vous oblige à rien bien sûr ^^… _

_Zero : _ alors pourquoi tu en parles ?_

_Moi : _ Ben euh… comme ça, euh…Oh et puis tu m'énerves ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne te vois pas beaucoup dedans que tu dois me le faire payer, espèce de personnage en deux dimensions !_

_Zero : _ Il n'y a pas que dans la vidéo qu'on ne me voit pas beaucoup…_

_Shiki: _ Sans vouloir me la ramener, c'est une fanfiction sur moi, à la base..._

_Zero: *dégaine son Bloody Rose*_

_Moi : _ Hum… Je crois que je vais passer aux reviews, moi…_

_**Darkemi **__: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Ce chapitre répondra certainement à ta question. _

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis très touchée. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre. _

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Ah, je sais ce que c'est que les coupures internet d'une semaine, donc je comprends très bien ^^. Tu vas pouvoir savoir si tu as raison sur l'identité du ravisseur dans ce chapitre ! Et pour ce qui est des coupures sadiques… je m'excuse à l'avance (encore une fois XD). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

_ Zero ?

Le même visage. Les mêmes traits. La même beauté prédatrice. Pourtant, ces yeux là me semblaient alors si différents. Quelle était cette étrange lueur qui les animait ? De la folie ? Non, c'était autre chose. Plutôt quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'obsession. Ce visage semblait plus doux, mais aussi effrayant… Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas Zero.

Le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'étira davantage.

_ _Zero_, hein ? Lança t-il d'une voix plus posée que celle de mon ami.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, méfiante.

Les yeux mauves du sosie de Zero se plissèrent avec malice.

_ Moi ? Je suis le frère jumeau de Zero. Kiryu Ichiru.

J'ouvris la bouche, les yeux écarquillés devant celui qui me faisait face.

_ Est-ce si difficile à croire ? Lança t-il avec ironie, avisant ma réaction.

_ Son… frère ? Répétais-je, après quelques minutes de silence gênant. C'est impossible…

Zero m'avait bien parlé d'un frère, autrefois, mais selon ses dires, ce dernier était mort. Seulement, comment réfuter ce fait alors que le visage de mon interlocuteur parlait mieux encore que de simples mots. La ressemblance était bien trop frappante.

Ichiru Kiryu se mit à rire.

_ Rien n'est impossible, répondit-il.

Il se foutait de moi, je le sentais bien. J'étais trop sous le choc pour lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, le frère de Zero s'assombrit. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Je me suis présenté. A ton tour, maintenant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment là, quelque chose se bloqua en moi et je fus incapable de prononcer mon propre nom, aussi répondis-je :

_ Wakaba Sayori.

Ichiru me fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis se détourna, tout en me lançant :

_ Bien, Sayori. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Je me plantais devant lui avant qu'il ne parte.

_ Attends ! Zero sait-il que tu es encore en vie ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichiru.

_ S'il ne le sait pas, je ferais en sorte de lui rappeler, dit-il sur un drôle d'air.

Cette réplique sonna à mes oreilles comme une menace. Je tentais de prendre de la distance par rapport à la situation, mais rien à faire : quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette rencontre. Ichiru Kiryu ne me paraissait pas franchement menaçant. Il avait même l'air plus amical que Zero. Alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment ?

« Zero bis » tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je fixais la pénombre, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de découvrir. Devais-je en parler immédiatement à Zero ? Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser.

En tout cas, il semblait avoir un sacré grain, le frangin…

Alors que je repensais à cette étrange conversation, la tête se mit soudain à me tourner. Un vertige s'empara de moi et j'avais l'impression que l'on cognait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je cherchais de la main le mur pour me soutenir, mais je me sentis déraper. Mon corps toucha le sol. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était glacial et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Pourquoi ? Etais-je encore trop faible à cause de la morsure de Zero ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser… Je n'arrivais plus à penser…

* * *

**POV : Narrateur**

Sayori triturait nerveusement ses mains, accablée par le doute et l'angoisse. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si calme, elle se sentait de plus en plus agitée. Elle fixait le plafond, détaillant le moindre ornement, cherchant à comprendre ce que pouvaient représenter ces ciselures.

Elle ferma les yeux afin d'apaiser les battements de son cœur. Chaque pensée était une flèche qui la brisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Que se passerait-il s'_ils _découvraient qu'elle n'était pas Yuuki ? Comment le prendrait-il, _lui _? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser des choses pareilles. Il était son ravisseur, elle ne lui devait rien.

La jeune fille se demandait s'il serait capable de la tuer. Il avait été plutôt patient avec elle. Il ne l'avait même jamais menacé. Pas comme _cette femme._ Cette folle qui ne semblait puiser sa force que dans l'idée de son effroyable vengeance. Yori lui en voulait. De se montrer si cruelle, si froide. D'avoir cet homme si fragile à sa solde. De se servir de lui comme une marionnette, de le briser chaque fois un peu plus. Elle la méprisait plus pour ça que pour le fait que cette femme menaçait sa propre vie. Sayori se reprit mentalement. _Pas cette femme, _pensa t-elle, _ce vampire… ._

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur _sa_ silhouette. Il affichait un air goguenard qui ne lui allait pas très bien. _On dirait un masque_, se dit la jeune fille en le voyant entrer, _comme s'il dissimulait sa fragilité aux yeux du monde._

Puis soudain, tout s'effaça de son visage, laissant apparaître sur ses traits une extrême lassitude.

_Yuuki, dit-il en s'adossant contre le mur, en proie à la fatigue. T'en fais pas, ça sera bientôt terminé pour toi.

Yori frissonna à ses mots, puis elle puisa dans tout son courage pour lever les yeux vers lui, lançant calmement :

_ Terminé dans quel sens ?

Elle le regardait avec détermination.

_ … Ichiru-san.

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

_La nuit avait enveloppé la ville de son manteau de ténèbres. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais exactement. Ce lieu existait-il seulement quelque part ? _

_Je courais. Je ne faisais que courir, sans jamais m'arrêter. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le croyais, d'ailleurs. Mes pieds rencontraient chaque fois des obstacles mais je continuais à avancer le plus rapidement possible. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette devant moi. Plus j'avançais et plus elle s'éloignait. Elle se tourna à demi, avec un léger sourire. _

__ Attends-moi ! Criais-je._

_Même le vent n'arrivait pas à porter ma voix assez loin. Il la déformait, même. Je perdais du terrain. _

__ Senpai !_

…

Tout s'arrêta subitement, alors que j'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Ma vision était floutée et j'entraperçu une silhouette penchée sur moi.

_ Sen…ri…

_ _Senri ?_ Répéta la voix avec surprise. Yuuki, c'est moi.

Je fixais mon regard et vit alors deux yeux sombres me dévisager. Une image se superposa à cette vision, accompagnée d'une sensation de déjà-vu. Je voyais un garçon plus jeune, avec le même regard mélancolique et tourmenté. Il me tendait la main…

Soudain, je repoussais mon interlocuteur, lâchant un cri de surprise. Je me reculais, sous les yeux étonnés de l'homme devant moi.

_ Yuuki, c'est Kaname, reprit-il.

Je posais une main sur mon front, en chassant quelques gouttes de sueur. Je levais la tête vers Kuran Kaname. Cette fois, rien ne se produisit. Pas de vision, ou d'hallucination. Tout allait bien.

_ Désolée, articulais-je. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Kaname me regarda pendant un long moment, le visage soucieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Yuuki ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme.

Je chassais l'image mentale de ce jeune garçon qui ressemblait tant à Kuran. D'où venait cette vision ?

_ Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Je remarquais alors que je me trouvais par terre. Kaname était accroupi devant moi. Le Sang-Pur surprit mon regard interrogateur.

_ Je t'ai trouvé comme ça, répondit-il à ma question muette.

Je tentais de me souvenir, mais la mémoire me faisait défaut. J'avais l'impression que ma tête pesait trois tonnes et mon cou me faisait souffrir.

_ Yuuki, si tu ne te sens pas bien, il faut en parler.

Je jetais un regard farouche à Kaname.

_ Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! Lui répondis-je. Je viens de tomber dans les pommes, tu crois que c'est parce que je me sens merveilleusement bien ? Je me trouve à un bal rempli de vampires ! Hourra ! C'était tellement génial que je m'évanoui de bonheur !

Je m'arrêtais soudain, avisant l'expression froide de Kuran. Je venais de me rendre compte du ton sur lequel je lui avais parlé. Me souvenant subitement qu'il s'agissait d'un prince de Sang-Pur (arrogant qui plus est), je préférais ne pas le mettre en colère. Ben oui, j'avais la trouille ! Il pourrait me réduire en bouillie rien qu'en claquant des doigts, s'il le voulait. Et par moment, je le soupçonnais justement de le vouloir ardemment.

Je m'excusais à nouveau.

_ Je suis un peu fatiguée, expliquais-je, sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait bien de ça.

Kuran n'ajouta rien. Il se releva souplement et m'aida à en faire de même. Il passa mon bras autour de son cou et nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers une porte, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Le Sang-Pur actionna la poignée et nous pénétrâmes dans une sorte de salon, dépourvu de fenêtre, comme dans la salle de bal, puisque nous nous trouvions dans les sous-sols d'une vieille bâtisse. Il n'y avait que très peu de mobilier. Seulement quelques armoires, une table et une méridienne de couleur sombre.

Kuran referma la porte et me fit assoir sur la méridienne. Cette soudaine promiscuité aurait pu me déranger, mais je pataugeais tellement dans la semoule que je n'y faisais même pas attention.

Je sentais Kaname agacé par quelque chose. Je dirais même qu'il bouillait de rage intérieurement.

Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers moi et ses yeux me toisèrent. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il arrête de me prendre de haut comme ça, mais je jugeais lui avoir fait suffisamment de remarques comme ça, pour la journée. Une autre fois peut-être…

_ Yuuki, je te laisse souffler deux secondes, mais après j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que tu faisais là. Et ne me raconte pas de mensonges car je ne suis pas d'humeur, vois-tu.

Je gardais pour moi ma réflexion sur son agaçant et éternel ton pompeux, ainsi qu'une remarque sur sa « grande générosité » de m'accorder seulement deux secondes pour me reposer.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce et je retins un frisson en pensant à ce que j'allais me prendre dans la tronche par le Sang-Pur. Ce dernier devait sûrement être en train d'imaginer mille façons pour mettre fin à mes jours.

Quant à moi, je devais trouver une excuse digne d'apaiser un temps soit peu la colère du vampire. Il m'en voulait d'avoir désobéi en ne restant pas dans la salle de bal avec la Night Class et les hunters. Je m'étais lancée seule à la recherche de Yori, comme d'habitude…

_ Je suis désolée, dis-je.

Kaname se tourna vers moi et je compris tout de suite qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de mes excuses.

_ Le problème c'est que tu es toujours désolée ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche, en sachant que tu vas recommencer les mêmes idioties !

Je me rapetissais sur moi-même. On aurait dit une petite fille de quatre ans se faisant gronder. Je n'aimais pas trop cette sensation, mais je n'osais rien dire face au regard chargé de reproches de Kuran.

Je me relevais du mieux que je pouvais, car je supportais de moins en moins de rester assise devant la haute et ténébreuse silhouette de Kaname Kuran. Des mèches folles retombaient sur ses yeux, voilant le sombre feu qui se consumait à l'intérieur.

_ Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû, avouais-je, les poings serrés le long de mon corps, le regardant néanmoins avec défi. Je le savais alors même que je quittais la salle de bal. Tu as raison d'être en colère, je n'ai pas respecté ma part du contrat, mais je dois retrouver Yori. Je suis prête à tout et tu le sais, Kuran-senpai. Mais toi aussi, tu as eu tort : tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance.

Un léger sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Sang-Pur.

_ Et tu rejette donc la faute sur moi ? Demanda t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Décidément, tu ne manque pas de culot pour quelqu'un qui est mort de peur.

Aïe ! Grillée ! Pourquoi les vampires ont-ils la capacité de sentir la peur des autres ? C'est rageant ! On ne peut jamais rien leur cacher ! En même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile de lire les émotions sur mon visage…

_ Tu as vraiment des défauts agaçants, reprit le vampire, mais il faut bien te reconnaître que tu peux agir parfois avec audace.

Je lui jetais un œil incrédule, me demandant comment prendre ces paroles.

_ C'est un compliment ça ?

Kaname esquissa un sourire qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Et oui, c'est rapide avec lui. En même temps, j'avais le don pour le mettre en pétard.

_ Et toi, Kuran-senpai ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

Le vampire planta son regard sombre dans le mien.

_ Je cherchais une enfant stupide et effrontée, répondit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Euh…ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit qu'on devait pacifier nos rapports, lui fis-je remarquer. Parce que là, je pense qu'on s'éloigne un peu de l'optique… Enfin, peu importe. Est-ce que tu as du nouveau, senpai ? (remarquons les efforts que je fais pour être polie)

Kaname soupira puis se passa sa main sur son front dans une attitude très peu naturelle. J'attendais qu'il me réponde…une fois qu'il aurait fini de prendre la pose.

_ Tu as rencontré Kiryu Ichiru, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda t-il.

Ca ne répondait absolument pas à ma question, mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer. Je tenais à la vie.

_ Oui, comment tu le sais ?

Kaname m'observa un moment en silence. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas répondre à cette question là non plus.

_ Pour ce qui est de Kiryu Ichiru, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne nouvelle pour Zero, dis-je au Sang-Pur.

_ Ne t'approche de lui. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

Je soupirais, agacée. Il m'énervait à toujours me donner des ordres !

_ Je me trouve seule dans une pièce fermée avec un Sang-Pur, remarquais-je. Je crois qu'en matière de danger, je peux difficilement faire pire.

Kaname ne releva pas. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas s'abaisser à mon niveau…

Il s'assit, me forçant à en faire de même, l'air soucieux. Je m'étonnais une fois de plus de l'expression tourmentée qu'il affichait sans arrêt. On aurait dit qu'il portait un lourd fardeau, presque le poids du monde, sur ses épaules. Je me demandais s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop, mais je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. J'avais rencontré Kaname il y a quelques années, quand le directeur me l'avait présenté. La première chose qui m'avait frappé, outre son caractère horripilant et ses manières pompeuses, c'était l'éclat de son regard, tantôt sombre, parfois douloureux, et toujours cette même lassitude. C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais dit que ça ne devait pas être drôle d'être un vampire, qu'il y avait sûrement une face cachée dans leur nature qui les rendait si terrible et peut-être aussi infiniment tristes. Je les rejetais moins que Zero (bien que je comprenne désormais son attitude), mais le sentiment de malaise et de peur que j'éprouvais en leur présence m'engageait à les mépriser. Je n'ai jamais dit que les humains étaient plus intelligents…

Pour une fois, je décidais de me montrer compréhensive. Je n'y pouvais rien, il me faisait pitié à cet instant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois un incorrigible cœur d'artichaut ? Un jour, ça me perdra…

_ Senpai, qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je en me penchant vers lui (à une distance néanmoins raisonnable… on ne sait jamais).

Et là, ce fut un moment d'incompréhension totale que j'aurais bien du mal à résumer avec cohérence, tellement ce fut rapide et inattendu. La main de Kaname se logea dans ma nuque et il m'attira brusquement vers lui. Déboussolée par ce revirement de situation, je me laissais aller contre lui, la nuque aussi brûlante que sa main était froide. Je n'eus même pas le temps, ou la présence d'esprit, de dire quoi que ce soit ou de réagir que déjà ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mon cerveau se mettant au point mort, niant en bloc ce qui était en train de se produire (c'est bien le moment de faire la grève, tiens !).

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis repoussais le vampire. Sa main m'empoigna le bras. Il se détacha légèrement de mon visage, de sorte que je puisse voir ses yeux semblables alors à deux puits de ténèbres. Cela me fit peur, sur le coup et je me figeais, complètement tétanisée.

La voix de Kaname Kuran retentit à mes oreilles, bien que son ton soit toujours aussi calme que d'habitude, et il détacha chaque mot lentement, de sorte que je saisisse bien le sens de ses propos.

_ La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles _Senri, _je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de rien, Yuuki…

Il se leva et gagna la porte à pas lents, sa silhouette se mouvant avec une grâce hypnotique, me laissant là comme une idiote. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, et me lança sans se retourner :

_ Je sais où se trouve ton amie.

…

* * *

**POV : Narrateur**

_ Ichiru-san !

Le dénommé Ichiru se retourna, alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il vit la jeune fille qui le dévisageait se relever. Elle semblait déterminée et son regard avait changé. Il sourit intérieurement devant son courage. Elle était bien loin de la petite souris effrayée qu'il avait capturé à l'Académie Cross. Il se souvenait encore de son visage terrifié lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et il lui avait suffit de se faufiler silencieusement comme une ombre, puis d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait même pas crié. Elle le dévisageait simplement avec incompréhension, surprise. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il avait déjà mis la main sur elle. Le jeune homme avait ouvert la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que le directeur et son frère penseraient à un vampire, surtout qu'il avait appris que l'Académie avait déjà subit une attaque sans conséquence dramatique d'un Level E. Mais il avait sous-estimé Zero et son instinct de hunter. Le jumeau d'Ichiru s'était révélé extrêmement perspicace et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans l'une des ruelles de la ville, l'expression de Zero avait parlé aussi bien que de simples mots. Ses soupçons s'étaient dès lors portés sur lui, Ichiru.

_ Répondez-moi, exigea la jeune fille aux yeux cuivrés. J'en ai assez d'attendre ici, tout comme j'en avais assez d'être retenue prisonnière dans votre manoir ! Je veux des réponses, maintenant !

Les traits d'Ichiru s'assombrirent. Il s'avança vers la lycéenne jusqu'à se tenir devant elle, la surplombant de sa hauteur. Elle ne baissait pas les yeux, au contraire, elle semblait même le défier. Cela aurait pu l'impressionner s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur brillante au fond de ses yeux, des yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle était fébrile, et infiniment fragile. Les mèches rousses qui encadraient son visage dissimulaient un temps soit peu ses traits tirés et sa mâchoire crispée.

_ Tu veux des réponses, Yuuki ? Demanda Ichiru avec presque de la méchanceté dans la voix. Ca te plairait de savoir que lorsque Zero aura franchi cette porte, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Il se pencha vers elle et la sentit se reculer légèrement.

_ Alors voilà, ajouta t-il à voix basse, maintenant tu le sais. Satisfaite ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'une main s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue.

_ Sois maudit, lança la rousse sans réelle conviction.

_ Je le suis déjà depuis longtemps, répondit Ichiru.

Il s'écarta et gagna enfin la porte, la laissant là, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente du sort qui l'attendait. Ichiru s'arrêta un moment, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se résigna et referma la porte en sortant.

Il lui avait menti lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il la tuerait sans hésiter. Longtemps, Ichiru avait cru être amoureux de Shizuka, mais l'obsession qu'elle éprouvait pour la vengeance lui avait fait peur. Shizuka n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. Son esprit était mort en même temps que le corps de son amant, et plus rien ne pouvait réanimer son cœur.

Ichiru était seul face à sa faiblesse. Il en voulait tellement à Zero d'être fort, d'être le hunter brillant de la famille. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Surtout depuis qu'il avait enlevé _cette fille_. Elle était extrêmement mature pour son âge. Dans ses yeux brillaient l'intelligence et la gentillesse. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un chien ou comme un être faible. Il se prenait même à l'apprécier un peu. Serait-il vraiment capable de la tuer froidement ?

…

Yori resta quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total sans bouger. Puis elle se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle frappa du poing le sol avec un cri de rage et de désespoir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Ichiru. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de survie, désormais. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés.

Alors qu'elle maudissait Shizuka de toute son âme, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Yori releva la tête, s'attendant à voir entrer Ichiru, mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui. La jeune fille resta figée devant la silhouette qui venait d'entrer, vêtue d'une robe rouge. Malgré ses traits tirés et ses longs cheveux emberlificotés, Yori ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie qu'à cet instant, elle qui surgissait au moment où la jeune lycéenne avait baissé les bras, comme une héroïne.

_ Yori !

_ Yuuki ! Jure moi que c'est bien toi, que je n'hallucine pas, que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éclatait en sanglots nerveux. Yuuki se précipita vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle remarqua le tissu abimé de son uniforme et la saleté de ses cheveux roux. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit mais la chargée de discipline ravala toute cette animosité, afin de ne pas perturber son amie.

_ Viens, lui dit-elle, il ne faut pas rester là.

Yori hocha la tête avec détermination, malgré ses nerfs qui la lâchaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce précipitamment.

Yuuki n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé son amie, grâce aux indications de Kaname Kuran. Elle chassa l'image du Sang-Pur de sa tête, évitant de repenser au baiser volé du vampire. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. La jeune fille grimaça et secoua la tête nerveusement. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'en offusquer plus tard. Pour l'heure, le plus important était de sortir sans encombre de ce nid de vipères. Avec tous les vampires qui rôdaient en ces lieux, elles ne seraient en sécurité qu'une fois loin de l'imposante bâtisse.

_ Yuuki, ça va ? S'inquiéta Sayori.

_ Euh… Oui. Juste un souvenir désagréable. Mais, ne perdons pas de temps !

Au moment où elles débouchaient dans un couloir, un grincement métallique retentit, se répercutant sur les murs, et l'éclat froid d'une lame brilla dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette sombre se tenait devant elles, un katana brandit sous leurs yeux.

_ Vous conviendrez que ce ne serait pas amusant si c'était si facile, leur lança Ichiru Kiryu, son visage dissimulé par ses longues mèches argentées.

Un cliquetis provenant du dos d'Ichiru fit écho à ces paroles. Un revolver était braqué sur la nuque du jeune homme.

_ Tu conviendras que ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne te faisais pas sauter la cervelle maintenant, tonna une voix froide.

Les lèvres d'Ichiru s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

_ Heureux de te revoir, _mon cher frère_…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme promis, voici le numéro de l'amv qui est posté sur youtube: __Z4uRRQ33SD8 (mon pseudo est AnnaCain1)_


	14. Chapitre bonus spécial Noël

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que vous avez été sage ^^. Me revoilà avec un chapitre bonus, pour rester dans l'ambiance festive de Noël. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. _

* * *

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Comme d'habitude, je suis très contente de les lire. Pour ce chapitre en tout cas, il n'y aura pas de coupure sadique donc relax, hein ? ^^ Bravo pour avoir trouvé l'identité des ravisseurs ! Je te nomme inspectrice en chef (oui cela ne me réussit pas trop les fêtes de fin d'année ^^). En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. _

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : J'étais très contente de savoir que l'amv t'a plu. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu mettre un commentaire, t'inquiète pas. Je sais que la réaction de Kaname dans le précédent chapitre est très bizarre, mais tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure ^^. Shiki réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Ton commentaire m'a amusé car en français on dit « embrasser » et pas « baiser ». Le verbe « baiser » a une connotation… douteuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^. Je sais, le français est parfois vraiment pénible comme langue. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. _

_Chère __**anonyme folle**__ : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison, j'avais du retard par rapport à fanfic-fr mais c'est désormais réglé. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE BONUS (spécial Noël)**

Ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre précédant. Il ne s'inscrit pas dans une ligne temporelle bien précise. Je l'insère ici comme transition comique, pour rester dans une ambiance festive, et il est vraiment fait pour, je l'espère, vous faire rire.

**POV : Yuuki**

Je baillais aux corneilles, sidérée par la complexité des mathématiques et par la difficulté de mes neurones à intégrer tout ces symboles incompréhensibles.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir, mes yeux se fermant tous seuls, sous le blabla décousu du prof. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la classe. Certains avaient déjà fini leurs exercices, d'autres se concentraient, et j'aperçus le délégué qui notait frénétiquement sur son cahier tout ce que disait le prof, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mon regard se perdit alors vers la place vide à côté de moi. Yori était restée chez elle après les vacances de Noël, car elle s'était cassé le poignet et devait passer des examens médicaux. Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle, par le directeur, j'étais complètement démoralisée. En plus d'être ma meilleure amie, Yori était vraiment un soutien quotidien pour tous les jours. Parfois, c'était elle qui me donnait le courage d'aller en cours et de supporter les regards noirs des filles de la classe, et les remarques acerbes de certains profs.

Je me tournais à moitié, vers Zero, qui se trouvait assis derrière moi. Il me lança un regard interrogateur… à sa manière. Pas du genre « Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? », mais plutôt « Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? ». Je pivotais donc sans demander mon reste et me plongeais dans la contemplation du tableau, barbouillé par une multitude de formules blanches. Une aspirine, vite !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je m'affalais aussitôt sur ma table, avec l'impression que mon cerveau était passé dans une machine à laver.

_ Cross-san ?

Je me redressais avec la grâce d'un bossu et croisais le regard d'une fille de la Day Class, Kisaki Hana.

_ J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles, reprit Hana.

Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je continue à me lever le matin…

_ Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je, déjà dépitée.

Hana se tortilla les mains nerveusement, cherchant comment formuler ces fameuses « mauvaises nouvelles ».

_ Et bien… C'est pour la pièce de théâtre, dit-elle.

Mon cerveau buga méchamment pendant un moment. La pièce de théâtre ? Quelle pièce de thé… LA PIECE DE THEATRE ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

Avec certaines filles de la Day Class, Yori et moi avions décidé de présenter une pièce de théâtre pour le festival des arts et de la culture, auquel participe chaque année l'Académie Cross. Le directeur tenait à cet évènement annuel comme à la prunelle de ses yeux!

Nous avions déjà commencé à tout préparer avant les vacances, mais nos répétitions s'étaient vues interrompus par le départ des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes.

_ Zut ! M'exclamais-je.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ? Lança Hana, paniquée.

Ben si.

_ Heu… non non, pas du tout ! (ce n'est pas beau de mentir…)

Je vis à sa tête qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Je toussais afin de reprendre contenance.

_ Le festival aura lieu dans deux semaines, Cross-san !

Argh !

_ Et Wakaba-san ne sera pas là !

Cette dernière réplique finit de m'achever.

_ Du calme, lui dis-je. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Il suffit juste de convaincre une autre personne de jouer le rôle de Yori.

Hana se remit à entortiller ses doigts. Je craignais que les mauvaises nouvelles ne soient pas encore terminées…

_ Et bien… C'est justement le problème… Les filles ne veulent plus du tout jouer la pièce.

_ QUOI ?

Les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Hana se mit à rougir. Je soufflais un bon coup, afin de digérer la nouvelle.

_ Pourquoi ne veulent-elles plus jouer ?

Hana soupira. Elle s'occupait de tous les détails techniques de la pièce et des coulisses.

_ Elles ont peur de se ridiculiser devant les élèves de la Night Class, expliqua t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer une pièce de Blanche-Neige peut rendre ridicule, protestais-je.

_ Peut-être parce qu'elles ont le rôle des Sept Nains.

Elle marquait un point.

_ Ecoute, je vais quand même essayer de voir ce que je peux faire.

Hana hocha la tête puis s'éloigna, regagnant sa place.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

_ Comment je vais faire ?

Il fallait donc que je trouve quelqu'un pour remplacer Yori, mais en plus, je devais maintenant chercher de nouveaux « acteurs » pour tous les autres personnages. Puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une personne, or mis Hana qui gérait les coulisses : moi. Yori jouait le rôle de Blanche-Neige, et moi du prince. N'étant que des filles, nous avions bien été obligées de nous arranger comme ça. Et puis, c'était assez drôle.

Mon costume était plutôt sympa, je l'avais reçu pendant les vacances. Ca faisait tout à fait prince, avec une chemise ample, un pantalon sombre, des bottes en daim brunes, et une veste claire. Il me tardait de voir les autres costumes.

Pour la scène du baiser, nous nous étions arrangées dans la mise en scène pour cacher le passage aux spectateurs. Je n'allais quand même pas embrasser Yori !

Bref, tout ça n'était plus d'actualité, ma meilleure amie n'étant pas là. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une idée ! Yori serait tellement déçue si la pièce n'était pas représentée. Elle avait pratiquement tout fait dans ce projet. Elle passait tout son temps libre à se consacrer entièrement à l'écriture du script, à la façon d'agencer le décor, la musique, les effets de lumière, etc. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner comme ça.

* * *

Le cours d'histoire fini, je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner. Zero était déjà installé à une table, tout seul bien évidement. Sinon, ça ne serait pas Zero.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Yori ne pourrait pas assister à la représentation au festival puisqu'elle ne serait pas là. Je devais donc demander à Zero de filmer la pièce et… Mais oui ! Je savais où trouver ma solution !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à la cafétéria de l'Académie…_

_ C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Zero.

_ Allez, s'il-te-plait, Zero ! Plaidais-je, en joignant les mains en prière.

_ Tu es complètement folle si tu crois que je vais accepter !

_ Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

_ Alors ça c'est faux ! Protesta Zero en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, le regard furieux. Il y a plein d'autres personnes qui pourront répondre aux critères beaucoup mieux que moi ! Non mais tu m'as vu ?

Zero devait vraiment être furieux car il était rare de l'entendre parler autant. Je fis un effort pour conserver mon calme et répéter à nouveau ce que je venais de lui dire :

_ Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les filles ne voulaient pas car elles avaient peur de se ridiculiser devant la Night Class.

Zero me jeta un regard noir, étouffant un rire nerveux.

_ Ouais et c'est pour ça que MOI je dois me rendre ridicule à leur place ?

_ Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tiens, Zero ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, au contraire ! C'est très novateur. Et puis, je fais le prince…

Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la colère. Il se leva de sa chaise, provoquant ainsi de nombreux regards étonnés de la part des autres élèves installés là, et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

_ Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi le prince ? Au moins, je jouerais un rôle masculin ! Pourquoi tu veux me refiler le rôle de LA PRINCESSE ?

Je me levais aussi, fatiguée d'entendre ses protestations (je n'avais pas envie de le comprendre, et je n'en avais surtout pas le temps). Je serrais les poings sur mes hanches.

_ T'aurais préféré quoi ? Lançais-je. Jouer un des sept nains ? T'inquiète pas, je t'aurais attribué le rôle de Grincheux avec grand plaisir ! Et puis je te signale que je ne connais que le rôle du prince. La pièce est dans deux semaines, tu n'auras jamais le temps d'apprendre le rôle ! En Blanche Neige, tu as juste à manger une pomme, t'évanouir et dormir dans le cercueil de verre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Yuuki ? Que je vais sauter de joie parce que tu m'offre le rôle de Blanche Neige ? Tu crois que ça m'a pas suffit d'être une fois dans ton corps ?

_ Oh ça va, répliquais-je, pas la peine de me rappeler cet épisode.

* * *

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler. Comme d'habitude, je fus la première à briser ce mutisme gênant. Les heures défilaient et je devais trouver une solution. De plus, j'étais persuadée que Zero en Blanche-Neige était « l'idée du siècle ». Bon, il fallait bien avouer que voir Zero dans ce genre de rôle devait être tout juste tordant. Il faudrait penser à immortaliser ce grand moment… si grand moment il y'avait…

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Demandais-je prudemment. Après tout, je joue bien un rôle masculin et je n'en fais pas une montagne pour autant…

Le visage de Zero se rapprocha dangereusement du mien comme pour mieux me laisser observer toute la colère qui dansait dans ses prunelles mauves. Je déglutis, consciente que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

_ Yuuki, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à rester calme encore longtemps_ là déjà je commence à m'énerver_ mais sache que ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorquais-je.

_ Mais parce que c'est dégradant pour un homme de jouer un rôle féminin, idiote !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Devais-je laisser passer ça ? Toute femme qui se respecte ne devait-elle pas réagir face à de tels propos machistes ? Bien sûr que oui, évidemment !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? M'exclamais-je en me levant de ma chaise. Il n'y a rien de dégradant à jouer le rôle d'une femme ! D'ailleurs, les acteurs de l'Antiquité romaine étaient tous des hommes et ils avaient parfois des rôles féminins !

_ Yuuki, soupira Zero avec un air agacé, nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, que ça te plaise ou non.

_ Tu devrais te sentir honoré que je pense à toi pour un rôle, celui d'une personne bienveillante qui plus est ! Je dois être la seule personne dans cette Académie à pouvoir imaginer une seconde que tu sois capable d'avoir une autre expression que celle d'un type constamment constipé!

Je me rassis, essoufflée par ma tirade.

_ Constamment quoi ? Demanda Zero avec un air menaçant.

Je ne répondis rien. Et puis, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait très bien entendu.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit, comme un flash éclairant les zones d'ombres de ma conscien… euh, bref, je m'égare là…

_ Dis, Zero, lançais-je avec un air innocent, si je donnais un rôle dégradant à des personnes que tu déteste, est-ce que ça équilibrerait la balance pour toi ?

Le hunter releva la tête vers moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Demanda t-il avec un air intéressé.

Je lui fis face avec un sourire sarcastique.

_ La Night Class en sept nains.

Zero parut réfléchir un moment, se gratta lentement le menton, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire carnassier.

_ Ca marche. Mais tu as intérêt à faire soft sur le costume et le rôle de Blanche-Neige ou crois-moi que je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

* * *

Tout en prenant le chemin du pavillon de la lune, je me posais de sérieuses questions, notamment si je n'étais pas suicidaire ou tout simplement folle. Si on y réfléchissait bien, il était ridicule de demander à des vampires s'ils accepteraient de jouer le rôle de gentils nains bienveillants.

Une fois devant les portes, je déglutis péniblement. Ma démarche me paraissait de plus en plus incongrue. En gros, je risquais de me faire jeter.

Je respirais un bon coup puis décidais de me jeter dans la fosse aux serpents. Je poussais la porte, réfléchissant à toutes les façons possibles de formuler ma requête.

_ Yuuki-chan ?

J'étais en train de refermer la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer les rayons du soleil. Je me tournais et croisais le regard émeraude d'Ichijou.

_ Oh, Ichijou-senpai ? Tu n'es pas couché ?

Le vice-président de la Night Class me sourit avec un air innocent.

_ Non, puisque je suis debout, répondit-il.

Me faire passer pour une débile sans en avoir l'air semblait être le sport favori du vampire blond. Vu ce que j'allais lui demander, je préférais éviter de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Kuran-senpai est-il là ?

_ Bien sûr. Veux-tu que j'aille te le chercher ? Proposa aimablement Ichijou.

_ J'aimerais bien, oui.

Le vampire s'éloigna, tandis que je faisais les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée. J'espérais que Kaname n'était pas en train de dormir sinon il risquait de se montrer encore plus agaçant que de coutume.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? S'exclama une voix outrée que je reconnaissais sans peine.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner.

_ Bonjour, Aidou-senpai. Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

_ Oh ça va, Cross-san ! Lança le blond aux yeux turquoise en se plaçant sur le canapé face à moi. Epargne moi tes sarcasmes et répond à ma question.

_ Tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner ici, tonna la voix de Kaname.

Le vampire de Sang-Pur descendit lentement les marches comme s'il se trouvait au festival de Cannes.

J'étais très étonnée de voir les vampires réveillés à cette heure-ci.

_ Vous faîtes une nuit…euh, plutôt une journée blanche ou quoi ? Demandais-je.

Aidou me toisa comme à son habitude et lança sur un ton pompeux :

_ Nous avons du travail Cross-san. Mais peux-tu comprendre cette notion ?

_ Oh ça va ! M'exclamais-je. Je passe mes nuits à veiller sur votre petit secret !

_ Yuuki, lança Kaname. Ne répond pas à ce genre de provocation sinon nous y serons encore jusqu'à demain.

Le chef du dortoir ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

Kuran s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, face à celui où se trouvait Aidou.

_ Je t'écoute, Yuuki. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui faire plaisir, mais bon…

_ Et bien… euh…

Je tortillais nerveusement mes doigts. Allez, Yuuki, courage !

_ Voilà : j'ai une requête à faire à la Night Class…

Kaname posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, l'air songeur.

_ Intéressant, dit-il enfin. Dans ce cas, réunissons la Night Class.

* * *

Une fois une partie de la Night Class réunit dans le hall, Kaname me laissa la parole. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Déjà, je me trouvais dans l'obscurité avec des vampires, vampires à qui j'allais demander de jouer les sept nains dans une pièce de théâtre. J'observais tour à tour les élèves de la classe de nuit : Kuran était toujours assis et s'était mis légèrement en retrait. Aidou, face à son idole, avait les pieds posés sur une table basse entre les deux canapés. Kain se tenait debout derrière lui, et Ruka assise à côté d'Aidou, face à Ichijou qui avait pris place à gauche de Kaname. Rima était accoudée au canapé, derrière le vice-président de la Night Class. Enfin, Shiki se tenait sur l'accoudoir.

Ils me fixaient tous, attendant la suite. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes s'étaient transformées en spaghettis ramollos.

_ Bon, voilà : le festival des arts et de la culture a lieu dans deux semaines et…

_ Nous le savons, me coupa Aidou, puisque nous y participons nous aussi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.

_ Ah bon ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

_ Aidou ! Le réprimanda Kuran. Laisse-la parler et cesse de l'interrompre.

Je repris ainsi là où j'en étais restée :

_ Bref, Sayori, des filles de la classe, et moi-même avions convenus de représenter une pièce de théâtre qui nous tient vraiment à cœur et dans laquelle Yori s'est beaucoup investie. Mais elle est malade, et…

_ Qui est malade ? Demanda la voix endormie de Shiki.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué !

_ Yori, répondis-je.

_ C'est qui ?

Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

_ C'est mon amie, imbéci… euh, c'est mon amie, voilà !

Je m'étais retenue de justesse pour ne pas le vexer, mais j'espérais qu'il allait arrêter ce genre d'interventions !

_ Et Sayori c'est qui ? Demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Ichijou se plaqua la main sur le front, Aidou et Kain soupirèrent, et Kaname resta impassible. Ruka n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, et Rima se faisait les ongles depuis que j'avais commencé à parler.

_ C'est mon amie je t'ai dit ! Yori est le diminutif de Sayori !

Shiki se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

_ C'est quoi le diminutif de Senri, à ton avis ?

Mais tu m'emmerde avec tes questions !

_ C'est « abruti » ! Voilà t'es content ? M'exclamais-je, hors de moi.

Les autres me jetèrent un regard choqué, tandis que le vampire se retournait avec un léger sourire faiblement dissimulé. Parce que ça l'amusait en plus !

_ Bon, j'en ai marre ! Lançais-je, soudain.

J'étais prête à fondre en larmes tellement c'était un fiasco. Cela ne me ressemblait pas de m'énerver comme ça, mais le festival approchait et je n'avais aucune solution !

_ La pièce de théâtre portait donc sur Blanche-Neige, poursuivis-je avec l'air de celle qui va éclater en sanglots à n'importe quel moment. Je n'ai malheureusement plus personne pour jouer dedans, hormis deux rôles, et je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de jouer ! En récompense, j'aurais demandé au directeur de vous laisser deux jours… ou plutôt deux nuits de repos !

Je m'arrêtais, essoufflée. Je n'osais même pas regarder la tête des vampires. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, prête à tourner les talons.

_ Moi j'accepte, lança Shiki.

Tout le monde, sauf Kaname, se tourna vers lui. Le vampire ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux et son regard se braqua sur moi. Il semblait sérieux.

_ Euh… C'est vrai ? Demandais-je, sans oser y croire.

Shiki se leva, fit le tour du canapé pour se diriger vers celui où se trouvaient Aidou, Kain et Ruka. Il retira un paquet de mikado de la poche du blond et se mit à grignoter, sous l'air outré d'Aidou.

_ Mais je veux le rôle du prince, dit-il en croquant dans un mikado.

Je le regardais, désabusée.

_ C'est moi le prince.

_ Ah ?

Kaname, que l'on n'avait pas entendu jusque là, prit la parole :

_ C'est une excellente idée, Yuuki. De plus, les vampires sont de formidables acteurs.

Ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait…

_ Je veux le meilleur rôle, Cross ! Lança Aidou.

Kain lui jeta un regard blasé.

_ Hanabusa, le meilleur rôle c'est celui du prince et il est pris.

Aidou poussa un soupir affecté.

_ Tout dépend du point de vue, lança t-il.

Je dévisageais les vampires avec un air incrédule.

_ Vous… Vous allez vraiment jouer dans la pièce ? Demandais-je.

Kuran se tourna vers moi.

_ Nous acceptons. Après tout, nous devons remporter le prix du festival des arts et de la culture. La Night Class ne peut pas être évincée.

Moi qui croyais qu'il le faisait par gentillesse… C'étaient tous des vampires, il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, amphithéâtre de l'Académie Cross._

Je me tenais sur l'estrade, fébrile. J'appréhendais les réactions des acteurs… surtout des vampires. C'était le jour de la remise des scripts. Chacun allait ainsi se voir attribuer un rôle définitif. J'avais organisé, les jours précédents, des sortes de casting pour savoir qui ferait quoi. Certains risquaient d'être déçus…

_ Bien, lançais-je. Je vais attribuer les rôles. Avant, je voudrais tous vous remercier d'avoir accepté de participer. Bref, dans les rôles principaux : je serais le prince, Kuran-senpai sera la marâtre de Blanche-Neige, et Zero interprètera le rôle de Blanche-Neige.

Aidou se mit à pouffer comme un idiot à l'évocation du nom de Zero. Heureusement que ce dernier n'était pas là. Il essayait son costume. No comment…

Je foudroyais le vampire du regard. Ce dernier pleurait de rire et s'essuyait les yeux.

_ J'ai bien fait de participer à cette pièce, dit-il.

_ Hanabusa, le réprimanda Kain en soupirant d'exaspération.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Aidou ne devrait pas parler si vite… niark niark !

Je poursuivis :

_ Pour les rôles de sept nains : Kain-senpai sera Prof, Ichijou-senpai interprètera Joyeux, Shiki-senpai Dormeur, Sôen-senpai Timide, Tôya-senpai Atchoum, Aidou-senpai…Simplet.

Avisant l'expression de ce dernier, je me dépêchais de finir :

_ Le professeur Yagari sera Grincheux et le directeur jouera le Miroir Magique.

Je descendis de l'estrade et m'empressais de distribuer les rôles, afin de rejoindre Hana dans la pièce adjacente qui faisait office de coulisses pour les répétitions.

_Laissons donc Yuuki un instant s'occuper des réglages de la pièce et intéressons-nous plutôt aux réactions des acteurs…_

* * *

**POV : Narrateur**

_ Mais pourquoi j'ai le rôle de Simplet ? S'exclama Aidou.

_ Du calme, Hanabusa, Répondit Kain, en se passant nonchalamment une main sur le front. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'un rôle.

Aidou foudroya son cousin du regard.

_ Facile à dire ! S'exclama t-il. T'as eu le rôle de Prof !

Kain préféra ne rien répondre et se plongea dans la lecture du script.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de script, moi ? Demanda Aidou.

Kain considéra un moment son cousin boudeur. On aurait dit un petit garçon capricieux.

_ Tu n'en auras pas besoin, répondit le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, sur un ton très calme. Reste toi-même, ça suffira.

Aidou ouvrit grand la bouche devant la remarque de son cousin, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Voilà, un peu comme ça, poursuivit Kain, impitoyable.

Un peu plus loin, Yagari grommelait, lui aussi mécontent de son rôle. Le directeur, quand à lui, était enchanté.

_ Des années à me battre pour devenir un hunter réputé, maugréa Yagari. Le sacrifice de mon œil droit. Des nuits entières à rester éveillé pour combattre les vampires les plus dangereux. Pour en arriver où ? A jouer le rôle d'un nain, qui plus est s'appelle Grincheux. Pourquoi celui-là, en particulier ? Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas grincheux ! Quel rôle stupide ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça me tombe dessus ? Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre !

Le directeur regarda son ami.

_ Moi je trouve que le rôle te va très bien. Huhuhu.

Mais revenons plutôt à Aidou. Kain s'était bouché les oreilles, fatigué des protestations de son cousin.

Ce dernier réussit à trouver Yuuki, qui venait de sortir de la pièce qui faisait office de coulisses.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu attribué ce rôle ? S'exclama t-il. N'ais-je pas été brillant aux répétitions ?

_ Aidou-senpai, soupira la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien que je voulais que tu interprète le Miroir Magique, au début, mais tu ne voulais pas dire que Blanche Neige était la plus belle ! Tu restais fixé sur la Marâtre car c'est le rôle de Kuran-senpai !

Sur ce, la chargée de discipline s'éclipsa à nouveau, laissant Aidou bougonner dans son coin.

_Laissons tomber un instant un rideau de velours rouge vermeil… non, c'est trop flashi le vermeil plutôt rouge bordeaux, ça fait mieux. Bref, jetons donc ce rideau couleur bordeaux et pas vermeil, en velours satiné… Non, pas satiné, ça ne va pas ensemble... Je disais donc, fermons le rideau bordeaux en velours non satiné, mais lavable à la main… pas en machine, sinon vous risqueriez d'y voir apparaître des trous ou qu'il soit délavé… Bref, ce rideau… à moins que vous ayez une machine qui ait la fonction de… Comment ça je parle trop ? Bon bon ça va, j'abrège ! Jetons ce rideau à la con (et qui n'est qu'une simple métaphore en plus) sur les scènes qui vont suivre, qui sont fort peu intéressantes puisqu'il ne s'y passe quasiment rien. Oui, je sais, tout ça pour ça…_

* * *

_**Le jour de la représentation au festival des arts et de la culture, salle de théâtre :**_

**POV : Yuuki**

Les acteurs se préparaient à entrer en scène. Le décor avait été soigneusement mis en place et les spectateurs attendaient que le rideau (encore celui-là !) se lève. Quant à moi, je crevais de trouille et le trac me nouait la gorge.

Vêtue de ma tenue princière, je trépignais dans les coulisses. Mon costume se composait d'une ample chemise beige, par-dessus laquelle j'avais revêtu une veste rouge foncé brodée d'argent, et un pantalon brun glissé dans des bottes. Je tenais à la main ma super épée... en toc. On fait avec les moyens qu'on a…

Les répétitions s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées, si on oubliait le fait qu'Aidou m'avait poursuivi sans relâche à cause de son rôle.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté, en attendant des pas approcher. Et là, ce fut le choc de ma vie. J'éclatais de rire.

_ Chut ! Tais-toi, idiote !

_ HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu… Tu es… Hahaha !

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Zero. Il avait revêtu lui-aussi son costume et s'apprêtait à entrer sur scène. Il portait une fleur blanche dans les cheveux, ce qui déjà paraissait complètement improbable avec le personnage. Quant à la robe… elle était couleur crème et cela valait le détour. En vérité, si je riais, c'étais à cause de la tête que tirait le hunter. Sinon, je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire.

_ Vas-y ! Moque-toi ! S'énerva Zero.

Je m'essuyais les yeux, tout en le considérant du regard.

_ J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, lui dis-je. Le pire, c'est que je te trouve plus jolie que moi, en fille.

Zero avait été maquillé et avec son visage fin, la transformation était frappante. On lui avait passé une perruque de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais avec des mèches très longues pour faire plus féminin et je devais avouer que j'étais presque jalouse de lui.

_ Si tu pouvais juste te décontracter un peu et arrêter de faire cette mine renfrognée, tu serais vraiment parfait… parfaite.

_ Tss !

Visiblement, il n'était pas très content de son apparence. Trop drôle !

_ Regarde toi dans une glace, tu vaux le détour aussi, railla le hunter. T'es gaulé comme une mouche ! Et avec ta fausse moustache…

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma moustache ?

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

_ Je crois qu'il va être l'heure pour nous d'entrer en scène, lança la voix de Kaname Kuran.

Il était dos à moi, mais la tête que fit Zero m'indiqua que ce que j'allais voir en me retournant serait vraiment… spécial.

En effet, une fois face au vampire de Sang-Pur, je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mes yeux recommençaient à pleurer et je faisais un effort de concentration intense pour penser à quelque chose de triste, afin de ne pas hurler de rire.

Kaname était en mode « reine maléfique », et portait une longue cape noire à col relevé, sur une robe pourpre qui trainait sur le sol quand il marchait. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en arrière et une imposante couronne ceignait son front. Son visage androgyne avait été lui aussi maquillé.

Les protagonistes principaux de la pièce se défièrent du regard.

_ Et bien, lança Kaname sur un ton plus que moqueur, qui aurait cru que tu sois si belle en femme, Kiryu-kun.

Zero lui jeta un regard chargé d'acidité.

_ Quant à toi, dommage que ton air suffisant et hypocrite soit constamment collé sur ta gueule, répliqua le hunter sur le même ton.

Kaname releva fièrement le menton.

_ Mais c'est mon rôle, dit-il. Et je compte bien le jouer à la perfection.

_ Tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même alors.

Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à feindre l'animosité…

La pièce démarra sur l'entrée en scène de Kaname et du directeur.

_ Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle de tout le royaume.

Le directeur apparut dans un cadre peint avec de la pâte dorée.

_ Ma foi ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige est encore mille fois plus belle.

_ Comment ?

Kaname passa sa main sur son front théâtralement et fixa le public de ses yeux sombres, faisant frémir l'assemblée. Des fois, il jouait un peu trop bien à mon goût.

La scène suivante laissa place à Blanche-Neige, et au chasseur qui devait la conduire dans la forêt. Ce dernier était interprété à nouveau par le directeur, vu qu'il n'apparaissait pas beaucoup dans le rôle du miroir et qu'il avait pleuré jusqu'à noyer mes chaussures dans l'espoir d'obtenir un rôle en plus.

Lorsque vint la scène des sept nains, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau en voyant la Night Class avec leurs bonnets à la Peter Pan sur la tête. Ils ne ressemblaient vraiment à rien ! Kain, qui jouait Prof, prenait son rôle au sérieux, malgré son air nonchalant qui ne collait pas très bien avec le personnage. Il veillait à ce que les autres ne se dispersent pas. Aidou boudait dans son coin, toujours à cause du rôle. On pouvait le confondre avec Grincheux, interprété par Yagari, qui bougonnait lui aussi sous son bonnet brun. Ichijou incarnait Joyeux à la perfection_ parfois un peu trop, car ça faisait limite Simplet. Ruka n'avait rien de Timide. Elle essayait pourtant de faire un effort pour son « Kaname-sama », mais le nain, comme elle le jouait, aurait plutôt dû s'appeler Bellâtre que Timide. Quant à Atchoum, incarné par Rima, on s'éloignait nettement du rôle. La vampiresse ressemblait plus à Link du jeu Zelda qu'à un nain qui éternue sans arrêt. Enfin, Shiki était celui qui correspondait le plus au rôle. Il se tenait assis, tenant sa pioche, le regard blasé et ne faisait rien. Dormeur, quoi.

Bref, les sept nains ne comblaient pas vraiment mes espoirs, mais c'était assez amusant de voir les vampires dans ces rôles. Surtout les costumes !

Alors que je tournais le dos à la scène, mon entrée n'étant par tout de suite, j'entendis de l'agitation dans le public. Je revenais donc espionner mes camarades de scènes et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant Aidou et Ruka se menacer de leur pioche (ce n'étaient pas des vraies, je vous rassure).

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ces imbéciles ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le script !

_ Comment ça je fais honte à Kaname-sama ? S'exclama Aidou. Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir !

_ Mais moi, tout me va, môssieur ! Répliqua Ruka. Même cette affreuse tenue ne pourra ternir mon teint ! Et puis moi, je ne bougonne pas alors que je ne suis pas censé le faire !

Puis elle lui lança avec un regard noir :

_ Simplet !

Alors qu'ils allaient se taper dessus avec leur pioche, sous l'œil consterné des spectateurs qui ne savaient pas si cela faisait partie de la pièce, Kain s'interposa pour les calmer. Malheureusement, il se prit les deux pioches sur la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver. Et il ne se mettait pas facilement en colère, le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés ! Mais là, c'était trop pour lui, je le sentais. Déjà que ça devait le gonfler de jouer un nain…

Je vis des flammes embraser la scène, sous les cris terrifiés des spectateurs. Quant à moi, je faisais de grands moulinets avec mes bras, dans l'obscurité des coulisses, pour implorer Kain d'arrêter.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Zero derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, celui-là ?

Je continuais de sautiller sur place en battant des bras pour attirer l'attention de « La Torche ».

_ T'as fini de faire l'orang-outan? Me lança Zero. T'as été piquée par un moulin à vent ou quoi ?

_ Mais j'essaye d'attirer l'attention de Kain pour qu'il arrête !

Zero soupira, excédé.

_ Laisse-moi faire, dit-il sur l'air du type qui se force.

Le hunter, toujours dans sa robe et avec sa fleur dans les cheveux, se rendit sur scène.

Il se posta à côté de Kain, qui, surpris, cessa d'activer ses pouvoirs.

_ Bon t'as fini ? Lança Blanche-Neige avec un regard très zeroïen (ne cherchez pas, ce mot n'existe pas).

Puis il se mit devant le public et lança :

_ Ceci est un maléfice de l'autre sangs… de la reine maléfique ! Elle est sûrement à ma recherche !

Et tous les nains, sauf Aidou, Rima et Shiki, firent semblant d'être frappé de stupeur. A moins qu'ils ne soient réellement surpris… Notons que Rima fit tout de même un effort en haussant de quelques millimètres l'un de ses sourcils.

Zero rajouta pour lui-même :

_ C'est bon, le ridicule ne tue pas… même à très forte dose.

Je devais bien reconnaître que mon ami avait assuré ! Il avait sauvé la pièce !

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines…

Nous arrivions à la scène où les nains acceptent d'héberger Blanche-Neige dans leur maison.

Yagari, ce sadique, arriva avec un balai dans les mains, trop content de se venger sur quelqu'un du fait qu'on lui ait attribué ce rôle.

_ Tiens, Blanche-Niaise ! Lança t-il. Si tu veux rester, faudra mettre la main à la pate.

J'entendis les spectateurs rirent, tandis que je me plaquais la main sur le front. Mais quelle horreur ! Il me gâchait toute la scène ! Il ne me restait qu'un peu d'espoir : celui que Zero fasse bonne figure.

Mais Zero n'était pas prêt à tout pour sauver la pièce, ce qu'il me démontra aussitôt en répondant à Yagari :

_ Tu peux te le foutre où je pense ton balai, le nain.

Le public se mit à nouveau à rire. Cela les amusait, heureusement. Je recommençais à agiter mes bras pour leur ordonner d'arrêter et de reprendre les dialogues du script, mais je fis tomber ma fausse moustache par terre.

_ Puisqu'on y est, lança Ichijou avec son sourire épanoui, confisquant au passage la pioche que Yagari s'apprêtait à lancer sur Zero. J'aimerais beaucoup des gâteaux à la rose pour le thé.

Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_ Les nains ne prennent pas de thé, ils travaillent à la mine toute la journée ! Répliqua le hunter.

C'était moi ou Blanche-Neige était encore pire que la Reine Maléfique ?

Je sentais que ça tournait au vinaigre. Mais que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, ce n'était pas encore à moi.

Soudain, j'entendis des spectateurs s'exclamer :

_ Haha ! Cette version de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains est vraiment trop drôle !

_ Ouais, Blanche-Neige est trop géniale !

_ Et puis, les nains ont vraiment la classe ! Ca ne fait pas niaiseux du tout !

Je soupirais. Ouf ! Le public avait l'air d'apprécier. On était loin du romantisme du conte, mais bon… pourquoi pas ?

Les autres agités finirent par se calmer, après que tous les nains aient protesté après Blanche-Neige, qui décidément ne voulait vraiment pas faire le ménage. Quand Kuran revint sur scène avec des habits de mendiante et le panier de pommes, le public avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il se passait. Blanche-Neige, non sans un regard noir pour la sorcière, croqua dans la pomme et s'évanouit… plus ou moins élégamment.

_ Si seulement c'était aussi facile, soupira Kaname en regardant Zero étendu par terre.

Je crus entendre un « La ferme ! » venant de Blanche-Neige, mais je préférais penser que Zero n'aurait pas osé alors qu'il devait jouer une innocente jeune femme empoisonnée, sur le point de rendre l'âme.

Lorsque les nains découvrirent Blanche-Neige, il fallait avouer qu'ils eurent bien du mal à feindre la tristesse. Certains firent plus d'efforts que d'autres. Aidou croisait les bras et souriait presque.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire un effort ! Lança Kain.

Aidou tourna vers lui un visage radieux.

_ Non, je ne peux pas. Après tout, je suis Simplet.

Vint la scène du combat entre les nains et la sorcière qui, là aussi, fut… épique.

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas, pauvres imbéciles, lança Kaname, toujours à fond dans le rôle.

Il était très calme, mais pourtant terrifiant. Un frisson parcourut la salle entière et tout le monde retint son souffle.

Je vis Aidou et Ruka, presque la larme à l'œil, contemplant Kaname avec un air effaré. Rien à faire, ils n'arrivaient jamais à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rôle ! Le « pauvres imbéciles » semblait les avoir ébranlés.

_ Allons-y ! S'exclama Ichijou, qui visiblement, trouvait cette pièce très amusante (surtout le fait de s'opposer à Kaname et de pouvoir gagner contre lui). Tous contre la sorcière !

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent Aidou et Ruka.

_ C'est super chiant ! Lança Shiki.

_ Bon, Simplet et Atchoum, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! S'énerva Kain, son bonnet retombant sur son front.

_ Kaname-sama, fuyez ! Lança Ruka.

_ Nous allons les retenir ! Renchérit Aidou.

Bon ! Ce n'était pas à moi, mais je me devais d'intervenir !

J'entrais en scène, sous les exclamations des spectateurs.

_ Ca suffit ! Je suis le Prince et je vais occire cette sorcière prétentieuse et suffisante !

_ Euh, Yuuki-chan, me dit Ichijou. Ne prend pas non plus tes rêves pour des réalités. Le Prince contre la Sorcière. Pas Yuuki Cross contre Kaname Kuran.

_ Hum… c'est juste. Bref, me voilà !

Je pointais mon épée vers Kaname.

S'ensuivit une bataille des plus absurdes puisqu'Aidou et Ruka me barraient la route ou me faisaient des croche-pieds. Je réussis même à atterrir dans le décor, provoquant les rires des spectateurs, qui avaient bien du mal à s'en remettre.

J'avais perdu une botte au passage, et ma coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ma fausse épée était toute tordue et mon personnage tenait plus du bouseux que du prince. Heureusement, Kuran avait décidé de jouer le jeu et la sorcière finit par être vaincu (on se demande bien comment, d'ailleurs).

Et là, la scène que tout le monde attendait : celle du baiser. Je devais faire semblant, bien entendu. Zero était dans le (faux) cercueil de verre. Tous les nains étaient autour, sauf Aidou et Ruka qui avaient préféré « périr » avec la sorcière. Notons que Yagari, alias Grincheux, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des trucs sur Zero, sachant que ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de bouger.

Je m'approchais niaisement de Blanche-Neige, en essayant de ne pas hurler de rire. Je me penchais sur Zero en me mordant les joues. Et là… ce fut le drame ! Ma fausse moustache tomba sur le visage de Zero et ce dernier grimaça, ouvrant un œil.

Zut ! Les spectateurs allaient bien voir que je n'avais plus ma moustache ! Ca allait faire bizarre. Que faire, que faire, que faire ?

_ Aaah, je ferais mieux de me raser avant d'embrasser la princesse !

_ Si le Prince pouvait éviter de se raser sur la Princesse, ça serait mieux, maugréa Zero.

_ T'es censé dormir, je te rappelle ! Lançais-je, excédée.

_ Si je dois attendre que tu te rase pour que tu me sauve la vie, je ne sais pas si je fais une si bonne affaire.

Des rires retentirent à nouveau. Je me retenais de ne pas frapper le hunter. Petit à petit, je me penchais sur lui et fit semblant comme convenue.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours ta d*%~& !(je préfère censurer ce terme pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles) de moustache sur la tronche !

Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas lui foutre dans la bouche afin qu'il se taise !

Le rideau tomba derrière nous (enfin, j'ai envie de dire !) et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

Et si je vous disais qu'avec ce grand n'importe quoi, nous avons quand même remporté le prix du concours ? Le monde est fou…


	15. Le poids des secrets

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 15 qui arrive peut-être avec un peu de retard, mais il me restait encore des examens, la semaine précédente. Maintenant, je suis tranquille… mis à part le deuxième semestre qui commence… Snif… _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un peu le chapitre des bouleversements, vu que certaines choses y sont révélées et vont déboucher sur une nouvelle situation. Mais, je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédant. Ca me fait plaisir que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre, car je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si je me disais parfois que c'était du grand n'importe quoi XD. Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 15 et je voulais remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. _

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2012. _

_**Crédits **__: Vampire Knight, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Matsuri Hino. _

* * *

_Place aux __**reviews**__ :_

_**Darkemi**__ : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait fait rire. C'était le but ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère aussi que tu pourras de nouveau faire appel à tes talents d'enquêtrice en chef ^^. Peut-être dans les prochains chapitres. Merci d'être allé voir l'amv, ça me fait plaisir. _

_**Blackcatneko999 **__: Ah, contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Désolée s'il arrive un petit peu tard. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Je tenais Yori par le bras, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes identiques des jumeaux hunters. L'un tenait fermement son katana, la lame dirigée vers nous, tandis que l'autre pointait son Bloody Rose sur la nuque du premier. Ichiru Kiryu souriait à présent, comme s'il avait tout prévu dès le départ. Il ne semblait nullement étonné et une lueur calculatrice passa dans son regard.

Quand je disais qu'il avait un sacré grain, le frangin…

_ Heureux de te revoir, _mon cher frère_…

_ Ichiru ! Gronda Zero entre ses dents. Je savais que c'était toi, enfoiré !

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles que j'aurais imaginé entre deux frères qui se sont perdus de vue, mais je ne connaissais pas leur histoire. Que s'étaient-ils passé entre eux deux ? Pourquoi Ichiru était-il lui aussi en vie ? Zero ne semblait pas s'en étonner…

Je sentis Yori se tendre à côté de moi. Je lui jetais un regard et écarquillais les yeux. Mon amie paraissait complètement paniquée. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre :

_ Yori ? Est-ce que par hasard, Ichiru serait…

Elle hocha la tête, l'air grave.

_ Mon ravisseur, oui, confirma t-elle tout en fixant le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Je reportais mon attention sur les deux garçons devant moi. Comment avait-il pu ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cet enlèvement lui apportait ?

_ _Yori _? Répéta Ichiru, en insistant bien sur le prénom. Tu t'es bien joué de moi, on dirait.

Je me tournais vers mon amie, sans comprendre un traître mot de ce que disait son ravisseur. Yori paraissait, quant à elle, résignée. Elle semblait savoir exactement de quoi parlait Ichiru.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

_ C'est ridicule ! Lança t-il en mettant de l'ordre dans ses mèches argentées. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tu n'étais pas Yuuki Cross !

Yori écarquilla les yeux.

_ Comment… C'est impossible ! S'exclama t-elle avec force.

Ichiru décocha à mon amie un regard chargé d'amertume. C'était fou comme il pouvait changer d'expression et d'humeur d'un moment à l'autre ! La réaction de mon amie m'étonnait tout autant. Je suivais leur échange, interdite, attendant des explications qui tardaient à venir.

_ Petite sotte, dit-il sur un ton qui n'était ni insultant, ni amical pour autant. Une fois, je t'ai demandé si tu étais bien Yuuki Cross, tu te souviens ? Il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux. De la détermination, mais aussi de la résignation.

Ichiru la toisa un moment, avant de lancer en détachant chaque mot :

_ J'ai su que tu mentais.

Yori recula de deux pas, tandis que je me figeais devant la réplique du jumeau de Zero. J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Ce n'était pas Yori qui était visée depuis le début mais moi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser chez moi ?

Je jetais un œil éperdu à Zero. Ce dernier restait impassible. Il fixait son jumeau avec une lueur froide dans le regard. Ses prunelles mauves pivotèrent soudain vers moi, sentant que je l'observais. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'il savait déjà avant que j'étais la victime.

_ Pourquoi Ichiru-san ? Demanda Yori d'une voix blanche, me tirant brutalement de mes pensées.

J'admirais la façon dont elle restait maîtresse d'elle-même. Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Contrairement à mon amie, j'avais du mal à masquer mon trouble.

Ichiru détourna le regard, l'air sombre.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Le Bloody Rose de Zero se plaqua un peu plus contre la nuque de son jumeau, mettant brutalement fin à la conversation.

_ Fini de rire, lança t-il. J'ai des questions à te poser.

Ichiru sourit, ses traits prenant une expression sardonique.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire avec ton arme anti-vampire ? Demanda t-il avec insolence.

_ Qui sait, répondit Zero sans se poser davantage de question. Tout dépendra de toi.

Je fis un pas en avant, ignorant l'arme d'Ichiru.

_ Pourquoi vouloir me kidnapper ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Ichiru me toisa du regard. Il semblait soudain terrifiant, presque fou. Des fines mèches tombaient sur son visage, voilant son front et une partie de ses yeux. Le col de son manteau remontait jusqu'en haut du cou et il inclina le menton de façon à se trouver face à moi, tout en conservant une attitude hautaine.

_ Attirer Zero était mon but. Avec un appât comme toi, je me doutais qu'il accourrait immédiatement. Il se fait passer pour un dur insensible, mais au fond, je savais qu'il rappliquerait en digne chevalier servant.

Le ton moqueur de son jumeau fit froncer les sourcils du hunter.

_ Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demandais-je, la voix tranchante comme une lame.

_ Je viens de te le dire, répéta Ichiru sur un ton plus calme.

Ses sauts d'humeurs étaient aussi impressionnants que surprenants. Il pouvait passer d'une expression à l'autre. Vu comme ça, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, mais lorsque cette étrange lueur de folie s'animait dans son regard, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, plus vile, plus cruelle… plus démoniaque, bien que le terme puisse paraître un peu fort, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait.

_ Non, sifflais-je, furieuse. Tu n'as pas tout dit. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Zero est venu sauver Yori, pas moi. C'est un hunter, il protège les humains des vampires et des imbéciles dans ton genre ! Tu prétends connaître Zero, tu revendique le fait d'être son jumeau. Tu sais donc qu'en « digne chevalier » comme tu dis, il serait venu pour n'importe quelle autre raison, y compris pour te botter les fesses, car tu semble en avoir bien besoin ! Pourquoi moi en particulier ? C'est la dernière fois que je pose la question.

Je détachais froidement chaque mot de façon à ce qu'ils tombent tous comme un couperet tranchant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'impriment dans la mémoire de mon interlocuteur. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prenait. J'étais tellement en fureur, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Il m'arrivait de me mettre en colère, parfois. Pourtant c'était la première fois que je me mettais dans une colère froide. Plus elle montait en moi et plus des vertiges m'assaillaient. Les effets de la morsure de Zero n'avaient toujours pas pris fin. Je me trouvais encore faible, dû à la trop grande quantité de sang que j'avais perdu.

Je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Cela ne m'arrivait jamais de me montrer menaçante, au contraire, j'avais plutôt tendance à me faire menacer par les autres.

Yori se mit soudain devant moi, m'arrachant à ces pensées.

_ Yuuki ! Ichiru-san n'est pas le responsable dans l'histoire ! Il est manipulé !

_ Tais-toi ! Lança le jumeau de Zero.

Pour la première fois, je vis de la peine passer sur le visage du ravisseur de Yori. Ces traits étaient tordus dans une expression douloureuse. Surprise, j'en oubliais ma colère. Je tournais la tête vers Zero qui, lui, ne semblait pas ému par le soudain état d'âme de son frère. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt méfiant et le jaugeait du regard.

_ Yori, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? Demandais-je à mon amie, étonnée par ce revirement de situation.

_ Je viens de te le dire, répondit-elle. Il est manipulé. C'est un pantin entre les mains de _cette sorcière_ !

_ Ca suffit ! Siffla Ichiru, toujours dans le même état.

Ces paroles semblaient provoquer en lui un sentiment douloureux.

_ De qui parles-tu, Yori ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Zero l'interrompit :

_ Shizuka Hiô.

Il avait prononcé ce nom comme on assène un coup de massue. Tout le mépris et la haine contenue dans cette simple évocation me fit frémir. Je n'avais même pas besoin de demander qui était cette personne. Pour provoquer un tel dédain de la part de Zero, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle : la vampiresse de Sang Pur qui l'avait maudit à jamais en faisant de lui une créature de la nuit, un monstre à visage humain.

_ Yuuki, il faut que tu me croies ! Lança Yori de nouveau. Elle le manipule en lui faisant miroiter des choses irréelles.

_ Assez ! S'exclama Ichiru.

On aurait dit un enfant perdu. Il semblait complètement paumé, à côté de la plaque. Rien à voir avec la position de prédateur qu'il tenait auparavant. Il était l'image même de celui qui se voile la face et qui le sait, mais refuse néanmoins d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait quelque chose de pathétique, à cet instant.

Yori se tourna vivement vers lui.

_ Ce n'est pas irréel ! S'exclama Ichiru, sans savoir vraiment où il en était.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Yori. Ouvrez les yeux, Ichiru-san, tout n'est pas perdu !

Le cliquetis du revolver de Zero fit taire tout le monde. La bouche du hunter se tordait dans un rictus de mépris.

_ Oh que si, tout est perdu, cracha t-il. Nos parents ne reviendront jamais à la vie ! Et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'aurais toujours cette image d'un chien en train de les regarder agoniser… avec le sourire !

Il accentua la pression du Bloody Rose dans la nuque de son frère.

_ Tu les as tués ! S'exclama Zero. Qu'est-ce que t'as promis cette folle, cette sangsue, pour que tu t'allies à elle ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, figée devant cette révélation. Ichiru avait assisté à la mort de ses parents, aux côtés de leur meurtrière ? Quel sort le destin avait-il bien pu réserver à ce garçon pour qu'il en arrive là ?

Je comprenais soudain mieux pourquoi les deux frères se détestaient et la raison pour laquelle Zero avait dit que son jumeau était mort. Dans son cœur, c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, l'éclat du sabre d'Ichiru se mit à briller devant mes yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le jumeau de Zero se précipitait sur son frère. Mes yeux n'avaient même pas pu suivre ses mouvements tellement ils étaient rapides et inattendus. Même Zero était surpris de ce revirement et le hunter dû reculer de plusieurs pas afin d'éviter la lame froide d'Ichiru.

Je pris Yori par les épaules afin de la faire reculer, mais mon amie semblait fascinée par le combat se déroulant sous ses yeux.

_ Yori ?

_ Ichiru-san est tellement rapide, souffla t-elle.

Je la regardais, éberluée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

_ Ainsi, c'est ça le pouvoir des vampires ? Poursuivit-elle sans détacher son regard des deux formes mouvantes.

Lorsqu'elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde gravité.

_ Yuuki, Shizuka Hiô donne de son sang à Ichiru. Il est plus fort qu'un humain normal… mais sûrement moins qu'un vampire. Peut-être faudrait-il faire appel à l'un d'eux.

J'ignorais la dernière remarque, gardant pour moi le secret de Zero. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Yori ne sache rien sur la nature de mon ami d'enfance. Je me tournais vers les deux frères, engagés dans un combat à l'issu indéterminée. Aucun ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Ainsi, Ichiru avait bu le sang d'un Sang-Pur…

Ses mouvements étaient fluides, rapides, et surtout précis. Le katana déchirait l'air dans un sifflement aigue, sa lame brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. Même l'arme traduisait l'envie de sang, le désir de meurtre. Les yeux d'Ichiru n'étaient pas rouges, ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux des vampires, pourtant ils n'avaient rien d'humains non plus, à ce moment là.

Zero esquivait les coups d'Ichiru, la lame mortelle le frôlant quelques fois. Il lui arrivait d'anticiper certains mouvements de son jumeau avec souplesse. Le corps du hunter était arqué, comme celui d'une bête prête à bondir, une créature sauvage que l'on pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements et dont la colère finirait par éclater, dangereuse et impossible à arrêter.

Leur affrontement avait quelque chose d'irréel. Un même visage, mais des caractères et des idéologies pourtant si différents. L'un était humain et absorbait de son plein grès le sang d'un puissant vampire, l'autre était lui-même une créature de la nuit et maudissait ces dernières. Qui pouvait bien l'emporter sur l'autre ?

_ Ichiru-san ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, murmura Yori, se détachant de la vision des jumeaux. Shizuka se sert de lui et de ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle désirait attirer Kiryu-kun d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais pas uniquement. Elle voulait aussi Kuran-senpai. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu entendre pour quelles raisons. Et c'est pour ça que son plan était de te kidnapper, Yuuki. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'ainsi, ils sortiraient tous les deux de leur tanière et elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle est machiavélique.

J'avais du mal à assimiler les révélations de Yori. Tout ça paraissait tellement… fou. Je ne saisissais toujours pas pourquoi la Sang-Pur aurait eu besoin de moi.

_ Yuuki, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si Kuran-senpai pourrait avoir un lien avec ton passé ?

La question me foudroya et je me tournais vivement vers mon amie, le cœur comme piqué par une aiguille.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demandais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais Zero est ton ami d'enfance. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir t'approcher de lui et lui parler normalement. Il serait venu pour te sauver. Mais Kuran-senpai ? Shizuka Hiô sait quelque chose que tu ignores. Sinon pourquoi vouloir te kidnapper toi en particulier ? Pourquoi pas un vampire de la Night Class ?

J'essayais de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce qu'elle me disait, mais tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Plus je m'embrouillais dans mes pensées, plus je me disais que mon amie avait peut-être mis à jour une partie du mystère. Et si c'était vrai ? Si Kaname Kuran avait joué un rôle dans mon passé ? Avais-je seulement envie d'en savoir plus ? L'inconnu effraie toujours plus que l'ennemi connu.

J'étais perdue. Mes yeux essayaient de suivre les silhouettes d'Ichiru et de Zero, mais ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité, peu à peu. J'avais envie de suivre Zero pour l'aider, mais je ne ferais que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, j'avais promis que je ne ferais rien qui puisse entraver les actions de Kuran et du hunter. Je ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher de me demander si Zero serait capable de prendre le dessus sur son frère… avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, par la suite.

Je laissais de côté toutes ces questions pour me focaliser sur un point qui me taraudait depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Yori, comment se fait-il que tu en sache autant sur les vampires ?

Mon amie porta sur moi un regard terrifié.

_ J'ai découvert leur secret avant d'être enlevée par Ichiru-san. Je sais pour la Night Class. Je les ai vu, une fois, quand j'étais en ville.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose de désagréable.

_ Ils ont tué un vampire incontrôlable. Ils avaient des yeux rouges terrifiants et il hurlait. Je me tenais loin, mais… ce genre de choses n'existait pas pour moi. J'étais persuadée que je devenais folle. Je ne savais pas si je devais crier, courir, ou rester là…

Yori soupira. Elle plaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, les yeux fuyants. Comme toujours, elle reprit son calme et parut s'apaiser rapidement. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Posée et réfléchie. Pas comme moi qui courais sans arrêt vers le danger pour me retrouver en plein dedans.

_ Ils l'appelaient « Level E », je crois.

_ Qui est ce « ils » ? Demandais-je, curieuse et à la fois angoissée, sans même savoir pourquoi.

_ Des élèves de la Night Class, répondit-elle, évasive. Ils ont mentionné les chargés de discipline, donc Zero et toi. Soit disant, il fallait qu'ils soient plus discrets en plein jour sinon vous alliez leur passer un savon et répéter que vous ne seriez pas toujours là pour veiller sur leur secret. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'ont vu, car j'ai pris la fuite. J'avais trop peur… je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Après, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir en danger. Je n'osais pas te parler de ce secret, même si je savais que tu étais au courant.

_ Qui as-tu vu, Yori ? Demandais-je.

_ Ichijou-senpai et Shiki-senpai, répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds, la mine lugubre.

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'évocation du nom de Shiki. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre, et il fallait bien avouer qu'avec toutes ces émotions, j'avais complètement occulté le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Je m'étais trompée, il n'était pas le ravisseur. Mais alors, de quoi parlait-il avec son oncle dans la ruelle ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il dit de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires ? Le mystère était toujours présent.

_ Yuuki, ça va ?

Je relevais la tête, troublée. Je tentais de masquer mon état à mon amie. Mieux valait garder mes sentiments pour moi. De toute façon, ils étaient inavouables, même à mes propres yeux…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va. Je suis juste terriblement désolée, Yori. Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il le fallait.

Yori secoua la tête.

_ Non, c'est moi. A cause de moi, tu te retrouve ici. Ils sont arrivés à leurs fins, finalement.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te faire passer pour moi, lui dis-je. Tu as pris trop de risques.

Yori me dévisagea, la mine sombre.

_ Tu te trompe. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Cela faisait très mal. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer la détresse et l'angoisse de Yori tellement elles avaient du être grandes. Une minute passa dans le silence le plus complet.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit, nous arrachant un cri de stupéfaction. Une porte, non loin de nous, explosa, nous forçant à reculer immédiatement. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur ma « chance naturelle », puisque je me reçus je ne sais quoi sur le crâne, m'assommant à moitié au passage.

_ Aïe ! M'écriais-je, très peu élégamment.

_ Yuuki ! S'exclama Yori.

Je me relevais avec le peu de présence d'esprit qu'il me restait (encore une fois, je ne ressemblais à rien !) et vis apparaître une silhouette nonchalante qui faisait disparaître un long fouet de sang dans son doigt. Mon cœur fit un bond grandiose dans ma poitrine et j'écarquillais les yeux, à ce moment grands comme des soucoupes. On aurait dit un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamais-je aussitôt, sans même m'en rendre compte, la main sur mon crâne qui me faisait souffrir.

Les yeux bleus de Senri Shiki balayèrent les lieux puis s'arrêtèrent sur moi un instant.

_ Je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin, alors j'ai décidé de couper à travers les murs, expliqua t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur cette explication, je ne sais même pas si cela en vaut la peine…

Son regard se reporta sur Yori qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

_ Tiens, ils t'ont retrouvé, toi, releva t-il sans paraître plus surpris que ça.

Yori ne répondit rien, se contentant de le dévisager comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Shiki haussa les épaules et se mit à scruter avec attention l'obscurité. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, son regard était absent. Il semblait percevoir des choses échappant à la vision et l'ouïe humaines.

_ J'avais raison, alors, reprit-il finalement, quand je disais au président du dortoir que c'était Kiryu Zero le coupable.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive (oui je sais, ce n'est pas terrible, mais avouez qu'il a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds).

_ Ce n'est pas Zero le coupable ! Protestais-je. C'est son frère jumeau, Ichiru !

Shiki se tourna de nouveau vers moi, considérant un moment ma réplique.

_ Kiryu un, Kiryu deux, pour moi c'est du pareil au même, répondit-il sur son éternel ton blasé.

J'avais les mains moites. Il y avait à peine une bonne demi-heure, je croyais dur comme fer qu'il était coupable. Cela me faisait un drôle d'effet de le voir devant moi après tout ces bouleversements. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'oscillais entre plusieurs attitudes à adopter, ne sachant pas laquelle choisir. Mon cœur battait un peu trop fort et j'avais des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Je n'osais pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Je pris pourtant mon courage à deux mains, afin de lancer au vampire :

_ Ils ont engagé un combat. Zero est peut-être en danger. Il faut l'aider !

Shiki ne cilla même pas. Il m'observait, sans faire mine de bouger.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, rétorqua t-il sur un ton légèrement hautain et inhabituel. J'ai rempli mon rôle dans cette histoire.

Son attitude avait quelque chose de froid et de distant. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il pouvait paraître complètement idiot, parfois, limite simplet lorsqu'il jouait l'imbécile. Mais il arrivait qu'il change brusquement, devenant plus sombre, plus secret. C'était fascinant, déroutant… et en même temps dangereux, je ne le savais que trop bien.

_ C'est toi qui as retrouvé la trace de Yori ? Demandais-je.

Le vampire haussa les épaules de nouveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Mais tout, imbécile ! Ca change tout ! Je croyais que c'était toi le ravisseur !

Ce fut la première fois que je voyais se peindre sur ses traits une réelle surprise. Ses yeux écarquillés me fixaient avec incompréhension.

_ Moi ? Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

Je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de lui sortir ça. Bah, tant pis ! Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

_ Parce que tu paraissais suspect avec tes cachoteries et la conversation avec ton oncl…

Aïe ! Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire ! LA boulette du siècle ! Je venais d'avouer à moitié que l'avais espionné le soir où il avait retrouvé son oncle !

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre une seconde. Son visage s'assombrit et des mèches châtaines vinrent voiler ses yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il regardait exactement, ni même de quelle façon, mais je retins un frisson, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour avoir lâché cette information. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien inventer, maintenant ? J'aurais tellement souhaité revenir en arrière, tout effacer de sa mémoire !

Le vampire passa devant moi, sans même me regarder, juste avant de s'arrêter à mon niveau.

_ Arrête de te mêler de tout, chargée de discipline, dit-il sans animosité dans la voix, mais avec une certaine distance. Je dis ça pour toi. Il n'y a rien de bon à en retirer. Surtout avec ma famille… Tu tomberais sur des choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas découvrir.

Bon, je sentais toujours la menace qui planait à travers ses propos. Un peu comme « arrête de fouiner ou tu vas finir en petits morceaux disséminés sur le sol ». Pourtant, je remarquais quand même que c'était la première fois que le vampire parlait autant. Il venait de faire quatre phrases. Jamais, même en un mois tout entier je n'aurais pu espérer l'entendre à ce point.

Shiki releva la tête, l'air pensif.

_ Il y a quand même quelque chose que je me demande, poursuivit-il sur un air mystérieux.

Je le considérais du regard.

_ Dis toujours, peut-être qu'on aura la réponse, lançais-je.

Shiki réfléchit un moment puis se décida enfin à poser sa question existentielle :

_ Est-ce qu'il reste des toasts au saumon ?

Et là… il y eut un gros blanc. Je me tournais vers Yori, qui tentait difficilement de retenir un fou rire en se cachant derrière sa main. Du coup, cela me donnait également envie d'éclater de rire. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il était allé nous sortir encore ? Du Shiki tout craché !

Toute cette pression accumulée au cours des dernières heures nous faisaient vraiment péter un plomb !

_ Et c'est ça qui te pose des problèmes de conscience ? Demandais-je.

Non non, je ne me foutais pas du tout de sa gueule…. Comment voulez-vous que j'assume ce que je ressentais pour lui après des répliques pareilles ?

Le vampire esquissa un demi-sourire. Il posa sa main sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux. Déjà que ma coiffure ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose...

_ Essaye de ne pas trop en faire, dit-il.

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre du couloir de sa démarche nonchalante, sans un bruit.

_ Shiki-senpai est vraiment… spécial, lança Yori.

_ Oui, affirmais-je, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il est très original.

_ Euh… Yuuki, tu vas bien ?

Je me rendis compte que je fixais la pénombre avec un air niais aussi ridicule qu'inattendu venant de ma part. Je repris soudain contenance, me rappelant également que toute cette sombre histoire n'était pas encore terminée. L'intervention de Shiki m'avait mis du baume au cœur aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, mais il était temps de revenir à la réalité. D'ailleurs, je constatais que le vampire aux yeux bleus savait très bien où j'allais me rendre, puisqu'il m'avait dit de ne pas trop en faire. Je me flagellais mentalement pour quitter cet état niaiseux et horripilant qui venait de me saisir. Il fallait que j'arrête de me ridiculiser avec mes envolées de fleur bleue. On aurait dit qu'une autre personne habitait mon corps et ma tête. Une espèce de guimauve stupide dont le cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure pour un simple et malheureux regard.

Je me tournais vers mon amie qui m'observait, et à qui je n'avais toujours pas répondu. Il fallait que je fasse attention, je ressemblais de plus en plus à Kaname quand il décide d'ignorer les questions qu'on lui pose. Même si je doute que le Sang-Pur fasse ça parce qu'il pense à Shiki. Du moins, j'espérais pour lui. Il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions…

Mon visage se fit soudain plus grave. Trêve de plaisanteries, on ne pouvait plus rester là.

_ Yori, est-ce que tu veux bien suivre Shiki-senpai, s'il-te-plait ? Demande-lui s'il peut te conduire à Yagari. C'est un chasseur de vampires, il pourra veiller sur toi.

Yori me dévisagea avec un air soupçonneux, pas vraiment rassurée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton qui annonçait des reproches.

_ Il faut que je retrouve Zero. Qui sait ce qui a pu se produire… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de tuer Ichiru, malgré ce qu'il dit. Pour l'autre, c'est moins sûr…

_ Tu ne devrais pas y aller ! Protesta mon amie en me retenant par le bras. Je sais ce que tu pense d'Ichiru-san. Il se peut qu'il en veuille à Zero, mais peut-être pas autant qu'il essaye de le faire croire. Le dialogue est encore possible.

J'attendis un moment, prenant en considération les propos de Yori. Je finis par hocher la tête.

_ Tu es vraiment la bonté incarnée, lui dis-je. Être trop gentil peut parfois attirer des ennuis. Mais, tu dois avoir raison. Il faut que quelqu'un les arrête. S'ils continuent à se battre, l'un des deux risque d'y rester et il sera trop tard. Je dois y aller.

Je tirais brusquement sur mon bras, afin qu'elle me lâche, puis partis en courant. Je n'aimais pas le fait de la laisser seule alors que je venais de la retrouver, mais Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. J'espérais que Shiki ne ferait pas la mauvaise tête et l'emmènerait immédiatement auprès de Yagari. Le hunter avait toute ma confiance.

Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans le dédale de couloirs, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Au moment où j'allais poursuivre, j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'une des portes que je venais de dépasser. C'était léger, à peine perceptible, mais cela ne m'avait pas échappé. Je m'adossais au mur, puis glissais lentement vers la porte, le cœur battant. C'était peut-être eux. Mais cela pouvait ne pas l'être, également. N'importe quel vampire pouvait avoir quitté la salle de bal et s'être faufilé parmi les ombres, j'en avais eu assez de preuves comme ça ce soir. Je ne devais pas non plus exclure la menace de Shizuka Hiô. Etait-elle présente elle aussi ? Se cachait-elle quelque part, en train de m'épier ?

Je retins un frisson, puis déglutis. Plus que quelques centimètres à peine me séparaient de la porte entre-ouverte. Un froissement parvint à mes oreilles, me faisant sursauter. Il y avait bien quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Je m'approchais tout doucement. Plus j'avançais, plus mes sens étaient aux aguets. Si la porte s'ouvrait je risquais sûrement de claquer, tellement la tension qui me saisissait était forte.

J'y étais. Je me penchais légèrement, prête à laisser mon œil parcourir la pièce, lorsqu'un bruit de succion m'arrêta nette. Mon cœur s'accéléra, tandis que la frayeur et l'écœurement me gagnait peu à peu. Mon souffle s'accélérait, bien que je fasse de gros efforts pour me calmer afin de ne pas alerter ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Cela continuait, je ne pouvais même pas l'ignorer. Ce bruit horrible emplissait mes oreilles, me donnant envie de vomir. J'avais la nausée rien que d'y penser.

Une chose était sûre : un vampire se trouvait dans la pièce. Je respirais plus calmement et décidais enfin de me pencher. Mon œil se plaça devant l'embrasure de la porte et lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait au centre de la pièce, je me retins de ne pas hurler.

Une femme, vampire si j'en jugeais par son apparence et sa beauté froide, était enserrée dans les bras d'un homme qui se tenait derrière elle. La vampiresse était vêtue d'un kimono blanc, et ses longs cheveux, de même couleur que ses habits, retombaient souplement au niveau de son dos.

Elle se laissait aller contre le torse du vampire qui la tenait dans ses bras. Cette scène aurait pu paraître belle ou romantique si la vampiresse n'avait pas eu le cœur arraché de sa poitrine, laissant place à un trou béant duquel une mare de sang s'étirait jusqu'à engloutir la moindre parcelle de tissu blanc.

Le meurtrier derrière elle avait planté ses crocs dans sa nuque, ses yeux rouges luisant bestialement dans l'obscurité. Et ce vampire n'était autre que Kaname Kuran…

Lorsque son regard sanglant se leva pour se planter directement dans le mien, je crus mourir de peur. Je reculais jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur, mais je fus incapable de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mon cerveau hurlait à mon corps de déguerpir, mais ce dernier se brisa soudainement, victime d'un trop plein d'émotions fortes…

* * *

_J'en profite pour faire un petit sondage: je ne me suis pas décidée à propos d'Ichiru et j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Aimez-vous ce personnage? Est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il reste en vie ou son sort vous indiffère et vous préfèreriez que je suive la trame du manga, du moins pour son cas?_


	16. Confusion

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire d'ailleurs. Mais j'en suis venu à bout bouahaha ! Ok ok je me calme. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le trouverez intéressant. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci aux lecteurs qui ont répondu au petit sondage que j'avais fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ferai pas à chaque fois ^^. _

**_Melli-Mello_**_ : bah comme d'habitude je te remercie pour ta review. Non franchement, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir, donc merci beaucoup. Pour ta question, oui la relation Yuuki/Shiki va évoluer mais je prends un peu mon temps pour pas que ça soit trop soudain. Ces derniers chapitres, il était surtout question du sauvetage de Yori pour avancer dans l'intrigue principale. _

**_Blackcatneko999 _**_: Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

**_Darkemi_**_ : Merci pour ton avis pour le sondage. Je vais y réfléchir, même si je risque d'avoir du mal à tuer Ichiru ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. A bientôt, j'espère =)!_

**_Anonyme folle_**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour le Ichiyori (ça sonne bien en plus ^^), je vais sérieusement y réfléchir, ça pourrait être sympa. Merci pour cette suggestion._

**_Amber_**_ : Ah une nouvelle lectrice ! ^^ Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, surtout avec des reviews comme ça =). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche. A bientôt peut-être !_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Le couloir tanguait de plus en plus rapidement, comme si je me trouvais dans un bateau pris d'assaut par une tempête. Je fermais les yeux, posant mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je n'avais plus aucune force. C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du venir alors que je n'étais pas encore rétablie. Quand cesserais-je de jouer les gamines attardées ?

J'aurais voulu me lever et déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite. Au lieu de ça, mon corps semblait peser une tonne et je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement. Allez, Yuuki ! Un petit effort ! Je devais le faire !

Je pris appui sur le mur et commençais lentement à me redresser. Mes jambes tremblaient, elles étaient cotonneuses. J'avais le front brûlant.

_ Dégage de là, vite ! Me lançais-je à moi-même.

Je marchais comme je pouvais, avançant un peu trop lentement à mon goût. Soudain, les murs se teintèrent de rouge, et le sol fut recouvert d'une marée de sang. Je fermais les yeux, continuant à faire un pas devant l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, un simple mirage…

Cela m'arrivait parfois. Souvent, lorsque j'essayais de me souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé avant mes cinq ans, qui j'étais autrefois. A chaque fois tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi devenait rouge. Une vision cauchemardesque m'apparaissait. Il y avait une épée, du sang partout… et une femme. Voilà pourquoi j'avais bien trop peur de me souvenir. Mais, je prenais conscience petit à petit que cela ne pouvait durer. Surtout si Kaname Kuran était lié à mon passé, comme le supposait Yori. Je me conduisais comme une gamine parce que j'avais constamment la trouille. La peur de savoir, mais aussi celle de rester éternellement dans le doute. Quelque chose me disait que je devais ignorer ce pan de ma vie. Que c'était trop dangereux de se rappeler. D'un autre côté, je saurais. Tout s'éclairerait. Mais à quel prix ?

J'ouvris les yeux, voyant se dessiner plus nettement le bout du couloir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste là. La vision de Kaname Kuran en train de boire le sang de la vampiresse aux cheveux blancs me nouait l'estomac. Lorsque je les avais découverts, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Surtout en remarquant le cœur arraché de la poitrine de cette créature diaphane. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur. Je n'aurais pas su déterminer exactement ce qu'elle avait de particulière, mais ça rendait la scène encore plus glauque.

J'avais déjà de sérieux doutes sur la conduite soit disant irréprochable de Kaname. Maintenant, je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Il était dangereux, infiniment plus que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Et surtout, il m'avait vu…

J'avais la sensation que toute cette histoire déjà sordide allait prendre un nouveau tournant, et tout bousculer sur son passage.

Les hallucinations ne s'estompaient pas. Les murs étaient toujours tapissés de rouge sombre et des flaques de sang jonchaient le sol. J'en avais la nausée. Je me sentais perdre la tête, mais il fallait que je tienne bon.

Une porte se dessina un peu plus loin sous mes yeux. Je n'y voyais presque plus rien et un bourdonnement incessant me vrillait les oreilles. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. En vérité, des ecchymoses s'étaient peu à peu formées sur ma peau après l'attaque de Zero, en raison du choc que j'avais reçu lorsque ce dernier avait bondit sur moi. La violence de l'impact avait laissé des marques bleues, voire violettes sur mon corps. Je les avais cachées au directeur et à mon ami, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. J'avais encore du mal à assimiler le fait que Zero soit un vampire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise trop pour autant. Surtout après ce que j'avais appris ce soir là. Il en avait assez bavé comme ça. Et si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de me tirer de cette situation au plus vite, je ne ferais que rajouter du souci à mes proches. J'avais été stupide de vouloir suivre Zero. Il fallait que j'arrête de croire que je pouvais toujours faire quelque chose. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour me soustraire à mon amnésie et toute l'angoisse qu'elle provoquait en moi, mais j'agissais trop précipitamment. Un jour, ça pourrait me tuer.

Je réussis finalement à atteindre la porte. Au moment où je saisissais la poignée, un bruit dans le couloir me fit me retourner. Kaname Kuran venait de sortir de la pièce où il dévorait la vampiresse, quelques instants auparavant. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et tourna la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Une idée jaillit soudain dans mon pauvre petit cerveau ralenti par manque de globules rouges : et s'il me cherchait moi ? J'étais témoin d'un meurtre après tout. Car s'il y avait bien une chose de certaine c'est que cette vampiresse n'était pas un Level E.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'ouvris la porte et me faufilais à l'intérieur comme une désespérée. Je m'affalais aussitôt contre la porte. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Kaname s'en aille _gentiment_ vers de nouveaux horizons…

Et s'il venait là ? S'il sentait que je me trouvais dans cette pièce ? Il n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour ouvrir la porte et puis…

Un léger froissement parvint à mes oreilles, me tirant de mes réflexions de façon brutale. Mon sang se glaça immédiatement et une bouffée d'adrénaline m'envahit. C'était une émotion d'une telle force que je me demandais si mon cœur n'allait pas me faire fausse compagnie, là tout de suite.

Je n'étais pas seule dans cette pièce.

La peur me tétanisait à tel point que je n'arrivais même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je voulais bouger la tête, mais elle restait bloquée comme si ma nuque venait subitement de se changer en granit.

Je me rendis soudain compte de la pénombre de la pièce. Elle semblait petite et dégageait la même atmosphère désagréable que celles que j'avais vues jusqu'à présent. On étouffait dans cet endroit. On se sentait prisonnier ce qui était sûrement du à l'absence de fenêtre. Pas un endroit pour les claustrophobes, en somme.

Je devais réagir et vite. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la pièce et retourner dans le couloir, du moins pas tant que Kaname rôderait dans les parages. Je préférais mourir d'une autre façon, à la limite… Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très optimiste.

Bref, je pouvais toujours essayer d'attaquer ce qui se trouvait là. Je disais bien « ce » car je ne savais pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un humain. Dans une réception de vampires de toute façon il n'y en avait pas des masses. Attaquer un vampire était une idée complètement stupide, vous en conviendrez. Surtout si c'était moi qui en avais l'initiative. Encore cela aurait été Zero ou Yagari, le combat n'aurait pas été le même. Mais moi… avec mes bras de Titi anémié, je n'allais pas loin. En revanche, je pouvais peut-être compter sur l'effet de surprise. Je pouvais toujours en profiter pour l'assommer. Ca devait bien être possible même avec un vampire.

_ Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Demanda alors une voix masculine, brisant le silence angoissant.

Je sursautais et cette fois, je crus vraiment que mon cœur allait lâcher. Survivre à cette soirée me paraissait pour le moment impossible. Ma résistance psychologique m'impressionna car je devais avoir eu, en une seule nuit, au moins trois raisons de mourir des suites d'un malaise cardiaque.

Bref, Mes muscles se décontractèrent partiellement lorsque je reconnus le ton nonchalant de Senri Shiki. Je me décidais à me tourner.

_ Oula, fit le vampire en voyant ma tête.

« Oula » ? Quoi « oula » ? T'en veux une ?

Le vampire était affalé sur un fauteuil, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, la tête penchée sur le côté, et il me dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Visiblement, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça…

La pénombre dissimulait une partie de ses traits. Seuls ses yeux bleus se détachaient nettement de l'obscurité, comme deux éclairs déchirant la nuit.

_ Tu es blanche comme un cachet de nicotine, remarqua t-il.

_ Aspirine, rectifiais-je. C'est quand même un des médicaments les plus utilisés.

Shiki haussa les épaules.

_ Je suis un vampire, répondit-il avec l'air de s'en foutre. Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'intéresse aux médicaments ?

Il avait toujours réponse à tout, celui-là ! Je soupirais, déstabilisée, comme d'habitude devant l'attitude du vampire.

Mon cœur battait très fort, mais à cet instant c'était surtout par crainte de voir débarquer « Dents de sabre » (oui Kaname). Si le Sang-Pur me mettait la main dessus… Je préférais ne rien imaginer.

_ Tu as peur, ça se sent à des kilomètres, souligna Shiki me tirant de mes pensées.

Je me figeais aussitôt, toujours par terre contre la porte.

_ C'est vrai ? Merde !

Et si Kaname arrivait à me trouver grâce à ça ? J'étais foutue ! Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que je me calme…

_ Personnellement ce n'est pas une odeur qui me dérange plus que ça, lança Shiki.

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, répliquais-je entre mes dents. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui me fais peur !

_ Oh ? Je ne t'effraie plus. Dommage.

Il fit une moue déçue, avant de se caler un peu mieux sur le fauteuil.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, l'oreille collée contre la porte, au cas où j'entendrais Kaname venir par là.

Le vampire réfléchit un moment, dissimulé par l'obscurité.

_ J'en avais marre de ces mondanités. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

Il se redressa à nouveau sur le siège.

_ J'ai raccompagné ton amie auprès du hunter qui n'a qu'un œil… Yakari ou je sais plus trop quoi.

_ Yagari, rectifiais-je. Merci beaucoup.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. J'aurais voulu ajouter autre chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Que pouvait-on dire à un vampire ? Surtout celui-là…

J'étais fatiguée de tous ces évènements qui semblaient débouler tous en même temps. Cela me donnait l'impression qu'une avalanche venait de ravager toute ma force physique et mentale.

_ Shiki-senpai…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Senri.

Je bredouillais un truc incompréhensible puis lançais plus clairement :

_ Je trouve ça gonflé comme demande venant de quelqu'un pour qui je me résume uniquement à « chargée de discipline ».

Le vampire esquissa un sourire (assez microscopique mais bon, on ne va pas faire les fines bouches).

Je laissais tomber et enchaînais sur ma question. J'avais décidé de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Il fallait que je sache à quel degré s'élevait le pétrin dans lequel j'étais fourrée. Ca pourrait servir…

_ Bref, je voulais te demander… Pourquoi un vampire voudrait tuer un autre vampire ?

Les yeux de Shiki s'arrondirent de surprise. Il cala sa joue dans la paume de sa main puis sembla réfléchir.

_ J'ai un tas de raisons de vouloir tuer Kiryu-kun, mais je ne pense pas que je le ferai pour autant.

… (cela résume assez bien ma réaction).

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais allusion à Zero, lançais-je. Je parle en général. Pourquoi un vampire souhaiterait en tuer un autre, sans qu'il soit Level E ?

Le regard de Shiki me sonda un moment.

_ Le pouvoir, une notoriété, pour obtenir quelque chose qui appartient à l'autre… Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un. C'est peut-être le point sur lequel on se ressemble le plus, humains et vampires.

Je ne répondis rien, réfléchissant à ces propos. Que pouvait bien vouloir Kaname ?

_ Si tu veux savoir, poursuivit le vampire, tuer un Sang-Pur est l'acte le plus condamnable de la société vampirique. Et ceux-là adorent s'entretuer.

Je fixais mon regard sur lui.

_ Comment ça ?

Shiki écarta une mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux.

_ Leur sang renferme d'immenses pouvoirs. Pour obtenir celui de l'autre, ils se sont fait la guerre pendant des siècles. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Sang-Purs.

J'avais du mal à déglutir. Un sentiment étrange me tiraillait. Une conviction qui s'installait peu à peu dans mon esprit.

_ Senp… Senri, est-ce que tu as déjà vu Shizuka Hiô ?

Il fixa le vide, l'air assez ennuyé. Mes questions n'avaient pas l'air de le troubler plus que ça. Il semblait plutôt extrêmement éreinté. Cet état surprenant réussit même m'émouvoir. Je m'en serais donné des baffes.

_ Non, répondit-il en se grattant la tête avec nonchalance juste avant de lâcher un soupir de fatigue. J'en ai seulement entendu parler. Une espèce de folle en kimono blanc, c'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Rien de concret, quoi.

Je serrais les poings, me forçant à ne rien laisser transparaître. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Un kimono blanc. Comme celui de la vampiresse que j'avais vue dans la pièce, quelques instants auparavant. Celle que Kaname avait…

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Shiki assez mollement.

Je balayais l'air d'un geste rapide de la main. Ainsi j'avais raison, mes soupçons se confirmaient. En gros, sur une échelle de dix, le degré de danger qui me menaçait désormais relevait de… neuf virgule soixante quinze. Les zéro virgule vingt-cinq restants correspondant à l'éventuelle possibilité de clémence de Kaname. L'espoir fait vivre.

_ Je me posais la question, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Soudain, tandis que je faisais un effort pour paraître convaincante, Shiki se redressa, ses yeux braqués sur la porte.

_ Quelqu'un vient par là, lâcha t-il subitement.

Je n'entendais rien mais je ne prétendais pas disposer des sens aiguisés d'un vampire. Je me figeais, complètement tétanisée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse de Kaname. Mes mains se replièrent sur mes genoux, mes ongles enfoncés dans la peau. Je ne respirais même plus, aussi ne fis-je pas attention à la silhouette de Shiki qui se détachait un peu plus nettement de la pénombre pour se diriger vers moi. Il s'assit nonchalamment contre la porte, avec une certaine lassitude dans les mouvements, juste à côté de ma pauvre personne qui fixait le sol comme si j'allais me fondre dedans à tout moment. J'étais tellement figée et repliée sur moi-même, catalysée sur ma perception et mes sens aux aguets, qu'on aurait dit que je devenais autiste. Toute expression avait déserté mes traits.

Et c'est là que je les entendis. Ces bruits de pas, lents et feutrés qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Je voulais croire qu'ils s'éloignaient, que ces sons s'atténuaient de plus en plus, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Mes mains se mirent à s'agiter frénétiquement, incontrôlables, mon corps glacé secoué de tremblements nerveux. Après ce que je venais de voir, j'étais convaincue que Kaname Kuran, le soi-disant Sang-Pur modèle, était capable de tout, et que me tuer ne représenterait pas pour lui une tâche difficile à exécuter. J'avais vu la scène. Et maintenant, je savais tout...

Au moment où je cédais complètement à la peur, je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de moi. Une main se logea dans ma nuque, tandis que l'autre m'attirait plus près. En l'espace d'une seconde, sans que j'aie pu réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais collée contre Shiki. Je clignais bêtement des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Décidément, les vampires avaient le sens de l'imprévu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, ni comment réagir tellement c'était inattendu. Même penser m'était devenu impossible. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. C'était une sensation agréable. Enfin, cela aurait pu si mon cœur ne battait pas si vite et si fort, résonnant presque dans mon crâne. J'avais les joues en feu, mais bizarrement je me sentais bien. Dans les bras d'un vampire, moi qui les rejette tellement. C'était assez paradoxal, non ?

Les doigts du vampire explorèrent mes cheveux en désordre, tandis qu'il inclinait mon visage davantage vers lui. Je fus frappée par ses deux yeux bleus aux longs cils noirs, comme un violent électrochoc. J'avais du mal à ne pas détourner le regard. Poser les yeux sur lui me faisais presque mal tellement je le trouvais beau. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, et ça l'était sûrement même, mais il me paraissait presque irréel. Et cette situation me semblait également tout droit sortie de mon imagination. Je vis le visage de Shiki se rapprocher du mien. Il allait m'embrasser ! Il allait m'embrasser ! Alerte, alerte… ah ben non. Fausse alerte (ne soyez pas déçus). Il avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. L'idée qu'il pouvait à tout moment me mordre me traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'ailleurs, cependant mes muscles refusaient de bouger.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis l'étau de ses bras se desserrer jusqu'à me lâcher complètement. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder Shiki dans les yeux, tellement j'étais gênée. D'une part, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce geste, et d'autre part parce que j'avais baissé ma garde et m'étais laissé allé dans cette courte étreinte. J'aurais pu le repousser, après tout. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Pauvre petit cœur d'artichaut.

Pendant que je me traitais de créature faible, Shiki se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Je pris sa main sans lui jeter un regard, les jambes cotonneuses à un point où je me demandais si je n'allais pas me casser la gueule à ses pieds, ce qui serait quand même assez ridicule.

Notons que je restais quand même plantée devant lui, sans un mot, sans un geste, chose qui n'était guère mieux. On aurait dit que mon cerveau était devenu une de ses « boules de neige » qu'on achète dans les magasins touristiques (vous savez les objets en forme de boule avec des images de monuments dedans et qu'on secoue pour faire pleuvoir des petits confettis à l'intérieur) et dans laquelle il aurait plu tellement de confettis qu'il serait impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

_ Je vois que tu n'as plus peur, lança soudainement Shiki.

Je levais la tête vers lui, interloquée par cette remarque.

_ Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Shiki écarta à nouveau avec lenteur une mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux. Cela me faisait un drôle d'effet de voir à quel point il paraissait fatigué, las. Comme si des ennuis troublaient les quelques moments de repos qu'il s'octroyait. Car durant l'enquête, j'avais bien compris que le vampire n'était pas un fainéant. Il était le seul, avec l'autre greluche à couettes (on sent une certaine animosité hum hum…), à étudier la nuit et travailler le jour.

_ Tu étais complètement tétanisée quand je t'ai dit que quelqu'un venait.

Je bredouillais un « oui » sans même réfléchir à ce que je disais.

_ J'ai voulu faire diversion pour que tu… oublies ta peur, en quelque sorte.

Je le regardais bêtement, immobile, comme si on venait de me jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête… et le seau aussi par la même occasion. Si j'assimilais bien tout ce que me racontait Shiki, pour qui rappelons-le (même si cela ne me plait pas trop) j'éprouvais une attirance indiscutable, il avait fait tout ça juste pour que je pense à autre chose qu'à ma peur… Voulait-il que je fonde en larmes comme une idiote devant lui ? Non, ce n'était pas mon genre en plus.

_ Espèce d'imbécile, ça m'a fait encore plus peur ! M'exclamais-je. Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Ne refais plus jamais ça ou je t'arrache la tête et la donne à Zero pour qu'il s'en serve comme presse-papier, t'as compris ?

Voilà, _ça,_ ça me ressemblait davantage. Je ne dis pas que c'était forcément mieux, mais au moins je n'avouais pas mes sentiments devant lui et de façon pitoyable. Je préférais être pitoyable (ça malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire) et en colère, à choisir.

Shiki me dévisagea interloqué. Pff ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que je me jette à ses pieds et lui tombe dans les bras ? Bon, c'est un peu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire (pas de me jeter à ses pieds, hein !).

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arraché la tête à l'instant, alors ? Demanda le vampire en se rasseyant (ou plutôt en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil).

Ah, la bonne question que je me posais justement !

_ Ben… parce que… parce que j'étais surprise, c'est tout ! En plus je suis anémiée ! Tu profite de la situation !

Shiki se gratta la tête d'un air distrait.

_ Yuuki-chan, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je l'ai fait pour t'aider, alors arrête de crier, j'ai mal à la tête.

S'il devait y avoir une phrase pour m'achever c'était sans doute celle-là. Comme pour bien souligner qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Néanmoins, _il m'avait appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois. _Le problème c'est que j'étais déjà partie sur ma lancée :

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de ventre sur pattes ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'étais en colère contre lui. Parce que oui je m'étais imaginé des choses pendant quelques secondes. Et là, je revenais brutalement à la réalité. J'étais comme les filles de la Day Class, que je traitais d'idiotes il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Sauf que moi je savais ce qu'il en était. Je connaissais le secret des vampires. Le secret de la Night Class.

_ Il faut que j'y aille ! Lançais-je au vampire, qui s'en fichait sûrement.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et quittais la pièce. Juste avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, je me tournais pourtant vers lui, captant au passage ses yeux bleus qui me dévisageaient avec une certaine lassitude, et lui dis d'une voix plus posée :

_ Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider. Ce n'était juste pas la meilleure solution.

Je m'enfonçais aussitôt dans l'obscurité du couloir. Quelle gourde ! J'avais vraiment tout faux depuis quelques temps. Comme si tous mes repères d'autrefois se trouvaient soudain chamboulés. Entre Zero le vampire Level E, Kaname Kuran et son baiser à la noix (beurk, j'en ai encore des frissons), et l'étreinte de Shiki « juste pour oublier ma peur », je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. Ah, j'oubliais aussi le frangin complètement frapadingue de Zero ! Et le meurtre de la vampiresse dont l'identité ne faisait plus aucun doute : Shizuka Hiô, la Sang-Pur ! Il ne manquait plus que Yori me dise qu'elle était tombée folle amoureuse du Prince de Lu et qu'elle partait vivre dans un paquet de biscuits et là je pourrais dire que ma vie ressemblait vraiment à du grand n'importe quoi ! Comme si le destin avait décidé d'innover et d'écrire une histoire complètement farfelue : la mienne. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

Je me calmais, me disant qu'il restait quand même des personnes beaucoup plus mal loties que moi : Zero et Cosette (déjà, rien qu'avec un nom pareil, on se doute que ça ne peut conduire qu'à une vie de souffrance).

Il n'empêche, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était mis à saigner. Je ressentais une douleur violente dans la poitrine et elle résonnait en moi comme un chant morne. Je me sentais bête, moche et inutile. Tout un joyeux programme, quoi !

Bref, il fallait que je laisse de côté toutes ces péripéties. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé Zero et j'allais devoir élaborer un plan pour me soustraire à l'aura menaçante de Kaname.

* * *

**POV : Narrateur**

_Yuuki… Il fallait toujours que tu t'embarque dans des histoires trop sombres pour toi…_

Kaname Kuran arpentait le couloir, son costume sombre se fondant avec les ombres des murs. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, trahissant une soif de pouvoir terrifiante et une détermination qui ne tolérait aucun obstacle. Il se sentait puissant… et vivant.

Mais le Sang-Pur, qui foulait notre monde depuis plusieurs siècles, savait très bien qu'un simple grain de sable pouvait causer bien des dégâts dans un plan, si bien conçu soit-il.

Kaname ramena en arrière d'un geste brusque quelques mèches sombres qui le gênaient.

_Que faire de toi, Yuuki ? Te détruire ? Ou au contraire, te forcer à revenir vers moi ?_

Une aura noire et maléfique se répandit autour du Sang-Pur, éteignant les bougies des rares chandeliers qui se trouvaient là. L'une d'elles explosa soudainement et le vampire se força à se calmer.

_Je ne dois pas m'emporter pour si peu. Il suffit d'un rien pour que d'autres comprennent que j'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, dont je ne suis pas encore tout à fait maître. Shizuka, ta puissance est bien capricieuse. Elle ne se laissera pas dominer facilement. Seulement, tu as perdu et j'ai gagné. _

Le vampire esquissa un sourire puis se ravisa en repensant à la cause de son courroux.

_« Senri »… Elle a osé m'appeler Senri. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du me mettre en colère devant Yuuki. Elle n'a sûrement pas du comprendre. Elle pourrait mal interpréter, ce qui serait fâcheux. Mais Yuuki est ma propriété. Que je la déteste, l'adore, la méprise, la respecte, ou la rabaisse plus bas que terre, tout ça importe peu. Elle m'appartient. _

Kaname s'arrêta un moment, ses longues mèches brunes retombant de nouveau sur son front. Il poussa un soupir excédé et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur sombre coutumière.

_Faut-il qu'elle connaisse le passé ? Devrais-je accélérer les choses ? _

Les dents du vampire se serrèrent.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que cette idiote me méprise ? Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais devenu le centre de son monde, l'être le plus important de sa vie. Je ne pourrais pas la manipuler facilement, ça je le sais depuis un moment déjà. Elle me défit sans arrêt, je le vois dans ses yeux. Le tout est de savoir quelle partie d'elle me lance ce défi. Laquelle des deux Yuuki… _


	17. Echec et mat

_Coucou ! Et un chapitre tout neuf, tout frais ! J'étais inspirée cette semaine ! Ce doit être le froid… ou bien la chandeleur (vive les crêpes !). _

_Shiki (vient de se réveiller) : des crêpes ? Où ça ? _

_Bref, (ignorez-le, il ne faut pas l'encourager; en plus un vampire qui mange des crêpes, c'est tout un mythe qui s'effondre !) nous en sommes déjà au chapitre dix-sept ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris, et bien entendu celles qui me mettent des reviews. C'est très motivant, donc merci beaucoup ! _

* * *

_**Melli-Mello**__ : J'ai remarqué que tu étais toujours la première à me mettre une review. Quelle synchronisation ! ^^ Et bien merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique commentaire, je suis contente que mon chapitre ait réussi à te distraire après une mauvaise journée. C'est aussi le but. En tout cas, l'achat du bazooka ne sera pas inutile, tu auras l'occasion de l'utiliser (rien que dans ce chapitre déjà XD). Mais je suis sûre que ça te manquerait si je ne faisais plus de coupures sadiques ^^. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même._

_**Anonyme folle**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu vois, je t'ai écouté j'ai posté la suite rapidement, cette fois-ci ^^. J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_**Darkemi**__ : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait fait. Donc, merci beaucoup ! _

_**Lolared**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai essayé de pondre ce chapitre assez vite, donc j'espère ne pas avoir de mort sur la conscience ^^. C'est vrai que je prends mon temps pour poser la relation Shiki/Yuuki, mais je n'aime pas quand ça va trop vite, surtout avec des couples qui ne se font pas beaucoup. Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas de relation sanguine ni sentimentale entre Zero et Yuuki, ni entre Kaname et Yuuki (Shiki n'aime pas la concurrence ^^). Pour ça, je ne suis pas vraiment la trame du manga._

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Et merci aussi pour tes reviews et ton soutien, car c'est très motivant. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**Amber**__ : Et oui, le bisou n'était pas pour tout de suite ! Mais ça viendra ^^. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu et que tu apprécies les caractères de Kaname et de Shiki. Je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Les portes du pavillon de la lune se dressaient devant moi, ses hauts murs se découpant dans la lumière crépusculaire du ciel. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et j'attendais. Le temps s'écoulait de façon interminable, mais pour une fois, j'avais laissé mes craintes de côté. Je ne pensais plus qu'à mon objectif. J'étais résolue.

Nous étions rentrés du bal des vampires à l'aube et personne n'avait dit mot dans la voiture. Chacun s'était renfermé dans un long mutisme, méditant sur les évènements de la soirée. C'est là que j'avais commencé à cogiter, à rassembler les pièces du puzzle…

(**_flash-back_**)

_Je me trouvais de nouveau dans le couloir. Aucune trace de Kaname Kuran. J'avais laissé Shiki dans la pièce derrière moi. Et tous mes sentiments avec. Je devais m'endurcir si je voulais me sortir de cette impasse. Les vampires étaient tous les mêmes : des calculateurs, sans pitié, sans émotions… sans âme. J'avais eu tort de me laisser piéger, surtout de cette façon. _

_Des bruits de pas me parvinrent, rapides et lourds. Cela ressemblait à une course effrénée. Je longeais le mur, voyant l'angle du couloir se dessiner devant moi. Qui allait bientôt surgir sous mes yeux ? Des pronostics ? _

_J'avançais un peu plus, de façon à ne pas me laisser surprendre. Mon cœur battait vite, mais il devait avoir pris l'habitude à force._

_Je m'approchais encore lorsque la silhouette de Zero jaillit devant moi, comme un pantin de sa boîte, ses yeux mauves s'écarquillant de surprise. Il avait le souffle court et semblait tout débraillé._

_Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je me jetais à son cou._

__ Zero ! Tu es vivant !_

_Bien évidemment, il ne me prit pas dans ses bras, ne me lança pas de « Yuuki ! Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu es en vie », ne me sourit même pas. J'aurais eu trop peur, sinon…_

_Bref, mon pince-sans-rire d'ami resta égal à lui-même : froid et distant. Le seul petit bonus était un air vaguement idiot qui flottait sur son visage, certainement dû à la surprise._

__ Heu… _

_Bon, niveau dialogue on restait encore dans du basique. Et encore, « heu » n'aidait pas beaucoup à engager la conversation._

__ Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je pour lui tirer les vers du nez (expression assez horrible si on la prenait littéralement)._

_Zero ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un éclat dur brillait dans ses prunelles mauves. _

__ Ichiru a disparu, lâcha t-il d'une voix sombre._

_Si seulement il pouvait ne plus réapparaître. Quel guignol quand même ! Dire qu'il avait réussi à se gourer de personne en voulant me capturer ! Sans être le dernier des abrutis, il avait quand même sa place sur le podium. Enfin, je gardais ses réflexions pour plus tard._

__ Où est Wakaba ? Demanda Zero, qui en ce moment se spécialisait dans les phrases à trois mots. _

_J'assurai à mon ami que Yori se trouvait en sécurité. Le hunter hocha la tête avant de lancer :_

__ Dans ce cas, allons-y. _

_Je le retins par le bras._

__ Ecoute, Zero, je sais que je n'ai pas eu la réaction que tu aurais peut-être espéré, en ce qui concerne… tu sais quoi…_

_Je m'arrêtai, cherchant comment formuler ma phrase. L'aura hostile de Zero ne m'aidait pas beaucoup dans ma recherche, d'ailleurs._

__ … Bref, je voulais que tu sache que cette soirée m'avait permis de réaliser certaines choses. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider, mais je te soutiendrais toujours du mieux que je le pourrais. _

_Zero me dévisagea un moment. Je ne détournais pas le regard, lui prouvant que j'étais sincère. Le hunter se tourna et commença à avancer sans un mot. _

_Je sais, vu comme ça, on pourrait dire que je venais de me prendre un gros vent, mais je connaissais bien Zero et je savais que quelque part au fond de lui, ça le rassurait. C'était le genre de personne qui parfois n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Alors, il préférait ne rien dire. _

_Je souris. J'étais contente d'avoir pu clarifier les choses avec mon ami. Même s'il s'agissait à présent d'un vampire, il n'en était pas moins une victime. Je me targuais d'être son amie, je n'avais donc pas le droit de le laisser tomber. Même si ce serait sûrement difficile._

_Comme quoi, cette soirée avait eu du bon. Une partie de mon cerveau fonctionnait encore à peu près bien._

_Une fois sortis du bâtiment, le vent frais de la nuit nous accueillis de son souffle glacé. Je grelottais, toujours dans ma robe de soirée. Zero le remarqua puisqu'il me passa sa veste sur les épaules… En fait, il me la jeta plus qu'il ne la posa, mais on dira que c'est l'intention qui compte…_

_Yori se trouvait déjà dans la voiture et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver. Yagari se tenait devant la portière, les bras croisés, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Son œil d'aigle me toisa un moment, me rappelant que j'avais désobéi en m'aventurant dans le dédale de coulois de la demeure, au lieu de rester sagement dans la salle de bal. Je me tassais un peu sous ce regard acerbe. Yagari soupira, en maugréant un « tous les mêmes, ces jeunes », puis il monta dans le véhicule. _

_Durant le trajet, personne ne disait mot. Mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur la fenêtre, mais je ne voyais pas le paysage qui défilait à la vitesse de la voiture. J'étais absorbée par autre chose : une idée qui germait petit à petit dans mon esprit. _

_Je me souvenais d'une fois, lorsque j'étais un peu plus jeune, j'avais demandé au directeur si les Level E pouvaient être guéris de leur mal. Bien sûr, ils resteraient à jamais vampire, mais mieux valait devenir un vampire comme un autre plutôt que demeurer une bête assoiffée de sang. La réponse de mon père adoptif me revint en mémoire : « Seul celui qui est à l'origine de cette malédiction peu, en principe, la défaire. En clair, le Level E doit boire le sang du Sang-Pur qui l'a transformé ». _

_Zero était un Level E. Shizuka Hiô l'avait transformé. Seule Shizuka pouvait, à l'aide de son sang, empêcher la dégénérescence de Zero. _

_Shizuka était morte. Kaname l'avait assassiné. Le sang de Shizuka coulait désormais dans les veines de Kaname. Zero devait boire le sang de Kuran. Voilà le raisonnement qui découlait de mes réflexions. _

_J'étais le seul témoin de la scène du meurtre. Je pouvais condamner Kaname. L'idée de marchander avec lui s'était peu à peu imposée dans mon esprit. Cela revenait à pactiser avec le diable, mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions…_

_(**fin du flash-back**)_

Prince de Sang-Pur ou pas, il avait besoin qu'on le secoue un peu, le Kaname Kuran. Il se croyait tout permis, pensant certainement que la crainte qu'il inspirait rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom et de son rang aurait raison du courage des plus téméraires. Et bien, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Oui, il me faisait peur, ça n'avait pas changé. Non, je n'étais pas une fille hyper courageuse. Mais rien que l'idée de faire chanter ce prétentieux me procurait un sentiment de puissance assez agréable.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, m'arrachant à ces sensations de supériorité, et les yeux curieux des élèves de la Night Class apparurent devant moi. Ils se demandaient certainement ce que je faisais là, et ils ne le sauraient pas (niark niark). Quant à moi, je les toisais du regard, heureuse de savoir que pour une fois j'avais le dessus sur leur imbécile de chef. L'imbécile en question apparut d'ailleurs à son tour et ses yeux sombres me frappèrent par leur lueur ombrageuse. J'en perdis un peu de ma superbe, mais ma résolution restait inébranlable.

_ Yuuki ? Lança t-il sur un ton légèrement hautain, à la limite du cordial.

_ Il faut que je te parle, Kaname-senpai. Maintenant, si cela ne te pose pas de problèmes.

Un vent de protestation gronda dans les rangs de la Night Class, suite à ma demande impérieuse. Je les ignorais, me bornant à fixer l'héritier du clan Kuran. Les lèvres du Sang-Pur s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne me plu pas vraiment, mais je conservais mon attitude distanciée.

_ Comme tu voudras, c'est toi la chargée de discipline.

Ca non plus ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase me fit frissonner. Encore une fois, je dus faire appel à des talents imaginaires de comédienne. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne.

_ Je vous rejoins en classe, lança Kaname à la cantonade. Takuma, je compte sur toi.

Ichijou hocha la tête et je remarquais, à la lueur contenue dans son regard, que rien n'avait échappé aux yeux verts du vice-président. Il était assez intelligent pour soupçonner la gravité de la situation. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne poserait pas de questions à Kaname, lui étant trop loyal pour se le permettre. Et bien entendu, le Sang-Pur ne lui dirait rien. Si seulement Ichijou savait… Il tomberait des nues.

Au moment où la Night Class suivit le pas du vice-président, mon regard accrocha celui de Shiki. Il tourna la tête vers moi, lorsqu'il passa à ma droite, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Kaname brisa cet échange silencieux :

_ Entrons, Yuuki.

Il m'énervait à prendre ses airs de maître de cérémonie ! Je le suivais, ignorant alors Senri Shiki qui venait de faire ressurgir des souvenirs que je préférais oublier.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur du pavillon de la lune, et lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière Kaname, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir en danger. Et de me trouver folle par la même occasion…

Je jetais un œil au Sang-Pur, dont l'aura ténébreuse semblait avoir gagné en intensité. Il restait calme et impassible, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. C'était nouveau, fascinant, et terrifiant. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Du pouvoir, de la puissance ?

Les deux, sans doute.

Je lui fis face et nous nous dévisageâmes en connaissance de causes. Maintenant, on ne jouait plus.

_ Kuran Kaname-senpai, commençais-je, je sais que tu as assassiné Shizuka Hiô la nuit dernière et en a profité pour boire son sang.

Je m'arrêtais un moment pour observer la réaction de Kaname, mais le Sang-Pur ne réagit pas. Il me fixait simplement, sans trahir aucune émotion particulière. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver !

Je repris donc :

_ Par ailleurs, je sais aussi que tuer un Sang-Pur est un crime hautement sanctionné par la société vampirique, et je ne doute pas que le Sénat s'en mêle d'ici quelques jours.

Notons que j'avais bien révisé mes fiches. Le directeur m'avait autrefois parlé de l'organisation de la hiérarchie des vampires. Comme quoi, les choses les plus anodines pouvaient trouver leur importance un jour ou l'autre.

Kaname croisa les bras et esquissa un demi-sourire. Parce qu'il trouvait ça comique, en plus ! Il ne doutait vraiment jamais !

_ Yuuki, j'admire le courage dont tu fais preuve, lança t-il avec une légère moquerie dans la voix.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je me résolus à lui coller une beigne si jamais il m'embrassait de nouveau.

Un des longs doigts blancs du vampire se calla sous mon menton, me forçant à me plonger dans ses yeux sombres et ténébreux.

_ Je suppose que si tu es là, au lieu de te terrer de peur au fond de ton lit, c'est que tu attends quelque chose de moi, souligna le vampire.

_ Me terrer au fond de mon lit ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes, répliquais-je sur le même ton insolent.

Kaname poussa un soupir affecté puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé du hall d'entrée.

_ Ah, Yuuki ! Nous avions convenu que des rapports pacifiques entre nous seraient plus bénéfiques à l'un comme à l'autre, et voilà que tu me déclare la guerre.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à me parler en énigme ! Je ressortais toujours des conversations avec Kaname avec une migraine carabinée.

_ Tu as convenu ça tout seul, senpai, rétorquais-je.

Kaname haussa un sourcil.

_ Et la lettre, alors ? Demanda t-il. Tu sais, je l'ai conservé. Je la lis même tous les soirs.

Il se fichait de moi ou quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ?

_ Au cas où je sois devenue complètement neuneu en l'espace d'une soirée, pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire, s'il-te-plait ?

Le vampire n'attendant que ça m'offrit un sourire ironique des plus désarmants.

_ La lettre que tu m'as donné à lire lorsque tu fouinais ici-même, et que je t'ai retrouvé dans la chambre de Shiki.

Il était toujours question de Shiki quelque part. On aurait dit que je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Il n'empêche qu'aucune lettre ne me revenait en mémoire. Fouiner oui, la chambre de Shiki oui, mais la lettre non ! Surtout pour lui dire que…

J'ouvris soudain grand la bouche ! Cela ne pourrait quand même pas être ce auquel je pensais ? Si ?

_ Heu… Puis-je voir cette lettre ? Demandais-je.

Kaname continua à sourire comme si nous jouions une pièce comique. En tout cas, cela n'amusait que lui, parce moi cette conversation commençait à me taper sur le système !

_ Pour cela, il faudrait que j'aille la chercher dans mes appartements, souligna très justement le vampire.

_ Oui et alors ? Le questionnais-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Tu cache un monstre dans ta chambre, c'est ça ?

Le Sang-Pur replaça une mèche qui le gênait derrière son oreille. Bizarrement, cette attitude très féminine avait quelque chose de sensuel chez lui, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

_ Te connaissant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que, pour toi, le monstre n'était autre que moi, répondit-il.

_ Justement. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Kaname haussa cette fois les deux sourcils.

_ Et bien ! Que de sarcasmes ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me méprisais à ce point. Je t'avouerais que c'est plutôt… déstabilisant.

Je soupirais. Pour quelqu'un de déstabilisé, il paraissait plutôt calme et sûr de lui.

_ Kuran-senpai, tu es un meurtrier. Je vais être honnête, le sort de Shizuka Hiô ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir le soir. Je suis même plutôt contente qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde après ce qu'elle a fait à Zero, mais cela ne change rien à l'acte en lui-même.

Les yeux de Kaname s'assombrirent, trahissant une certaine lassitude.

_ Je suis trop vieux pour m'embarrasser de ce genre de scrupules, rétorqua t-il.

_ Et moi, je ne le suis pas assez pour trouver que c'est une raison valable. Montre moi la lettre, s'il-te-plait.

Pour une fois, le Sang-Pur consentit à m'écouter. Il m'invita à monter l'escalier conduisant à l'étage. Pour quelqu'un qui avait du mal à supporter la présence des vampires, je passais quand même beaucoup de temps au pavillon de la lune…

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres, je suivis Kaname jusqu'à ses appartements, isolés par rapport aux autres.

_ Après toi, dit-il simplement, en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce, pour aller me poster au centre, de façon à observer chaque mouvement du vampire. Ce dernier saisit un morceau de papier sur le bureau et me le tendit, ses yeux sombres brillant dans la semi-pénombre.

Je commençais à lire et mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Ce n'était pas mon style d'écriture. Jamais je n'aurais écrit une lettre aussi nian-nian !

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans la tête qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Demandais-je, subitement au vampire, agacée par cette lettre ridicule.

Kaname s'assit sur le canapé, un air moqueur flottant sur son visage.

_ Mais parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donné.

Je replongeais dans la lecture. « _Te voir seulement comme ça ne me suffit plus, s'ignorer devient trop lourd pour moi, je voudrais brisé les barrières qui nous sépare… » _etc., etc., en plus c'était bourré de fautes !

Je parcourais rapidement la lettre du regard, m'arrêtant au bas de la page. Et voilà ! C'était bien ce que je pensais !

Je me rappelais à présent cette fille de la Day Class qui m'avait arrêté dans le cloître pour que je donne une lettre à Kuran (voir chapitre neuf). Et bien cette gourde n'avait pas signé la lettre ! Et depuis tout ce temps, « Croc Blanc » s'était imaginé qu'elle venait de moi !

_ C'est une lettre d'une fille de la Day Class, lançais-je. Elle doit être folle de toi, comme plus de la moitié des filles de l'Académie !

Kaname se mit à rire. Ca me fit tout drôle. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire, en fait. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement flippant, là-dedans. Pourtant, cela fit ressurgir des images dans ma tête. Je voyais un enfant avec la même tête que Kaname mais en plus jeune. Et il y avait une main blanche. Une main de femme. La tête commença à me tourner.

_ Yuuki ?

Je revins brusquement à la réalité. Je pris conscience que j'étais en train de fixer le vide, les yeux écarquillés. Kaname me dévisageait d'un air interrogateur et méfiant. Je clignais des yeux rapidement puis repris contenance.

_ Heu… évite de rire comme ça, s'il-te-plait. Ca n'a pas le meilleur effet sur moi.

Le Sang-Pur se leva de nouveau et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

_ Bref, cette lettre n'était pas de toi. Quelque part, je m'en doutais. Une partie de moi refusait peut-être de l'admettre, tout simplement.

Je lui jetais un regard surpris.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

Kaname se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_ Mais parce que si tu étais folle amoureuse de moi, tu me ferais entièrement confiance et tu ne voudrais pas me causer du tort en dévoilant ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Je me réjouis soudain de ne pas être amoureuse de lui.

_ Et oui, j'ai bon goût, lançais-je par défi.

Le Sang-Pur se replongea dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

_ Oh, ça j'en doute, répliqua t-il. Shiki Senri est de la même trempe que moi, peut-être même de la pire espèce. Il a ça dans le sang.

Et il se remit à rire. Je me bouchais aussitôt les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ça. Ses paroles venaient de me percuter assez violement. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Pire que Kaname ? Il fallait le faire, quand même ! Et puis… comment savait-il que je nourrissais des sentiments pour le vampire ?

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Shiki-senpai, lui dis-je.

C'était en partie vrai (menteuse!).

Kaname ignora ma réplique.

_ Savais-tu que la fois où ce _cher Kiryu_-_kun_ t'a mordu, Shiki Senri a lui aussi failli céder à la tentation ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais sûrement morte, vidée de ton sang. Et voilà comment tu me remercies, Yuuki.

Je me figeais aussitôt. Kaname le remarqua tout de suite puisqu'il poursuivit d'une voix traînante :

_ Oh, j'ai tapé dans le mil on dirait.

Je serrais les poings, bien décidée à ne pas perdre la face devant Kuran.

_ Peu importe, Kuran-senpai. Je suis venue te faire une proposition, non négligeable selon moi.

Kaname croisa ses doigts sous son menton, attendant que je poursuive.

_ Le sang de Shizuka coule encore dans tes veines, et le seul moyen de sauver Zero de la folie est qu'il…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, lança Kaname sur un ton tranchant. Il est hors de question que Kiryu Zero boive mon sang. Du moins, pas si cela ne sert en rien mes intérêts.

Je répliquais aussitôt d'une voix forte :

_ Oh mais cela va servir tes intérêts, Kuran-senpai. Si tu refuse, je te dénonce au Sénat des vampires pour l'assassinat de Shizuka Hiô et le vol de ses pouvoirs par le biais de son sang.

Les yeux du Sang-Pur s'agrandirent et il me toisa un moment. Un sourire prit peu à peu place sur lèvres jusque là closes.

_ Et bien, Yuuki, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais pour cela, il te faudra convaincre Kiryu de boire mon sang. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord.

_ Nous verrons bien.

Je quittais la pièce à reculons, au cas où le vampire tenterait quelque chose pour m'éliminer. Après tout, je venais de le faire chanter, moi une simple humaine. Cela revenait presque à une déclaration de guerre.

_ Si tu arrive à le convaincre, lança Kaname, voilà l'endroit où nous pouvons nous retrouver…

* * *

Une fois dehors, je respirais l'air frais du soir, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais l'impression que le cours des évènements m'échappait, que mon existence entière me fuyait. Comme si la petite vie que je menais tranquillement jusqu'ici ne voulait plus me revenir.

Je m'ébrouais, secouant la tête. Ma mission n'était pas terminée. Je devais convaincre Zero de boire le sang de Kuran. Comme il allait me détester de lui demander ça ! Seulement, on ne peut pas ne jamais blesser quelqu'un. Autant que ce soit en lui sauvant la vie.

Je rajustais mon brassard de chargée de discipline. C'était l'heure de notre ronde. Pour une fois, je ne fis pas mon travail correctement. Je me dirigeais vers un bâtiment un peu en retrait, encerclé par les arbres qui se dressaient comme un rempart dans la nuit. Je me trouvais sur les lieux de l'ancien pavillon de la lune, désormais à l'abandon.

J'attendis.

Au bout d'une heure, environ, un bruissement me parvint et la silhouette de Zero surgit devant moi. Il s'arrêta, ses traits marquant la surprise de me découvrir ici.

_ Yu… Yuuki ?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, résolue. Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent davantage.

_ Il faut que je te parle, lui dis-je simplement.

Je m'approchais de lui pour lui faire face, les mains croisées dans le dos pour dissimuler les tremblements qui les agitait.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda mon ami, avec un air soupçonneux.

Je soupirais puis me lançais :

_ Zero, Shizuka Hiô est morte…

_ Je sais, laissa t-il tomber d'un coup, la voix sombre.

Je ne me formalisais pas du ton employé par le hunter.

_ Pour te sauver de la malédiction des Level E, et empêcher que tu dégénère, je ne vois plus qu'un seul moyen.

Zero haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, le tour que prenait cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, je sentais qu'il m'écoutait avec attention. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que Kaname avait assassiné Shizuka. J'avais fait une promesse au Sang-Pur. Tant qu'il respectait la sienne…

_ Tu dois boire le sang de Kaname Kuran, dis-je au hunter dans un seul souffle.

La réaction de Zero ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se manifesta avec violence, comme je m'y attendais.

_ Tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés de fureur. Si tu crois que je vais boire le sang de ce…

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.

_ J'avais anticipé ce genre de réaction. Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ?

Je m'étonnais moi-même de la froideur avec laquelle ces mots sortaient de ma propre bouche.

Zero recula de deux pas, me fixant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard, quelque chose qui puisse expliquer mon comportement. _Je veux te sauver, idiot ! _

_ Yuuki, lança t-il en essayant de se calmer, mais j'entendais les tremblements contenus dans sa voix, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que j'entendrais ce genre d'inepties !

_ Je te promets Zero que je ne le répèterai pas… Parce que tu vas le faire.

Je fis un pas en avant. Zero me dévisageait, toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désemparé.

_ Tu as perdu la tête ! S'exclama t-il. Tu es bizarre, en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Zero. Pardonne-moi à l'avance de t'infliger ça…

Les yeux du hunter détaillaient chacun de mes mouvements. Je sortis une aiguille de ma poche, et me piquais aussitôt le doigt avec, retenant une grimace (et oui, je n'aime pas avoir mal), avant que Zero ne comprenne avec effroi ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je levais mon doigt, d'où perlait déjà une goutte de sang, vers lui et je vis son regard se voiler.

Je m'approchais encore un peu, tout en exerçant une pression sur mon doigt pour en faire jaillir d'autres gouttes. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais cela suffisait pour un Level E en pleine dégénérescence.

_ Yu… Yuuki, articula t-il tétanisé. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il y avait de la rage contenue dans sa voix. Je plantais à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, observant la couleur rouge et l'éclat sauvage qui se superposaient au mauve si particulier des prunelles du hunter. Il plissait le nez, retroussait le coin des lèvres, faisant ressortir ses deux crocs menaçants. L'humain laissait place à la bête.

Je ne me tenais qu'à quelques pas de lui et déjà, une aura sauvage l'enveloppait, même s'il tentait de se maîtriser, ses mains crispées sur son cou et sa poitrine. Sur son visage, je lisais de la douleur et du désespoir. De la colère aussi. A ce moment, je n'aurais pas aimé croiser mon reflet. Je me trouvais détestable.

_ Je suis désolée, Zero. Mais je ne te laisserai pas boire mon sang.

Le hunter me fixait, ses yeux flamboyants écarquillés, courbé en deux, le visage trahissant la lutte entre sa partie humaine et son côté vampire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer…

Sans me retourner, j'appelais la personne qui se tenait là, embusqué dans l'ombre :

_ Kuran-senpai !

J'entendis le pas léger du Sang-Pur se rapprocher, et lorsqu'il apparut, je vis dans le regard de Zero qu'à ses yeux mon acte portait le nom de trahison.

_ Quel machiavélisme, lança doucement le vampire aux cheveux bruns à mon intention, une intonation moqueuse dans la voix.

Je l'ignorais.

Sans plus tarder, je quittais les lieux, tandis que Zero avait refermé ses bras autour de lui-même pour se contrôler, mais je savais bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Yagari m'avait expliqué que la dégénérescence progressait et qu'il lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile de maîtriser ses pulsions. Un rien suffisait à déclencher des crises.

Je m'éloignais de plus en plus, une boule au ventre. Ce que je venais de faire était monstrueux. Je m'en voulais d'avoir dû en arriver là. Croiser le regard de Zero, cette incompréhension et cette détresse, son impuissance, tout ça m'avait déchiré le cœur.

Cependant, Zero pouvait bien me haïr pour le restant de ses jours, tant qu'il était en vie, cela me suffisait. Je voulais l'aider, et je venais sûrement de le faire de la pire des façons, mais c'était la seule possible…

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula. J'effectuais ma ronde machinalement, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'appréhendais la réaction de Zero et le regard qu'il allait désormais porter sur moi. Je me sentais horrible, mais en même temps je l'avais fait pour lui. Je n'avais pas de regrets.

Mes paupières commencèrent à se fermer, l'engourdissement gagnant un peu plus mes membres. J'étais si fatiguée… J'aurais aimé débrancher mon cerveau rien qu'un instant et dormir, de ce sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Je trouvais quand même du réconfort dans l'idée que Yori était saine et sauve, et que le sang de Kaname pourrait empêcher la dégénérescence de Zero. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible…

Un bruit sourd attira mon attention, et avant que je ne me tourne, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur de pierre du bâtiment de cours.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je relevais la tête, captant du regard les mèches argent de Zero qui brillaient à la faveur de la lune. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui et affronter ses reproches. C'était trop tôt. Je constatais simplement les sillons de sang qui tâchaient sa chemise. Il l'avait fait…

_ Je veux que tu vives, articulais-je péniblement, prisonnière de l'étau du hunter.

_ Je me sens si humilié ! Gronda le hunter, dont la voix se brisa.

_ Je sais, lui dis-je. Mais je veux que tu vives.

Je répétais les mêmes mots inlassablement. Je n'y faisais même plus attention. Jusqu'à ce que je croise les yeux mauves de mon ami. Il semblait souffrir. J'eus du mal à soutenir ce regard, mais je ne me dérobais pas.

Zero tomba à genoux, épuisé. Je restais contre le mur, le souffle court.

_ Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Dit le hunter, la main crispée dans ses cheveux.

Sans faire attention à ce que je faisais, je me mis à la hauteur de Zero et passais mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Il faut que tu vives, lui dis-je. Je t'en supplie, Zero. Même si tu dois me détester.

Un long silence s'installa, et seules les étoiles nous surplombant dans le ciel nocturne étaient témoins de nos états d'âme.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne me pardonne jamais cet acte. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix. Il se sentait humilié et rabaissé. En venir à boire le sang de celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi…

Je sentais sa respiration saccadée, et les battements de son cœur. Cela me rassurait quelque part. Il était libéré de la folie. Même s'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler, et que son amitié était perdue pour toujours, je pourrais le regarder vivre de loin. Je n'avais que deux amis : Yori et Zero. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. J'étais épuisée par tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits, mais au moins, mes proches étaient encore là.

_ Je ne te détesterai jamais, lança Zero au bout d'un moment.

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à ces mots. Ses paroles me touchèrent et un léger sourire s'épanouit peu à peu sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait pendant longtemps, mais pouvoir conserver son amitié me rendait heureuse.

Soudain, le hunter se crispa, puis me repoussa brusquement. Je levais les yeux vers lui, me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Zero se redressa à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement humain, dégainant son bloody rose qu'il braqua sur l'obscurité.

_ Ne bouge pas et reste derrière, m'ordonna t-il. Quelqu'un approche !

Je fixais les arbres, cherchant à capter le moindre mouvement, mais rien d'inhabituel n'attira mon attention. Néanmoins, je faisais confiance aux capacités exceptionnelles du hunter.

Je commençais quand même à en avoir marre des sens développés des vampires ! Je ne captais jamais rien, moi ! Il fallait toujours que j'ai un temps de retard sur tous les autres ! En plus, il m'avait fait peur !

Des hommes en costume noir sortirent de l'ombre et nous firent face. L'un d'eux s'avança, rajustant ses lunettes dont le reflet dissimulait son regard.

Je constatais, à leurs mains griffues qu'il s'agissait de vampires. Sans plus attendre, je me saisis d'Artémis, pointant l'arme anti-vampire contre les nouveaux venus.

Cela ne déstabilisa pas le « lunetteux », qui déclara d'une voix sombre :

_ Kiryu Zero, tu es accusé du meurtre de la Sang-Pur, Shizuka Hiô. Par ordre du Sénat, inquisition suprême des vampires, je vais t'exécuter.

J'écarquillais les yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi accusait-on Zero ? Je jetais un œil éperdu à mon ami. Il ne semblait pas plus comprendre que moi…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre! Je sais ce que vous vous dites: on ne voit pas Shiki du chapitre (à part une très brève apparition). Pas d'inquiétude, il réapparaitra en force dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce prochain chapitre sera assez long, car il risque de s'y passer beaucoup de choses. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et n'oubliez pas de manger des crêpes!_

_Shiki: des crêpes? Où ça?_

_Moi: Tu ne vas pas nous la faire à chaque fois, quand même?_


	18. A la croisée des chemins

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le long chapitre dix-huit comme promis ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Pour ceux qui me demandent combien il y aura de chapitres, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas… En fait, je vous explique : le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, je me dis « il va se passer ci, ça et ça ! », sauf que je rajoute toujours des trucs et au final je me retrouve avec des chapitres en plus, etc. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise (je ne le suis pas du tout, d'ailleurs ^^)._

* * *

_Place aux reviews! :_

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Encore la première ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et non je n'en ai pas marre, t'inquiète pas ^^. Au contraire, ça me fait super plaisir. Bon pour le bazooka, je crois que je vais encore y avoir droit je suis incorrigible ^^. Mea culpa à l'avance (tu vois, je te prépare déjà à une fin sadique pour que tu aies le temps de te mettre en condition XD). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_**Rebornx3**__ : Yeah, le retour ! Bah t'inquiète pas, je n'oblige pas à poster des reviews. C'est sûr que ça fait toujours plaisir ou que ça peut aider à s'améliorer, mais je préfère que les lecteurs postent parce qu'ils en ont envie que contraints et forcés ^^. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le caractère de Yuuki, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle plaise pas à cause des petites modifications que j'ai apporté au personnage du manga. Mais moi, je la trouve trop cruche dans le manga. Je ne répond pas à ta question en ce qui concerne Yuuki en Sang-Pur car ce chapitre risque d'y répondre à ma place. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime toujours mon histoire. _

_**Blackcatneko999 **__: Merci beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédant. Et oui, Senri x Yuuki forever ! ^^ On va monter un fanclub bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant. _

_**Lolared**__ : Oui, je suis désolée pour la coupure sadique. Je me suis déjà faite tapée sur les doigts ^^. Mais en contrepartie, je ne poste pas en retard. Ca rattrape un peu, non ? Je n'ai toujours pas de mort sur la conscience ? ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ais plu. _

_**Anonyme folle**__ : Pour le moment tout va bien, je suis inspirée ^^. Et oui, il a neigé chez moi, mais pareil ça a fondu très vite. La neige ne doit pas tenir dans le sud-ouest ^^'. _

_**A Senshi**: Ah une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire. C'est sûr que les fans de Kaname doivent me haïr parfois, mais bon j'assume ^^. Je m'étais dit que ça changerait un peu. Le bonus de Noël… je me suis tué le mythe de Zero et de la Night Class dans un seul chapitre ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Je serrais Artémis contre moi. Si ces vampires pensaient qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, ils se trompaient lourdement ! Je fis un pas, l'arme anti-vampire pointée sur le visage du lunetteux (faute de mieux, je l'avais surnommé ainsi).

_ Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir en ces lieux ! Lançais-je d'une voix forte.

Je toisais les vampires d'un regard déterminé. Bon ok, comme ça on aurait dit que je gérais à fond la situation, sauf que je crevais de trouille. Les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient apparus me collaient des frissons rien que d'y penser. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'approchent de Zero !

J'avais compté quatre vampires, mais peut-être que d'autres se cachaient dans l'ombre des arbres. Moi qui n'aimais pas vraiment me retrouver en leur présence, je les fréquentais beaucoup trop à mon goût, ces derniers temps.

_ Mademoiselle la gardienne, lança « la binocle », je vous conseille de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire. Notre intention n'est pas de vous blesser…

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon arme, tandis que je passais devant mon ami pour bloquer le passage entre lui et les quatre imbéciles aux doigts crochus.

_ Si vous vous approchez encore de Zero, je vous crame les cheveux avec Artémis ! A vous de voir si vous préférez une coupe d'été en plein hiver !

Je sentis une aura hostile converger vers moi, et « bizarrement » cette sensation désagréable de se faire fusiller du regard semblait provenir de derrière mon dos.

_ Yuuki, reste en arrière je t'ai dit ! Gronda Zero, le ton chargé de reproches. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une leçon d'héroïsme !

Je me tournais vers lui, le regard furibond. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à toujours me rabaisser ! On aurait dit que je ne pouvais pas me défendre toute seule ! (mais c'est la vérité…).

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préférerais que je dise : « Le tuer ? Quelle bonne idée ! Allez-y, exterminez-le ! » ?

Zero grimaça, puis poussa un soupir excédé.

_ Il faut toujours que tu complique tout !

Le vampire en costume noir se racla la gorge, nous rappelant sa présence.

_ Nous ne vous dérangeons pas trop ? Lança t-il sur un ton pincé, rajustant ses lunettes d'un geste sec. Cessez de nous ignorer !

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait mettre son grain de sel dans notre conversation privée celui-là ? Sa mère ne lui avait donc jamais appris le respect ?

_ Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? M'énervais-je. Au lieu de vous incruster dans notre discussion aussi impoliment pourquoi vous n'en profitez pas pour attaquer ?

Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il me dévisageait, effaré.

_ Yuuki ! Tu es de quel côté ?

Le vampire du Sénat se vexa aussitôt.

_ Vous croyez peut-être que nous avons besoin de ce genre de subterfuge honteux ?

_ Chef, osa dire l'un des vampires qui était resté en retrait, pourquoi répondez-vous à cette humaine et ses provocations futiles ? Accomplissons notre tâche.

Je pointais un doigt accusateur sur le soit disant « chef ».

_ Ca suffit ! Sifflais-je. J'ai besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur un point !

Les quatre vampires me considérèrent du regard, l'œil méfiant et aux aguets. Zero se tourna vers moi, puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Je repris donc :

_ Pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes ? Depuis quand les vampires sont-ils myopes ?

Les « quatre fantastiques» s'entreregardèrent, plus que surpris, tandis que Zero faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama le hunter. Mais on s'en fout de ça !

_ Tu t'en fous peut-être, répliquais-je, mais pas moi !

_ Yuuki, il y a des fois où je souhaiterai vraiment que tu sois un homme, lança Zero avec une pointe d'agacement non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Quelle curieuse remarque !

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je. C'est un fantasme ?

Zero fronça les sourcils, encore plus agacé.

_ Rien à voir, déclara t-il. Si tu étais un homme je pourrais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour ce genre de remarque.

Ah, super… Je préférais encore l'idée du fantasme caché. Au moins je lui aurais inspiré autre chose que des idées de violence…

Le « lunetteux » fit deux pas en avant, rajustant de nouveau ses binocles.

_ Il suffit, maintenant ! Lança t-il. Vous avez assez joué comme ça. Kiryu Zero, nous allons t'exécuter.

Sur ces derniers mots, les griffes du vampire fendirent l'air glacial de la nuit, se dirigeant droit vers Zero, prêtes à mordre sa chair de leurs pointes acérées. Zero me fit me reculer d'un coup sec du coude, puis para l'attaque du sous-fifre du Sénat, esquivant d'un revers du bras. Je m'étonnais de la fluidité des mouvements du hunter, trop rapide pour mes yeux. Il se déplaçait avec aisance et rapidité, chaque mouvement semblant avoir un temps d'avance sur ceux de son opposant.

Un des vampires profita d'une seconde d'inattention du hunter pour se précipiter vers lui et aider le « lunetteux ». Je lui barrais la route et Artémis s'abattit sur lui. La créature allait esquiver mais le bâton d'acier toucha sa main et une décharge d'éclairs bleutés se projeta dans ses doigts, le faisant reculer par pur réflexe.

Je vis les trois vampires face à moi écarquiller les yeux, bouche-bée. Ah ! J'avais la classe ou j'avais la classe, hein ? Ah zut ! Ce n'était pas moi qu'ils regardaient, mais derrière.

Je me tournais voyant se découper dans le ciel d'encre la silhouette sauvage de Zero, au pied duquel gisait le « lunetteux » en costume noir.

_ Me vaincre ne te permettras pas d'échapper à ton destin, siffla le vaincu. L'un de nous finira le travail…

J'eus à peine le temps de voir l'aspect griffu des mains blanches de Zero disparaître, pour reprendre une forme normale, que le corps du vampire vaincu se réduisit en cendres dans une explosion assez horrifique. Je me reculais, stupéfaite par la violence et la soudaineté de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une odeur de souffre se répandit, et mon nez se plissa, importuné par cette senteur étouffante.

Je levais les yeux vers Zero, mais ce dernier scrutait la pénombre des arbres.

Alors, des silhouettes blanches apparurent et nous encerclèrent, des dizaines d'yeux nous cernant de toute part. Je repérais Ichijou, tenant fermement un katana entre ses mains. Ses yeux verts si joviaux habituellement avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. J'aperçus également les cousins Aidou et Kain, dont l'aura dégageait respectivement une froideur insoutenable pour l'un et une ardeur sauvage pour l'autre, ainsi que Ruka Sôen, qui toisait les vampires du Sénat avec dédain. En me tournant un peu, je pus également constater que Rima Tôya se tenait également là, et quelques pas plus loin la mystérieuse Seiren, garde du corps de Kuran. Tiens, où était-il justement, celui-là ?

Je sursautais lorsque je perçus une présence juste derrière moi.

Senri Shiki tenait entre ses mains l'un des fouets de sang qu'il pouvait faire apparaître dû à son pouvoir. Comme tous les autres, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'assez terrifiant et les trois vampires pâlirent à la vue de cette armada en uniforme blanc. Ils avaient tous l'air déterminé et surtout hostiles.

Zero s'avança vers le vampire le plus proche, à savoir Senri Shiki, et pendant un moment je crus les voir se mesurer du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Lança le hunter, visiblement très agacé par la présence de la Night Class.

Shiki haussa un sourcil, puis le considéra du regard.

_ Quelle question, dit-il. On est venu faire le boulot à votre place. L'année prochaine, je postule pour être chargé de discipline c'est plutôt marrant. Moins chiant que les cours d'éthique en tout cas.

_ On s'en sortait très bien sans vous, lança soudain Zero sur un ton acide, irrité par l'ironie dont faisait preuve le vampire.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Shiki.

_ Mais on a vu ça, répliqua t-il avec une moquerie non dissimulée dans la voix.

Je vis les poings de Zero se crisper. Toutefois, il n'ajouta rien d'autre, car la silhouette de Kaname apparut, le Sang-Pur se dirigeant vers les vampires en costume noir. La blancheur de son uniforme contrastait avec ses yeux sombres et les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur sa nuque, telle une parure de ténèbres.

J'étais certaine que c'était lui qui avait réduit en cendres le corps du « lunetteux ». Je n'avais jamais vu aucun autre vampire capable de faire une telle chose de façon si soudaine et efficace… et à distance. Ses pouvoirs étaient sans doute bien plus grands que ce que j'imaginais. Surtout maintenant qu'il était en possession de la puissance de Shizuka Hiô.

_ Comme le sait le Sénat, Shizuka Hiô a commis un acte tel qu'il était inévitable qu'elle meure, expliqua Kuran.

Les trois vampires survivants s'agenouillèrent, une expression terrifiée sur le visage, incapables de soutenir le regard chargé d'obscurité et les traits sombres du ténébreux leader de la Night Class.

_ Kuran-sama !

_ Il était d'autant plus inévitable, poursuivit le Sang-Pur en avançant d'un pas, qu'elle meure de la main de Kiryu Zero.

J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Quel fourbe ! C'était lui qui l'avait tué et il faisait comme si l'assassin ne pouvait être que Zero !

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais une aura terrifiante se dégagea soudainement du Sang-Pur. Le ciel parut même s'assombrir au gré de l'humeur de l'héritier du clan Kuran. Kaname fixait les vampires de ses deux yeux sombres semblables à des puits de ténèbres.

_ Kuran-sama, nous ne pouvons accomplir notre mission si un Sang-Pur nous barre la route, répliqua d'une voix tremblotante l'un des trois vampires restant. Nous vous en prions, retirez-vous avec vos camarades.

_ Hors de ma vue ! S'exclama fermement Kaname, sa voix ferme ne tolérant aucun appel.

Plus la discussion avançait, plus le Sang-Pur devenait effrayant.

Les vampires baissèrent la tête, résignés, puis disparurent à une rapidité impressionnante, certainement motivée par la crainte que leur inspirait Kuran. Le vent emporta jusqu'à nous leurs paroles :

_ _Nous rapporterons au Sénat que vous avez pris la défense de Kiryu Zero, Kuran-sama_.

Le silence se fit brusquement, pesant et angoissant. Je risquais un regard vers le chef du pavillon de la lune, observant sa silhouette charismatique qui semblait écraser les autres de sa prestance. Il avait l'âme d'un chef, c'était indéniable. Mais ses manigances commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

Kuran capta mon regard puisqu'il me le rendit avec un air hautain qui me convaincu que la partie n'était pas gagnée avec lui. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer, comprenant que je n'avais peut-être pas autant de contrôle sur le Sang-Pur que ce que je pensais. Je me rendais compte avec effroi de la rapidité étonnante à laquelle Kaname Kuran pouvait reprendre le dessus et renverser une situation. Etait-il trop redoutable pour moi ? C'était fort possible… Et décourageant, aussi.

_ A quoi tu joues ? Demande Zero, méfiant lui aussi.

_ Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, c'est tout, répondit le Sang-Pur sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, ainsi qu'un persistant sentiment d'angoisse et de doute. Mon plan, que je pensais si admirable, commençait déjà à m'échapper.

* * *

C'est tout naturellement que la Night Class se dispersa pour retourner en cours. Quant à moi, j'avais suggéré à Zero de faire un rapport au directeur, lui laissant sous-entendre que j'étais beaucoup trop choquée par les évènements pour le faire moi-même et que je préférais attendre le lendemain. Zero n'était pas du genre dupe, et il avait certainement compris que je lui mentais. Il me connaissait depuis l'enfance, et je n'avais jamais été vraiment capable de lui raconter des bobards.

Une fois seule, j'avais pris le chemin qui menait au pavillon de la lune (et oui encore !), dans l'espoir d'y trouver ce Sang-Pur si chiatique qui portait le nom de Kuran Kaname.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'entrer dans l'enceinte du dortoir des vampires, car Kaname se trouvait près de l'ancien pavillon. Je l'avais aperçu au dernier moment et ma trajectoire s'était ainsi vue modifiée.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à lui et je sentais un irrépressible sentiment de colère, de fureur même, se distiller dans mes veines.

_ Kuran-senpai ! Appelais-je tout en me dirigeant droit vers lui.

Il ne parut pas vraiment étonné par ma présence, et je supposais même qu'il m'attendait, ce que confirmèrent ses propos :

_ Je me doutais que tu voudrais me parler, Yuuki. Inutile d'ameuter les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'est ça espèce de fourbe ! Pourquoi avais-je toujours l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'exclamais-je. Pourquoi accuse t-on Zero ?

Kaname ne répondit rien, scrutant simplement la cime des arbres. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas en état de me laisser ignorer !

_ Kuran-senpai, je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais si tu accuse Zero pour ce meurtre, je me verrais contrainte de te dénoncer au Sénat ! N'ais-je pas été suffisamment claire sur ce point ?

Une lueur calculatrice passa dans les yeux du Sang-Pur.

_ Oh si, tu as été très claire, répondit-il tout en braquant son regard noir dans le mien. Je dois reconnaître que ta machination était digne d'un Sang-Pur, mais il me reste une pièce maîtresse dans ma manche, Yuuki.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Kaname s'avança vers moi et saisit une mèche de mes cheveux. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais le vampire garda sa prise entre ses doigts.

_ Je suis plus vieux que toi, dit-il. J'ai plus d'expérience en matière d'influence. J'ai accepté de jouer à ton petit jeu, jusqu'à laisser ce pathétique Level E boire mon sang. Quelle souillure !

Son regard se fit de plus en plus sombre.

_ Maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse, Yuuki, et il vaut mieux suivre mes pas si tu ne veux pas chuter. Néanmoins tu as le choix. Tu peux toujours me dénoncer, mais réfléchis avant de le faire. Si tu choisis cette solution, tu perds à tout jamais l'espoir de connaître ton passé et de savoir qui tu es réellement.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et mes bras retombèrent mollement le long de mon corps. Kaname venait clairement d'avouer qu'il avait un lien avec mon passé, un lien sûrement étroit si j'en jugeais par le fait que lui seul pouvait me rendre mes souvenirs. Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de me déchirer le cœur. Etre relié à lui par une quelconque attache m'était insupportable.

Que faire ? Le vampire avait raison de se sentir confiant. Il avait un poids considérable sur moi désormais. Devais-je laisser tomber mon passé pour toujours, ou bien ne rien faire ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Pour l'heure, tout se bousculait dans ma tête et je dévisageais Kaname, me demandant qui il était réellement. Après tout, ça non plus je ne le savais pas.

C'était comme marcher sur un fil : hasardeux, vertigineux. Et surtout dangereux. Mais ma vie tenait peut-être sur ce fil.

_ Je te laisse réfléchir, Yuuki. Ne me déçois pas.

Le Sang-Pur estima que la conversation était terminée. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter à cela, d'ailleurs ? Je ne fis aucun mouvement, et nul son ne pu sortir de ma bouche. Kuran quitta les lieux, se fondant dans la nuit et je restais seule face à mon propre désarroi.

Le dilemme. Une notion que je détestais du à mon incapacité à faire des choix. Kaname venait de me mettre au pied du mur. Pouvais-je encore le défier ?

Je devais peser le pour et le contre de chaque proposition. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision à la légère. Si je condamnais Kaname, je perdais mes souvenirs, ainsi que la vérité. Si je choisissais de me ranger de son côté, je laissais Zero dans une situation peu enviable. Même si l'intervention de Kuran et de la Night Class m'incitait à penser que le Sang-Pur ne souhaitait pas_ pour une raison qui m'échappait_ que le Sénat se charge de Zero, la menace pesait tout de même sur mon ami.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Pour l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir convenablement. Mon esprit était surtout envahi par des images de meurtre sur ce Sang-Pur d'opérette qui me pourrissait la vie.

Je me décidais à quitter les lieux, afin de retourner au dortoir, où je pourrais réfléchir plus posément. Je fis demi-tour avec un sentiment d'échec et de frustration. Mes pieds butaient sur tous les cailloux qui croisaient leur route, les envoyant balader le plus loin possible, comme si c'était à Kuran qu'étaient destinés ces coups.

Même la lune, là-haut dans le ciel nocturne, semblait se rire de moi. Je fermais les yeux, agacés par les paroles du vampire qui revenaient sans cesse, telle une rengaine incessante.

Comme je tentais de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit, je ne fis pas attention à la silhouette qui se glissait parmi les ombres. Ce fut un bruit léger et quasiment imperceptible_ que je parvins à capter grâce à mes nerfs à fleur de peau_ qui me mit en garde. Je me retournais vivement, mais je ne vis rien. Un autre froissement se fit entendre, et je pivotais à nouveau sur moi-même, captant au passage une ombre se faufilant entre les arbres. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ _Pourquoi un vampire tuerait un autre vampire_, hein ? Gronda une voix que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Je perçus un mouvement rapide sur ma droite, et me tournais encore, le sang glacé.

_ Qui va là ? Demandais-je, en saisissant Artémis le plus rapidement possible.

_ _As-tu déjà rencontré Shizuka Hiô_ ?

Je reculais, mon arme anti-vampire brandie devant moi.

_ Je suis derrière, souffla une voix tout près de ma nuque.

Mue par un réflexe de survie, je pivotais, abattant Artémis sur la silhouette dans mon dos.

Une main ferme l'agrippa précipitamment, faisant jaillir les éclairs bleus qui emprisonnèrent ses doigts d'une nuée de décharges, parsemant la peau blanche de multiples égratignures. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent des plaies, parcourant la surface lisse de sillons rouges.

Je levais les yeux vers le vampire qui se tenait là _ car il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute là-dessus_ et la surprise me fit lâcher mon arme.

_ Shiki-senpai ?

Jamais je n'avais vu le vampire dans un tel état. Tout son corps semblait enveloppé par une aura sombre et insondable. Même ses yeux habituellement si clairs avaient pris une teinte orageuse, dans laquelle on pouvait discerner des éclairs de colère.

Shiki replia ses doigts, sans s'occuper des coupures provoquées par Artémis. Des mèches retombèrent sur son front, voilant la lueur menaçante qui illuminait ses prunelles d'un éclat dangereux. Il se tenait campé devant moi encore dans son uniforme blanc, droit comme un « i », me fixant comme s'il me défiait. Pour la première fois, je remarquais à quel point sa silhouette pouvait en imposer. Des étincelles jaillissaient de sa main et je remarquais que les minces filets de sang qui coulaient sur sa peau commençaient à se solidifier comme lorsqu'il faisait appel à son pouvoir. Il déplia et replia de nouveau ses longs doigts blancs, faisant disparaître les étincelles le sang reprenait son aspect liquide.

Il donnait l'image d'une colère contenue.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je ne savais même pas si je serais capable de m'opposer à lui dans cet état. Je ressentais des choses trop contradictoires vis-à-vis de Shiki. J'ignorais si je devais accepter mon attirance irrépressible pour lui ou bien le mépriser comme les autres vampires. Tout en sachant que je n'arrivais pas à réprimer cette émotion puissante qui m'envahissait chaque fois que je croisais son regard.

Shiki détourna rapidement les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots. Il releva la tête aussitôt, et je fus de nouveau frappée par cet état que je ne lui connaissais pas. Inutile de dire que je ne faisais pas la fière. Il en fallait beaucoup pour déclencher son courroux. Pourquoi ça tombait sur moi ?

_ Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment…, dit-il enfin.

Sa voix restait calme, mais un léger tremblement rappelait le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser libre court à sa colère.

_ …Mais tes questions, reprit le vampire, étaient trop ciblées pour que ce soit un pur hasard.

Il braqua son regard électrique sur moi, et je ressentis un pincement au cœur si violent qu'il me fit sursauter légèrement. Je me sentais happée par ses ténèbres.

Il fit un pas en avant, lentement. Je fixais son pied s'écrasant sur le sol, n'osant affronter la lame que représentaient ses yeux.

_ Dans quoi t'es-tu embarquée, Cross-san ? Demanda t-il.

La distance avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi me blessa, mais je fis un gros effort pour ne pas le montrer.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, lui dis-je, consciente que cette réponse serait loin de le satisfaire, bien au contraire.

Quelque chose de sombre passa sur les traits de Shiki, mais il resta de marbre. Je serrais les poings, tentant de reprendre un semblant d'aplomb.

Je le défiais du regard, la mort dans l'âme. Je n'avais pas envie de m'opposer à Shiki, mais je ne pouvais espérer autre chose de lui. C'était ma façon à moi d'essayer de me sauver de cette attirance qui croissait de jour en jour, un peu plus chaque fois que je le regardais, à force de l'entendre, à mesure que j'épiais ses gestes. Je me faisais presque pitié.

Je me sentis trembler, prenant conscience que j'étais peut-être déjà perdue. Mes yeux allaient et venaient, détaillant son visage, s'arrêtant sur le moindre détail, faisant resurgir toutes ces choses que je m'évertuais à dissimuler à nier comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Je m'abîmais chaque jour un peu plus dans cet océan fascinant qu'était le regard mystérieux du vampire. Si seulement tout ça ne m'était pas interdit, je lèverai mon doigt pour effleurer la frange sombre et épaisse de ses cils, sentir l'odeur de sa peau dans le creux de sa nuque, jusqu'à embrasser sa voix au seuil de sa bouche… Ca n'était déjà plus un jeu. Il me fallait de l'air, mais tandis que je fixais ses lèvres avec une envie tout de même dissimulée, mon esprit et ma raison condamnaient ces mêmes pensées. _Il_ n'était qu'interdit et inaccessibilité. _Le_ vouloir pour moi relevait de la pure folie, moi qui connaissais le secret de la Night Class. Je me parjurais même sur le simple fait de me demander si je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment arrêtée face à Senri Shiki, n'ayant jamais fait le point sur l'effet qu'il exerçait sur moi. Hors le présent contexte m'obligeait à le faire, de façon brutale. Un peu comme si on me forçait à garder les yeux ouverts pour être certain que je ne puisse pas me retrancher derrière des paupières closes, derrière un mur qui me voilerait la vérité. Non, là j'étais contrainte de constater ma propre faiblesse, et mon propre désarroi. Etait-ce seulement une attirance ou avais-je déjà franchi la limite interdite ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui quand même ? Non, je ne pouvais pas…

_ A quoi tu pense ? Demanda brusquement le vampire, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

S'il savait… Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire. Ce serait ridicule. Et puis, il risquerait de se moquer de moi, et je ne le supporterais pas. Mes sentiments étaient trop à vif pour que j'accepte qu'on les prenne de haut.

Je préférais encore revenir sur le sujet qui fâche. Ce que je fis, d'ailleurs :

_ Je ne te dirais ce que j'ai en tête que si tu me révèle ce que _toi_ tu fabrique avec ton oncle. C'est donnant-donnant.

Shiki grinça des dents et sembla peser le pour et le contre, durant un certain temps. Le silence n'en devint que plus lourd et j'attendis patiemment, scrutant les arbres qui paraissaient eux-mêmes à l'écoute, leurs feuilles ne bruissant plus au gré du vent et les oiseaux s'étant également tus.

Lorsque Shiki se décida enfin, un coup violent reçu à l'arrière de ma tête me fit perdre l'équilibre devant les yeux écarquillés du vampire, dernière vision que j'emportais dans le noir le plus absolu…

* * *

Ce qui me réveilla en premier, ce fut d'abord la sensation de froid, puis de faim. Ma conscience se remit en marche, et je pus ouvrir mes deux yeux. Ce n'est qu'une fois que mes muscles commencèrent à bouger que la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de mon crâne se manifesta. J'avais des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, et la désagréable sensation qu'un étau de fer comprimait ma tête.

Le brouillard commença à se dissiper dans mon esprit et les quelques minutes de flottement laissèrent place à la peur. Je me rappelais la discussion avec Shiki, le choc et le noir.

Une fois cette prise de conscience, je pus enfin voir réellement l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Et ce n'était pas une joyeuse surprise, croyez-moi !

Un petit « ploc » régulier titillait mes oreilles, rendant encore plus agaçant mon mal de tête. Vous savez, le bruit du robinet qui goutte alors que vous essayez de dormir… ben c'était ce genre de « ploc ». C'était léger, pas si bruyant que ça, mais qu'est-ce que c'était chiant !

Bref, ma découverte de l'espace restreint (ce qui était certainement l'euphémisme de l'année) dans lequel je me trouvais me découragea assez vite : Murs de pierres grisonnantes et humides face à de larges barreaux rouillés, odeur d'égout et de renfermé, éclairage sombre, atmosphère froide, bruits de petites bestioles pas très rassurants pour rajouter à l'ambiance glauque … La totale, quoi !

Si j'en jugeais par ce que mes yeux observaient dans cette semi-obscurité, je me trouvais dans une cellule étroite, emprisonnée derrière des barreaux. Kuran avait peut-être décidé de me foutre en taule à sa place ! Il s'était sûrement dit que ça lui ferait des vacances…

Je déglutis péniblement. Je ne pensais pas réellement que ce soit un coup tordu du Sang-Pur. Je me rappelais seulement de la drôle d'expression de Shiki, au moment où je m'étais faite assommée. Il paraissait véritablement surpris, voire même inquiet. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Avait-il été assommé lui aussi ? Encore fallait-il y parvenir.

Néanmoins, j'étais tout de même très étonnée par le fait qu'on ait commencé par moi. Pourquoi s'attaquer d'abord à une jeune fille ? La logique aurait voulu qu'on s'en prenne en premier à Shiki pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et ensuite à moi. Je ne pensais pas avoir quelque part une réputation de tueuse légendaire.

C'était étrange.

Je commençais à m'agiter dans _ma prison,_ en proie à la nervosité. Pourquoi m'avait-on placé ici, d'ailleurs ? Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais en colère de m'être faite surprendre comme ça. Si seulement, je pouvais faire un retour en arrière ! Je ne savais même pas ce que l'on attendait de moi !

Une idée germa soudain dans mon esprit, tandis que je fixais les murs de pierre d'où dégringolaient des araignées. Et s'il s'agissait d'Ichiru, une nouvelle fois ! Après tout, Zero m'avait affirmé que son jumeau s'était enfui ! Peut-être avait-il décidé de se venger ? Guignol comme il était, je trouvais ça surprenant qu'il ait réussi son plan, mais il savait maintenant quelle tronche j'avais. D'un côté, ça me rassurerait plus que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un autre fou furieux encore plus frapadingue. Et puis, Yori m'avait assurée qu'Ichiru n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Ce n'était pas le jumeau de Zero pour rien, tiens !

Un long moment passa, et je n'avais pour seule distraction que la contemplation des murs (et des petites araignées), du sol, et des barreaux. Le « ploc » incessant me gonflait de plus en plus, et commençait à vraiment me stresser. Ce presque silence, entrecoupé par des petits couinements, devenait tellement anxiogène que j'essayais de m'y soustraire en pensant à des souvenirs heureux. Je me remémorais le visage du directeur, et les chants affreux qu'il nous infligeait à Zero et moi lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Bien entendu, je repensais aux répliques cassantes du hunter à propos des vampires, à ses sourcils constamment froncés, et à la fois où il avait été saisi d'un fou-rire à cause de « Kanape ». J'en venais même à espérer réentendre les voix du prof de maths et du délégué qui venait à la fois me crier dessus, puis me supplier de faire quelque chose pour que j'arrête de faire chuter la moyenne de la classe avec mes notes. Je revoyais le sourire de Yori et ses soupirs exaspérés lorsqu'elle entendait les filles de la Day Class pousser des cris de fangirl hystérique. Même ces nunuches me manquaient.

Puis je pensais à Shiki. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-il inquiet ? Je me demandais s'il savait où je me trouvais, et s'il viendrait m'aider. Je soupirais, le ventre noué. J'allais croupir ici, dans ce maudit trou à rats, sans avoir rien pu lui dire. Quelque part, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, cela m'éviterait de me couvrir de ridicule.

Je ris jaune. Ma voix sonnait faux.

En réalité, ces images me sapaient plus le moral qu'autre chose, car j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir ces personnes…

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps s'écoula, mais une chose est sûre : ce fut très long. J'avais la chair de poule et je commençais à éternuer, glacée par l'atmosphère froide de la cellule.

Je m'ennuyais ferme, ce qui conduisait indéniablement mon cerveau à imaginer les pires dénouements de cette situation.

Au moment où des images de moi en train de crever de faim et de soif dans ce trou à rat assaillaient mon esprit, des pas retentirent, résonnant contre les murs. Je me redressais aussitôt, le souffle court. J'étais à la fois terrifiée de savoir que quelqu'un venait, avec tout le danger que cela pouvait représenter, mais en même temps je me trouvais soulagée à l'idée qu'on puisse enfin m'éclairer sur les raisons de ma présence ici. J'en avais assez de rester plongée dans le doute.

Des flammes me firent plisser des yeux, trop habitués à être restés dans le noir. Je mis ma main en visière pour me protéger de cette lumière irritante. Une silhouette apparut, brandissant une torche.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce rude traitement, dit soudain une voix posée et douce.

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, mais elle appartenait au genre masculin. Le flambeau s'éleva à la hauteur de mon interlocuteur et je pus discerner ses traits. Je me figeais, faisant un gros effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître mes émotions. Ces cheveux coiffés en arrière ! Ces yeux entre le bleu et le gris ! Ce visage buriné ! Il n'y avait aucun doute possible !

C'était l'oncle de Shiki !

* * *

**POV : Narrateur**

_Quelques jours auparavant…_

Le soleil déclinant teintait le ciel d'un rouge flamboyant au-dessus du pavillon de la lune. A l'intérieur, Senri Shiki se tenait allongé sur son lit, une jambe replié, et la main desserrant le nœud de sa cravate rouge, perdu dans de sombres pensées. La faim commençait à le tirailler. Le vampire pivota sa tête vers les « blood tablets » sur sa commode. Il ferma les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin.

_Je déteste ces stupides comprimés…_

Il resta un moment comme ça, sans penser à rien, les sourcils froncés. Il avait ôté la veste blanche de son uniforme, jetée négligemment sur une chaise.

L'image de Yuuki Cross s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Il la revoyait lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée après la morsure que lui avait infligée Zero Kiryu. Son sang coulait le long de son cou, tâchait ses vêtements, y laissant l'emprunte d'un rouge fascinant.

_Quelle fille bizarre…_

La peur lui collait à la peau, pourtant elle s'évertuait à la dominer afin de leur faire face, à eux les vampires. Qu'est-ce qui poussait cette humaine à aller contre ses sentiments les plus primitifs ? Parfois, Shiki aurait voulu être capable de la même chose. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais peur, mais lui ne pouvait lutter contre sa faim. D'ailleurs, dans sa famille, personne ne lui avait jamais appris le faire. Surtout pas sa mère et son besoin insatiable, ni ce père inexistant qu'il n'avait jamais connu et à qui sa mère le comparait sans arrêt, le maudissant à travers lui. Quant à son oncle, il ne représentait pour lui qu'une marionnette entre les griffes du Sénat.

_Yuuki Cross…_

Depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de son sang, les « blood tablets » étaient devenues insupportables au vampire. Elles le répugnaient, et ne le satisfaisaient qu'à moitié. Il se sentait toujours d'une humeur maussade et ne parlait presque plus aux autres membres de la Night Class.

Shiki se releva et entreprit de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se massa le cou distraitement, puis ouvrit la porte. Une fois dévêtu, il fit couler le jeu d'eau froide, inondant ses cheveux, ruisselant sur son corps comme pour le laver de toutes ses pensées et ces questions qui n'en finissaient pas. Les gouttes glacées s'écrasèrent sur son visage et il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière avec un soupir de lassitude.

_Pourquoi me faut-il son sang ? Est-ce que je l'aurais tué cette nuit là ? Et après, est-ce que cela m'aurait satisfait ? _

Shiki resta encore un moment sous l'eau froide, puis il ferma le robinet. Le vampire se rhabilla, observant son visage dans le miroir avec un air neutre.

_Je ressemble à un gosse perdu. J'n'ai même pas de vrai visage. _

Il boutonna sa chemise noire à la va-vite, lorsqu'un violent soubresaut le saisit, le forçant à se plier en deux. Il aplatit brusquement sa main sur la glace pour trouver un appui, le bruit sourd de l'impact se répercutant sur les murs. Le vampire haletait, les yeux écarquillés, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines palpitant à la naissance de son cou. Senri releva la tête, scrutant son reflet qui le regardait avec des yeux de fou furieux, ses cheveux mouillés laissant tomber en masse des gouttelettes d'eau sur son visage. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain dans le regard, ces yeux si rouges qui le transperçaient de l'autre côté du miroir, lui renvoyant l'image d'une bête. Shiki grimaça, se tordant à nouveau. Il porta une main à son cou, la gorge sèche, bien trop sèche…

_Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant… Ah, j'ai faim !_

Il pensa immédiatement à Yuuki, mais secoua la tête, le corps secoué par des tremblements nerveux.

Senri se calma au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Sa soif de sang n'avait jamais été aussi violente. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais déclenché de crises.

_On dirait cet abruti de Level E ! Quelle pitié !_

Cet état durait depuis quelques jours déjà. Le vampire sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et se dirigea à grands pas vers la commode, saisissant d'un geste brusque la boîte de « blood tablets ». Il en sortit à la hâte un comprimé qu'il avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

Il grimaça puis balança soudainement la boîte contre le mur.

_ Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! S'exclama t-il, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus de dépit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre où le ciel rougeoyant lui rappela de nouveau le sang de Yuuki.

_Merde ! _

Le vampire quitta sa chambre, poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir, juste avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il inspira un grand coup puis toqua.

Ses traits étaient redevenus neutres, et même si ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte habituelle, leur expression lasse et vaguement blasée, une lueur sauvage dansait encore dans ses prunelles. Un observateur attentif aurait même pu remarquer les légers tremblements qui agitaient ses mains.

Il n'entendit rien, aucun bruit en particulier. Il attendit quelques secondes puis tourna les talons, prêt à se claquemurer dans sa chambre, lorsque le cliquetis de la porte le fit se tourner. Le visage pâle et les immenses yeux couleur nuit de Rima apparurent.

_ Shiki ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton étonnée, son visage restant pourtant inexpressif.

Les émotions de Rima ne se lisaient jamais sur ses traits.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as une tête bizarre.

Sans un mot, Shiki avança vers elle et Rima s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte, puis se tourna vers son camarade, attendant une explication même si elle se doutait de l'objet de sa visite. La rouquine observa un moment les cheveux mouillés de Senri qui retombaient sur son visage en laissant perler de multiples gouttelettes sur ses traits.

Le vampire fit un pas vers sa collègue de l'agence avant d'agripper son bras avec un peu trop de force pour le goût de cette dernière.

_ Shiki, tu…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attirait déjà contre lui, penchant sa tête dangereusement vers le cou de la vampiresse.

La jolie rousse soupira.

_ Tu as souvent faim, ces derniers temps, dit-elle en tournant son regard suspicieux vers lui.

Cette réflexion arrêta un moment Shiki qui suspendit ses gestes, accusant le coup. Il hésita un instant, mais ses pulsions prirent finalement le dessus.

Il plongea brusquement ses crocs dans la chair de sa camarade de classe et amie. Rima eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle connaissait bien Senri : il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire des « blood tablets » et venait parfois se servir à son poignet ou celui d'Ichijou. Ce genre d'attitude ne plaisait pas beaucoup au vice-président, bien qu'il ne le lui refuse que rarement. Ichijou se conformait toujours aux règles du pavillon imposées par Kaname Kuran. Rima, elle, s'en fichait. Néanmoins, Shiki ne buvait jamais à son cou…

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il ait fini, faisant taire la sourde angoisse qui résonnait dans sa tête. Son attitude était étrange, elle le savait.

Lorsque Senri releva la tête, du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Il l'essuya rapidement et se tourna vers Rima, croisant le regard lourd de reproches de cette dernière.

_ Heu… Merci, dit-il maladroitement sur un ton neutre qui ne fit que rajouter à l'ambiance pesante.

Rima le toisa un moment, puis lança avec une pointe d'acidité :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon sang que tu voulais ?

Senri soutint son regard, mais ne répondit rien.

Rima soupira, posa sa main blanche et fine sur son cou, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne suis pas un moyen de substitution, ni une roue de secours, Shiki, enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Elle l'observa un moment, secoua la tête, faisant voler les mèches claires de ses couettes sur son visage.

_ Tu es bizarre, ces jours-ci ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu te renferme de plus en plus sur toi-même, tu ne parle presque plus à personne ! Tu ne communique même plus avec nous ! Tout le monde le dit, même Ichijou-san !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois devant l'absence de réaction de son ami et son visage mort, qui la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour lui, le vampire n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Rima lui jeta un œil à la fois acerbe et triste, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Ses pas résonnaient furieusement sur le sol et Senri comprit qu'elle lui en voulait pour son geste. La jeune vampiresse s'était rendue compte qu'il ne cherchait qu'à assouvir une soif dont elle n'était pas la cause.

Shiki resta seul dans la pièce, ses yeux se fixant alors sur le ciel nocturne qui avait remplacé les tons flamboyants du coucher de soleil.

_Cross-san, aide-moi…_


	19. Monochrome

_Bonjour/bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! Etant inspirée (enfin, je crois ^^), j'en profite pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Tatatata ! *jet de confettis et l'auteur avec un chapeau jaune à poids verts sur la tête*… Comment ça j'en fais trop ? Désolée, j'ai rien trouvée de mieux pour « promouvoir » le chapitre…_

_Bref, je vais donc vous laisser lire. Pour mes chers reviewers (je ne sais même pas si ça se dit ^^), on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre (j'ai décidé de changer un peu l'organisation de la page). Bonne lecture ! _

_Ah ! Avant que j'oublie (j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge), je vous annonce que je vais sortir un nouveau chapitre bonus pour les vacances de février (oui, moi je ne suis en vacances que vendredi prochain). Je ne sais pas s'il sera plus déjanté (ou plus crétin) que celui de Noël, mais je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que vous aurez une tout autre vision de la Night Class, niark niark !_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki.**

Ces cheveux ramenés en arrière ! Ces yeux entre le bleu et le gris ! Ce visage buriné ! C'était l'oncle de Shiki !

_ Veuillez m'excuser pour ce traitement, mademoiselle, lança l'aristocrate. J'ai cru que vous n'étiez impliquée dans une histoire… qui ne regarde que notre famille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ses yeux mystérieux m'observaient avec une lueur impénétrable. Je retenais mon souffle, de peur que chaque geste ou chaque mot soit mal interprété.

_ Mais, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, finit-il par dire.

Méfiante, je restais sur mes gardes. Le vampire le sentit car il me lança avec un sourire avenant :

_ Détendez-vous, voyons ! Je vais vous ouvrir la cellule. Encore toutes mes exc…

_ Attends ! Tonna une voix claire et autoritaire.

Je me figeais, voyant soudain s'envoler les quelques secondes d'espoir animées par les paroles de l'oncle de Shiki. Ce dernier écarquillait les yeux et fixait l'ombre du couloir avec une certaine appréhension.

Une femme apparut devant les barreaux de ma cellule, sa longue robe mauve traînant sur le sol crasseux des lieux. Des cheveux longs et châtains, quelque peu en désordre, encadraient un visage fin d'une beauté stupéfiante qui me laissa sans voix. Deux immenses yeux bleus clairs, ombragés par une épaisse frange de cils sombres, me jaugèrent avec intérêt. Je restais muette devant ces traits mélancoliques. Les mêmes que Shiki.

_ Vous êtes…

La femme resserra le châle qu'elle portait autour de ses épaules, et écarta une longe mèche de cheveux qui retombait entre ses yeux. Je fus frappée par le vide de son regard.

_ L'uniforme de l'académie Cross, souligna la brune d'une voix traînante, détaillant mes vêtements. Tu dois connaître mon fils.

Je la dévisageais, incrédule.

_ Il s'appelle Senri, reprit-elle en prenant soin de détacher lentement chaque mot.

Ces paroles ne me surprirent pas vraiment, tant la ressemblance était frappante. Je savais désormais à qui Shiki devait sa beauté froide et détachée.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lança l'oncle de Shiki à la vampiresse aux yeux clairs. Les cachots ne sont pas un endroit convenable. Sois gentille, retourne dans la maison.

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant, ce qui rendait la scène assez étrange si on considérait l'âge et la silhouette de cette femme, que l'on pouvait aisément apparenter à une grande dame. D'ailleurs, les traits de la vampiresse aux yeux limpides ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Le directeur m'avait parlé de ces célébrités qui en vérité se trouvaient être des buveurs de sang.

Mais, ce qui attira nettement plus mon attention, ce fut les paroles de l'oncle. Ainsi, j'étais enfermée dans les cachots de la famille Shiki, sûrement ceux de leur maison, si j'en croyais ses propos. Cette simple idée me fit frissonner.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce contexte que j'aurais voulu rencontrer la mère de Shiki…

_ Je fais encore ce qu'il me plait, répliqua la brune sans un regard pour son interlocuteur.

_ Très bien. Mais laisse-moi ouvrir la porte de la cellule…

La mère de Shiki jeta un œil désabusé au vampire, attitude qui me rappela immédiatement son fils.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-elle.

Mon sang se glaça. Pourquoi refuserait-elle de me libérer ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire ?

Le regard cristallin de la vampiresse se détacha de son interlocuteur, qui la dévisageait avec surprise, pour se poser sur moi. Elle se pencha délicatement vers les barreaux et ses yeux, fichés dans les miens, semblaient me transpercer jusque dans l'âme. Il y avait quelque chose de cruellement froid dans son attitude. Et puis elle avait cette beauté naturelle et singulière, inaltérable, qui va au-delà des critères les plus superficiels, ce genre de charisme qui vous écrase et vous force à l'admiration. Je me sentais mal à l'aise rien qu'à la regarder.

_ Tu ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un, me lança la vampiresse sans émotion particulière.

Elle se redressa et son regard se vida, comme si son esprit venait de passer dans un autre monde.

J'entendis l'oncle de Shiki soupirer.

_ On ne peut pas la laisser partir, dit-elle. Si elle raconte que nous l'avons séquestré ici, les regards convergeront vers notre famille…

Elle adressa un sourire éloquent au vampire qui haussa les sourcils. Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers moi. J'eus un mauvais, _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

_ … Et par extension vers le Sénat, finit-il par dire, complétant les propos de la brune.

_ Vous ne risqueriez pas votre place au Sénat, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la mère de Shiki, sûre de la réponse.

L'oncle ferma les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Cela se présentait vraiment mal pour moi.

_ Navré, mademoiselle, mais je crains qu'il ne vous soit pas permis de nous fausser compagnie.

Les quelques minutes d'espoir que j'avais ressenti lorsque le vampire évoquait ma libération s'envolèrent définitivement en fumée. Malgré toute la fascination que j'éprouvais pour cette femme surgie de nulle part et qui possédait toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vive colère à son encontre. Etre chiatique devait se transmettre de génération en génération dans leur famille !

Ils allaient me laisser croupir dans ce trou infâme !

D'après ce que j'avais compris, la famille de Shiki entretenait un lien étroit avec le Sénat des vampires, l'exacte opposition des clans Aidou, Sôen et Kain qui prônaient un retour à la monarchie des Sangs-Purs.

L'oncle de Senri siégeait lui-même au Sénat. Et visiblement, il se tramait quelque chose dans l'ombre de ces grands pontes de la hiérarchie vampirique. Inutile de préciser que je n'avais aucune chance de sortir d'ici ! A moins que quelqu'un ne vienne m'aider. Shiki était-il au courant de ma présence ici ? Vu son expression surprise lorsque je m'étais faite agressée, rien n'était moins sûr. Mais après tout, il s'agissait de sa famille…

Je croisais le regard de la mère de Shiki. Une lueur de folie anima soudain ses prunelles.

_ Je suis assoiffée, dit-elle.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps tout entier. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de réplique, du moins pas dans la bouche d'un vampire.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

La brune secoua la tête devant l'expression sévère de l'oncle. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire terrifiant. J'étais sidérée de voir à quel point elle passait d'une attitude à une autre.

L'oncle surprit mon regard.

_ Sa santé psychologique est fragile, expliqua t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas folle ! Répliqua la vampiresse. C'est _ce démon_ qui m'a rendu comme ça. Maudit soit le jour où j'ai croisé ses yeux si ténébreux...

Son visage avait soudain pris une expression mélancolique. Elle ne semblait plus parmi nous, mais ailleurs, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

_ Je suis navré, reprit l'oncle à mon encontre. Vous étiez à deux doigts d'apprendre des choses qui vous dépassent. Je n'ai rien contre les humains, en tant normal, mais je ne peux pas vous libérer. Vous ne pouvez pas anéantir tout ce que je me suis évertué à bâtir…

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? M'exclamais-je, à la fois paniquée et consciente que je jouais là ma dernière carte en main. Vous voyez bien que je ne comprends rien ! Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien et…

_ Ca c'est ce que vous dîtes, avec votre insouciante jeunesse. J'ai vécu plusieurs dizaines de fois votre vie, et même plus encore. Je sais très bien qu'un jour, ces mots finiront par sortir de votre bouche d'une manière ou d'une autre… Vous avez l'impression de ne rien savoir parce que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais moi je peux vous assurer que vous en savez déjà trop.

Le vampire fit tinter le trousseau de clés qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il glissa l'une d'elles dans la serrure, tandis que je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Il n'allait pas me libérer, puisqu'il venait d'affirmer le contraire. Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Un horrible pressentiment de danger me tiraillait.

La grille s'ouvrit dans un crissement métallique insupportable qui me fit grincer des dents. La main de l'oncle de Shiki me saisit le bras, sans brutalité mais avec assez de force pour me redresser et m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Je manquais de trébucher, mais l'aristocrate me maintenait fermement, me conduisant dans le couloir glacial. La chair de poule avait hérissé mes poils sur mes avant-bras et la peur s'insinuait de plus en plus violement dans tout mon corps. On passa devant d'autres cellules, vides. Partout, cela sentait la moisissure et l'humidité.

Enfin, on arriva devant une porte bardé de fer. L'air y était encore plus glacial. Des petits couinements attirèrent mon attention sur ma droite, et je remarquais les silhouettes sombres de rats qui se faufilaient entre les parois de pierre. Quel joyeux présage ! Tout en ces lieux sentait la solitude et la mort. Une atmosphère glauque imprégnait les cachots.

Un sentiment bien plus puissant que de la simple peur me gagnait déjà depuis un bon moment, et je sentis que la suite des évènements allait essentiellement dépendre de ma résistance mentale. A ce moment là, j'ignorais à quel point je n'avais jamais autant été dans le vrai…

L'aristocrate aux yeux gris tendit sa main livide vers la porte qui, face à moi, semblait prête à m'engloutir, comme si on allait m'introduire dans la salle des tortures.

Un grincement strident fit écho à son ouverture et mon regard plongea dans les ténèbres d'une autre cellule. Il y faisait sombre, bien que mes yeux désormais accoutumés à cette obscurité puissent discerner un certain nombre de détails. C'était crasseux, et ça se sentait, froid et étroit.

Un homme était assis contre le mur d'en face, les traits creusés sur un visage qui n'avait désormais que la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux noirs se plaquaient sur son front, collés par la sueur et la saleté. Je lui donnais la quarantaine passée, mais il était possible qu'il en est moins sous cette couche de crasse et ces traits amaigris. Il se tenait prostré, les vêtements déchirés à certains endroits, des lambeaux de tissus pendouillant sur ses avant-bras meurtris.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses yeux rougis s'agrandirent à la vue de l'oncle de Shiki avant de s'arrêter sur moi. A peine m'eut-il lancé un regard que les larmes affluèrent et il se mit à sangloter. Je le dévisageais, étonnée par ce brusque abandon. Qu'est-ce que l'aristocrate avait bien pu lui infliger pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Avait-il été torturé ?

Je détournais le regard, presque gênée devant la détresse de ce pauvre homme.

Une pression sur mon bras me ramena à mon triste sort. L'oncle de Shiki m'introduisit dans la pièce, me forçant à avancer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je me trouvais ici, mais une fois à l'intérieur, le prisonnier se mit à pousser des gémissements effrayés qui ressemblaient presque à des glapissements. Il sanglota de plus belle, ce qui m'alarma de plus en plus.

Que se passait-il dans cette geôle ? Ce malheureux pleurait-il car il savait quel sort on me réservait ?

En réalité, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité…

Je craignais ce qui allait suivre, et les pleurs du prisonnier me faisaient pitié. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'allais certainement finir dans le même état que lui. Ses gémissements terrifiés ne faisaient qu'accroître mes craintes.

L'aristocrate saisit soudain un objet, à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il l'extirpa et je me tordais le cou pour apercevoir ce dont il s'agissait. Je vis seulement quelque chose briller un instant, sans pouvoir déterminer la nature de l'objet.

L'oncle de Shiki tira mon bras en avant, et le prisonnier, alors la tête entre les mains, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Je suivais ce manège silencieux sans comprendre.

Le vampire rabattit la manche de mon uniforme, de façon à dévoiler ma peau.

_ Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! S'exclama le prisonnier, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

Sa voix était rauque, étouffée par ses sanglots nerveux.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à une scène irréelle, une pièce dont je ne saisissais ni l'intrigue, ni les gestes, pas mêmes les paroles. J'étais actrice de la scène, mais paradoxalement passive. Ma position était plus proche de celui qui regarde, le spectateur. Je ne comprenais pas. Tout ça me paraissait être une mascarade absurde. C'est ce qui rendait la situation encore plus effrayante…

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'oncle de Shiki leva l'objet dont il s'était saisi, une fois que je réussis à identifier la lame brillante et affutée d'un poignard, que je compris avec effroi ce qui allait se produire.

La vérité éclata comme une bombe dans mon cerveau et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent sensiblement, comme si l'organe lui-même cherchait à fuir ce qui allait suivre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me jetais en arrière, tirant sur mon bras. Seulement, la poigne d'acier du vampire ne lâchait rien. Je n'aurais pu imaginer situation plus épouvantable que celle-là. Ce n'était plus de la peur que je ressentais, mais de l'horreur.

Soudain, tandis que j'essayais désespérément de me dépêtrer de cette position plus que fâcheuse, la lame du poignard glissa sur mon poignet, sectionnant la chair, libérant au passage une giclée de sang. Je grimaçais de douleur, posant aussitôt ma main libre sur ma peau teintée de rouge. C'était comme une violente morsure, brûlante et douloureuse.

Le sang tâchait mes doigts. Paniquée, j'ignorais ce que je devais faire à ce moment là. Je savais que cette blessure que venait de m'infliger le vampire n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il m'attendait.

L'aristocrate me poussa un peu plus dans ma cellule, puis sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure sonna à mes oreilles comme l'envol de tout espoir.

Je me tournais, le sang glacé, vers le prisonnier qui commençait à s'agiter. Il secouait la tête de plus en plus nerveusement, et ses gémissements commençaient à se transformer en râle.

Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un Level E.

Je n'avais aucun espoir de sortir de cet endroit vivante. Le sang allait lui monter à la tête, et il allait me dévorer. C'était cruel et atroce.

Je me reculais, consciente de l'étroitesse de la cellule. Je n'avais aucun moyen de retranchement. Mais, il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout…

A cet instant, je n'avais plus de conscience humaine. Je ne m'appelais plus Yuuki. Je n'étais plus personne.

J'étais une proie en face d'un prédateur, et je cherchais à survivre. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Mon pied buta soudain contre une grosse pierre. Mes mains l'agrippèrent aussitôt, tandis que mes yeux restaient centrés sur le Level E qui glissait petit à petit vers la démence. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il m'avait vu, j'imaginais que sa résistance à la vue et à l'odeur du sang ne serait pas bien longue. Au contraire.

Nous restâmes un moment dans un silence tendu, entrecoupé par les grognements du vampire, moi le regardant les mains fixées sur la pierre, lui prostré et tremblant. Je ne cillais plus, je n'avais même plus conscience de respirer ou non.

Ses doigts commençaient à prendre une forme crochue. Il était temps d'agir. Malheureusement, le Level E s'agita au moment où je me redressais, soulevant la lourde pierre de toutes mes forces.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je compris que sa limite venait d'être dépassée. Un rouge intense s'était coulé dans ses prunelles et sa bouche s'étira, dévoilant deux crocs grossiers mais parfaitement pointus. Il s'accroupit devant moi, me détaillant à son tour. Aucun de nous d'eux ne lâchait l'autre du regard. Celui qui aurait un temps de retard serait le perdant. Mais se précipiter pouvait également devenir fatal.

La terreur résonnait dans tout mon corps. C'était elle qui avait pris place dans mon cerveau et dirigeait désormais mes mouvements. Je n'agissais plus que selon l'instinct, et une suffocante adrénaline.

Le Level E se plia en deux, ses griffes broyant les quelques cailloux sur le sol. Je respirais fort. Il était prêt, je le sentais. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes…

La bête bondit et je sursautais aussitôt devant la soudaineté et la rapidité de l'attaque. Je criais de peur, mais mes muscles réagirent tout de même. Mue par l'effroi, mes bras s'abattirent avec la pierre sur le visage du Level E, ce dernier reculant aussitôt. Le vampire secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi. Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas touché. Il était seulement surpris.

Il fit un ou deux pas sur le côté puis s'élança de nouveau, griffes en l'air, droit vers mon visage. Je cognais, la pierre toujours dans les mains, et je sentis que la roche venait de buter contre son crâne. Je martelais de coups le Level E, m'acharnant sur lui pour pouvoir vivre. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. Mes gestes étaient flous, incohérents. J'aurais peut-être pu tuer un humain comme ça. Et c'était effrayant.

Un filet de sang coula le long du front du vampire. Cela le rendit fou. J'haletais. Je n'avais plus de force, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lever à nouveau la pierre. Elle était lourde et mon dos commençait à se courber. Une vive douleur tiraillait mes épaules et ma nuque.

Le vampire grognait et je répondais par des hurlements de rage. Je n'avais rien d'humain, en cet instant. Mais si je reprenais conscience, je n'aurais plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Ma survie dépendait de cet état primitif.

Les griffes du Level E martelaient à présent le sol et ses yeux rouges s'agrandissaient à mesure que l'odeur si enivrante pour ceux de son espèce gagnait ses narines. Il jaillit comme un pantin de sa boite, et je choisis de me défendre à mains nues, n'ayant plus de force pour soulever la pierre que j'avais abattu tant de fois vers lui.

J'essayais de le repousser en battant des bras, donnant des coups de poing dans son visage bestial, le griffant de mes ongles, ces ongles que je plantais dans sa peau. Cela le déstabilisa pendant un moment, mais sa dégénérescence était trop avancée.

Ses griffes lacérèrent les manches de mon uniforme, traçant de multiples sillons de sang sur ma peau. L'une, de sa pique sombre, passa près de mon visage, et une vive brûlure me saisit sur la joue gauche. Je commençais à reculer, épuisée, le corps endolori et parsemé de griffures, certaines profondes. De vifs picotements parcouraient mes avant-bras et mes épaules, et mon œil droit ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié.

Soudain, alors que je tentais l'impossible pour repousser mon adversaire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un crissement insupportable, faisant même trembler les murs. Un long fouet jaillit des ténèbres et claqua sèchement entre le Level E et moi, nous séparant aussitôt de notre lutte. Je tombais en arrière contre le mur de pierre, m'écorchant la peau au passage. Une fois à terre, mes jambes couvertes de crasse refusèrent de me porter davantage et je ne pus me lever.

Je fis alors attention au long fouet qui claqua contre les pierres, résonnant dans la cellule avec violence comme s'il exprimait lui-même sa propre fureur. Il était de couleur rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'arme écarlate, observant ses vas-et-viens incessants qui soulevait à chaque passage des nuées de poussières. Le Level E s'était retranché contre un mur et il tentait de se protéger des coups, les griffes devant son visage. Néanmoins, dans un claquement sec et brutal, le fouet atteignit sa cible qui s'effondra, inconsciente, sur le sol.

Je fixais mon regard vers l'entrée de la cellule, ma vision floutée par la poussière qui commençait tout juste à se dissiper, et par mon œil droit toujours à moitié fermé. J'entendis des bruits de pas, et vis un pied apparaître sur le sol, puis le deuxième. Mes yeux se levèrent (plus ou moins pour celui de droite) vers la silhouette qui apparut devant moi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, reprenant très lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tout ça me semblait être un cauchemar que je souhaitais oublier de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Mais à cet instant, je laissais de côté ces visions d'horreur pour me focaliser sur _lui._ Il m'avait sauvé la vie.

Aucun son ne put franchir mes lèvres et Shiki ne dit rien lui non plus. On resta là un moment, juste à se regarder, chacun prenant conscience de la situation à son rythme.

Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de la Night Class, mais une chemise sans manches beige qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux, contrastant avec les mèches sombres de ses cheveux, et un pantalon gris froncé.

_ Tu peux bouger ? Demanda le vampire.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix provoqua un tel trouble en moi que je failli fondre en larmes. J'avais cru ne plus jamais pouvoir la réentendre un jour, ni celles des gens que je côtoyais à l'Académie, mes proches, mon père adoptif, mes amis.

Je me maîtrisais, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant Shiki. Je vis son regard détailler mon uniforme, déchirée au niveau des bras et du col. J'avais des traces de griffures partout et le sang coulait le long de ma peau.

Le vampire s'attarda sur ma joue, et je compris que le Level E avait du me griffer assez profondément. Je détournais le regard, cherchant à dissimuler le côté droit de mon visage.

Je levais mon bras, prenant appui sur le mur et me hissais difficilement sur mes deux jambes. Shiki ne fit pas mine de m'aider. D'un côté, je préférais ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air faible ou trop fragile. Même si à l'intérieur de moi, je commençais à m'effriter. Les images allaient ressurgir une fois le choc passé. Ce serait sûrement difficile de revoir toute cette scène hanter mon esprit.

Une fois debout, je fis abstraction de la douleur et avançais, bien décidée à quitter cet endroit. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Shiki et lui dis :

_ Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Le vampire laissa un moment ses yeux plantés dans les miens, avant de se détourner pour faire face à la porte de sortie.

_ Ce n'est rien, tu…

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se rua vers la sortie.

_ Mère ! Non ! S'exclama t-il alors que la porte se refermait pile sur lui.

Je m'étais figée, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir. Shiki frappa du poing sur la porte.

_ Mère, ouvre cette porte !

Une voix féminine et claire, teintée d'un soupçon de mélancolie que je reconnus parfaitement, retentit de l'autre côté.

_ Senri, pourquoi as-tu désobéi à ta pauvre mère ? Demanda la vampiresse sur un ton enfantin. Tu es mon seul fils, mon garçon, et tu te retourne contre ma volonté, moi qui attends tes visites depuis si longtemps.

Shiki ferma les yeux, un rictus de dépit se formant sur sa bouche.

_ Ecoute, dit-il, il faut que tu ouvre cette porte. Cross-san n'a rien à voir avec notre famille…

_ Na na na, Senri, lança la brune d'une voix chantante et dangereuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne pour cette action stupide que tu viens de commettre. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, tu sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes…

Le poing de Shiki tambourina à nouveau la porte.

_ Ouvre, s'il-te-plait !

_ …Je n'en parlerai pas à mon oncle, néanmoins j'ai l'impression que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ce démon des enfers.

Je suivais l'échange avec l'impression d'être une intruse, m'immisçant dans une situation familiale qui me semblait bien compliquée. Les paroles de la vampiresse me firent mal pour Shiki. Je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait, mais le comparer à un démon sonnait plutôt comme un lourd reproche.

_ Mère, on en a déjà discuté, soupira Shiki. Et puis, tu sais très que je te ressemble.

_ Mh, c'est vrai.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté du mur. Un petit gloussement étrange, comme une petite fille.

_ Senri, reprit-elle. Je vais quand même te prouver ce que j'avance. Je vais te laisser là. Après je te délivrerais, bien sûr, et tout sera comme avant. Mon oncle est parti il y a peu, mais tu devrais aller le voir. Je sais qu'il aimerait que tu reprennes un jour son siège au Sénat.

Shiki semblait excédé. Cela faisait deux fois que sa mère faisait allusion à son oncle à elle. Je m'y perdais avec toutes ces histoires !

_ Je vais te laisser là, répéta la vampiresse. Et nous verrons combien de temps tu tiendras. Tu as ça dans le sang, Senri, _tu es comme ton père_.

Les propos de la brune étaient de plus en plus décousus. Elle ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête, ce que confirmait l'expression affichée sur le visage de Shiki, une expression qui laissa peu à peu place à de la surprise, puis à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle touché un point sensible.

J'entendis les pas légers de cette dernière s'éloigner, nous laissant, Shiki et moi, seuls dans la cellule, le Level E toujours inconscient à côté de nous. Ses blessures étaient telles qu'il n'était pas prêt de se relever de si tôt.

Shiki s'assit, sans un regard pour moi. Il se laissa tomber mollement par terre et ma lança :

_ Désolé.

Je secouais la tête, même s'il ne me voyait pas. Je m'assis à mon tour, à une distance respectable du corps du Level E. On ne savait jamais…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais pourquoi ta mère ne veut-elle pas me laisser sortir ?

Shiki soupira.

_ Ma mère n'est pas toujours lucide, répondit-il avec lassitude. Elle a sombré dans la folie, j'étais alors encore un enfant.

Je détournais le regard, peinée par cette confidence.

_ Et… Et ton oncle, il…

_ C'est mon grand-oncle, me coupa le vampire. En vérité, c'est l'oncle de ma mère. Il siège au Sénat.

_ Ah. Je vois.

Shiki esquissa un sourire sans joie.

_ Non, je pense que tu ne vois pas.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, cherchant une quelconque réponse, du moins quelque chose de plus éclairant. Pour une fois, Shiki ne me fit pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps. Sûrement à cause du contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

_ Ma mère pense qu'il vaut mieux t'éliminer, reprit-il.

Je sursautais, réagissant aux paroles du vampire. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos.

_ Tu… tu pourrais quand même me préparer un peu, non ? Lançais-je, à la fois agacée et terrifiée. Tu me sors ça comme ça sans préambule !

Shiki leva enfin la tête vers moi.

_ Je sais que tu as peur, dit-il. Fais pas comme si tout allait bien.

Je haussais les épaules.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tout allait bien, répondis-je. Pour tout te dire, je viens de vivre l'un des pires moments de ma vie, du moins aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. C'est peut-être même le pire, d'ailleurs. Mais là, tout de suite je n'ai pas envie de fondre en larmes, de m'arracher les cheveux ou je ne sais quelle autre attitude pathétique. Essayer de gérer un minimum la situation, c'est ma façon à moi de me rassurer.

Je me surpris moi-même de lui avoir fait cet aveu. Shiki ne répondit pas tout de suite et nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence.

_ Tu es courageuse. Puisqu'on en est là, je peux te le dire. Ma mère et mon grand-oncle pensent que tu menace notre famille. C'est de ma faute, ils croient que tu as découvert les agissements suspects du Sénat.

_ Mais je ne suis au courant de rien !

Shiki hocha la tête, faisant retomber des mèches sur ses yeux bleus.

_ Je sais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Comme chaque minute me semblait longue dans cette atmosphère pesante, je détaillais les diverses blessures infligées par le Level E.

Je sentis alors le regard de Shiki posé sur moi et lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis qu'il me dévisageait.

_ C'est horrible ce qu'on t'a infligé. J'ai honte pour ma famille.

Je rougis (c'était bien le moment, tiens !) et baissais les yeux.

_ Oh… euh, c'est pas grave…

Une aura froide parcourut la cellule, me forçant à redresser la tête. Shiki avait haussé un sourcil et me dévisageais toujours.

_ T'es pas sérieuse, là ? Lança t-il froidement.

Je me rendis compte de la stupidité de mes propos. Bien sûr que c'était grave !

_ Ah… Tu as raison : c'est horrible. J'ai juste dis ça comme ça. Pour ne pas t'affliger.

Encore un nouveau silence. Je n'osais plus rien faire, ni rien regarder. Être enfermé dans cet endroit lugubre avec Shiki était une situation vraiment étrange. J'avais peur, je me sentais mal, mais ça me donnait envie de me rapprocher de lui. Juste pour trouver du réconfort. Seulement, j'avais l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque et de tout faire de travers. Et le vampire ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Il restait distant, et assez froid, même si je sentais bien qu'il était sincère dans ses propos.

Ce silence me parut interminable. Il ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin, et je n'osais pas le rompre de peur de proférer encore des âneries. J'essayais de ne pas trop regarder Shiki, alors je fixais le sol, chassant le plus souvent possible les images du Level E qui assaillaient mon esprit. Comme j'étais dans un état second à ce moment là, les souvenirs de cette scène restaient flous ce qui m'aidait un peu à surmonter le choc.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te protéger, lança Shiki soudainement. Je pensais que tu comprendrais pourquoi je te menaçais. C'était pas pour te faire du mal.

Avec son ton blasé coutumier, cette réplique sonnait bizarrement, mais ces paroles me touchèrent.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Shiki-senpai, lui dis-je. Alors, ne t'en fais pas trop.

Il soupira de nouveau.

_ Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Demanda t-il.

J'haussais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Le stratagème avec le Level E n'a pas fonctionné, expliqua t-il. Mais ma mère a trouvé une autre alternative. Ca ne la gêne pas, ce n'est pas elle qui fait le sale boulot…

Il fit une pause, plantant ses yeux limpides dans les miens. J'attendais la suite, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Le vampire appuya sa tête contre le mur.

_ Je résiste plus facilement au sang qu'un Level E ou un vampire de rang C, comme disent ces crétins de hunters. Je peux tenir des jours, peut-être même des semaines _ Jamais essayé. Sauf qu'il y aura un moment où je ne pourrais plus me maîtriser.

J'avisais la cellule, étroite et malheureusement close, puis revint à Shiki, le visage fermé. Il n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, pourtant je voyais bien que ses yeux me fuyaient à mesure qu'il exposait la situation.

Le vampire surprit hâtivement mon regard.

_ Ca y'est, t'as compris ? Ton adversaire, ce ne sera plus ce Level E. Maintenant, c'est moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'perde les pédales, à mon tour.

_ Shiki-senpai…

Le vampire fixait le sol, le regard vide.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te protéger de moi… J'sais pas de quoi je suis capable… Et j'ai surtout pas envie de le savoir.

Je déglutis péniblement. En effet, les choses se compliquaient.

_ Dans ce cas, on n'a pas le choix, lui dis-je. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je commençais à scruter les moindres gestes de Shiki. Il m'avait affirmé pouvoir tenir longtemps, mais ça n'étouffait pas mes craintes.

On se trouvait l'un face à l'autre, chacun appuyé contre le mur, à une distance plus que raisonnable. Le vampire ne me regardait jamais. Je sentais bien qu'il me fuyait il ne me parlait pratiquement pas. Cela me faisait de la peine de le considérer comme un ennemi, mais ce qui me blessait davantage c'était de savoir que lui se voyait de cette façon. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le détromper.

La question était de savoir ce que je ferais s'il m'attaquait comme le Level E ? Ca me faisait peur.

_ Shiki-senpai, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir ? Demandais-je, brisant le silence oppressant.

Il ne releva pas les yeux. Je ne pouvais même pas les distinguer derrière les mèches sombres qui voilaient son visage.

_ C'est risqué d'essayer. Les cachots de la famille n'ont pas été construits à la légère. Il y a peu de chance que j'arrive à ouvrir un passage, et utiliser mes pouvoirs va me fatiguer.

Je fronçais les sourcils, piquée au vif par cette dernière remarque.

_ Mais on s'en fout que ça t'épuise, chochotte ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

Un claquement sec de la langue me fit comprendre que je venais de l'agacer. Quel susceptible ! (Et toi alors ? T'es pas mieux…)

_ Si j'utilise à outrance mes pouvoirs, je vais avoir besoin de sang, lança t-il dépité.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, replongeant dans son mutisme. En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire d'autre. Cela expliquait tout. On en revenait toujours au sang.

_ Et si on expliquait clairement à ta mère que je ne suis au courant de rien ? Elle t'écouterait, toi.

Shiki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir.

_ Non.

Clair, net et précis. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple, hein ? Ben, voyons !

_ Tu pourrais argumenter un peu ? Demandais-je. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, moi.

_ Ma mère n'est pas lucide. Et même si on admet qu'elle le redevienne dans quelques heures, mon grand-oncle ne te libérera pas. Il ne risquerait pas sa place au Sénat.

Je soupirais, lasse.

_ J'essaye de trouver des solutions, plaidais-je. Toi, tu reste là à te morfondre sur ton sort…

_ Ma situation n'est pas facile, répliqua le vampire sur un ton blasé.

_ Et la mienne, alors ? Je te rappelle que celle qui va se faire bouffer c'est moi !

Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu éviter de lui résumer la situation comme ça. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça le soulage d'entendre la vérité énoncée de cette façon. N'empêche que j'étais quand même la plus à plaindre !

Shiki passa sa main blanche sur son front. Sur le coup, je me sentais un peu morveuse. Je venais de le déprimer complètement. Il n'était déjà pas très joyeux au naturel…

Je fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'apaiser…

Rien, hein ? Si, il y avait peut-être quelque chose, mais… Je me mordis la lèvre. Est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Si je lui disais ça maintenant, je m'engageais à ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Je levais les yeux vers Shiki. Etais-je prête à ça ? Même pour lui ?

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Si cela devait se passer tel qu'il le disait, autant que chacun ait la conscience en paix… Ce n'était pas une compétition pour savoir lequel de nous était le plus à plaindre. Nous étions des victimes. Même lui, malgré sa nature…

_ Shiki-senpai, on va tout faire pour sortir d'ici. Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Il faut de toute façon faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester passif. Et…

Je déglutis, puis inspirais un bon coup. Pas de retour en arrière, j'avais dit…

_ Et si tu arrive à ta limite, je t'offrirais mon sang de ma propre volonté. D'accord ?

Le vampire releva la tête aussitôt et ses yeux bleus écarquillés se braquèrent sur moi, comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle. C'était d'ailleurs fort possible…

* * *

_Bon, je sais vous avez des envies de meurtre… Je n'aurais pas du terminer le chapitre comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher MOUHAHAHA *se prend un livre dans la tronche*… Aïeeuh ! Qui a fait ça ?_

_Shiki : Tais-toi, Anna-chan, tu m'empêche de dormir…. Zzzzzz_

_Vampire d'opérette ! Je prie pour qu'à force de manger des chocolats, tu sois constip… Breeeef, place aux reviews !_

_**Rebornx3**__: Ah les cours de philo ! J'aimais beaucoup cette matière. Moi c'était les maths et la physique-chimie que me gonflaient. Une vraie quiche ! Bref, je suis contente que mon chapitre ait pu te distraire durant ta pause, c'est aussi le but. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas emmêlée les pinceaux après, du style : « l'existentialisme de Jean-Paul Shiki… heu Sartre ! XD. Pardon, je suis débile, il ne faut pas faire attention ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. _

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Sacrilèèèèège ! Tu n'es pas la première ! Attends-toi au châtiment suprême… La fin sadique ! ^^. Oui, je sais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Néanmoins, j'ai posté vite cette fois-ci. Je ne t'ai pas faite attendre trop longtemps (dixit la fille qui essaye de se justifier ^^). C'est vrai les bazookas made in china sont vraiment foireux. J'ai jeté celui que je voulais utiliser pour te forcer à poster un nouveau chapitre de ta fanfic sur Death Note. Je riais vraiment comme une bossue en la lisant. Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur._

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Mon but n'est pas d'étouffer mes lecteurs avec mes bêtises, mais je suis contente que le passage des vampires myopes t'ait fait rire ^^. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresse toujours et merci de prendre le temps de mettre une review. _

_**Amber**__: Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suit sadique ! XD Bon c'est vrai que pour le moment il est plus parti pour lui boire du sang que lui faire un bisou (quoique, on ne sait jamais…). Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. _

_**Lolared**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait super plaisir ! Et oui, ça me flatte de savoir que la scène de la dispute Zero/Yuuki t'ait autant fait rire. Je ne pensais pas que cela provoquerait ce genre de réaction ^^, mais ça me fait très plaisir puisque j'espérais que les lecteurs trouvent cette scène drôle. Comme tu l'as sûrement vu au début du chapitre, je vais en effet faire un autre chapitre bonus. J'espère qu'il te fera rire autant que celui de Noël. Voilà ! Encore merci !_

_**Anonyme folle**__ : Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que tu continueras d'être intriguée ^^._

_**Coton**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour te répondre, l'oncle de Shiki est bien un personnage du manga, ce n'est donc pas moi qui l'ai inventé. Pour ce qui est de Shiki et Yuuki, je ne crois pas vraiment que cela soit malsain, surtout si on part du principe qu'il s'agit de vampires, et non d'humains. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus malsain Kaname et Yuuki qui sont censés être frère et sœur (même si apparemment Kaname serait plutôt l'ancêtre de Yuuki…) ou Juri et Haruka qui eux sont vraiment frère et sœur, ou encore Rido amoureux de sa sœur. Après, je peux comprendre que tu trouve ça malsain, c'est vrai que dans la réalité ça le serait sans doute (quoique cela puisse arriver). Bref, moi je le vois sous cet angle là, donc ça ne me choque pas vraiment. Mais merci de me donner ton point de vue, c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas vraiment posée la question. J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même la suite. _

_**Darkemi**__ : Chère Darkemi, crois bien que je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce malheur, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir. Cela me touche beaucoup que tu aies pris du temps pour lire ma fanfiction et poster un commentaire. J'espère que lire mon histoire pourra te distraire et te faire oublier, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un moment, ta peine. Malheureusement, nous passons tous un jour par ce genre d'épreuves et je sais à quel point c'est pénible pour le cœur. De là où je suis, je ne peux malheureusement que te souhaiter beaucoup de courage pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il faut rester forte, et essayer malgré tout de surmonter la peine et la douleur, même si cela te semble difficile pour le moment. Je sais que ce ne sont que de simples mots mais ils sont sincères. _

_Ps : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton français, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. _


	20. Pas du même monde

_Bonjour à tous ! Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, je tiens à vous rappeler que tuer l'auteur pour ses fins sadiques vous empêcherait de pouvoir lire la suite…héhé, hé oui : plus d'auteur, pas de suite !_

_Et oui, pauvre auteur que je suis, je croule désormais sous les menaces de mort. Je n'en ferme plus l'œil de la nuit bouhouhou (hum… très convaincant le « bouhouhou »)…_

_Yuuki : En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché, Anna-san. Pas vrai, Shiki-senpai ?_

_Shiki (à moitié endormi): Hein ?_

_Yuuki (dépitée) : … Rien, laisse tomber. _

_Mais…Mais non ! Si je fais ça, c'est pour tenir mes lecteurs en haleine et qu'ils continuent de me lire (musique de violon en fond). _

_Bref, après cette « magnifique » scène mélodramatique, je vous annonce que le chapitre Bonus avance. Il est bientôt fini et je le posterai la semaine prochaine ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ! _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

__ Et si tu arrive à ta limite, je t'offrirais mon sang de ma propre volonté. D'accord ?_

Et c'était moi qui disais ça ? Je souris amèrement devant ces mots que je ne pensais pas un jour prononcer.

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je les avais prononcé. Etait-ce un jour, ou peut-être deux ? Ici bas, les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas et aucune lumière ne venait percer les ténèbres de cette prison humide et froide.

Je jetais un œil vers Shiki. La tête inclinée vers le bas, ses cheveux châtains se collaient sur son visage, masquant ses traits comme pour interdire tout accès à ses pensées. Il avait étendu une de ses jambes, l'autre resserrée contre lui, hermétique à tout dialogue. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il était comme ça, même si j'avais complètement perdue la notion du temps. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait en silence et cela me devenait insupportable.

Il ne voulait toujours rien me dire.

Mes plaies commençaient à cicatriser et l'odeur du sang devenait certainement moins incommodante, seulement je sentais bien que cela avait déjà causé des ravages dans son esprit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Cela me faisait de la peine, surtout le fait qu'il se recentre sur lui-même. La plupart du temps, il restait dans son coin, sans un regard, pas même une parole.

Une fois, le Level E s'était réveillé et Shiki, l'air résigné et sombre, l'avait assommé d'un coup. Il s'évertuait à ne pas le tuer, pour une raison qui m'échappait, lui qui avait déjà anéanti des Level E. D'un côté, je préférais ça. Après avoir vu la détresse de cette créature que je prenais auparavant pour un homme, j'aurais eu mal de le voir réduit en cendres. Je n'aimais pas le meurtre, quel qu'il soit. Qui étions-nous pour décider de la vie ou de la mort des autres ? Rien à faire, je restais une idéaliste. Comme le directeur.

Quelques fois, Shiki brisait le silence et on échangeait quelques mots, assez futiles. Il me demandait si ça allait. Je lui répondais que je tenais le coup.

Après avoir proposé au vampire de tout faire pour sortir, et l'éventualité de lui offrir mon sang, nous avions inspecté la cellule, à la recherche d'une faille. Shiki avait quelques fois utilisé son pouvoir, mais en vain : nous étions toujours coincés. L'idée de trouver une quelconque échappatoire s'était finalement estompée, et nous nous retrouvions livrés à nous-mêmes, ruminant nos pensées.

Je voyais bien que le moral de Shiki s'effritait quelques fois, creusant ses traits, et des cernes étaient peu à peu apparus sous ses yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, de peur d'aggraver les choses. J'admirais quand même sa détermination. Même dans cet état, il continuait à chercher une solution et je voyais bien qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces. Cela me faisait tellement de mal que par moment, j'aurais voulu lui offrir mon sang pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était habituellement, faire disparaître ses souffrances. Mais je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver. Cela me terrifiait. La morsure de Zero restait un souvenir traumatisant, peut-être même plus que celui qui remontait à mes cinq ans. Cette scène là s'était finalement estompée avec le temps, toujours présente mais de façon moindre, légèrement remodelée par ma mémoire afin de mieux supporter le sentiment qui m'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle ressurgissait à la surface de ma conscience.

Mes blessures me faisaient souffrir et bouger était toujours aussi difficile. La plupart du temps, je restais assise, et quand cela devenait insupportable je me levais un petit moment. J'avais faim et soif à un point qu'il m'arrivait de ne penser qu'à ça. Je me demandais si c'était ce que ressentaient les vampires lorsqu'ils désiraient du sang.

Par moment, je grelottais. Mon uniforme ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je savais bien que la situation était critique, mais j'essayais de garder toutes mes forces mentales. J'avais conservé assez de moral pour y croire encore un peu.

Quand Shiki dormait, je cherchais encore un moyen de sortir. Je soulevais chaque pierre, inspectait chaque mur, détaillais la porte minutieusement. Quand je me sentais désespérée, j'essayais de défoncer la porte avec mon épaule, mais lorsque je rouvris une de mes blessures de cette manière, je pris la décision d'arrêter. Mon but n'était pas de rendre la tâche de Shiki encore plus difficile.

Seulement, il y eut ce jour là…

Shiki avait retenté d'ouvrir la porte, mais son pouvoir s'affaiblissait chaque fois un peu plus.

_ Rien à faire, elle ne veut pas céder, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Je soupirais, à nouveau.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Shiki haussa les épaules avec cette espèce de désinvolture constante qui le caractérisait.

_ 'Sais pas, répondit-il avec une moue enfantine. J'te propose pas une bataille navale, je suis trop fort… Et j'aime pas le morpion.

Je le dévisageais, éberluée. Du Shiki tout craché ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Tu as surtout peur de te faire écraser ! Lançais-je, croisant les bras avec une moue fière.

_ Par qui ? Demanda le vampire avec un léger sourire en coin. Par toi, chargée de discipline ?

Je ne me formalisais pas de son air dubitatif, n'ayant jamais gagné à la bataille navale. Quant au morpion, je n'y avais jamais rejoué depuis que le prof de maths m'avait surprise en train de m'amuser sur la grille qui était sensée servir de tableau de statistiques.

Les yeux de Shiki m'observaient avec une lueur moqueuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau, malgré son aspect crasseux dû à la saleté des lieux, ses cheveux tout aplatis et collés sur sa peau, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il semblait modelé dans de l'albâtre, tel un objet d'art.

_ Arrête de m'appeler « chargée de discipline », lui dis-je. Ca me rappelle Aidou. Je préfère Yuuki.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me poussait à lui sortir ces mots, le cloisonnement, cette prison qui me paraissait intemporelle ? De toute évidence, j'avais besoin de m'ouvrir à lui. Il me fallait à tout prix fuir cette ambiance mortifère, et pour moi, Shiki représentait soudainement la vie.

_ Yuuki ?

Il ricana avec un air espiègle et ses yeux se plissèrent, faisant ressortir les marques de fatigue sur sa peau.

_ On n'est pas encore assez intime pour que je t'appelle comme ça, ajouta t-il.

Je rougis d'un coup (maudite soit cette peau pâle qui me grillait à chaque fois!).

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas encore » ? Demandais-je, ne sachant trop comment prendre cette réplique.

_ Tout et rien.

Je le dévisageais, haussant un sourcil. Autant ne rien dire du tout si c'est pour rester aussi mystérieux, après !

_ Je ne demandais pas autant de précisions, lançais-je avec une moue blasée, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Le silence refit son apparition, nous replongeant dans cette atmosphère pesante inhérente à la cellule. J'étais encore hantée par les souvenirs de ma lutte avec le Level E. L'horreur ne disparait pas d'un coup de baguette magique, malheureusement.

Je me replongeais donc dans mes pensées du moment, à savoir mon estomac qui me semblait désormais vide et tout rabougri.

_ J'ai tellement faim que je crois que c'est moi qui vais te manger, dis-je soudain, mes deux mains sur mon ventre qui gargouillait.

Shiki me considéra du regard, et tenta de sourire, mais cela se transforma vite en grimace.

_ Tu devrais rappeler ta mère, lui dis-je. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne te laissera pas comme ça si elle te voit. C'est à moi qu'elle en veut.

Il fixa le vide, l'air absent. Cela me rappela le regard triste de la vampiresse brune.

_ Ma mère est devenue folle, quand mon père l'a laissé, dit-il d'une voix morne. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne se rend pas compte. Le Sénat lui a monté la tête.

Le vampire fit une pause. Il réfléchit un moment, seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre, mon ventre émit un gargouillement monstrueux. Je rougis à nouveau.

_ Oups… Désolée, m'excusais-je, couverte de honte.

_ L'ogre sort de sa grotte ?

_ Oui bon ça va, lançais-je en détournant le regard. J'ai faim, j'en peux plus ! Dès que je suis éveillée, je n'arrête pas de penser à des montagnes de bouffe ! Et quand je parviens enfin à m'endormir, je fais des rêves où je suis poursuivie par des tartes au chocolat avec des copeaux de noix de coco qui me lancent des morceaux de cacahuètes au visage ! Pour leur échapper, je me jette dans un océan de chantilly… après j'escalade des baba au rhum géant, mais des grosses fraises se mettent à tomber sur moi et je me retrouve prisonnière dans une gelée anglaise verte… Aaaaah, j'ai faim !

Shiki me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Bon ok, je venais de passer pour une folle, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Sauf qu'il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Et comme le Level E était en train de pioncer, complètement assommé…

_ Donc tu es plus sucré que salé, répliqua Shiki. C'est bien, ça nous fait un point commun.

Je souris, satisfaite par cette constatation. C'est là que je compris que nos cerveaux commençaient sérieusement à disjoncter. Bientôt, nous allions échanger des recettes de pâtisserie avec le Level E qui nous révèlerait qu'il est en fait un chef étoilé !

Ce que je n'avais pas avoué au vampire c'est qu'en plus de tout ça, j'avais rêvé que je retournais à l'Académie et que Zero avait été transformé en meringue géante et Kaname en religieuse au chocolat…

Les minutes défilèrent encore lentement. Je décidais de revenir sur la famille de Shiki.

_ Senpai, ta mère a fait mention de ton père, à un moment…

_ Je ne l'ai jamais connu, me coupa le vampire. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Sans être là, il a réussit l'exploit de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Je gardais le silence, peinée par ces propos.

_ Fais pas cette tête, me lança Shiki. A l'Académie, je me sens enfin à ma place. C'est un peu une sorte de famille pour moi. Je ne viens pas souvent voir ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Quand elle est lucide, elle est différente, sauf que le Sénat garde la main mise sur notre famille.

Je hochais la tête, écoutant tout ce qu'il me disait. Au bout d'un moment, je levais les yeux vers lui.

_ Puisque je suis enfermée ici, autant que je sache pourquoi, tu ne crois pas ?

Shiki me considéra un moment. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il réfléchit encore un peu, un doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux au ciel.

_ Mh. D'accord, je vais t'expliquer, laissa t-il tomber mollement. Le Sénat craint les Sang-Purs. Le plan idéal serait que ces imbéciles s'entre-tuent comme ils l'ont fait des siècles auparavant. Il n'en reste qu'une poignée aujourd'hui. Le Sénat se crée une sorte d'armée de Level E. Voilà pourquoi ils enlèvent des gens. Ils sont aussi idiots que les Sang-Purs. Tu te souviens quand le président de la Night Class a convoqué Kiryu (chapitre 1) ? C'était parce qu'un Level E avait échappé au contrôle du Sénat. C'est mon grand-oncle qui était en charge de lui.

_ C'est affreux, soufflais-je.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'aurais jamais imaginé les vampires se livrer à ce genre de guéguerres entre eux.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Je me souvenais avoir entendu Shiki dire : « c'était vous, mon oncle ? » lorsqu'il avait croisé ce dernier dans l'une des ruelles de la ville.

_ Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, lança soudain le vampire.

_ Comment ça ?

Shiki croisa les bras sur ses genoux.

_ Pourquoi ma famille garde t-elle des Levels E ici ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je haussais les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Sûrement pour le Sénat, tu ne crois pas ? Demandais-je.

Shiki secoua la tête. Après tout, il connaissait ce monde de la nuit beaucoup mieux que moi.

_ Non. Il y autre chose.

Le vampire leva ses yeux clairs vers moi.

_ Peu importe. Il faut sortir d'ici.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais comment ? Demandais-je.

Shiki se leva souplement, passant son doigt sur la pointe de l'un de ses crocs. Il y eut un temps où le sang perla seulement sur sa peau blanche. Les sourcils froncés, Shiki semblait se concentrer. Il replia successivement ses doigts, et lorsqu'enfin le liquide rouge se solidifia, le vampire dirigea son arme vers la porte, frappant de toutes ses forces. L'impact fit jaillir des nuées de poussières, m'obligeant à masquer mes yeux avec ma main. Je toussotais, la fine matière irritant ma gorge.

Je me redressais et battais l'air de mon bras gauche pour dissiper la poussière, mais mes yeux captèrent la silhouette avachie de Shiki. Il s'était effondré, le sang coulant sur sa main. Sans réfléchir au danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour moi, je me précipitais vers lui.

_ Hé ! Ca va ?

Question totalement inutile vu la situation, mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre.

_ Je ne peux plus…, articula t-il péniblement.

Il passa sa main blanche sur son visage livide.

Je reculais instinctivement, sentant l'aura qui émanait du vampire se modifier nettement.

_ Shiki… senpai ?

Je ne pouvais ignorer le tressautement irrégulier de ses épaules, et mon cœur fit un bond lorsque mon compagnon d'infortune se courba en deux, pris d'un spasme violent. Sa respiration saccadée se faisait plus rauque, et ses mains s'étaient repliées sur le sol comme les serres d'un rapace.

Shiki redressa la tête, et même si la masse de cheveux retombaient sur son visage, je sentais l'atmosphère se modifier. Il irradiait une force obscure et ténébreuse. Accroupi devant moi, le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté et à travers sa frange brune, un éclat rouge incendia ses prunelles.

Un long frisson me parcouru le corps. Pas de retour en arrière, avais-je dit. J'étais mise devant le fait accompli. Aucune échappatoire ne pouvait m'être accordée.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler frénétiquement et mon pouls s'accéléra soudainement tandis que, le regard planté sur le rouge flamboyant des yeux du vampire, j'essayais d'entrer dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il bien penser à ce moment là ? Je scrutais la moindre lueur d'une conscience, de lucidité sur le visage de Shiki.

Je n'aimais pas cette couleur sanguine, si effrayante et si fascinante à la fois. Une partie de moi, comme hypnotisée, était tentée de lui donner ce qu'il désirait de mon plein gré, alors que l'autre rejetait cette idée de toutes ses forces. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir où je me situais, dans quel camp : celui de la passion, et par ailleurs de la folie, ou bien celui de la raison qui m'incitait à haïr le porteur d'un tel regard ?

_ Désolé, dit soudain Shiki de sa voix coutumière.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre parler normalement, m'attendant plus à un grognement ou des râles proches de la bête.

_ J'ai atteint ma limite, poursuivit-il, sa main blanche se perdant dans les mèches folles de sa chevelure.

Il semblait encore lutter, bien que l'un des crocs apparaisse déjà sur un coin de sa bouche.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta t-il presque comme une plainte.

Je fermais les yeux, trop effrayée par ce qui allait suivre. Je ne pouvais revenir sur ma parole. Il fallait se dire qu'après, Shiki irait mieux. Si seulement, il pouvait éviter d'en boire trop…

J'attendis plusieurs secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Mon cœur semblait proche de l'explosion et un bourdonnement incessant vrillait mes oreilles.

Je ne sentais pas la présence de Shiki près de moi. J'ouvris mes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt tant la surprise qui me saisit était grande. Le vampire avait attrapé le Level E, une main empoignant ses vêtements au niveau de l'épaule, l'autre tirant sur ses cheveux graisseux pour lui faire incliner la tête. Il avait planté ses crocs, avec une férocité stupéfiante _ si l'on considérait le tempérament calme et distant de Shiki_ dans la nuque du Level E, et ses yeux luisant d'un éclat sanglant se confondait avec la couleur du sang, coulant le long de la peau de la malheureuse créature.

Un sentiment de mal à l'aise me gagna rapidement, et je réprimais un haut-le-cœur lorsque les premiers bruits de succion se firent entendre. Mes membres refusaient de bouger, et bien qu'écœurée par ce spectacle macabre, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des deux silhouettes.

Malgré les mèches sombres qui masquaient son visage, je discernais les yeux de Shiki, désormais dénués de toute émotion humaine. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle était sa véritable nature, dissimulée derrière un visage d'homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu sans son masque.

J'aurais voulu hurler, détourner les yeux, faire n'importe quoi qui puisse me détourner de ce terrible spectacle, je restais figée, sentant mes illusions se fragmenter.

Lorsque le Level E se mit à bouger un bras, mon corps réagit aussitôt, se refermant sur lui-même. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes genoux, serrant mes jambes à m'en faire craquer les os, et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de mon épaule, les yeux fermés, les lèvres tremblotantes. Ne subsistait que mon ouïe qui percevait ses incessants et horrifiques bruits de succion. Je voulais que cela s'arrête. J'avais déjà eu un aperçu de ce genre de choses lorsque Kuran s'en était pris à Shizuka Hiô, mais pas Shiki… Pas lui !

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et lorsque _cela _prit fin, ce fut comme sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Sauf que la réalité tenait elle aussi du cauchemar…

Du Level E ne subsistait que les vêtements, le reste se résumant en un tas de cendre. Du sang traçait des sillons rouges des lèvres au menton de Shiki. Ses prunelles avaient repris leur teinte bleutée et les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient estompées. Il leva la tête vers moi, le regard douloureux.  
Je ne savais pas quelle expression avait mon visage, mais le reflet que je lui renvoyais sembla l'ébranler.

Nous restâmes un moment face à face, chacun cherchant à comprendre l'autre en silence.

* * *

**POV : Senri **

Il faisait noir et il n'y avait plus rien. Cela ressemblait assez à un néant. Je trouvais que ce terme caractérisait bien mon esprit. J'étais vide de tout. Ni aimé, ni aimant. Je n'avais pas peur, pas froid. Je n'avais pas d'âme.

On dit que les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit parce qu'ils ont été rejetés par Dieu, abandonnés par la lumière. Le soleil nous méprise. Il n'y a aucune chaleur qui émane de nous, que de la noirceur. Exactement comme un néant.

Dans ce vide, il y avait un enfant qui me regardait avec de grands yeux rond. Ce gosse avec ce regard paumé c'était moi.

_Tu l'as tué parce que tu n'as pas pu résister à ta soif de sang. Tu es un monstre. _

J'aurais voulu qu'il se taise, mais je ne pouvais pas réduire au silence ma propre conscience…

_Tu es un monstre, comme ton père. C'est maman qui l'a dit. _

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

Le mioche pencha la tête. C'est vrai que je ressemblais à une marionnette quand j'étais petit. Cet air inexpressif de béni-oui-oui m'horripilait. J'aurais voulu lui foutre une beigne, mais je ne pouvais pas lever la main sur ma conscience personnifiée.

Je commençais à me rendre compte de l'emprise qu'exerçait le Sénat sur ma famille. Il l'avait pourrie avec son ambition démesurée pour le pouvoir. D'où venait cette haine pour les Sang-Purs ? Mon oncle ne semblait pas d'accord avec le Patriarche, le grand-père d'Ichijou-san. Alors pourquoi exécutait-il tous les ordres de cette bande de vieux gâteux aux crocs qui rayent le parquet ?

_C'est le sang de ton père qui coule dans tes veines, Senri. Le sang d'un traître et d'un assassin…_

La ferme !

Je ne savais même pas qui il était.

_Regarde comment elle te voie, la petite humaine. Avec ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes, elle te méprise. Oui, vois d'un peu plus près, cette lueur de dégoût…_

Je ne veux plus penser… Je suis si fatigué…

Et puis Yuuki Cross est amie avec un Level E. Je sais qu'elle lui a pardonné son geste. Elle voit autre chose que le monstre. C'est quelqu'un de tolérant… Enfin, je crois. J'espère. Pourquoi j'espère, d'ailleurs ?

_Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, mais ouvre les yeux ! Elle te déteste, elle hait les gens comme toi ! Personne ne t'aime, Senri. Même ta propre mère t'a abandonné pour sa folie…_

La ferme, j'ai dit !

_Tu es laid, Senri. Aussi belle soit ton apparence, en dedans tu es pétri de noirceur. Ton âme est vilaine…_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Shiki semblait plongé dans d'obscures pensées. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il restait là, statique, des ombres passant sur son visage comme s'il menait un combat intérieur. Il avait l'air peiné.

Se dégoûtait-il pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Eprouvait-il des remords ?

Mon cœur se serra, tandis que je l'observais silencieusement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il avait lutté, mais la soif avait pris le dessus, profitant de son épuisement. J'avais pardonné à Zero, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire pour Shiki ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais été humain, à l'inverse de Zero ? Cela ressemblait trop à de l'injustice. Shiki était différent des vampires comme Kuran, comme les Sang-Purs ou ceux du Sénat qui se lançaient à corps perdu dans une lutte pour le pouvoir.

Le Level E n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de l'humain qu'il avait été. Personne n'avait le droit de décider de sa mort, mais un sort si triste l'attendait que peut-être Shiki venait-il d'abréger ses souffrances. Les coupables étaient ceux qui avaient fait de lui cette créature malheureuse et misérable, à savoir ces grands pontes du Sénat qui se prenaient pour des dieux à décider du destin des mortels !

Shiki avait voulu me préserver en s'en prenant au Level E. Il aurait pu boire mon sang, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Je serrais les poings. Les émotions que j'avais ressenties étaient si fortes que j'étais prête à tout avouer à Shiki, ce que je ressentais pour lui, ce que je pensais de la situation… Tout.

Je me levais, ouvrant la bouche, lorsque soudain le vampire fit jaillir plusieurs fouets ensanglantés de sa main. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il avait l'air en colère contre quoi je l'ignorais, mais il semblait pris dans un conflit à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il émanait de lui une aura écrasante au point que j'en venais à suffoquer. C'était comme une pression qui pesait de tout son poids au-dessus de ma tête. Kaname dégageait parfois ce genre d'aura intense. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Soudain, la porte explosa dans un choc assourdissant qui m'arracha un cri de surprise. Une fumée épaisse s'étendit dans la cellule. Je restais muette de stupéfaction devant la soudaineté et la brutalité avec laquelle elle fut réduite en poussières. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Shiki, blanc comme un linge. Il semblait mal en point. Les fouets sanglants redevinrent liquide, et si tôt fait, le vampire perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra inconscient.

Je me précipitais vers lui.

_ Shiki-senpai !

Je l'appelais mais rien à faire, les yeux du vampire restaient clos. Je tapotais ses joues en vain. Une question s'imposa à moi, tandis que la fumée se dissipait : Etait-ce Shiki qui avait détruit la porte ? Mais comment ? Avec quelle puissance ? Même si je l'avais vu utiliser le pouvoir de son sang, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y avait autre chose. D'où provenait cette aura écrasante qui l'enveloppait avant l'explosion ? Et si c'était lié…

Je me secouais. Plus tard les questions ! Il fallait agir vite, l'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Le bruit sourd du choc avait dû alerter la mère de Shiki. Même si elle ne ferait pas de mal à son fils, d'après ce que j'avais compris, pour moi ce n'était pas aussi sûr.

Je saisis le bras gauche de Shiki et le passais autour de mon cou, ma main droite posée sur la taille du vampire, puis entrepris de le relever. C'est qu'il pesait, le bougre ! Il fallait arrêter les mikados, là !

Une fois debout, j'agrippais de ma main libre le bras qui reposait sur mes épaules, maintenant toujours fermement sa taille. Je commençais à avancer, difficilement il fallait l'avouer, mais sans me démonter pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Shiki ici et m'enfuir seule. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour me sauver. Maintenant c'était à moi de l'aider. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas partir sans lui…Mon cœur criait malheureusement plus fort que ma raison. Stupide cœur !

Je sortis de la cellule, gagnant le couloir sombre et malodorant. Des rats se faufilèrent entre nos pieds en couinant puis disparurent dans l'ombre. Je regardais à droite et à gauche, cherchant une issue. Là, j'aperçus un escalier en pierre. De la lumière filtrait faiblement d'en haut. Sans plus attendre, j'avançais, tenant Shiki contre moi.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas assez de force pour le traîner comme ça sur toute la distance qui me séparait des marches. Ma main glissait sur sa chemise et son poids pesait sur tout le côté droit de mon corps. Je passais alors ses deux bras de chaque côté de mon cou et agrippais ses jambes pour le hisser sur mon dos. Je me courbais en grimaçant. Par chance, il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. J'aurais nettement plus peiné pour porter Kain. Néanmoins, il était quand même assez lourd pour un gabarit comme le mien _ déjà que ma force était loin d'être herculéenne _ et une vive douleur me lança dans les épaules et le bas du dos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je serrais les dents et puisais dans mon courage et ma détermination pour trouver assez de force. Les cheveux emmêlés du vampire chatouillaient ma nuque et je me sentais enveloppée par son odeur.

Je pressais aussitôt le pas, courbée vers l'avant. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je porterais un type de la Night Class sur mon dos…

Comme quoi, tout peut arriver…

La distance entre l'escalier et nous se réduisit à mon plus grand soulagement, mais là encore, je n'allais pas assez vite. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. La montée fut difficile et éprouvante. A chaque fois que je levais le pied, le corps de Shiki s'écrasait sur mon dos, glissant vers mon coccyx. Avec mes bras, je hissais de nouveau le vampire un peu plus haut, mais cela consommait énormément de force. J'étais une fille, il fallait le rappeler. Et mon corps était loin de ressembler à celui d'une catcheuse.

Néanmoins, je finis par arriver en haut des marches. C'est alors qu'une silhouette me barra la route.

De surprise, je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Je fis tout de même attention à ne pas laisser tomber Shiki dans l'escalier. Ce serait dommage…

Non seulement il pourrait se blesser en tombant des marches, mais en plus je serais obligée d'aller le rechercher et de remonter. De quoi finir avec un dos de grand-mère pour le restant de mes jours !

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant moi. Je ne masquais pas ma surprise en découvrant le visage de mon opposant.

_ Toi ? M'exclamais-je.

_ Comme on se retrouve.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, faisant écho à son regard mauve plein de malice. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, de façon à vérifier que nous soyons seuls. Ce mouvement brusque fit voler ses mèches argentées.

_ Ichiru, qu'est-ce que tu trafique ici ? Lançais-je.

Le jumeau de Zero posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'intimer au silence. J'eus un mouvement de recul et failli de nouveau perdre Shiki. Oui bon, il était bien mignon mais une fois de retour à l'Académie, il me ferait le plaisir de faire un petit régime, cette espèce de ventre sur pattes !

_ La voie est libre, me dit Ichiru. J'ai dit à la mère de celui-ci (il désigna Shiki d'un mouvement de tête) que j'allais voir ce qu'il se passait. Dépêche-toi de sortir.

Je le regardais comme si j'avais vu une poule pondre un œuf carré. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner celui-là ! Et puis avec l'autre sur mon dos, mes capacités de réflexion s'étaient vues sérieusement diminuées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je.

_ J'ai été engagé par Shiki-san _ non, pas cet abruti sur ton dos, ajouta le frangin de Zero en avisant mon expression surprise. Celui qui siège au Sénat.

Le grand-oncle de Shiki avait engagé Ichiru ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter ! S'énerva t-il.

_ Réponds juste à cette question : pourquoi tu nous aide ?

Ichiru me considéra du regard, avec un air quelque peu dédaigneux.

_ Pas pour toi, en tout cas.

C'était moi ou ce type m'apparaissait soudain comme vraiment antipathique ? Il avait réussi en une seule phrase à ne répondre qu'à moitié à la question tout en m'insultant. Zero avait de qui tenir, hein ?

_ Tu diras à Sayori que j'ai payé ma dette envers elle, rajouta l'exécrable guignol qui servait de frangin à Zero.

Une lueur mystérieuse passa dans ses prunelles mauves, et il détourna le regard, l'air gêné.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne dissimulant pas ma surprise. Je venais de comprendre qu'Ichiru, contrairement à ce que je pensais auparavant, avait peut-être une capacité émotionnelle plus dense que celle d'une moule. Alléluia ! Blague à part, le fait qu'il semble éprouver des remords pour ce qu'il avait subir à Yori me toucha.

_ Je lui dirais.

Ichiru reprit aussitôt contenance, comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument. Ben voyons !

_ Bon, pars maintenant ! Lança t-il.

Une forme polie de me dire « casse toi, je veux plus te voir ici !». Nous apprécierons l'effort qu'il a fait pour rester dans les limites du cordial… Cela m'intriguait quand même un peu qu'un type avec qui j'avais échangé deux ou trois paroles semble ne pas pouvoir me piffer à ce point. Je ne lui avais rien fait, mais apparemment voir ma tête lui avait suffit pour me détester. Ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, en plus d'être très vexant…

Je repris donc mon chemin, hissant de nouveau Shiki sur mon pauvre dos qui se mit à craquer.

Ichiru m'avait désigné la porte, au fond du couloir où nous nous trouvions. Le jumeau de Zero avait précisé qu'elle donnait sur l'extérieur. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un traquenard.

Plus j'avançais, plus mon corps se courbait vers l'avant. Mes jambes tremblaient et mes bras commençaient à tétaniser. La montée de l'escalier m'avait vidé de mes forces et je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas vaciller.

Lorsque j'atteins enfin la porte, je tendis la main vers la poignée, l'actionnant doucement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il s'agissait bien d'une issue vers l'extérieur, car la porte s'ouvrit sur des arbres verdoyants. L'air frais et le chant des oiseaux me procurèrent un tel soulagement que j'y puisais mes dernières forces pour sortir de cet enfer.

L'odeur de l'herbe avait un arrière-goût de liberté qui me fit sourire. Les rayons du soleil glissèrent sur mon visage, réchauffant mes joues glacées. Je tournais la tête vers l'imposante demeure de la famille Shiki, son entrée soutenue par deux colonnes, sa porte immense et son cachet de belle bâtisse ancienne.

Le soleil s'intensifia à mesure que je sortais de l'ombre de la petite annexe en pierre qui menait aux cachots. Je me rappelais soudain que je portais un vampire sur mon dos et le posais contre le mur. Je défis les boutons de la veste de mon uniforme et la retirait, pour finalement la poser sur la tête de Shiki, afin de le protéger des rayons du soleil.

Je passais son bras autour de mes épaules et le traînais jusqu'aux arbres, le dos réduit en charpie.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment où je quittais la demeure de la famille Shiki et celui où j'estimais que nous étions assez loin des vampires aristocrates, mais j'eus l'impression de marcher pendant des heures.

A cet instant, je ne savais pas où aller, ignorant totalement où je me trouvais heureusement le jour atténuait mes craintes.

J'avais parcouru un bois, suivant de loin un sentier qui me conduisit à une grande route. Je l'avais suivi selon l'indication de panneaux, sur lesquels figurait la ville où je me rendais de temps en temps. De là-bas, je trouverai bien un moyen de contacter mon père adoptif. C'est à cet endroit que le périple fut le plus long. Je m'étais sentie brusquement soulagée en voyant se dessiner au loin les toits de bâtiments, vision qui sonnait comme la fin d'un long cauchemar.

Lorsque je ne pus faire un pas de plus, je stoppais net, avisant un coin ombragé et à l'abri des regards, puis posais Shiki sur le sol. Le front en sueur et ma chemise trempée, je me laissais tomber à ses côtés. Ici, la verdure était présente partout, et nous ne nous trouvions pas encore dans la ville.

Je jetais un œil à Shiki, écartant de son front des mèches rebelles. Par moment, je percevais le léger frémissement de ces cils, le tressautement de ses paupières il devait être en train de rêver. Il semblait paisible comme ça. Je fis descendre mon doigt le long de sa joue, contournant sa mâchoire pour finir par se poser sur ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine du bout de l'ongle.

Je retirais soudain ma main, prenant conscience de ce que je faisais. Etait-ce si mal que ça d'aimer un vampire ? L'image de Shiki buvant le sang du Level E, le dévorant même me revient en mémoire. Je secouais la tête, chassant ces images de mon esprit. Pourtant, le danger existait bel et bien.

Epuisée par tout ce chemin parcouru et toutes ces émotions fortes, je m'allongeais à côté du vampire, le dos fourbu et les pieds douloureux. Rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ce pincement au cœur qui me saisissait chaque fois que je le voyais. J'osais à peine prononcer son nom. Senri…

_ Senri, chuchotais-je faiblement, le visage penché sur le sien.

Ma main accrocha sa chemise et je posais ma tête près de lui.

_ Senri, je t'aime…

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (sûrement mercredi ou jeudi) pour le Bonus !_

_Place aux reviews :_

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Ah, tu as racheté ton honneur, c'est bien ^^. Je me suis bien marrée devant ton commentaire, j'imaginais trop la danse de la joie XD. Bon, je t'annonce tout de suite que le bonus ne portera pas sur une bataille de boule de neige. Cela aurait pu être bien marrant d'ailleurs, mais mon esprit déluré avait déjà d'autres projets (malheureusement pour nos chers Shiki, Kain, Ichijou et Aidou). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je me languis de « Comment massacrer Death Note » mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… *main sur le cœur et regard vers l'horizon sur un fond sonore d'épopée* Je suis à fond dans le mélodramatique en ce moment ^^. _

_**Lolared**__ : Merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis très touchée. Comme tu l'as dit, l'ambiance du chapitre ne me permettait pas d'intégrer trop d'humour. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire une scène de dispute, mais j'avais peur de plomber l'ambiance que je voulais créer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis quelqu'un qui aime rire donc les périodes sombres ne durent jamais trop longtemps chez moi ^^. Je prends note de ta demande pour un chapitre qui parle plus des relations Zero/Yuuki, j'essayerai d'intégrer ça dans un des prochains chapitres. Ta deuxième review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Heureusement, tu n'as pas eu à me harceler puisque je poste aujourd'hui ^^. Et je t'encourage vivement à écrire si tu en as rejoindre les rangs des auteurs ! ^^ . Ecris ton histoire, essaye de te corriger quand tu sens qu'il y a des choses qui vont pas, et poste la. J'ai commencé « La Morsure de l'Ombre » il y a plusieurs années et je les réecrite après quand j'ai commencé à m'améliorer (au début franchement, cette fanfic était vraiment naze on ne comprenait rien à l'histoire XD). Au fil du temps, on s'améliore toujours. Il faut juste persévérer. Tu me diras sur qui porteras l'histoire ? J'espère pouvoir la lire un jour._

_**Blackcatneko999 **__: Oui je sais, cette fin était sadique, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire scalper par mes lecteurs XD. Mais, j'ai essayé de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, ça compense, non ? ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Et oui, la relation Shiki/Yuuki se développe enfin un peu (en même temps, au bout de 19 chapitres, il fallait bien que je m'y mette sérieusement ^^). J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour développer les sentiments des personnages, surtout avec des couples inhabituels. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_**Darkemi **__: En fait, pour ce qui est de la mère de Shiki, j'ai voulu mettre en avant sa folie. Dans le manga, on comprend qu'elle a perdu une part de sa lucidité après le départ de Rido. Mais tu as raison, c'est une victime de la cruauté du Sang-Pur. Seulement, je trouve qu'elle est devenue elle-même un peu cruelle, par exemple quand elle mord Shiki qui vient lui rendre visite. Moi aussi, si j'étais à la place de Yuuki, je crois que je lui aurais donné mon sang ^^. Ah la la, ces vampires… Et oui, je pense que tu as bien vu dans ce chapitre qu'en effet, Yuuki est complètement affamée XD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_**Rebornx3**__ : Mais quel est donc ce moment que tu veux absolument lire ? *regard innocent* XD, et dire que le premier exemple que je t'ai sorti pour la philo c'était Sartre ! Décidemment, il te poursuit ^^. Bref, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours, malgré mes fins sadiques et ce fameux moment qui n'arrive jamais ^^. A chaque fois que tu écris « que le dieu de l'inspiration soit avec toi », je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Star Wars XD. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'imagine pas en maître Yoda ou Dark Vador ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review =)_


	21. Chapitre bonus spécial vacances d'hiver

**CHAPITRE BONUS SPECIAL VACANCES D'HIVER**

_Bon voilà, comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes pour refaire un bonus, en voilà un autre. C'est donc un chapitre humoristique, qui ne s'inscrit toujours pas dans une ligne temporelle précise par rapport à l'histoire_. _C'est vraiment pour délirer… et je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller chez un psy ^^…_

_Avant de commencer je vous demande, chers lecteurs, si parmi vous il y a des fans absolus de la Night Class de vous préparer psychologiquement avant de lire. Ca peut toujours servir… _

_Aidou : La voilà ! Attrapez-la, les gars ! _

_Hum… Euh, je vous laisse avant que la Night Class ne me réduise à l'état de malheureux sushi… On se retrouve en bas ! *saute par la fenêtre et active son super parachute* _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Les vacances d'hiver… Enfin ! Je croyais qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais.

_ …Et n'oubliez pas, conclut le professeur de géographie, de bien réviser vos cartes. Je ferais un contrôle à la rentrée, donc mettez à profit ces deux semaines pour vous mettre à jour.

Et voilà ! La même rengaine qu'à chaque fois ! Dès qu'il y avait des vacances, les profs se sentaient toujours investis du devoir de nous refiler une tonne de trucs à faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans le mot « vacances » ? Vacances, pour moi, c'était l'équivalent de « repos », pas de « boulot » ! Et en plus de cela, on aurait dit qu'ils se passaient le mot ! Entre la dissertation de philo sur un sujet aussi existentiel que : « peut-on se forcer à vouloir quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas ? », et le devoir maison de maths rempli de problèmes stupides.

Je rangeais mes affaires, déprimée par tous ces devoirs qui allaient me pourrir mes vacances. En plus de cela, le directeur avait prévu un petit séjour dans un relais château, Zero, lui et moi. Moi cela m'enchantait totalement, mais bien entendu, Zero avait fait la gueule, et on allait devoir se traîner son air constipé pendant toutes les vacances ! Sans compter le fait qu'il était censé m'aider pour les maths et que je le trouvais encore plus flippant que le prof lui-même !

Justement, les corvées ne s'arrêtaient pas là ! Le directeur nous avait demandé d'inspecter les dortoirs avant de partir, histoire de constater si tout était en ordre. Evidemment, il m'avait refilé celui de la Night Class puisque Zero vouait une haine féroce aux idoles de l'Académie !

Je souhaitais de bonnes vacances à Yori qui rentrait chez elle, comme tous les étudiants cette année. Pendant que la Day Class faisait ses bagages, je me dirigeais vers le pavillon de la lune, où la Night Class commençait à se réveiller.

Je savais que Kuran partait en vacances lui aussi, il l'avait annoncé au directeur la veille. Franchement, j'avais du mal à imaginer le Sang-Pur en congés. Je m'étais tapée une crise de rire en cours de littérature, visualisant la scène d'un Kaname en maillot de bain à fleurs aux Bahamas, ou en combinaison de ski bleue pétrole à Courchevel. Ridicule !

Bref, j'arrivais devant le pavillon de la lune, sous un temps maussade, de gros nuages gris menaçant de faire tomber quelques gouttes sur nos visages dégoûtés. Pff ! Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse beau quand nous étions en cours, et un temps tout pourri lorsque les vacances arrivaient enfin !

J'ouvris la porte d'un geste décidé et fus surprise de constater que personne ne se trouvait dans le hall. Normalement, les vampires devaient sortir de leur chambre pour me laisser faire mon inspection.

Je haussais les épaules, décidant de monter à l'étage trouver Ichijou. En tant que vice-président, j'espérais qu'il disciplinerait tout ce petit monde. Je n'avais pas envie de faire une nouvelle fois appel à Kuran.

Une fois devant la porte, je frappais sans délicatesse, trop impatiente de souffler enfin, loin du stress des cours et du secret parfois pesant de _nos petites dents pointues_. J'entendis un bruit bizarre, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je toquais donc une nouvelle fois.

_ Ichijou-senpai ? C'est Yuuki !

Un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose tombant sur le sol, me parvint, mais je ne pu identifier la source de ce remue-ménage. J'attendis quelques secondes, mais la porte resta close.

_ Ichijou-san n'est pas là, me répondit soudain la voix de Shiki, derrière le mur.

Evidemment… Je sentais que mes vacances n'allaient pas vraiment commencer tout de suite…

_ Ah ? Heu… Tant pis alors. Il faut que j'inspecte les dortoirs !

_ grmmmbldddl !

Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre là-dedans ? Je ne parle pas cette langue. S'il ouvrait la porte, ça serait peut-être plus simple, mais le vampire ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le faire.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Shiki-senpai !

Un nouveau grognement inaudible traversa le mur et je soupirais, exaspérée. L'idée d'entrer de force et de le virer de la chambre à coups de pied au cul, pour pouvoir commencer mon inspection tranquille, me traversa subitement l'esprit. Mais comme je n'aime pas utiliser la manière forte, je choisis de retenter une approche :

_ Tu peux aller dire au vice-président qu'il a intérêt à ne plus lire ses mangas douteux car je suis résolue à explorer tout le pavillon de la lune s'il le faut !

Il y eut un silence. Cette situation était vraiment étrange, et j'en avais marre de parler à une porte. Pourquoi le vampire n'ouvrait pas ?

_ Shiki-senpai ?

_ Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, dit-il soudain d'une drôle de voix.

_ Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu me croiras jamais, répondit Shiki, sur un ton dépité.

Il commençait à me faire peur, là.

_ Essaies toujours, lui dis-je sur un ton mal assuré.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, puis la porte s'entrouvrit à peine, juste assez pour voir la tête du vampire aux yeux bleus. Je remarquais immédiatement son regard fuyant et ses joues légèrement rosies. Mouais, là il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait.

_ J'ai un petit souci, déclara t-il.

Non pas possible…

Je haussais un sourcil, puis demandais :

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Oui.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Je tapais du pied par terre, exaspérée par cette attente interminable. Je n'allais pas y passer la nuit quand même ! Et mes vacances ?

_ Alors ! Lançais-je, exaspérée. Ca vient, oui ?

_ Je suis nu.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Shiki avait laissé tomber ça comme ça et je le regardais maintenant, bouche-bée, les yeux presque exorbités. Mon teint vira au rouge, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux même.

_ Q-q-q-q-QUOI ?… M-m-mais habille-toi, espèce de malade ! Balbutiais-je, les joues cramoisies.

Shiki poussa un soupir affligé et aussi un peu agacé.

_ J'aimerais bien, dit-il aussi gêné que moi. Et j'aurais aussi préféré en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais Ichijou-san est parti tôt travailler dans son bureau et tu es la première personne à se pointer ici. Mes fringues ont disparues.

Je manquais de m'étouffer au passage devant cette dernière réplique.

_ Comment… Comment ça tes fringues ont disparues ? Oh non ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de choses ?

_ Et moi alors ? Lança Shiki, dépité. Tu crois pas que je me pose la question ?

_ Mais, tu… tu es… Merde ! Je suis une jeune fille, enfin!

Je devais faire un gros effort pour faire abstraction du fait que derrière cette porte, Shiki était…

_ Cross-san…

Ah ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe dans un moment pareil ?

_ Cross-san…

En plus, il fallait que j'évite de loucher sur la porte… Euh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

_ Cross-san ! Lança le vampire qui s'impatientait. Calmes-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Aide-moi à retrouver mes fringues.

Je le dévisageais, incrédule. Parce qu'en plus j'allais devoir chercher des vêtements que Môssieur n'était même pas foutu de retrouver ?

_ Ah non! M'exclamais-je. Je suis censée être en vacances et il faut déjà que je me coltine cette inspection ! Et puis comment on peu paumer ainsi ses fringues?

Shiki n'ajouta rien, me laissant poursuivre, le visage complètement blasé (encore plus que d'habitude).

_ J'aurais dû le sentir venir! Il fallait que ça tombe _aujourd'hui_! Le jour des vacances !

_ AAAAAH ! MAIS CA ME GOOOONFLE ! S'écria soudain quelqu'un.

Alarmée par ce cri déchirant, je sursautais, cherchant d'où il pouvait bien provenir.

_ Ah, je reconnais la voix douce et chantante d'Aidou, releva ironiquement Shiki.

Je remarquais que ça le perturbait quand même de moins en moins d'être à poil…

Soudain, je vis Aidou sortir en trombe de sa chambre avec un accoutrement pour le moins… étrange. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de plus belle.

_ A… Aidou-senpai ? A quoi tu joues ?

Comme je pouvais le constater à mon grand désarroi, Aidou était nu lui aussi et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se constituer une espèce de… de pagne en ferraille (on va appeler ça comme ça). Il y avait du fil de fer un peu partout et je remarquais deux casseroles pour cacher les fesses, une poêle à frire pour dissimuler le devant, et des cuillères à soupe qui pendouillaient de chaque côté des hanches, tout ça dans un cliquetis métallique qui retentissait chaque fois que l'aristocrate faisait un pas.

Il semblait à la fois complètement paniqué et en fureur. Une grosse veine palpitait sur son front et ses sourcils froncés lui avaient creusé une ride entre les deux yeux.

_ On m'a piqué mes fringues ! S'exclama t-il. J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu. J'ai demandé à Kain d'aller me chercher du matos pour cacher tout ça et il m'a ramené l'artillerie des cuisines ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a plus de draps, plus de couvertures et même plus de rideaux_ heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de soleil, aujourd'hui ! Plus rien qui pourrait m'aider à me couvrir !

Je me retenais difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. Aidou, l'aristocrate modèle, le fils à papa par excellence, à poil entouré de casseroles et de poêle à frire…pffff !

Aidou du apercevoir ma bouche tordue et mes épaules secouées de tremblements, car il me lança sur un ton pincé :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?

Et là, c'en fut trop pour moi. Je commençais déjà à pleurer à force de me retenir.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te l'expliquer… tu es… tu es ridicule ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

_ Oh ça va ! Répliqua Aidou, vexé.

Il croisa les bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tinter tout son attirail, et par la même occasion de redoubler mes éclats de rire. Je crois que je faillis mourir de rire à ce moment là.

_ Bon ça y est t'as fini ? Maugréa le vampire aux cheveux blonds, pendant que je reprenais ma respiration.

Manque de chance, je repartis à nouveau dans une crise.

_ Aidou-senpai, merci… Grâce à toi, je… Hahahaha ! Je… Je je _ Hahaha comme c'est moche !… je vais vivre dix ans de plus !

L'étudiant me lança un regard chargé d'animosité, les joues rouges de colère.

_ Tu te crois maligne ?

Il me lançait ça sur un ton menaçant, mais avec son accoutrement ridicule cela ne marchait pas du tout !

Cela dura encore quelques minutes, lorsqu'Aidou reprit la parole :

_ Il faut qu'on retrouve mes vêtements au plus vite !

Cette réplique réussit l'exploit de me calmer immédiatement.

_ « On » ? Demandais-je, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça « on » ? Il est hors de question que je…

__ Nos_ vêtements, rectifia Shiki derrière la porte, me coupant la parole au passage.

_ Quoi toi aussi ? S'exclama Aidou.

Je leur lançais un regard affligé. Ils avaient l'air fin tiens, les deux vampires de la haute aristocratie, le fleuron de la société vampirique !

_ Comment vous pouvez faire subir ça à une jeune fille ? Vous imaginez si les filles de la Day Class voyez ça ?

La langue d'Aidou claque sèchement.

_ Non, on ne préfère pas, répondit-il, dédaigneux. Et ma première préoccupation c'est de retrouver mes habits. On s'inquiètera plus tard pour ta candeur, chargée de discipline.

Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air, celui-là ! Je secouais la tête, essayant de trouver une solution au problème, quand un détail me frappa soudain :

_ Aidou-senpai, tu as mentionné Kain-senpai, tout à l'heure. Il ne peut pas te prêter des vêtements à lui en attendant que tu retrouve les tiens ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sur le front, visiblement très ennuyé :

_ Non, Akatsuki est dans le même cas que nous, répondit-il. Il a quand même décidé de sortir de la chambre pour me ramener tout ce barda, rajouta le vampire en désignant les casseroles.

_ Et lui ? Demandais-je, en essayant de me maîtriser pour ne pas hurler de rire à nouveau. Il s'est constitué un pagne en vaisselle lui aussi ?

Aidou me lança un regard acerbe, puis haussa les épaules :

_ Aucune idée. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Bref, tu vas nous aider oui ou non ?

_ Cross-san, t'es notre seul espoir, lança Shiki sur un ton découragé.

Je me reculais jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur. Non, non et non ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! J'étais en vacances, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que je retourne le pavillon de la lune sans dessus dessous pour ces messieurs !

_ Pas question ! M'exclamais-je. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de chercher vos affaires ? Vous pouvez vous déplacer !

Shiki leva les yeux au ciel, l'air détaché.

_ Moi, je ne bouge pas de ma chambre, répliqua t-il. J'veux pas me balader à poil.

_ Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Aidou-senpai a bien réussi_ plus ou moins_ à dissimuler sa nudité ! Du moins, les zones stratégiques…

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux, à la fois atterrés et pleins d'espoir.

* * *

Et me voilà, pauvre cœur d'artichaut que je suis, engagée dans les couloirs du pavillon de la lune à rechercher les fringues de ces imbéciles de vampires ! Comment pouvait-on perdre ses vêtements? Soit, ils essayaient de me faire marcher et c'était réussi, soit quelqu'un avait mis en place un complot ce n'était pas possible autrement !

J'en étais là de ces réflexions, lorsqu'au détour du couloir menant au bureau d'Ichijou, je surpris ce dernier en train de marcher à reculons… _et surtout à poil_. Je sentis ma résistance psychologique s'émietter encore un peu plus.

_ Je vais planquer tout ça avec mon bouquin et me déplacer toujours contre un mur, disait-il à lui même. Comme ça, tout sera toujours à l'abri des regards… et j'aurais l'air d'un parfait idiot, rajouta t-il, complètement dépité.

Il s'arrêta soudain_ peut-être m'avait-il entendu venir_ se retourna d'un bond et me vit. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, il piqua un fard, et moi de-même, puis le vice-président s'aplatit contre le mur, un livre sur « Choisir son thé en dix leçons » masquant… ce que je ne devais pas voir.

J'avais l'impression que mon visage était en train de brûler tellement il devenait cramoisi.

_ Trop c'est trop ! M'exclamais-je. Y a-t-il un seul vampire de genre masculin habillé ici ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Se justifia Ichijou. On m'a volé mes habits ! Mes belles chemises en soie raffinées et…

_ Oui, je sais, soupirais-je, déprimée. Les autres aussi m'ont sorti la même rengaine !

_ Comment ça ? Demanda le vice-président de la Night Class.

Je me grattais nerveusement la joue, puis répondis, avec la nette impression que je nageais en plein cauchemar :

_ Shiki-senpai et Aidou-senpai sont dans le même cas que toi, et Kain-senpai aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris. Rassures-toi, tu es le moins habillé mais pas le plus ridicule. Si tu savais ce qu'Aidou-senpai a trouvé pour se planquer…

_ Ah ! Vice-président ! Lança soudain une voix grave. Mais… Chargée de discipline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me tournais vers Kain qui arrivait vers nous, surpris de me voir ici et très étonné concernant la tenue d'Ichijou. Enfin, la sienne n'était guère mieux, vu qu'il se baladait avec une couverture rose toute pourrie autour des hanches. Il y avait des tâches partout dessus, des trous rafistolés n'importe comment, tout ça ayant l'air d'un vieux truc moisi datant de l'Antiquité… si on faisait bien entendu abstraction de la couleur rose, qui ressemblait à celle que l'on trouve sur les cartables des petites filles. No comment…

_ Kain, où as-tu trouvé ça ? S'exclama Ichijou qui semblait en avoir plus que marre de se trimballer avec un petit livre.

Le roux allait répondre, mais je le stoppais de la main :

_ Plus tard ! Rejoignons les autres, d'abord. Tout ça devient vraiment étrange, il faut qu'on en parle. Suivez-moi.

_ Oh mais quelle est cette odeur nauséabonde ? Lança Ichijou en se pinçant le nez. C'est cette… cette _chose _qui sent comme ça ?

Il désignait l'horrible couverture de Kain.

_ Oui bon ça va ! Grommela ce dernier, gêné, le regard levé vers le plafond.

Je me tournais vers eux, impatiente. On allait jamais s'en sortir, à ce rythme là !

_ Allez, avancez, bande de nudistes !

J'étais en tête de la marche, Kain se tenait derrière avec sa couverture, et Ichijou rasait les murs, se déplaçant en crabe pour ne pas qu'on voit ses fesses, le livre sur le thé toujours placé au niveau de son entrejambe. Je lui jetais d'ailleurs un œil furtif.

_ Ichijou-senpai, dis-je, oublies ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait que tu n'étais pas le plus ridicule.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Shiki. Ce dernier était enfin sorti de la pièce et il portait autour des hanches une immonde bouée dinosaure violette avec des dessins géométriques couleur jaune pétant.

_ Où as-tu dégoté cette horreur ? Demandais-je, le mythe s'effondrant soudain sous mes yeux.

_ Laisses tomber, dit-il. C'est un cadeau.

Un cadeau ? _Ca _? Quelle idée d'offrir un truc pareil ! Même à quelqu'un qu'on déteste !

_ Pourquoi t'as une couverture, toi ? Lança Aidou, visiblement envieux, à Kain.

Son cousin fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir résigné, comme s'il repensait à quelque chose de très déplaisant.

_ C'est une couverture reprisée par une de nos grandes tantes que je peux pas me sacquer.

Aidou se passa la main sur le front.

_ Rah, zut ! Je la connais pas celle-là ! Dommage, j'aurais peut-être eu droit à une couverture pourrie moi aussi ! C'est toujours mieux que ce tas de casseroles !

_ Ou qu'un livre, rajouta Ichijou sur un ton dépité, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Aidou se tourna vers lui avec un air narquois.

_ Pour une fois, ce stupide bouquin te servira à quelque chose.

Ichijou fronça les sourcils, et une lueur menaçante passa dans ses yeux verts. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'était critiquer les livres du vice-président, ainsi que l'art du thé. Et Aidou venait de faire deux en un, puisque c'était le sujet du bouquin.

_ Aidou, si tu pouvais t'enfoncer une cuillère dans la bouche aussi, se serait parfait !

Kain tenta de s'interposer.

_ Les gars, ça suff…

Les deux vampires ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de finir. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, s'exclamant dans un ensemble parfait :

_ Toi tais-toi, t'as la couverture !

Shiki soupira dans sa bouée dinosaure.

_ Et si on commençait à chercher nos affaires ? Proposa t-il.

Comme quoi, le plus intelligent n'est pas forcément celui auquel on s'attend…

_ Je suis d'accord, répliqua Aidou.

Le blond se mit à bouger, provoquant un boucan pas possible à cause des casseroles et des cuillères. Shiki, que ce vacarme agaçait, voulut le stopper mais il heurta le pagne en ferraille, faisant bouger par la même occasion tout cet attirail, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au pauvre Aidou.

_ Oups, fit Shiki.

Pendant qu'Aidou se tenait contre le mur, le souffle coupé, Shiki huma l'air et plissa le nez, une expression fortement incommodée sur le visage.

_ Merde, pourquoi ça pue comme ça ?

Ichijou et moi jetâmes un œil vers Kain qui resserra les pans de sa couverture moisie.

_ C'est la serpillère de Kain, répondit Ichijou avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ La vache ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc ! S'exclama Aidou, lui aussi écœuré par l'odeur qui émanait du bout de tissu.

_ Ah mais foutez-moi la paix ! S'énerva Kain. Je vous ai dit que c'était la couverture reprisée d'une grand-tante que j'peux pas me blairer !

_ Ca va, on avait compris ! Lança Aidou. Pas besoin de le répéter cinquante fois !

Kain fronça les sourcils et se passa la main sur les tempes, l'air furibond.

_ Mais si, justement ! C'est insupportable !

_ De quoi ? Demandais-je pour essayer de le calmer.

Cette situation grotesque commençait à mettre le feu aux poudres, et je voyais bien que les vampires avaient de plus en plus de mal à gérer calmement la situation. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, sinon j'allais de nouveau éclater de rire à m'en rouler par terre et les quatre autres se vexeraient comme des poux.

_ Ben déjà c'est rose ! Expliqua Kain. Tout ça parce que cette folle voulait absolument une nièce ! Et puis c'est insupportable de devoir porter la couverture de cette vieille peau !

Aidou considéra son cousin du regard, intrigué.

_ Akatsuki, ça ne te ressemble pas de dire des trucs pareils.

En effet, il était rare de voir Kain se conduire ainsi, lui toujours si stoïque, mais respectueux. Et puis c'était la première fois que je le voyais parler autant.

_ Peut-être mais je la déteste ! Grogna le roux. Point final, fin de la discussion, rideau !

Shiki observait lui aussi la scène, complètement désabusé.

_ C'est ça ton problème ? Demanda t-il. Moi, j'en aurais rien à foutre.

Kain se tourna vers lui, des flammes dansant dangereusement au fond de ses prunelles cuivrées.

_ Et bien moi ça me pose problème, répliqua t-il.

Le vampire fit une moue gênée, le regard fuyant.

_ J'ai… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde, avoua t-il presque dans un murmure.

Shiki et Aidou firent une grimace dégoutée.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde calmé et revenu à des pensées plus pacifiques, nous décidâmes de nous répartir en deux groupes afin d'être plus efficaces dans les recherches. Ce fut Shiki qui se chargea de la tâche :

_ Bon, Cross-san avec moi, les autres… démerdez-vous.

Et il en fut ainsi… Enfin, pas tout à fait puisqu'Aidou s'incrusta avec nous. En effet, le blond ne voulait pas rester avec Ichijou qu'il considérait comme un boulet, ni avec Kain en raison de l'odeur de la couverture.

Nous arpentions donc les couloirs du pavillon de la lune, lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit juste derrière moi. Je me retournais et découvris Aidou plié en deux, les mains sur son pagne en casseroles.

_ Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mais ça ne va, imbécile ? S'écria le blond, le visage rouge de colère.

Shiki, puisque c'est à lui qu'il s'adressait, le dévisagea sans expression particulière.

_ Désolé, dit-il simplement.

_ Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je.

Aidou semblait proche de l'explosion. Il se redressa en grimaçant, pointant du doigt Shiki qui ne bronchait pas.

_ Mais c'est cette tête de nœud qui m'a foncé dedans avec son dinosaure ! Il a fait bouger tout mon attirail et… Et ça fait super mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Je me tournais vers Shiki. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me balader avec une tête de dinosaure devant moi.

J'évitais de trop regarder le vampire aux cheveux châtains, le mythe s'effondrant chaque fois un peu plus. Le ridicule ne tue peut-être pas mais il peut quand même faire des ravages…

Je m'approchais d'Aidou, dans le but de le calmer.

_ Aidou-senpai, tout va bien…

Malheureusement, mon genou buta sur une des casseroles, arrachant un nouveau cri à Aidou qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

_ Aaaaah ! Ca suffit !

Il se recula, plaçant ses mains devant Shiki et moi pour nous empêcher d'avancer.

_ Ne me touchez plus ! S'époumonait-il, hystérique. N'approchez pas, vous m'entendez ?

Seulement, ce pauvre Aidou recula un peu trop et se cogna contre le mur.

_ Aaaaaaah !

* * *

Après ce triste spectacle d'un Aidou effondré, nous pûmes reprendre notre inspection. Mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et je me sentais proche de l'explosion. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me tombe dessus ? Je voulais mes vacances ! Je les avais bien mérités quand même, non ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions toujours en train de chercher. Nous fûmes interrompus par Shiki, qui fermait la marche :

_ Heu… attendez, je crois que j'ai un petit problème…

_ Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je, encore traumatisée par Aidou.

_ Ma bouée se dégonfle, expliqua le vampire sur un ton blasé.

Je plaquais ma main sur mon visage. J'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Rien ne m'aura été épargné.

Sans plus attendre, je plantais les deux vampires dans le couloir et décidais de poursuivre les recherches _seule_.

* * *

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvais au pavillon de la lune, mais je me sentais lasse et je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez. Aucun signe des vêtements de cette clique de nudistes ! J'étais fatiguée, je voulais rentrer chez le Directeur et me reposer !

Je venais de passer dans un couloir qui empestait, j'en concluais donc que Kain était passé par là avec sa couverture. J'avais également croisé Ichijou qui n'avançait pas du tout vu qu'il ne faisait que longer les murs.

C'est alors que mon regard se perdit derrière la fenêtre, dans le parc qui entourait le pavillon. J'aperçus Seiren qui semblait monter la garde devant une pile de valises. Kuran s'entretenait avec elle, comme s'il lui faisait des recommandations. Lui aussi tenait une valise à la main et il portait un long manteau brun. Il s'apprêtait à partir visiblement. Intriguée par la montagne de bagages de Seiren, je décidais de sortir du bâtiment.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'approchais des deux vampires.

_ Tiens, vous êtes habillés vous deux ? Lançais-je.

Kaname haussa un sourcil et Seiren me dévisagea sans la moindre expression.

_ Quelle drôle de remarque, Yuuki, releva ironiquement le Sang-Pur.

_ Kuran-senpai, sais-tu que certains de tes camarades se promènent nus dans le dortoir ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kaname, et même si ce dernier tenta de le dissimuler derrière ses doigts repliés, cela ne suffît pas pour m'échapper.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très étonné, soulignais-je.

_ Kaname-sama, lança soudain Seiren, puis-je rendre leurs affaires aux concernés ? Vous avez eu le temps de faire vos bagages et le chauffeur vient d'arriver.

Je sentais que la clé du problème n'était pas loin, bien au contraire, mais je ne pigeais pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient !

Kaname soupira.

_ Je pense que je peux bien te le dire, Yuuki, répliqua t-il. C'est moi qui ai ordonné à Seiren de dissimuler les vêtements d'Aidou, Ichijou, et par extension Kain et Shiki.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je, éberluée. J'espère que ce n'est pas une sorte de fantasme parce qu'après les avoir vu dans des bouées ou avec des pagnes en casseroles, je pense qu'il n'y a plus de quoi fantasmer !

Kuran esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ Ce n'est pas un fantasme, non. Je pars en vacances, vois-tu. Aidou et Ichijou se sont mis en tête de me suivre, sauf que j'ai besoin de paix pour réfléchir (=manigancer). Et si ces deux là viennent avec moi, cela revient à dire que Kain, Shiki, Ruka, et Rima viendront aussi. Il faut donc imaginer tout le vacarme qu'un tel attroupement peut provoquer. C'est un moyen amusant que j'ai trouvé pour les empêcher de venir.

Oui et bien ça n'amusait que lui ! Moi ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout ! Au début, peut-être, mais maintenant j'en avais assez !

_ Bien, poursuivit Kaname. Seiren, tu peux aller rendre leurs vêtements à ces jeunes gens. Quant à moi, j'y vais. Bonnes vacances, Yuuki ! Porte-toi bien.

* * *

_Maison du directeur Cross, 21h00 :_

_ QUOI ? S'exclama Zero, les traits marqués par la fureur.

Je me tassais sur moi-même.

_ Je n'y peux rien, c'était plus fort que moi, plaidais-je avec une mine piteuse.

Zero se tourna vers mon père adoptif.

_ Directeur, dites quelque chose !

Ce dernier était très concentré sur le choix d'un flacon pour son bain moussant.

_ J'hésite entre la senteur « Fleur d'hibiscus de la forêt sauvage en plein cœur des îles tropicales » et « Lavande des champs parfumés entourant les abbayes de Provence sous le bruit des cigales » (je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué à quel point les noms de peinture ou de parfums pour le bain sont toujours très cons). Qu'en penses-tu, Kiryu-kun ?

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Zero.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit le hunter sur un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon. Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le bureau du directeur, le cassant en deux et faisant sursauter ce dernier par la même occasion.

_ … J'opterais pour « Bois de votre bureau réduit en miettes par mon poing qui se dirige dangereusement vers votre nez » !

Le directeur s'éventa de sa main, les lunettes de travers.

_ Du calme, Kiryu-kun, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, huhuhu…

Le hunter se tourna vers moi, ses yeux mauves lançant des éclairs.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? A cause de toi, on va devoir se coltiner cette bande de sangsues pendant toutes les vacances !

_ Si je puis me permettre, lança le directeur avec un sourire niais, tu es aussi une sangsue, Ki… /SBAF/

Mon père adoptif s'affala sur la table, complètement sonné. Le poing de Zero se desserra lentement, mais sa main restait crispée.

_ Ecoute, Zero, lançais-je pour me défendre, j'ai voulu punir Kuran pour son attitude, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas pensé que si je crevais les pneus de sa voiture, il ne pourrait plus repartir et qu'on ne pouvait laisser personne dans l'Académie si on était absent…

* * *

_Je profite que la Night Class n'est pas là pour répondre aux reviews. Ne parlez pas trop fort sinon ils vont nous entendre et Ichijou a déjà sorti son katana :_

_**Rebornx3**__ : Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les fins sadiques, je l'ai bien compris ^^. Au moins dans les chapitres bonus, il n'y a jamais de coupure sadique, c'est déjà ça. Bon malheureusement, je pense que le moment que tu attends n'était pas pour ce chapitre XD. Là, on était plutôt dans le cassage de mythe ^^. Mais ça viendra… peut-être dans le prochain chapitre… peut-être pas (je sais, ça t'avance beaucoup). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir (pas le fait que tu veuilles me tuer par contre ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_**Melli-Mello**__ : C'est vrai qu'être enfermés tous les deux dans la même cellule aurait pu leur donner des idées, mais malheureusement Yuuki pensait plus à des montagnes de babas au rhum qu'à autre chose. Et comme Shiki est toujours plus ou moins à l'ouest ^^, c'est une occasion de raté (personnellement, si j'avais été à la place de Yuuki, j'aurais peut-être tenté quelque chose ^^). Bref, j'essayerai de ne pas faire de coupure sadique pour le prochain chapitre (je suis trop jeune pour mourir). Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu (malgré la coupure). _

_**Lolared**__ : Ca va être difficile pour m'envoyer ton chapitre avec les reviews, non ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas de compte sur le site, peut-être que t'aurais pu me l'envoyer par message privé. Mais si tu pense y arriver comme tu m'as dit, alors on fait comme ça. J'aimerais bien la lire cette fanfiction, moi. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour le chapitre précédant, non ce n'était pas vraiment un chapitre de transition, il avait surtout pour but de poursuivre l'action et de mettre en avant la nature des vampires et les sentiments des protagonistes. Quelque chose va changer en eux. Voilà, bon j'en dis pas plus XD. J'espère que le bonus t'aura fait rire et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir lire ce que tu as écrit. _

_**Coton**__ : Tu trouve que Shiki se transforme en Zero ? (au fait, bien sûr tu peux me tutoyer ^^). Dans quel sens ? Il est trop… sombre ? Chiant ? Froid ? Méchant (mais pas tant que ça)? En fait, le Shiki des derniers chapitres est plus tourmenté parce que je veux mettre l'accent sur le côté sombre des vampires. Pour moi, un vampire c'est une créature maléfique avant tout. Je trouve leur destin assez triste. Et moi non plus je ne suis pas fan d'Edward (loin de là), rassure toi XD. Pour Yuuki du manga/anime, idem elle me tape sur le système (c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu modifié son caractère d'ailleurs). Quant à Zero je l'adore mais il y a des fois où j'aimerais le secouer pour qu'il se bouge un peu au lieu de s'apitoyer dans son coin ! Pour le « ce serait dommage » c'est à la fois la pensée de Yuuki et la mienne ^^. Surtout que j'imaginais Shiki en train de dégringoler et de s'écraser comme une merde en bas des escaliers… le pauvre. En tout cas merci pour ce long commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_**Clemy-chan**__ : héhé et oui Ichiru réapparait (il n'est pas mort finalement). C'était une feinte… ou pas ^^. Merci pour ta review et… bienvenue sur le site (désolée j'avais envie de dire ça XD)._

_**Darkemi**__ : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Haha toute la question est de savoir si Shiki a entendu Yuuki bouhahaha (oui je suis un peu débile à cette heure ci, il ne faut pas faire attention ^^). Tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Blackcatneko999 **__: Oui je sais, la coupure à la fin était sadique. Tout le monde veut ma mort depuis XD. Ah tu as vu le petit clin d'œil Ichiru/Yori (je ne savais pas si les lecteurs y feraient attention). En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. _

_**Amber**__ : XD en effet, tu as déjà inventé une suite. Bon ben puisque c'est ça, tu vas écrire le prochain chapitre et puis voilà. Vous n'avez même plus besoin que j'écrive les chapitres ^^. Moi flemmarde ? Noooon c'est juste une impression. Je te remercie pour tes deux commentaires, c'est gentil. _

_**Yachiru-chan**__ : Yeah, une nouvelle lectrice ! ^^ Et bien merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu ne trouve pas ma Yuuki gourde (dans le manga je la trouve vraiment trop cruche parfois). En espérant que tu apprécies la suite également. A bientôt !_


	22. Sans pitié

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) fidèles lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard. La raison est très simple : j'avais énormément de travail pour la fac (et malheureusement j'en ai encore, vu que je passe bientôt mes partiels). Je croule sous les dissertations et les exposés et du coup je bossais pendant le peu de temps libre que j'avais (sortez vos mouchoirs, nous sommes en pleine scène dramatique voyons !^^). Bref, voilà c'est juste pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma fanfiction ou un manque d'inspiration. _

_Voilà donc le chapitre vingt-deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un petit peu long, mais cela compensera avec l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. Je vous retrouve en bas pour les reviews. Bonne lecture ! Merci de me lire. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Dans mes cauchemars, il y avait toujours cette femme qui revenait. Elle se penchait vers moi, mais je ne voyais jamais son visage. Il y avait du sang partout. Et j'entendais cette voix qui m'appelait : « Yuuki, Yuuki ! ». C'était douloureux je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette bouffée de nostalgie écrasante, comme si elle pesait de tout son poids sur mon cœur. Ce rouge finissait par m'écœurer. A mes yeux, c'était une couleur violente. Intense mais menaçante. C'était beau et terriblement vulgaire à la fois. Le rouge pouvait faire ressortir tout ce qui était fade. Couleur suprême, il incarnait la vie et la mort à la fois.

Parfois, le cauchemar se poursuivait dans la réalité. Il devenait hallucination aussi violente que soudaine. Pendant un temps, j'éprouvais le plus grand mal à discerner le réel de ce qui ne l'était pas. Puis, je fermais les yeux, attendant que cela cesse. Souvent, je pensais à Shiki. C'est là que j'avais compris. Je ne voyais pas l'amour comme une bénédiction. C'est un sentiment dont on a le plus grand mal à se débarrasser pas parce que c'est dur de lutter contre, mais parce qu'il est difficile de _vouloir_ lutter. On se complait dedans, on puise dans sa source une énergie formidable on se sent vivant. Seulement, le revers de la médaille est terrible. Je ne le savais que trop bien.

La femme ensanglantée revint une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers temps, je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars. De nouveaux protagonistes apparaissaient à l'intérieur. Je rêvais toutes les nuits de Kuran et de Shiki. Des fois je voyais les filles de la Day Class. Zero me hantait souvent aussi, avec ses réprimandes qui me poursuivaient jusque dans le sommeil. Tout se confondait si bien que les différentes images qui me venaient pendant la nuit s'entremêlaient le matin au réveil…

J'ouvris les yeux. Des arbres déployaient leurs branches au-dessus de ma tête et l'herbe chatouilla ma peau, tandis que mes muscles répondaient difficilement aux appels impérieux de mon cerveau. Je me redressais avec la grâce de Yagari mangeant des spaghettis. La tête me tourna et j'eus l'impression qu'un train m'était passé dessus… ou la Day Class toute entière. Je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche, lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Ses cheveux châtains se déployaient en mèches folles autour de son visage d'une pâleur mortelle. Mon cœur rata un battement et la situation me revint en mémoire.

Nous nous étions échappés de la demeure des Shiki j'avais traîné cette espèce de ventre-sur-patte jusqu'à le porter sur mon dos puis je m'étais effondrée comme une loque, tous mes membres réduits en charpie. Ah… il me semblait aussi avoir dit que… Non. Je rêvais à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais pas avoir avoué que… _Senri, je t'aime…_ Je sentis une vive rougeur colorer mes joues. Mais quelle abrutie ! Heureusement qu'il dormait à ce moment là !

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais somnolé, mais le vampire semblait toujours inconscient. Je repensais à la façon dont la porte avait explosé. Où Shiki avait-il trouvé un tel pouvoir ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était puissant à ce point. Rien qu'à l'évocation ces souvenirs, un frisson me traversa le corps.

Je me penchais vers le vampire, afin de m'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Je surpris le léger tressautement de ses paupières et le froncement imperceptible de ses sourcils. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Machinalement, je lui pris la main. Le contact de sa peau me fit tressaillir, comme pour me punir de mon égarement. Ses doigts étaient froids. Il ne semblait pas très bien, mais au moins il était vivant (ce qui est assez paradoxal pour un vampire).

Je me rendis soudain compte que je me penchais de plus en plus vers lui, comme attirée par un aimant. Je me stoppais à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son visage, frappée d'un éclair de lucidité. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, ça n'allait pas mieux chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je me ressaisis, consciente que s'il ouvrait les yeux à ce moment là, j'aurais bien du mal à m'expliquer.

Je remarquais alors que le vampire semblait s'être calmé. Le froncement apparu entre ses sourcils avait disparu, laissant place à une peau lisse, parfaitement sereine. Je lâchais immédiatement sa main, la moitié de mes capacités de réflexion ayant déserté mon cerveau. Et dire que je trouvais que chez Ichiru ce n'était pas la lumière à tous les étages ! Malheureusement, je n'étais pas mieux.

Soudain, je me figeais les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je ne bougeais plus, incapable de faire le moindre geste, une expression idiote tatouée sur le visage. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait et je vis avec stupéfaction le corps de Shiki s'éloigner, de plusieurs centimètres, de moi. Mais… Si ces bras n'appartenaient pas à Shiki… A qui ?

Je tournais la tête, effrayée et gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Ce sentiment désagréable s'accentua sensiblement lorsque je découvris la personne qui venait de me relâcher.

_ Kuran-senpai ? M'exclamais-je, complètement hallucinée de le voir ici.

Il me regardait de haut _ comme d'habitude _ mais son regard contenait une lueur bien plus inquisitrice.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Tu as un GPS intégré ou quoi ?

_ Cela fait beaucoup de questions, soupira le Sang-Pur. Bien que la dernière ne me semble pas fondamentale.

Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de revoir quelqu'un qui faisait partie de mon quotidien que je faillis lui sauter au cou. Il fallait bien que je sois complètement traumatisée pour en arriver là. Heureusement, il me restait encore assez de dignité pour ne pas passer à l'acte.

Kaname poussa de nouveau un soupir affecté et consentit enfin à répondre à l'une de mes questions :

_ Comme si un Kiryu ne suffisait pas, un deuxième est venu me voir et m'as tout raconté. J'ai cru que ma puissance me jouait des tours et que, victimes d'hallucinations, je voyais des Zero Kiryu partout, mais non il s'agissait de son jumeau.

Comme certaines personnes ont la phobie des araignées ou du vide, Kuran semblait avoir celle de voir Zero lui parler.

_ Ichiru Kiryu m'a informé de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez.

Le Sang-Pur passa un doigt sur ses lèvres de façon sensuelle, l'air pensif, avant de déclarer :

_ J'avoue me demander pourquoi il a fait un tel geste.

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il enchaîna :

_ Cela fait deux jours que nous vous cherchons partout. Kiryu Zero n'a pas cessé de me harceler et de m'insulter _ je suis surpris par l'étendu de son vocabulaire_ pour accélérer les recherches.

Imaginer un Zero furieux ne me demanda pas une grande dose d'imagination. Le contraire aurait été bien plus difficile. Kuran jeta un regard au corps inerte de Shiki.

_ Il mériterait que je le laisse croupir ici, lança le Sang-Pur sur un ton glacial qui me fit frémir.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_ Shiki-senpai m'a sauvé la vie ! Objectais-je.

Les yeux du vampire prirent une teinte orageuse.

_ Il peut bien, car après tout c'est de sa faute, et celle de sa famille si tu t'es retrouvée mêlée à cette histoire…

_ Non !

Kuran haussa un sourcil.

_ Que dis-tu ? Demanda t-il, la surprise non dissimulée dans sa voix.

_ J'ai dit : non. C'est uniquement ma faute. Je me suis mêlée des histoires de Shiki-senpai parce que…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pouvais pas révéler à Kuran les vraies raisons de mon intérêt pour le vampire. Il y avait trois personnes qui ne devaient jamais apprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour Shiki : Kuran parce que c'est un manipulateur et qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de me tourmenter avec ça. En plus, ça serait sûrement une des pires hontes de mon existence. Ensuite venait le directeur parce qu'il pleurerait certainement jusqu'à former un nouveau lac sur la carte du Japon. Et pour finir, Zero je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de dresser une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le hunter ne devais rien savoir…

_ … Je croyais qu'il était coupable, dis-je au bout d'un temps.

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres du Sang-Pur. Le genre de sourire que j'aimerais lui faire ravaler aussitôt.

_ Yuuki… Tu mens terriblement mal.

Il passa ses longs doigts blancs sur ses tempes, une expression de lassitude peinte sur son visage. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, tandis que je le dévisageais, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Je voyais mal quoi lui répondre, et je préférais éviter de m'enfoncer davantage.

Lorsque le vampire releva la tête vers moi, je fixais ses prunelles sombres m'attendant presque à ce qu'il me révèle qu'en vérité la Terre était carrée.

_ Je peux te révéler ton passé, Yuuki. Si je le fais, il se peut que cela te rapproche de Shiki, mais en même temps cela risque certainement de t'éloigner de lui.

Ca y'est ! J'avais de nouveau mal à la tête ! Je me demandais pourquoi je m'évertuais encore à tenir des conversations avec lui !

_ Je vois mal comment je peux m'éloigner de quelqu'un tout en me rapprochant de lui. C'est complètement paradoxal.

_ Tu comprendras si je te rends tes souvenirs.

Mon cœur se serra. Je désirais ardemment apprendre la vérité sur mon passé, savoir qui j'étais réellement, d'où je venais. Mais en même temps, cela m'effrayait. Et ce n'était pas les révélations incompréhensibles de Kuran qui allaient m'aider dans ma décision.

_ Comment vas-tu faire ? Demandais-je.

Kaname sourit de nouveau, une lueur sombre s'allumant dans l'abyme de ses yeux.

_ Il faut que tu me laisse te mordre pour cela.

Je reculais sans réfléchir, sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. L'idée de me faire mordre par l'héritier du clan Kuran ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, c'était pour dire le sentiment qui m'animait après cette révélation !

_ Ca c'est hors de question ! M'exclamais-je sur le coup.

A ces mots, le sourire du Sang-Pur disparut immédiatement de la surface lisse et parfaite de son visage. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi cet imbécile ? « Kaname, toi et moi nous ne pouvons pas nous piffer mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me morde ! ». N'importe quoi ! A mon avis, il restait trop enfermé dans ses appartements à manigancer. Il virait zinzin, le pauvre…

Le Sang-Pur s'avança et je reculais de nouveau. Une légère brise fit voler quelques mèches brunes, dissimulant partiellement la lueur colérique qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux.

_ Quand je pense que tu serais certainement prête à accepter de lui donner ton sang à _lui_ ! Siffla t-il calmement mais avec une certaine acidité dans la voix.

Il désignait Shiki. Je me tournais vers ce dernier et c'est avec stupéfaction que Kaname et moi découvrîmes que le vampire venait d'ouvrir les yeux et nous fixait avec incompréhension.

Je rougis immédiatement, craignant qu'il n'ait entendu Kuran.

_ Senpai, j'admire vraiment tout l'acharnement que tu mets à me pourrir la vie je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire mieux, murmurais-je à l'encontre de l'héritier du clan Kuran.

A côté de lui, les sept plaies d'Egypte étaient un euphémisme !

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention, grinça le Sang-Pur. Il faut toujours que tu m'accuses de tous les maux, Yuuki. C'est un peu facile.

Ben oui, justement ! Je décroisais mes bras, essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon embarras et mon agacement qui atteignaient à ce moment là des sommets. Il y a des matins où on ferait mieux de rester coucher et rien n'avait été plus vrai ces derniers jours !

Cependant, mue par une inquiétude envers Shiki, je m'agenouillais en face de ce dernier, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je.

_ Vide.

Je relevais rapidement le regard et remarquais son expression… inexpressive. Mouais, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Néanmoins, mon cœur cogna avec force dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais rassurée de voir qu'il allait bien.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda le vampire. Comment a t-on atterri là ?

Je tripotais mes doigts nerveusement.

_ Tu t'es évanoui après avoir fait exploser la porte. Je… je t'ai porté sur mon dos afin qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible.

Les yeux de Shiki s'écarquillèrent, puis il me considéra un instant. Au bout d'un temps, il détourna le regard, l'air gêné.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Ses traits étaient tirés et portaient les marques de ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Je secouais rapidement les mains, me sentant mal pour lui.

_ Hein ? Non, ne le sois pas ! C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu s'enfuir !

Shiki hocha la tête silencieusement, l'air pensif. Il semblait peiné.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta t-il.

Le voir culpabiliser me causait un trouble que j'aurais bien eu de mal à exprimer avec de simples mots. Cela me touchait, mais me faisait souffrir en même temps. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, afin d'attirer son attention. Je sentis une rougeur gagner mes joues, mais tentais de ne pas y faire attention, concentrée sur les mots que je choisis soigneusement :

_ Shiki-senpai, soufflais-je, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as tenu parole : je n'ai pas eu à verser une seule goutte de sang. Je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissante. Je…

_ Hum.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, tandis que je luttais pour dissimuler mon irritation. Je me demandais comment, avec un seul insignifiant petit « hum », Kuran pouvait arriver à casser toute l'ambiance.

_ Excusez-moi, mais la lumière du jour _ bien qu'elle filtre difficilement à travers les arbres_ commence à m'indisposer. Rentrons. La voiture est garée à quelques pas d'ici.

Chochotte ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Dans la catégorie des emmerdeurs il raflait toutes les médailles !

Je regardais Shiki se redresser avec une grâce animale, touchée encore par le fait qu'il se sente coupable. Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il pensait l'être.

J'emboîtais le pas aux deux vampires, avec toutefois un nœud dans le ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais un pressentiment tenace me tiraillait comme si tout ce que nous venions de vivre n'était que les prémices de conflits plus grand encore. La vérité sur mon passé que me faisait miroiter Kuran m'apparaissait soudain comme un traquenard. De plus, il fallait que je laisse le Sang-Pur me mordre, chose qui pour le moment me provoquait des frissons de dégoût.

_ A quoi tu pense ? Me demanda soudain Shiki, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

_ Oh euh… à rien.

Je craignais encore que le vampire aux yeux bleus n'ait entendu les propos de Kuran. « _Quand je pense que tu serais prête à accepter de lui donner ton sang, à lui ! _». Me faire mordre par un vampire était une idée qui me terrifiait, surtout après l'accident avec Zero, mais le Sang-Pur était pourtant bien proche de la réalité. S'il avait fallu en arriver là, je l'aurais certainement fait.

_ J'aime ton courage, me dit le brun.

Il avait laissé tomber ça comme ça, mais ces mots me touchèrent en plein cœur. Mes joues rosirent et je bafouillais une exaspérante réponse dont j'avais le secret.

_ Hem… je… je ne suis pas courageuse… J'ai plus peur qu'autre chose…

Et voilà que je me dévalorisais ! Mais quelle andouille !

_ Justement. Si tu n'avais pas peur, ça ne serait pas du vrai courage.

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour ce genre de conversation avec lui. Je le considérais du regard, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux limpides percutèrent les miens. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

Une mèche de cheveux retomba sur mon front, gênant ma vision. Je soufflais dessus pour la dégager mais rien à faire, elle glissa de nouveau sur mon nez. Je décidais de la laisser là lorsque la main de Shiki effleura ma peau afin de la remettre en place, derrière mon oreille. Au contact froid de ses doigts, je tressaillis, un léger frisson me parcourant l'échine. Shiki dû s'en apercevoir car son regard se planta dans le mien. Il retira précipitamment sa main, la plaça dans sa poche tout en se détournant sans un mot. Je craignais qu'il n'ait mal interprété ma réaction. Peut-être pensait-il que j'éprouvais de la peur. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Pourtant, il se trompait.

Je le suivis, fixant mon regard sur son dos, admirant sa démarche gracieuse et sauvage. Devant, Kaname avançait avec tout autant de prestance, et je me sentis soudain d'une banalité affligeante face à ces deux créatures quasiment parfaite. J'avais le dos réduit en charpie, les jambes flageolantes, et on entendait uniquement le bruit de mes pieds foulant le sol, tel un troupeau de sangliers, en comparaison au pas silencieux des vampires.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la voiture noire de Kuran (une limousine je devrais dire, vu la taille de l'engin), je sentis un immense soulagement me gagner. Le véhicule m'apparaissait comme un refuge, une forteresse où personne ne pourrait m'atteindre. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la portière et Kaname me fit signe d'entrer d'abord. Je m'exécutais, prenant place aussi gracieusement qu'un sac à patate tombe sur le sol. Shiki monta à son tour, se plaçant en face de moi (je vous avais dit que c'était une limousine). Ses jambes butèrent contre les miennes et je détournais la tête pour ne pas montrer mon trouble, et que le vampire se méprenne de nouveau sur mon attitude. Cette soudaine proximité me gênait, le regarder dans les yeux me mettait mal à l'aise, et sentir son regard sur moi me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je repensais sans cesse aux paroles de Kuran et ma crainte que Shiki n'ait tout entendu accaparait complètement mon cerveau. Le Sang-Pur prit place à côté de moi, ce qui incontestablement fut l'apothéose de mon malaise. Il tourna la tête, me dévisageant un moment, et constater que les regards des deux vampires étaient posés sur moi m'empêcha de respirer pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes. Surtout moi qui n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. La voiture prit soudain des allures de salle des tortures plus que de refuge.

_ Tu devrais te détendre, Yuuki, me conseilla Kaname.

Je retenais un « mêle-toi de tes oignons ! » qui aurait pu sembler assez malpoli, surtout venant d'une personne qui profite du véhicule. Avec un sourire crispé, je tournais la tête vers le Sang-Pur :

_ Merci de t'inquiéter, Kuran-senpai.

_ Mais c'est tout à fait normal, répondit poliment Kaname, avant de pivoter vers Shiki. Kiryu Ichiru ne m'a pas précisé si ta famille était impliquée dans l'affaire du Sénat, mais au vu des circonstances, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.

Le regard de Shiki se planta dans celui de Kuran lorsque celui s'adressa à lui. Ils se mesurèrent un moment comme cela, l'un d'une façon plus autoritaire que l'autre en tant que leader. Les yeux bleus du vampire aristocrate refusaient de céder pour autant à l'attitude impérieuse et accusatrice du Sang-Pur.

_ Tu ne réponds rien, constata l'héritier du clan Kuran. Dois-je le considérer comme un aveu ?

_ Peu importe ce que je pourrais vous dire, vous êtes certain de ce que vous affirmez, président du dortoir.

Il n'y avait aucune insolence dans sa voix, mais je vis les sourcils de Kuran se froncer légèrement.

Inquiète de la tournure que pouvait prendre cette conversation, je tentais de détourner le sujet :

_ J'ai hâte que nous arrivions. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais dévorer un éléphant.

Les regards convergèrent vers moi. Pour une fois, je n'en avais cure tant qu'ils se taisaient.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à avoir faim, souleva d'une voix sombre le Sang-Pur assis à côté de moi.

Une constatation lancée sur un ton anodin mais qui était lourde de sens. Shiki, en face de moi, haussa un sourcil. Je remarquais alors ses traits tirés et la goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de sa tempe gauche. Le vampire aux yeux bleus détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je compris que Kuran venait de toucher un point sensible. Et je savais aussi ce que signifiait le mot « faim » chez eux.

J'avais été témoin de la puissance utilisée par Shiki. Il avait libéré une aura si intense que le contrecoup s'était fait immédiat et violent : il avait perdu connaissance. Je supposais qu'après ce genre de choses, les vampires avaient sûrement besoin de se reconstituer avec une certaine substance rouge.

_ Dès que nous arriverons, tu pourras prendre des blood tablets, reprit Kaname, le regard tourné aussi vers la fenêtre.

_ Hum.

Shiki ne semblait pas convaincu. Il ferma les yeux, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Je me souvenais d'un jour où le vampire m'avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas les blood tablets.

Le vampire prit conscience que je le dévisageais et tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Je clignais des yeux, prise en flagrant délit. C'est alors je vis le regard de Shiki descendre lentement de mon visage pour s'arrêter sur mon cou. Il passa un doigt blanc sur ses lèvres, puis se détourna en secouant la tête.

Troublée par ce drôle de comportement, je me tournais vers Kaname, espérant que le Sang-Pur n'avait rien vu. Heureusement, le leader de la Night Class observait silencieusement le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Le directeur et Zero nous avaient accueillis, l'un le visage marqué d'inquiétude, l'autre toujours aussi impassible. Pourtant, le pied du hunter martelant frénétiquement le sol ne m'avait pas échappé. Je commençais à connaître assez bien Zero pour savoir que sous son apparence stoïque et froide, son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines.

Afin de ne pas les inquiéter davantage, je leur avais offert un sourire assez convaincant, heureuse de les retrouver, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir sous le coup de l'émotion. Les deux hommes ne m'avaient posé aucune question, soucieux de m'épargner. Je leur en fus reconnaissante. Pour l'heure, je voulais me reposer et oublier toutes ces images.

Etrangement, lorsque Shiki disparut à la suite de Kuran, me laissant seule avec mon père adoptif et mon ami d'enfance, une sourde angoisse m'étreignit le cœur, ses battements s'accélérant avec une force qui me fit peur à moi-même. Il ne manquait plus que je fasse de la tachycardie ! Après ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien m'unissait au vampire. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec ces images. Même si le directeur et Zero restaient à côté de moi, cela ne changerait rien. Il me fallait la présence de quelqu'un ayant vécu la même chose que moi, quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre. _Sa_ présence à _lui_.

J'avais regardé Shiki partir, fixant son dos comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'aurais voulu le retenir, lui demander de rester avec moi, mais cela aurait été tellement pathétique que je m'étais abstenue de dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, le danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour moi n'était pas écartée.

* * *

J'avais dormi pendant quelques heures et lorsque je m'étais réveillée, le jour déclinait, le ciel prenant peu à peu une teinte d'encre.

La soirée avait été difficile. Je m'étais évertuée à me laisser distraire par les histoires du directeur. Il faisait tout son possible pour que me changer les idées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète et que ses efforts soient vains. Seul le regard insistant de Zero arrivait à percer ma carapace. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Je me sentais mieux physiquement. Mes plaies avaient été soignées par le directeur. Une expression douloureuse était passée sur son visage lorsque ses yeux avaient parcouru mes bras, mes genoux et le bas de mes jambes. Il s'était excusé pour son impuissance. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était déchiré.

Mon père adoptif avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu enfiler mon brassard de chargée de discipline, après que je me sois changé (mon uniforme ne ressemblait plus à rien). Je m'étais vêtue d'une jupe toute simple, noire, de high socks et d'un t-shirt gris pâle. Zero m'avait demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je me souvenais de ma réponse : « Je suis gardienne de l'Académie. C'est mon devoir de protéger la Day Class et de veiller sur le secret de la Night Class. J'ai retrouvé un état stable physiquement après m'être reposée un peu, mais pour aller mieux psychologiquement, il faut que je reprenne mes tâches quotidiennes. Je veux être utile ». Le directeur avait versé quelques larmes (quel émotif !) et Zero m'avait considéré un moment, avant de hocher la tête, entendu.

J'étais donc en train d'arpenter les couloirs de l'Académie pendant que Zero se chargeait de l'extérieur. Le dehors me faisait peur, cette nuit là. Je me sentais plus en sécurité dans le bâtiment de cours. Me retrouver seule dans l'obscurité ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Je pouvais difficilement ignorer le tremblement qui agitait mes mains, mais il fallait que j'affronte mes peurs dès maintenant. Sinon, je n'en serais plus capable.

Les propos de Kaname me tourmentaient encore. Comment se faisait-il que le Sang-Pur soit lié à mon passé ? De quelle façon ? Toutes ces questions me rongeaient, mais la vérité m'effrayait. Je repoussais continuellement l'échéance, ne sachant quelle décision prendre.

Le plancher craqua sous mes pieds, me tirant de ces réflexions. Encore une fois, j'aviserais plus tard.

Ma main actionna la poignée de la porte de la salle de classe. La Night Class n'avait pas cours ce soir là, car ils devaient travailler en groupes sur un projet à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Je m'engouffrais dans l'obscurité de la salle, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'inspecter cette salle, mais une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit en contemplant les bancs où les élèves de la Day Class se tenaient le jour. Je me rendis compte que cette vie, bien que parfois difficile, me plaisait. Un élan de gratitude envers le directeur me gagna. C'était à lui que je devais cette existence.

J'aperçus un papier qui traînait par terre, sur les marches. Je me baissais pour le ramasser, prête à la jeter à la poubelle, mais je me stoppais dans mes mouvements, puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le dépliais. Un élève avait écrit : « je n'arrive pas à écrire une lettre assez bien pour faire ma demande ». Vu la différence d'écriture, une autre personne avait répondu sur le même bout de papier : « ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça, sinon quelqu'un va nous les piquer. Il faut qu'on soit les premières (il s'agissait donc de filles) à leur demander ». Une dernière ligne écrite certainement par la première élève disait : « oui, mais s'ils refusent ? ». Je me demandais de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Je froissais le papier et le jetais enfin à la poubelle.

Soudain, alors que je me relevais, la sensation de ne pas être seule me fit me retourner dans un seul élan rapide et désespérée. Des yeux clairs me frappèrent de plein fouet par leur intensité. Ils semblaient déchirer les ténèbres de la pièce. Je portais la main à ma poitrine, mon cœur s'étant mis à cogner frénétiquement.

_ Shiki-senpai ! Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Désolé, répondit le brun.

Il avait revêtu un jean et une chemise blanche s'ouvrant sur une partie de sa peau pâle.

_ Tu ne devrais pas travailler ? Demandais-je, surprise de le voir ici.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Les groupes sont déjà constitués et comme je n'étais pas là…

Il suspendit sa phrase et je ne posais pas plus de questions sur ce sujet, ne voulant pas revenir sur ces évènements, du moins pas maintenant.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je.

Le vampire hocha la tête, ses yeux clairs perçant la nuit.

_ J'ai pris des blood tablets. J'ai cru que le président aller me faire avaler la boîte entière.

Je baissais la tête, contemplant mes pieds. Pas que le sujet me passionne, mais….

_ Je trouve ça injuste comment il t'a traité, lui dis-je soudain.

Je me mordis la lèvre, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais laissé échapper ces mots. Peut-être parce que je le pensais, tout simplement.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Shiki.

_ Non, il avait raison, rétorqua le vampire.

Le silence se fit et je priais pour que le brun parle à nouveau, le temps que je trouve le courage de poser la question qui me taraudait. Malheureusement, Shiki n'en fit rien. J'inspirais un grand coup, puis me jetais à l'eau :

_ Shiki-senpai, pardonne-moi de te demander ça mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il y eut un blanc, jusqu'à ce que le vampire laisse tomber d'une voix sombre :

_ Je ne sais pas.

Ca nous avançait bien !

_ Cross-san, tu crois que c'est mal de vouloir quelque chose au-delà de toute raison, sans même savoir soi-même pourquoi on la désire à ce point?

La question me prit de cours, surtout que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas me planter dans ma réponse :

_ Nous avons tous notre propre conscience de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal. Je pense que ce qu'il faut c'est être toujours en accord avec soi. Bien sûr, c'est assez simpliste et cela ne s'applique pas à tous les cas, mais…

Shiki s'approcha de moi, et je le suivais du regard, hypnotisée par sa démarche.

_ Même si je te dis que ce que je veux, là maintenant, c'est de voir perler ton sang ?

Je sursautais, arrêtant même de respirer. Shiki n'était qu'à un pas de moi. Je sentais son souffle caresser ma peau, et ses doigts effleurant mes cheveux. Il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche se collant à mon oreille.

_ Si je décide que c'est bien de planter mes crocs dans ton poignet ou même dans ta gorge, si je suis en accord avec moi-même, comme tu dis, est-ce que ça s'applique aussi à ce cas ? Est-ce que tu pense toujours la même chose ?

Mon corps se mit à trembler je me sentais brûlante, comme si j'avais de la fièvre. J'avais les mains moites et la plus grande difficulté à respirer.

La main du vampire se logea dans ma nuque, caressant ma peau de ses longs doigts. Je frissonnais à son contact, complètement démunie.

_ Si c'est ce que tu pense vraiment, répondis-je, pourquoi me pose-tu la question ?

Shiki redressa la tête de façon à ce que je puisse voir son œil me dévisager. Je reculais instinctivement, mue par un sursaut de lucidité. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse piéger. Tout m'hypnotisait en lui, comme si une araignée tissait sa toile tout autour de moi de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir.

Il fit un pas en avant, et moi deux en arrière.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandais-je, avant de me rendre compte que derrière moi se trouvait le fond de la classe.

La main de Shiki empoigna mon bras, le plaquant contre le mur sans violence mais avec assez de force pour que je ne puisse me dégager.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Il m'attira soudain à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Tu me rends malade, Yuuki. J'ai besoin de toi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom et ses mots, incohérents, me percutèrent de plein fouet.

Je sentis sa langue glisser le long de mon cou, remontant jusque derrière mon oreille. Mes jambes tremblaient de façon incontrôlée, et je crus perdre la tête. L'incompréhension la plus totale brouillait mon cerveau. Je ne savais pas si je devais me dégager ou me laisser faire. Fallait-il parler ou ne rien dire ? Malgré la peur qui me tenait tel un violent poison, est-ce que je voulais qu'il s'arrête ou au contraire qu'il continue ? Tout devenait flou dans mon esprit.

La main qui emprisonnait mon poignet remonta, effleurant ma peau, pour entremêler ses doigts aux miens. La bouche brûlante de Shiki se posa sur mon oreille, déversant un souffle chaud qui me fit frémir. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose ma conscience me hurlait d'agir, de le repousser, mais je n'y arrivais pas, toutes les barrières de ma résistance anéanties au fur et à mesure que je subissais les assauts de ses lèvres caressantes.

Je vis son pied tirer la chaise du bureau qui grinça sur le sol. Il me fit asseoir et je me laissais faire, consciente que j'arrivais de moins en moins à rester debout. Je profitais de cette diversion pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Shiki-senpai…

Son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres et son regard me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc : cela n'avait rien à voir avec le vampire blasé que je voyais tous les jours. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose… d'intense et de terriblement sensuel. Les mots moururent sur le seuil de ma bouche, tandis que les lèvres du vampire effleuraient mes doigts. Il tourna la tête vers moi, reposant mon bras sur mes jambes.

_ Tu comprends que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter.

Je baissais la tête, essayant de masquer la vive rougeur qui s'était étalée sur mes joues. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Shiki s'agenouilla devant moi, son visage arrivant un peu plus bas que le mien. Je pouvais difficilement échapper au bleu limpide de ses yeux, assombris par la langoureuse frange de cils bruns qui bordaient ses paupières.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre, senpai ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu ne m'appelle plus Senri ?

Je me figeais sur la chaise _ je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus tendue. S'il me disait ça, cela voulait dire que…

_ Tu… Tu m'as entendu quand j'ai dis que je… que je te… Bref, tu étais réveillé ?

Les yeux du vampire se plantèrent dans les miens.

_ C'est dangereux pour toi de me côtoyer, dit-il. Regarde dans quelle situation tu es. Je te mets en garde : il vaut mieux que tu ne t'approche plus de moi.

J'eus l'impression qu'un gouffre béant se creusait sous mes pieds, me faisant chuter dans le vide.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon cou.

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Cross-san. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point mon corps réclame ton sang. C'est tellement violent que les blood tablets n'ont que peu d'effet, en ce moment même. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais toi tu devrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou avant que je ne fasse une « bêtise ».

Je déglutis péniblement, me sentant perdre les pédales.

Je fis alors une chose inattendue, qui me surprit moi la première : je tendis mon bras vers le vampire.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te l'offre.

Shiki écarquilla les yeux, avant de détourner la tête, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir.

_ Shiki-senpai. Je… J'ai une dette envers toi. Je préfère que tu boives mon sang plutôt que… plutôt que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Même si c'est mal. Je suis prête à me damner s'il le faut.

Je cherchais son regard. J'avais beau craindre sa réaction, j'étais résolue. Mes propos reflétaient la réalité, une réalité que je niais depuis un bon moment.

Je sentis la bouche du vampire pressée sur mon genou dénudé.

Soudain, il se releva d'un coup, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Seule la lune filtrait une pâle lumière, éclairant nos silhouettes fondues dans l'ombre. Shiki saisit mon bras, le couvant d'un regard insistant.

En moins de deux secondes, il m'attira à lui. Je m'abîmais dans ses bras, sentant son odeur fraîche et enivrante.

Deux yeux rouges luisirent dans la nuit. Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais si je n'allais pas me réveiller d'un coup, tout ce décor volant en fumée. Il m'avait sûrement ensorcelée, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément. Soudain, je sentis le contact des crocs du vampire sur ma peau. Je tressaillis, tétanisée. La main de Shiki se referma sur mon bras, tandis que l'autre enserrait ma taille. Puis, la douleur vint, rapide, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, faisant perler le sang sur mon poignet. Les lèvres du vampire happèrent ma peau, le liquide rougeâtre coulant le long de sa bouche. Je le vis fermer les yeux. J'avais mal, mais en même temps je me sentais divaguer, prise dans une autre réalité. Mon corps me brûlait, et un fourmillement délicieux embrasait mon ventre, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à mes vêtements. Un bruit de succion résonna à mes oreilles à mesure que le liquide vital s'échappait de ma peau.

La tête commençait à me tourner et j'espérais qu'il allait s'arrêter avant de me vider de mon sang, même si l'idée de mourir à cet instant ne m'effrayait absolument pas, tous mes sens accaparés par ces émotions nouvelles. Comme en écho à mes pensées, le vampire cessa tout mouvement. Il fit courir sa langue le long de mon poignet, léchant lentement la plaie. Un vertige s'empara de moi.

Lorsque ses yeux reprirent leur couleur coutumière, nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire. Je n'osais pas affronter son regard, consciente que je venais là de faire quelque chose de condamnable, peut-être pas pour les vampires, mais aux yeux de ma race : offrir son sang à une de créature de la nuit.

_ Yuuki, ça va ?

Je sursautais, surprise par ce ton familier, puis hochais la tête.

_ Regarde moi alors.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Shiki inclina délicatement mon menton de sa main afin que je tourne la tête vers lui. Il était si beau que j'avais du mal à le regarder sans en ressentir une vive douleur.

Je pus constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang sur ses lèvres. C'est alors que je vis avec étonnement le vampire se pencher vers moi, nos visages se touchant presque. A peine quelques centimètres et sa bouche rencontrerait la mienne… Je ne me déroberai pas…

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et nous nous séparâmes dans un même élan. Je jetais un œil à Shiki qui me fit signe de garder le silence. Il sembla écouter un instant, puis il laissa tomber dans un chuchotement :

_ Quelqu'un approche. On ne peut pas rester là.

* * *

_Et bien non, il n'y a pas eu bisou ! Mais bon, il y a eu don du sang. _

_Zero : Mais t'as vu comment tu parle ! On dirait une attardée ! _

_Veuillez ignorer ce rabat-joie il est juste blasé parce que je l'ai laissé au placard pendant des semaines (il n'apparait même pas dans mon chapitre bonus) et que dans ce chapitre, je l'ai assez vite expédié. _

_Kaien (les larmes aux yeux) : moi je suis toujours expédié ! J'ai un rôle ingrat : soit je suis impuissant, soit je passe pour un imbécile, soit les deux._

_Aidou : oui et bien nous on aimerait se faire oublier parfois ! Je rappelle que la dernière fois qu'Anna-chan a pensé à nous c'était pour nous foutre en poil avec des casseroles ou des bouées dinosaures ! _

_Oh hé ! C'est pas le bureau des plaintes, ici ! C'est l'espace pour répondre aux reviews, alors foutez moi la paix ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans ces pages : _

_**Clemy-chan**__ : contente que le chapitre bonus t'ai plu, malgré les conneries que j'ai pu mettre dedans ^^. J'adore l'humour donc j'essaye d'en intégrer aussi souvent que je peux, quand l'occasion s'y prête. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Melli-Mello**__ : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop rêvé de Shiki et Aidou (il faut admettre qu'ils étaient certainement les plus ridicules) ^^. Si ça t'a fait rire c'est le principal, même si je commence à me faire du souci pour ma santé mentale. Ah et je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à trouver les noms de gel douche et de peinture complètement naze (j'ai eu peur un instant que tout le monde se dise : « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? Ca va pas mieux ! »). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour ton soutien !_

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Sérieusement, t'aurais voulu être à la place de Yuuki ? Bon, qu'ils soient tout nu, là ok moi aussi j'aurais été au paradis… mais les voir avec une bouée dinosaure, un pagne en casserole, une couverture rose pourrie et l'autre qui marche en crabe en rasant les murs… moi je crois que ça m'aurait tué XD. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. _

_**Lolared**__ : Je crois que tu vas nous battre des records de longueur de commentaire ^^. Je ne me plains pas, bien au contraire. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton ordi. En plus, il rend l'âme juste au moment où tu allais lire c'est un complot ! J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review en tout cas (même si j'étais dégoûtée pour toi à cause de l'ordi). Contente que ta cousine et toi vous vous soyez marré ^^ (comment ? Elle ne connait pas Vampire Knight ? Il faut y remédier voyons !^^). Et oui, je sais que j'ai cassé le mythe de Shiki mais que veux-tu… c'était ça ou refiler la bouée dinosaure à Kain et ça je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre (oui le favoritisme c'est pas bien, mais bon…il a morflé aussi le pauvre). Pour ta fanfiction (bien sûr que je veux la lire !), je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas compris comment tu voulais procéder. Je dois être crétine sur les bords, sûrement. Donc si tu voulais bien me réexpliquer pour que ça puisse monter à mon cerveau et faire « tiiilt ! », ce serait sympa. Mais j'ai déjà vu des fanfiction avec un langage vulgaire, donc si tu dis que les jurons en question ne le sont pas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème pour que tu puisses la poster. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review, je suis flattée._

_**Darkemi**__ : hihi merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu._

_**Yachiru-chan **__: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ah tant de haine envers Yuuki ! C'est vrai qu'elle sert vraiment à rien (à part torturer Zero et enchaîner boulette sur boulette). Je suis désolée pour l'attente, vraiment ce n'était pas prévu. En ce qui concerne Rido, il est possible que je le fasse intervenir. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai deux scénarios en tête, donc je pèse le pour et le contre. Voilà ^^ !_

_**Fanfic-manga**__ : Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente. J'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise._

_**Emma**__ : Comme tu es lectrice anonyme, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te prévenir pour la date de sortie, désolée. Je ne voyais pas trop comment faire vu que je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de message privé. Voilà, merci de me lire, et désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. _

_**AliceOz**__ : tu peux me tutoyer, il n'y a pas de soucis =). Oui oui je continue toujours ma fanfic (je compte bien la finir). Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me va droit au cœur. _


	23. Prie pour moi

_Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, un chapitre qui arrive en retard, mais je suis toujours en période d'examens. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. _

_Que dire sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il est purement psychologique ? J'ai une vision des vampires qui est assez noire. J'aime leur psychisme torturé et le fait qu'ils pensent différemment des humains. Pour moi, un vampire qui n'a pas une grande part d'ombre, ce n'est pas un vrai vampire. Ce que j'aime dans le personnage de Shiki c'est le fait qu'il ne cache pas qu'il aime le sang et qu'il en a besoin. Il ne refoule pas sa vraie nature plus que ça. _

_Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews. _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

_ Quelqu'un approche. On ne peut pas rester là.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines _ du moins le peu qu'il me restait _ car si jamais on découvrait ce qu'il venait de se produire, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Je me tournais vers Shiki, ne sachant trop que faire. Celui-ci remarqua mon regard interrogateur.

_ Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas, je ne peux pas passer par là, répondit-il.

Sauf si je le poussais à travers, mais cela ferait du bruit et les carreaux coûtent chers… Oui, et il risque aussi de se faire mal.

Le bruit de pas résonna un peu plus et nous nous tournâmes machinalement vers l'entrée de la salle. Je retins mon souffle, essayant de trouver une excuse convenable, mais mon cerveau embrouillé m'empêchait de réfléchir.

Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte l'air pressée. Ses petits yeux noisette prirent une expression affolée, lorsqu'elle découvrit que la salle était occupée. Elle lissa nerveusement la jupe bleue marine de son uniforme. Une élève de la Day Class ?

Cette dernière nous regarda d'un air plus que surpris, ses yeux se posant successivement sur Shiki puis sur moi. Un fard rouge s'étala sur ses joues et je n'osais même pas imaginer les conclusions qu'elle venait de tirer.

_ Nyaaah ! S'écria t-elle au bout d'un moment. Shiki-senpai et Cross-san, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est trop injuste !

Mon visage prit la même teinte que les joues de la fille et je me tournais instinctivement vers Shiki qui la dévisageait avec une impassibilité déstabilisante. Je pris soudain mon air le plus sérieux et m'adressais à l'élève, qui larmoyait à présent :

_ Ne t'imagine rien. Shiki-senpai était absent et il ignorait qu'il n'y avait pas de cours ce soir. Il allait justement repartir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'eus un peu honte de mentir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'allais pas avouer aussi facilement quand même !

_ Je… je…, balbutia la jeune fille.

_ Bon, ça y'est ? Grogna une voix masculine derrière le mur. On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Je me figeais, complètement paralysée sur place. La silhouette de Zero se découpa à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage sévère et le regard obscur, la nuit jouant entre clarté et ombre sur sa peau pâle. L'élève et moi-même poussâmes un cri au moment où il apparut, surgissant presque du néant. Nous reçûmes un soupir exaspéré de la part de Zero.

_ Ca va ! Râla le hunter. Je ne suis pas un croque-mitaine non plus !

Tout dépendait du point de vue…

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Me lança le hunter sur un ton chargé de reproches.

Dire que ça m'avait manqué quand je me trouvais enfermée dans les cachots des Shiki !

_ M-m-m-mais je fais ma ronde, voyons ! M'exclamais-je (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux). Je n'ai pas démissionné de mon rôle en seulement quelques heures !

Parfois, je m'étonnais de ma propre mauvaise foi. Enguirlander quelqu'un dès qu'il vous fait un reproche est, en général, l'argument type de celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher. Zero me toisa un moment et je tâchais de ne pas perdre la face. Il était nettement moins facile à berner que l'autre greluche… euh que l'élève de la Day Class.

_ Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Questionna le hunter en désignant Shiki d'un mouvement de tête.

Je sentis ce dernier bouger derrière moi. Sa voix calme et hypnotique brisa le silence qui faisait suite à la question impérieuse de Zero.

_ Je ne me rappelais pas que le professeur d'étique ne donnait pas de cours ce soir. Cross-san me l'a rappelé.

Le regard de Zero dévisagea d'une façon très malpolie et sans retenue le vampire, puis glissa lentement vers moi.

_ Yuuki est trop gentille, dit-il sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Shiki fit un pas en avant, un léger sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il sur la même intonation énigmatique. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, chargé de discipline.

Les yeux de Zero s'écarquillèrent et une lueur mauvaise s'anima sur son visage. Je crus un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur le vampire. Les deux étudiants se mesurèrent du regard, un climat tendu s'installant progressivement dans la salle.

La jeune fille qui avait fait irruption dans la salle ne semblait pas comprendre, tandis que moi je ne devinais que trop bien les sous-entendus, les non-dits cachés dans leurs paroles : Zero, étant lui-même un vampire, avait trop de flair pour ignorer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et Shiki l'avait certainement compris lui aussi puisqu'il n'essayait même pas de le détromper. Je me sentais si mal que j'en avais le vertige. Le regard de Zero me faisait peur. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Et qu'est-ce que Shiki avait dans la tête ? Avait-il seulement des sentiments pour moi ou m'étais-je seulement laissé berner durant quelques minutes ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Demanda soudain la fille de la Day Class.

Je me tournais vers elle : elle semblait fascinée par le comportement étrange des deux olibrius qui s'étaient engagés dans un rapport de force.

_ Comment tu t'appelle ?

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux vers moi.

_ Masao Akari, répondit-elle, penaude.

_ Bien, Masao-san. Que venais-tu faire ici ?

Elle battit rapidement des cils et se plaqua la main sur le front, comme si quelque chose lui revenait subitement en mémoire.

_ Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié le papier !

_ Le papier ? Demandais-je.

Akari entortilla une mèche rousse entre ses doigts.

_ Je… je voulais récupérer en douce un mot que j'ai fait circuler en cours cet aprèm, mais Kiryu-kun m'a vu et il m'a sermonné. Heureusement, il a quand même consentit à m'accompagner pour que je le récupère.

Je haussais les sourcils, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. Enfin, surtout par la deuxième partie. Mes yeux se reportèrent immédiatement sur mon ami.

_ Zero ! Tu as vraiment accepté de l'aider ?

Le hunter se tourna vers moi, visiblement interloqué par la question.

_ Ben… ouais.

Je plissais les yeux, détaillant le moindre de ses traits.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Demanda t-il, appréciant moyennement cet examen visuel.

Un doigt sur la bouche, dans une expression digne de Sherlock Holmes, je lui jetais un œil soupçonneux avant de lancer :

_ Ichiru ?

Les yeux du hunter s'écarquillèrent. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama t-il. Quoi Ichiru ?

Je pointais le doigt vers lui, de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

_ Tu ne peux pas être Zero, c'est impossible, lui dis-je. Zero aurait envoyé pété la moindre personne qui lui aurait adressé ce genre de requête.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du concerné, tandis que ses épaules se décontractaient.

_ Pff ! Très drôle, Yuuki ! T'es fière de ta blague ?

… Oui.

_ Sérieusement, on t'a lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? Demandais-je.

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans son regard. Il se détourna en murmurant des paroles que Shiki et moi furent les seuls à capter :

_ Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul.

Je n'eus pas besoin de précision. L'impression d'avoir baissé dans l'estime du hunter me fit bien plus mal que je ne le pensais. Parce que moi j'avais toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour lui, et que j'espérais qu'il en soit de même. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher son attitude et ses sous-entendus blessants. Il avait parfaitement raison.

Moi-même je ne savais pas si je regrettais il était encore trop tôt pour ça.

Je me tournais vers Shiki et l'éclat bleuté de ses yeux me frappa en plein cœur, comme si chacun de ses regards rongeait un peu plus mon âme. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la Yuuki qui rejetait les vampires, ne voyant que les monstres derrière la surface lisse et parfaite ? J'avais fait un pas de l'autre côté du miroir. Un grand pas vers la mort. Car n'est-ce pas la triste réalité qui colle à la peau des vampires ? Je pense que ce qui m'avait fait changer c'était cette découverte là : ce ne sont pas forcément des monstres parce qu'ils l'ont voulu, mais peut-être tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi. Un parfum de sang flottera toujours autour d'eux, s'imprimant chaque fois un peu plus sur leur peau de façon indélébile. Ils naissent dans l'ombre et lui vouent toute leur existence. Chercher à vivre à leur côté, cela revient bien à embrasser la mort.

Shiki s'avança jusqu'à la porte, passant devant nous avec air imperturbable. Sans se retourner, il lança à la cantonade :

_ Je retourne au pavillon, avant que le président du dortoir ne me tombe dessus.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Zero.

_ S'il ne le fait pas, je m'en chargerais à sa place, siffla t-il.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres du vampire.

_ On verra bien.

Sur ses mots, sa silhouette se fondit dans les ténèbres. La tension sembla retomber et un cri surexcité nous tira de nos réflexions :

_ Aaaah ! Le voilà !

Akari tenait entre ses doigts le fameux papier qui l'avait poussé à revenir ici. Elle venait de le saisir dans la poubelle. C'est alors que je me revis plusieurs minutes auparavant, lisant les mots inscrits dessus. C'était donc ça…

_ De quoi vous parliez ? Demandais-je machinalement (la curiosité est un vilain défaut).

La fille rougit.

_ Quoi ? Tu l'as lu ?

Je pris mon air le plus professionnel possible.

_ Oui cela traînait par terre, répondis-je innocemment. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être important.

_ « Peut-être important » ? Répéta Akari en s'étranglant à moitié. C'est capital tu veux dire !

J'avais beau me creuser la tête pour me rappeler les mots inscrits sur le papier, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir d'aussi « capital » : « _Je n'arrive pas à écrire une lettre assez bien pour faire ma demande _», « _ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça, sinon quelqu'un va nous les piquer. Il faut qu'on soit les premières à leur demander_ », « _oui, mais s'ils refusent_ ?». Je me surpris moi-même de ma capacité à emmagasiner dans ma mémoire autant d'absurdités.

Je jetais un œil à Akari dont le visage avait pris une incroyable teinte écarlate.

_ Ca ne va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète à l'idée qu'elle nous fasse un malaise.

_ Je n'arriverais jamais à _lui_ demander ! Sanglota t-elle.

Mon regard se reporta sur Zero, mais vu le froncement de sourcil qui lui creusait une ride entre les yeux, je me doutais qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce brusque changement d'humeur.

Comme il ne semblait pas prêt à m'aider, je m'avançais vers Akari.

_ Masao-san, que t'arrive t-il ? Demander quoi à qui ?

Elle rougit un peu plus encore, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je ne pus capter que les mots « bientôt », « trop beau pour moi » et « bal ».

Zero soupira, au bord de l'exaspération, avant de maugréer :

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié_ ça_ !

Vu sa tête, _ça_ n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir.

_ Et je peux savoir ce qu'est ce _ça _? Demandais-je.

Soudain, Akari releva d'un seul coup la tête, un air à la fois outré et paniqué flottant sur son visage, ses yeux roulant presque dans leurs orbites, lui donnant un air absolument effrayant. Je crus pendant un instant voir la Gorgone en personne. Je reculais de quelques pas, et même Zero plaça sa main non loin de son Bloody Rose… juste au cas où.

_ Cross-san, tu plaisante, j'espère ! Dans deux semaines c'est… le bal de l'Académie !

… Je restais muette pendant plusieurs secondes, sujette à un désert intellectuel dans mon cerveau. Un bal ? UN BAL ? Mais j'avais une sainte horreur des bals ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire abracadabrante ?

…

Au bout d'un temps, je réussi enfin à digérer la nouvelle et à reprendre le dessus, me rappelant que le directeur tenait particulièrement à cet évènement annuel, l'un des rares qui permettaient à la Day Class et la Night Class de se côtoyer.

Vu la tronche que tirait Zero, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement emballé lui non plus.

Dans un même élan de dépit, le hunter et moi-même soupirâmes. Amusée par cette réaction instantanée, je lui souris. Zero écarquilla les yeux puis détourna le regard aussitôt, le visage dissimulé par ses mèches argentées. Je retins un nouveau soupir, consciente que les choses allaient certainement changer, à présent.

A vrai dire, j'avais du mal à m'intéresser aux propos d'Akari. Le bal, l'Académie, la Day Class et la Night Class… tout ça me paraissait soudain superflu. Le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se produire, avant que la jeune fille fasse irruption dans la salle, était encore vivace. Je sentais encore le souffle de Shiki sur ma nuque, la douceur brûlante de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Rien que d'y penser, la tête se mettait à me tourner. Il était retourné au pavillon de la lune, ce qui de façon très étrange provoquait un vide immense autour de moi, un néant que rien n'arrivait à combler. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, je me sentais seule. Je n'avais envie de rien. Il était tard, et à cette heure-ci d'habitude, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me coucher. Pourtant, là je ne désirais pas dormir. Même si mes paupières accusaient la fatigue, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de me retrouver dans mon lit, dans le noir… face à toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser pour l'heure.

Je n'aimais pas cet état étrange qui m'apparaissait presque irréel, pourtant je me sentais bien quelque part. C'était paradoxal. Idiot même.

_ Bon ça suffit ! Grogna Zero en dirigeant son regard glacial vers Akari Masao. Tu m'agace à piailler ! Je te ramène au pavillon du soleil et tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir, si tu ne veux pas que ce bal stupide soit définitivement rayé de la liste des évènements de l'Académie !

Akari fronça les sourcils, pourtant la menace fit mouche. Elle finit par baisser la tête, penaude, maugréant tout de même quelque chose. Avec de tels propos, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étonne de se mettre toutes les filles de la Day Class à dos !

Je décidais de laisser Zero s'en charger _ après tout c'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici _ et je sortis de la salle de cours. C'était la fin de ma ronde. Il allait bien falloir que je me couche et que je fasse le vide dans ma tête…

* * *

**POV : narrateur **

Le pavillon de la lune. Surgissant dans la nuit, derrière les arbres du parc il paraissait irréel, coupé du monde. Un visiteur qui se serait aventuré jusque là n'aurait peut-être pas osé s'en approcher tellement l'aura qui flottait tout autour se faisait écrasante. Poser les yeux sur sa silhouette immobile c'était se laisser engloutir par une vision hypnotique et terrifiante.

Toutefois, si le visiteur prenait son courage à demain, il se retrouverait devant l'immense porte, zébrée par l'éclat blanc de la lune. Il hésiterait, son geste suspendu à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que le danger qui se cachait derrière était bien réel. Alors, il ouvrirait doucement la porte, surpris qu'elle ne grince pas comme on pourrait s'y attendre dans un tel endroit, à un tel moment. La nuit de l'extérieur lui semblerait plus lumineuse face à la nuit noire de l'intérieur, et même les quelques chandeliers accrochés aux murs ne pourraient lui apparaître comme d'un quelconque secours. Le visiteur rebrousserait aussitôt chemin, gagné par un irrépressible sentiment de frayeur.

Mais nous, lecteur, nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, car nous avons besoin de savoir. Alors prenons notre courage à deux mains et montons l'escalier marche par marche, de façon pas trop rapide… sait-on jamais. Une fois en haut, nous pourrions suivre le couloir, éclairé par la lueur tamisée des chandeliers. Malgré le filet de sueur glacée qui dévalerait notre nuque, nous continuerions à avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. Derrière nous pourrions enfin savoir, accéder aux pensées d'un protagoniste qui pensait nous échapper. C'était sous-estimer une curiosité qui ne demande qu'à être satisfaite. Nous ouvrons donc la porte…

Une silhouette se tenait avachie sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse nu, la couleur du vêtement se confondant avec la couleur de la peau. Des mèches brunes retombaient de façon désordonnée sur son visage, sans pour autant masquer l'impressionnant regard qui semblait déchirer les ténèbres de par sa clarté. Un feu sombre s'y consumait, le rendant insoutenable pour quiconque voudrait le regarder de face.

Senri Shiki semblait coupé du monde, pris dans un conflit intérieur qui ne tolérait aucune interruption. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas, et il restait aussi immobile que pouvait l'être une statue.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Takuma Ichijou. Son visage habituellement rieur avait perdu toute trace de joie et sa mâchoire contractée témoignait de sa gravité. Le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur la silhouette nonchalante de Shiki.

_ Tu es là, dit-il simplement.

Shiki releva les yeux, sans expression aucune.

_ Oh… Ichijou-san.

Sa voix ne trahissait ni surprise, ni joie, ni agacement. Rien qui puisse percer sa carapace et mettre à jour ses sentiments.

Ichijou le comprit car il soupira, un tic nerveux faisant tressaillir sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Quel doux parfum tu porte, remarqua le vice-président de la Night Class, avec une ironie mordante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Shiki le scruta un moment, avant de détourner le regard. Là encore, il était impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur son visage impassible. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait même penser qu'il s'en fichait.

Ichijou contracta de nouveau la mâchoire, les sourcils froncés dans une expression qu'il était rare d'observer sur lui. Il s'avança, chaque geste délié, les plis de son pantalon blanc suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec souplesse. Le vampire au visage angélique s'arrêta à quelques centimètres au-dessus de Shiki, une main posée sur le dossier du canapé. Il toisa le brun un moment, ce dernier le regardant faire, le dévisageant même à son tour sans aucune gêne.

_ Une odeur de sang flotte autour de toi, lança Ichijou. Tu le sais, au moins ?

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche à demi-entrouverte avec une telle force que l'on pouvait se demander si c'était bien lui qui parlait. Sa dernière phrase retentit comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

Shiki ne détourna pas le regard. Il savait tout ça, Ichijou ne lui apprenait rien. Le blond parut un moment déstabilisé par l'attitude froide et détachée de son ami. Etait-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

_ Shiki, dis quelque chose ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

Un court silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que la voix calme de Shiki laisse tomber, non sans un léger tremblement perceptible :

_ Ne le sais-tu pas déjà, Ichijou-san ?

Le vice-président se recula, considérant son ami avec surprise. Shiki se redressa lentement, sa chemise ouverte flottant sur ses épaules. Cette odeur ne le lâchait plus, elle transpirait de partout, incommodant Ichijou qui plissa le nez. Un parfum enivrant qui pouvait faire perdre la tête. Ichijou ne cédait jamais à ses pulsions, mais il préféra néanmoins se mettre à distance.

_ Kaname va te tuer, dit-il simplement.

Ses traits paraissaient à présent plus soucieux que colériques.

_ Ouais, répondit simplement le brun. Ca sera seulement le deuxième dans la soirée.

Ichijou ne posa pas plus de questions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu conduire Shiki à commettre un tel acte.

* * *

**POV : Senri Shiki**

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ichijou. Je n'ai pas à me justifier_.

La seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était _ses_ yeux, comme ils m'avaient regardé ce soir là.

Ah… Yuuki. J'avais entendu toute votre conversation, toi et le président du dortoir. Comme si j'allais le laisser boire ton sang. Je ne voulais pas passer après lui. Terrible, hein ?

_Regarde un peu comme tu la considère, Senri. Tu n'es qu'un animal. Tu ne pense qu'à boire son sang. Tu es incapable d'aimer. _

Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai senti sur ma langue quand j'ai goûté le liquide chaud coulant dans ses veines. Cette chaleur cruelle qui mêle effusion et douleur. Mais je sentais aussi de la peur. Qu'étais-je vraiment pour elle ?

_Elle veut me sauver, mais elle ne comprend pas que c'est peine perdue. Je sens comme une ombre planer au-dessus de moi. Il y a ce parfum de mort qui me colle à la peau. J'ai beau vouloir vivre, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas faire semblant. _

Ichijou me regardait encore avec cet air inquiet. Mon mutisme le gênait. Je crois qu'à ce moment là il aurait voulu me frapper. Grand bien lui fasse. Ca m'était égal.

_Kuran va me tuer, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? _

Je jetais un œil à l'enveloppe qui dépassait de la poche de mon jean. Elle venait d'arriver ce soir, et aussi le sentiment de danger qui va avec.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore, celui-là ? N'avais-je pas assez payé pour eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà quand j'étais plus jeune ? Ah oui : « Sois sage, Senri. Comme une poupée ». A tes ordres, mère. Maintenant, je ne ressemble plus à rien. Ou plutôt à ce que tu voulais : un pantin sans vie. _

_ Tu pars ? Demanda soudain Ichijou.

Ah… Il avait vu la valise.

_ Mh.

_ Où tu vas ?

Je levais la tête vers lui. Son visage me fit de la peine. C'était mon seul ami. Lui, il pouvait me comprendre. Il savait ce que c'était le poids d'une famille qui vous écrase jusqu'à vous briser complètement.

_ Ce n'est pas définitif, Ichijou-san. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Un long silence s'installa. Je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas forcément entendre.

_ Et Yuuki-chan ?

Je me figeais, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée de la valise.

_ Yuuki a trop d'esprit pour se laisser aller. Elle oubliera vite tout ça.

Et moi avec…

Ichijou ne se formalisa pas du fait que j'appelle la chargée de discipline par son prénom.

_ Tu fuis, Shiki, lança t-il sur un ton de reproche.

… Il marquait un point. Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je fis rouler la valise jusqu'à la porte. Je me stoppais devant, sachant qu'une nouvelle fois, Ichijou allait m'envoyer une nouvelle remarque. J'étais prêt à l'entendre.

_ Que représente t-elle pour toi ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Un vampire n'est généralement pas pressé. L'éternité, ça doit se doser.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour moi, hein ?_

…

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma feuille quasiment blanche. Je n'avais pratiquement rien noté, ni rien écouté. La matinée était finie et je me réjouis intérieurement de ne pas avoir de cours l'après-midi.

_ Yuuki, ça va ? Demanda Yori.

_ Hein ?

Je me tournais vers mon amie qui lâcha un soupir désolé.

_ Tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, pas vrai ?

Je fermais les yeux. Rien n'échappait jamais à Yori. Je lui souris avant de lâcher :

_ Tu es devin ou quoi ?

Yori me rendit mon sourire, tout en se levant.

_ Exact. Je lis dans tes cernes comme un livre ouvert.

_ Hmph. Trop aimable.

Mon amie éclata de rire.

_ Yuuki, tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les sangs et profiter du peu de temps que tu as la nuit pour dormir.

Pour ce qui était du sang, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que d'autres se chargeaient de le ronger à ma place…

Je pris mes affaires et sortis à la suite de Yori. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Shiki. Depuis la fois où… Bref, je préférais ne pas y penser. A chaque fois, j'avais le sentiment qu'on me trouait le cœur. J'avais beau essayé de l'apercevoir, rien à faire toute la Night Class était présente. Sauf lui. J'aurais voulu demander à quelqu'un où il se trouvait, mais Ichijou semblait distant, Rima ne manquait jamais de m'assassiner du regard quant aux autres… je n'avais pas envie d'exprimer mes sentiments devant eux. Surtout pas devant Kuran.

Je me demandais où il pouvait bien se trouver. Restait-il au pavillon de la lune ? Etait-il malade ? Non, un vampire ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Je déglutis péniblement, arrivant à une conclusion qui m'effrayait et que je n'arriverais jamais à formuler à haute voix : était-ce à cause de moi ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais mal. Je n'avalais pratiquement plus rien, moi qui dévorais la nourriture, auparavant. Je ne dormais pas, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je somnolais simplement. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer, mes pensées toutes tournées vers le brun. J'aurais voulu comprendre, en savoir plus sur son état. Et puis, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Kuran s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Je voulais des réponses. Rester comme ça, ce n'était plus possible. Me laisser aller n'était pas dans mon tempérament. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter de nouveau le directeur. De plus, je voyais bien que Zero me jetait des regards interrogateurs. Il devait bien se douter de quelque chose. Il avait forcément remarqué l'absence de Shiki. Heureusement il ne m'avait rien dit je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté un quelconque commentaire.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit : si je n'arrivais pas à demander des informations à la Night Class, je pourrais peut-être en obtenir auprès de son agence de mannequin. Je ne les côtoyais pas, donc je n'aurais aucune gêne. De plus, je pouvais prétexter que j'étais une camarade de classe. Il ne saurait jamais qu'en vérité, je n'étais pas dans la même promo que lui.

J'informais Yori que j'allais faire un tour en ville. Cette dernière fut surprise que je ne lui demande pas de l'accompagner, moi qui ai si peur d'être seule, dehors.

_ Yuuki, je suis au courant maintenant pour les vampires, objecta t-elle. Hors de question que je te laisse seule. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Ce fut mon tour d'être étonnée.

_ C'est dangereux, Yori, rétorquais-je. Tu n'as pas peur ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée.

_ Je préfère venir avec toi plutôt que de te savoir seule. Je vais trop m'inquiéter.

Je soupirais, sachant qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas. Yori n'était pas du genre têtu comme moi, mais lorsqu'elle était résolue à faire quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout.

Le problème c'est que j'allais devoir lui avouer ce que je comptais faire en ville. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher mes états d'âme indéfiniment. Et puis, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas.

_ Je suis amoureuse, lui dis-je de but en blanc, les joues rosies.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Non sans blague, rétorqua t-elle avec une certaine ironie.

Je redressais la tête, douchée par la réplique.

_ Comment ça ?

Yori croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, redevenue sérieuse.

_ Yuuki, tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Ben… non.

_ Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda la rousse.

Je tripotais nerveusement mes doigts, avec l'impression de me faire interroger par une institutrice sur un devoir très difficile.

_ Shikisenpai, lâchais-je d'une traite, d'une voix inaudible.

Yori soupira, me jetant un regard bienveillant.

_ Tu vas devoir répéter, car je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

_ Shiki-senpai.

Ma voix était mal assurée. Je me sentais bête et ridicule. Je n'osais même pas regarder Yori dans les yeux. Un long silence s'écoula.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_ Je comprends, dit-elle. Ce doit être problématique comme situation.

_ Euh… oui, ça l'est, avouais-je, piteuse.

_ Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, Yuuki. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu ne peux rien y changer. Et puis, si tu l'aime, c'est qu'il a forcément quelque chose de bon en lui, non ?

Ah, Yori ce que tu pouvais être naïve ! Elle voyait toujours le bien partout ! Il fallait que je veille au grain, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse avoir, un jour, par quelqu'un de peu scrupuleux !

_ Yuuki, tu as bravé beaucoup de dangers pour me sauver. Je me sens redevable envers toi, en plus du fait que tu es ma précieuse amie. Je veux t'aider.

Je hochais lentement la tête, émue par les propos de Yori. C'était le genre de fille à ne pas exprimer son affection à tout va, aussi ces mots m'allèrent droit au cœur.

_ J'accepte ton aide, Yori-chan !

...

Nous arrivâmes devant l'agence au bout d'une heure. Le temps d'aller en ville… et de traîner des pieds à mesure que le bâtiment se dessinait sous nos yeux. Yori devait presque me tirer par la main.

_ Allez, avance ! S'exclama t-elle, l'air dépité. C'est toi qui voulais savoir, non ?

Elle avait totalement raison, mais… me retrouver là me tordait l'estomac ! Cela me rappelait la fois où j'étais venue, accompagnée de Shiki, Rima et Zero. Une journée bien éprouvante pour moi. C'était là que ma fascination pour Shiki avait pris de l'ampleur.

Mon cœur battait bien trop fort, et mes jambes commençaient à danser la samba. Je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'à la porte, me sentant ridicule à chaque pas esquissé en direction de l'agence. Ma démarche m'apparaissait de plus en plus incongrue. Qu'allaient penser les gens de l'agence ?

Yori me poussa, m'obligeant à avancer. Je déglutis péniblement devant la fermeté presque cruelle avec laquelle elle me forçait la main. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tourner les talons.

Arrivées devant la porte, il n'était déjà plus question de faire marche arrière. J'actionnais la poignée, priant en mon fort intérieur pour ne pas recroiser le photogra…

_ Ooooh ! Mais c'est vooous !

Une fusée jaune et blanche traversa le couloir pour finalement s'arrêter devant nous. Des lunettes de soleil étincelèrent, tout comme les strass sur la bandoulière d'un appareil photo. Je regardais, bouche-bée, l'homme en face de moi lisser ses cheveux en arrière. Oh non…

_ Lucky, je suis raviii de vous revoir !

Yori me jeta un regard à la fois désabusé et interloqué. Un peu du genre « comment as-tu fait pour rencontrer _ça_ ? ». Le photographe le plus excentrique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer nous offrit un sourire « colgate ».

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver, mais mon prénom c'est YUUKI !

Complètement désintéressé, il plaça ses lunettes sur sa tête et entreprit de remettre les espèces de grosses bagouzes qui ceignaient ses doigts boudinés.

_ Mais ne restez pas plantées là, voyons ! S'exclama t-il. Suivez-mooooi !

Il ajouta cette dernière réplique en passant théâtralement son foulard à fleurs derrière son épaule.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il nous voulait, nous lui emboîtâmes le pas, tandis que je me demandais comment il était possible d'avoir une couleur de cheveux pareille.

_ Vous tombez bien, jeunes filles, je suis trèèèès embêté. Je dois trouver une couverture pour le prochain magazine et j'hésite entre plusieurs photos. C'est catastrophique, je n'ai paaaaas le temps de réfléchir cinq cents ans, vous voyez ! Aidez-moi à choisir et je vous offre une photo de votre mannequin préféré DEDICACEE !

Nous sursautâmes, tant il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, criant presque avec un grain de voix insupportable.

Yori et moi nous regardâmes et je tentais tant bien quel mal de retenir un fou rire. Mine de rien, ce photographe était génialissime. Chaque fois que j'avais un coup de blues, je devrais venir le voir.

Nous longeâmes un couloir couleur ocre, décoré de multiples photos semblables à des posters. J'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil, lorsque soudain l'une d'elles attira mon attention. Je restais pétrifiée devant, sans me rendre compte que Yori et le photographe continuaient à avancer, ce dernier étant parti dans un monologue où il lui expliquait point par point en quoi consistait son travail et quelles étaient les anecdotes les plus incroyables de sa carrière.

Moi, je restais seule, muette devant le visage figé de Shiki. Ses yeux ressortaient sur le fond noir de l'image, étincelant comme des perles bleutées. Ses cheveux coiffés et brillants contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau, lui donnant un relief saisissant. Je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur la courbe parfaite de mâchoire, sur la frange épaisse et sombre de ses cils, en écho au trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux. Il semblait vraiment irréel. Je me demandais comment il était possible que de tels êtres puissent exister. Son expression accusait une sensualité discrète, atténuée par l'attitude nonchalante qui le caractérisait. Il me paraissait encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, à tel point que ça en devenait déprimant…

_ Cross-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sursautais, complètement paniquée d'entendre cette intonation nonchalante, avec néanmoins une pointe d'étonnement. J'eus la même attitude que quelqu'un en pleine séance de spiritisme qui entend soudain la voix d'un fantôme lui parler. _Il_ ne pouvait pas être là ! _Il_ ne devait pas être là ! Quelle idiote, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait venir travailler ! Et en plus je me retrouvais seule ! Qu'allait-il penser ? Peut-être qu'il s'imaginerait que je venais le harceler ! Cette idée m'était insupportable. Yori s'était volatilisée, subissant le blabla du photographe qui m'aurait servi d'alibi ! Rah ! Pourquoi ne les avais-je pas suivis ? En plus, j'étais en train de contempler une photo de _lui_. Plus louche, tu meurs !

_ Oh, Shiki-senpai… euh… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, en vérité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il était temps de clarifier les choses…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices pour leur soutien et leurs reviews. Ca me motive vraiment beaucoup, donc merci :_

_**Mizumi-san**__ : et oui les vampires eux aussi ont besoin de sang, il faut les aider ! ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Fanfic-manga**__ : Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis cruelle, on me le dit tout le temps XD. Désolée pour la coupure. Mais après ça me fait des chapitres très longs (excuse pourrie, je sais ^^). Merci de reviewer malgré mes fins sadiques. _

_**Melli-Mello**__ : C'est parce que j'ai posté en retard que tu n'as pas été la première, ça a tout décalé ^^. Et bien tu sais désormais qui a interrompu Yuuki et Senri tu peux tuer Akari si tu veux, mais pas Zero. J'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite ^^. Je sais que je me répète mais merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça m'aide beaucoup. Et désolée de te harceler avec ça, mais j'espère que tu écriras un nouveau chapitre de __Comment Massacrer Death Note__(quand tu auras le temps, bien sûr)__; j'y peux rien, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette fanfiction. _

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Et oui enfin un rapprochement entre les deux, mais malheureusement pour Senri et Yuuki, les choses ne sont pas simples^^. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_**Emma**__ : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas vexé. Je ne me suis pas sentie agressée du tout, je comprends très bien ^^. Et je suis très touchée que tu veuille me faire lire tes prologues. J'accepte avec grand plaisir, en espérant pouvoir t'aider un peu. Pour répondre à ta question, oui Senri a tout entendu, y compris la déclaration de Yuuki. Il y fait une allusion dans le chapitre précédant. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur._

_**Rebornx3**__ : Aïe, oui je sais j'ai encore coupé à un passage sadique… je vais me peeendre *s'en va avec sa corde puis revient* bon en fait ça ne tient pas. Désolée encore pour l'attente. Contente que tu aies aimé le passage entre Yuuki et Senri. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_

_**Lolared**__ : Argh ! J'ai mis trop de temps à poster ce chapitre, bouhouhou ! Bon ok, j'arrête de larmoyer. Cool, tu t'es inscrite ! Il me tarde de lire ta fanfiction ! Et merci pour le petit mot, ça me touche énormément. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre t'a plu (tu m'as mis la pression dans ton dernier commentaire XD). Il se passera plus de choses dans le prochain. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes partielles (je croise les doigts, ça devrait être bon) et pour tes compliments. A bientôt !_

_**Darkemi**__ : Ah, Senri ne reste malheureusement pas romantique très longtemps ^^. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime bien Shiki. Je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez dans le manga, du coup ce n'est pas toujours évident de se mettre dans sa peau. Pourtant, j'adore sa psychologie ^^._

_**Clemy-chan**__ : Et oui, ça devient sérieux ^^. Non, moi j'aime bien qu'on me souhaite bon courage ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire ! _

_**AliceOz**__ : Aaaah la seule personne qui a aimé ma fin ! XD *relie le commentaire puis pleure sur son clavier* ah non tu as rajouté que c'était horrible… bouhouhou… bon ok, j'assume. J'ai fait une coupure sadique. *yeux du chat potté* désolée ! Hihi, merci pour ta review !_

_**Amber **__: palapapapa ! (musique particulièrement agaçante à la fin des pubs pour le mcdo) XD. Contente que ça t'ai plu (à moins que tu n'aime pas le mcdo et que cela signifie que tu as détesté le chapitre… *perd son sourire niais et commence à flipper *). _


	24. Pactiser avec le démon

_Coucou ! Alors là, je vous sors un loooong chapitre. C'est pour me rattraper de mon retard des dernières fois. Vous pouvez même faire une petite pause dans la lecture, notre stand vous propose toute une variété de brioches… euh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bref, on va avancer un peu dans l'histoire, du moins c'est un chapitre qui annonce tout ce qui va suivre. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

_ Il faut que je te parle.

Shiki hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Je sentis ma résistance s'étioler lamentablement. Comment allais-je aborder ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et le motif de son absence ?

_ Je t'écoute, me dit le vampire de son habituelle voix neutre.

Je pris une longue inspiration.

_ Je voulais savoir pourquoi…

_ Aaaaaaah ! Vous voilààà, Kiki ! Nous vous cherchions paaaaartout !

J'allais l'étrangler. J'allais vraiment lui écraser la tête contre le mur. Je serrais les poings, la mâchoire crispée, essayant de dominer mon agacement. Admirons un instant l'effort de concentration intense que je fis pour y parvenir.

_ Je m'appelle Yuu-ki, Yuuki, YUUKI !

Je vis un léger sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shiki. C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Néanmoins, j'aimais cette rare expression sur son visage. Il semblait plus humain… Non, ce n'était même pas ça : il paraissait surtout moins sombre.

Le photographe s'arrêta devant nous avec un immense sourire. Ben oui, il était content d'avoir pété l'ambiance, forcément ! Il fallait qu'il déboule, _maintenant_ !

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas suivis, jeune fille, dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le sous-entendu me fit rougir et j'eus soudain très chaud. J'étais peut-être venue pour clarifier les choses, mais pas de cette manière.

_ Oooh mais vous êtes toute rouge ! S'exclama l'autre guignol en replaçant une fois de plus ses bagues. C'est tellement chouuuuuu !

Que fallait-il faire pour qu'il se taise ? J'eus soudain envie d'aller m'enterrer quelque part, loin des remarques embarrassantes du photographe, et surtout loin du regard perçant de Shiki.

_ Yuuki est une personne timide, intervint soudain ce dernier. C'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention.

Je restais muette de stupéfaction devant l'intervention du vampire. Il venait de me lancer la bouée de secours que j'attendais, mais en plus il semblait avoir parfaitement cerné ce trait de mon caractère. Zut, je suis vraiment trop prévisible…

Le photographe se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, dans un geste très nettement accentué.

_ Miiiille excuses ! La pauvre ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'en sortir !

Il me tapota l'épaule.

_ Vous êtes courageuse !

Bon ça va ! Ce n'était pas une maladie non plus ! On aurait dit que j'avais quelque chose de grave.

_ Voulez-vous nous laisser ? Demanda Shiki, poliment mais sans plus. Yuuki est venue jusqu'ici pour me parler de quelque chose d'important…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le photographe attendit la suite, l'air très intéressé (visiblement, il s'attendait à ce que Shiki lui révèle le but de ma visite), puis il comprit que le mannequin ne finirait jamais cette phrase. A nouveau, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_ Mais bien sûûûûûr, jeunes gens ! Je vous laaaaaaisse ! Voyons voir, où est passée Lori ? Je n'ai pas fini de lui raconter la fois où cet abominaaaaable immondice de directeur artistique s'est présenté avec une cravate mal nouée parce qu'il avait la gorge enflée… Hahaha c'était absooooolument hiiiiiilarant ! La gorge enflée ! Alors que c'est lui-même une enflure de la pire espèce ! Mais moi, je dis que…

Il continua ainsi à parler tout seul dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte. Pauvre Yori ! Elle allait devoir subir son incessant monologue.

Un silence pesant plomba nettement l'ambiance, et j'en vins presque aussitôt à regretter la présence… omniprésente dirons-nous du photographe. J'entortillais une mèche de cheveux nerveusement.

_ Il… Il est toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je, afin de lancer la discussion.

Shiki leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il sortait brusquement de ses pensées.

_ Oui.

Tentative numéro un pour engager une conversation : échec.

_ Tu n'as pas trop de mal à le supporter ?

_ Non.

Tentative numéro deux : échec. Allez, comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois.

_ D'accord.

Voilà. Ma tentative numéro trois était pitoyable, mais ses réponses me désespéraient. Il y a des jours où l'inspiration me fait vraiment défaut.

_ Je l'aime bien, me dit alors Shiki.

Oh, miracle ! Il parle ! Néanmoins, sa réplique me scotcha sur place. Lui, le ténébreux et nonchalant Shiki qui tenait à sa tranquillité comme Zero à son Bloody Rose appréciait un type aussi speed et fatiguant que ce photographe ?

_ Tu me fais marcher ? Lançais-je. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer intéressé par des histoires de cravates mal nouées ou de gorge enflée.

Shiki resta un moment silencieux. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole d'une voix lasse :

_ C'est vrai, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Peut-être que c'est parce que je l'envie.

L'idée que le brun puisse envier le photographe me fit cligner des yeux, certaine que j'avais mal compris.

_ Il fait ce qu'il veut, poursuivit le vampire. Il assume complètement ce qu'il est. C'est grâce à des humains comme lui que je me suis mis à assumer ma vraie nature.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant un peu.

_ Quand j'étais plus jeune, je suivais ma mère lors de ses répétitions ou des photos qu'elle faisait pour des magasines. C'était une actrice célèbre. Elle me disait qu'elle allait « dans la lumière ». Je ne comprenais pas que c'était une métaphore.

Il lâcha un rire sans joie. Ses yeux renfermaient quelque chose de nostalgique et de sombre.

_ Les projecteurs ressemblent à des soleils. Eux, ils ne peuvent pas me brûler. C'est en quelque sorte la seule part de lumière à laquelle j'ai droit.

Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour lui répondre, émue par cette confession. Souffrait-il d'être une créature de l'ombre ? A nouveau, je me dis que le destin des vampires n'était peut-être pas si enviable que ça.

Shiki releva les yeux vers moi et, comme à chaque fois, je fus frappée par leur couleur. Eblouie, c'était le mot juste.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette soudaine familiarité ? Me demanda alors le vampire, changeant complètement de sujet.

_ Hein ?

_ La façon dont tu t'adresse à moi, dit-il. Elle a changé.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention. _Mis à part le fait que tu m'as pompé le sang, tout est normal, voyons_… Non mais il en avait de ces questions, lui !

Je me rendis compte à quel point notre relation pouvait être bizarre. Avant, nous ne nous parlions que très peu c'était tout juste si nous existions l'un pour l'autre. Puis, cette affaire avec Yori et les Level E nous a conduit à nous côtoyer. Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et nous avons été enfermés dans les cachots de sa famille. J'avais rendu la pareille à Shiki en le faisant sortir de là, le portant sur mon dos sur des kilomètres. Rien d'étonnant à que cela ait brisé certaines barrières. C'était un peu comme si un lien indéfinissable nous unissait, désormais. Un lien qui avait fini par se solidifier dans le sang. Mais pour ce qui était des sentiments, je ne savais pas vraiment où nous nous placions.

Devais-je vraiment lui forcer la main et lui demander ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment me conduire avec lui ? Peut-être devrais-je simplement le laisser venir vers moi… s'il en éprouvait seulement le besoin. Oui, c'était sûrement la meilleure alternative. Attendre. Ne rien précipiter, et voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. « _Je peux te révéler ton passé, Yuuki. Si je le fais, il se peut que cela te rapproche de Shiki, mais en même temps cela risque certainement de t'éloigner de lui_ ». J'avais toujours cette alternative que m'avait proposé Kuran : récupérer mes souvenirs, une vérité qui pourrait me rapprocher de Senri…si elle ne m'éloignait pas encore plus de lui. Mais qu'avais-je à perdre lorsque c'était tout un monde qui me séparait de lui ?

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dis-je. C'est pour ça que je te parle différemment.

Le vampire ne cilla pas.

_ Oh, c'est rien, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, une moue dépitée sur le visage.

_ Comment ça « c'est rien » ? On parle de ma vie, quand même !

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Shiki.

_ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda t-il.

Aïe ! La fameuse question. Je me sentais lâche à toujours fuir, mais l'irrépressible sentiment de vouloir tourner les talons était tenace.

_ Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi on ne te voyait plus à l'Académie. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

_ J'ai quitté l'Académie, répondit-il sans détour.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne masquant pas ma surprise.

_ Oh… Je vois.

Ma déception était nettement perceptible.

_ Ce n'est pas définitif. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon oncle.

Un soupir faillit s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je hochais la tête, soulagée qu'il ne me dise pas que c'était à cause de moi.

_ Tu reviendras quand ? Demandais-je du bout des lèvres.

Shiki releva la tête, l'air surpris, puis il me lança un sourire ironique.

_ Pourquoi ? Je te manque ?

Je détournais la tête, scotchée par la remarque je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je préférais me tuer plutôt que de lui avouer que c'était bien le cas. C'était assez paradoxal d'ailleurs puisque je lui avais dit que j'étais prête à me damner pour qu'il reste dans ma vie.

_ Ben euh… ce n'est pas vraiment ça (Argh ! Pinocchio, ton nez s'allonge!), mais… un peu quand même. Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

_ Je ne crois rien.

Je le dévisageais, interdite. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Je ne savais jamais dans quel sens prendre ses réponses. Il était vraiment… déstabilisant.

_ Mais euh… tu vas bien ?

A nouveau, ma question parut le prendre de court.

_ Hum.

Je soupirais.

_ Je ne demandais pas tant de précision, lançais-je. Ca veut dire oui ou non ? Avec toi je ne sais jamais.

Il m'observa un moment, penchant la tête très légèrement sur le côté comme s'il m'évaluait.

_ Tu as rencontré mon oncle et « apprécié » la façon dont il soutenait le Sénat. Donc ça va comme quelqu'un qui doit aller là-bas.

_ Ah…

Oui, je ne trouvais que ça à répondre. Je lui souris, le visage radieux, puis lui assenais une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Je te fais confiance ! Lui dis-je, sans cesser de lui sourire. Tout va bien se passer !

On n'a jamais été aussi loin de l'échange amoureux. La séduction n'était décidément pas mon truc. On aurait plutôt dit deux frères d'armes avant un combat. Au lieu de passer pour la jeune fille agréable et charmante, je ressemblais plus au bon pote militaire.

Shiki me regarda longuement, ses yeux bleus percutant les miens. Je sentis une vive rougeur s'étaler sur mes joues sous le poids de son regard. Il me sourit. Un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds. Moi y compris. Je ne valais pas mieux que les filles de la Day Class. Heureusement, je m'évertuais à cacher les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi.

La main de Shiki se posa sur mon épaule et je tressaillis à son contact. J'avais bien insisté sur le fait que « je m'évertuais » à dissimuler mes émotions. Je n'ai pas dit que j'y parvenais. Nuance.

_ On se reverra bientôt, me dit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

Il disparut rapidement de ma vue, pourtant mon cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Je me ramollissais vraiment à chaque fois que je le croisais… C'était limite si je tenais debout. Je me frappais le front du plat de ma main. Allez Yuuki, ressaisis-toi, bon sang !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, mais je n'avais pas bougé.

_On se reverra bientôt. _Je souris, satisfaite. Rien n'était clarifié entre nous. Notre relation ne ressemblait à rien de concret. Mais le plus important _ la seule chose qui comptait même _ c'était qu'on se reverrait bientôt…

_ YUUKI !

Je sursautais, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix d'outre-tombe. Un zombie allait m'attaquer ?

Je me retournais et croisais un regard halluciné qui me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille… ou plutôt l'être étrange en face de moi secoua ses cheveux roux.

_ Yo… Yori ?

Mon amie _ disons plutôt ce qu'il en restait _ croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Yuuki, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu me revaudras ça. A côté, la compagnie d'Ichiru et de Shizuka Hiô ressemblait à un paradis.

Mon Dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié : J'avais laissé Yori avec le photographe !

_ Bizarrement, dit-elle, je préférais entendre les allusions d'Ichiru sur ma mort plutôt qu'écouter les histoires d'appareil déchargé et d'assistantes écervelées de ce type !

Je m'inclinais une bonne dizaine de fois devant elle.

_ Je suis désolée ! Mais tu m'as bien rendu service ! Promis, j'essaye de t'arranger un coup avec Yagari à notre retour !

Yori se mit à rougir si fort que cela jurait avec ses cheveux. Je dirais même que son teint passa par toutes les couleurs pour finir en apothéose dans des tons violets.

_ Pitié, dis-moi que je ne ressemble pas à ça quand Shiki me parle, lui dis-je soudain terrorisée.

Mon amie agita ses mains devant elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

_ P-p-p-pourquoi tu me parle de Yagari-sensei ? S'exclama t-elle.

Je commençais à trouver l'attitude de Yori plus que suspecte. J'avais juste dit ça pour rigoler, comme ça.

_ Ben… parce que cette nuit tu parlais dans ton sommeil, lui dis-je.

Son teint prit alors une teinte encore plus improbable, une couleur qui n'existe pas : un mélange entre du vert, du rouge… et je dirais même un peu de bleu.

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas à du Yori, ça. Depuis le temps que je la connais, elle a toujours été brillante, calme, posée, réfléchie. Elle ne s'emballait jamais comme une impulsive _ ça c'était plutôt moi _ et ne cédait jamais à des débordements. Même au moment où sa vie était menacée, elle avait su garder pour elle ses craintes et ses émotions. Je l'admirais.

_ Tu… Tu l'appelais dans ton sommeil…

_ Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Yori en se plaquant les mains sur la tête.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

_ Et puis tu disais… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Ah oui, je crois que c'était : « Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Tôga-kun, fais-moi l'amou…

_ Aaaah ! Arrête ça !

La couleur du visage de Yori devenait de plus en plus inhumaine et son expression lui ressemblait si peu que j'éclatais de rire. Je crus presque qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots.

_ Yori, calme-toi, je plaisante, lui dis-je.

Et là, le choc ! Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes de loto.

_ Qu… Quoi ? Tu… Tu as tout inventé ?

Je me mis à rire, mais je reçus un regard noir qui m'arrêta aussitôt.

_ Tu es complètement malade, dit-elle avec un air mécontent, les bras toujours croisés.

_ Désolée, mais ça en valait la peine. T'aurais vu ta tête. Je crois que t'as fait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il y en avait que je ne connaissais même pas.

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi, oubliant son masque boudeur.

_ Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, dit-elle.

_ Ca a au moins eu le mérite de m'éclairer sur un point, répliquais-je avec un regard malicieux.

_ Ah bon ? Lequel ?

_ Tu en pince pour Yagari-sensei !

Un rouge plus discret colora les joues de mon amie.

_ M-m-m-mais pas du tout ! Protesta t-elle. Arrête avec ça !

Sauf qu'il était trop tard. J'en savais trop pour la laisser tranquille.

_ Tu vas galérer pour l'inviter au bal.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'inviter Yagari-sensei au bal ! Et puis tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, parce que ce n'est pas gagné non plus pour que tu t'y rendes avec ton « shooté au narcotique ».

Je fis de grands yeux ronds, médusée. Etait-ce vraiment Yori qui se trouvait devant moi ? Cette dernière éclata de rire.

_ Ta tête aussi vaut le détour.

_ Mon… « shooté au narcotique » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ?

_ Désolée. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour qualifier Shiki-senpai, répondit Yori.

_ Et ben… n'empêche qu'on ferait sensation, le « shooté au narcotique » et moi d'un côté, et de l'autre toi et « Joe la Balafre ».

* * *

Nous rentrâmes à l'Académie en discutant du bal. Ni Yori, ni moi ne souhaitions vraiment voir arriver cet évènement annuel si cher au Directeur. Malheureusement, toutes les filles de la Day Class n'attendaient que ça. C'était devenu le sujet de conversation « number one ». Les garçons désespéraient déjà, en sachant très bien que les filles ne les accepteraient comme cavalier qu'en dernier recours.

La nuit commença à tomber et je laissais Yori au pavillon du soleil pour m'en retourner à ma ronde quotidienne. Parler avec mon amie m'avait fait du bien. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion ces derniers temps. Le fait d'évoquer des sujets absurdes et légers m'avait permis de relâcher la pression.

Ma discussion avec Shiki me revenait en tête. J'espérais tellement qu'il revienne vite. J'aurais voulu aller au bal avec lui. C'était niais, mais la soirée me paraîtrait plus agréable à ses côtés. Encore fallait-il qu'il m'invite… ou que moi je le fasse. Hum… quoique, je pouvais toujours essayer de l'attirer avec des toasts au saumon. Il fallait juste demander au Directeur de prévoir ça sur le buffet. N'étant pas attirée par la danse, cela ne me dérangeait pas de passer toute une soirée scotchée devant des plats appétissants.

Soudain, une voix m'arracha de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête à gauche et à droite, essayant de repérer quelqu'un. Je priais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une fille de la Day Class ! Ou d'Aidou qui récidivait ! Je fis quelques pas en avant, certaine que la voix provenait du cloître du bâtiment de cours.

_ Est-ce que tu voudrais… Non, ça rentre trop dans le vif du sujet… euh… Salut, ça va… Rah ! Ca rentre pas assez vite dans le sujet… Ca m'énerve ! Je ferais mieux de me tirer une balle dans le genou et de…

Mon pied s'arrêta sur une branche, qui craqua sous le talon de ma botte. Je vis Zero se retourner, l'air presque paniqué, ce qui était quand même une assez drôle de vision.

_ Zero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il semblait nerveux et bafouillait. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Je fus tentée de lui refaire la même vanne que la dernière fois sur Ichiru, mais ça ne lui avait pas plu une première fois, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela marcherait la deuxième.

_ Tu parle tout seul ? Demandais-je, amusée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je vis un léger tremblement agiter sa main.

_ Tu… Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Il parut soudain menaçant et j'eus peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il ne me casse la gueule.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

_ Oui, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai rien compris.

Un soupir de soulagement gagna les lèvres du hunter. Il était vraiment bizarre…

_ Zero ?

Ce dernier reprit contenance, glissant une main dans la poche de son pantalon avec un air qui se voulait décontracté.

_ Hum ? (traduction : « oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »)

_ Je… Je voulais te parler… hem…

_ Hmph… (traduction : « bon ça vient ? »)

Je triturais le bâton Artémis entre mes mains, sans oser croiser les yeux mauves du hunter.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière fois… avec Shiki.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Zero ne répondit rien (traduction : « ouais, je sais »).

_ On a pas vraiment parlé depuis… depuis ce jour là et… j'ai peur que tu…

Il m'avait refilé sa nervosité. Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner quatre mots sans bredouiller ! Heureusement, mon ami d'enfance me connaissait aussi bien que moi _ peut-être même mieux_ et il comprit ce que je ne pouvais pas formuler à voix haute.

_ Yuuki, je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir t'en vouloir. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait.

_ Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_ Tu es trop gentille, répliqua t-il. L'autre timbré… hum Shiki-senpai t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et il a retrouvé la trace de Wakaba-san. Je sais que tu t'es sentie redevable envers lui et que tu lui as rendu ce qu'il avait versé pour t'aider. Mais, tu dois faire attention, Yuuki. Ne recommence plus jamais ça… ou je lui fais sauter la cervelle.

Oh, Zero ! Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ça… N'as-tu donc pas compris ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Un court silence s'installa. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de poser la question qui me taraudait.

_ Ca fait quoi d'avoir une famille ?

_ Yuuki…

Je souris amèrement.

_ Je pensais juste que… tu avais de la chance d'avoir les souvenirs de ta famille, de jours heureux… de parents aimants.

Je sentis Zero se rapprocher de moi.

_ Tu as le directeur, Yuuki, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, l'image de Kaien Cross me tendant la main, ce fameux jour de neige, dans mon esprit. Je revoyais son sourire, aussi éblouissant qu'un rayon de soleil perçant de gros nuages gris.

_ J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit mon père !

Je pouvais sentir le malaise de Zero. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser avec mes états d'âme, seulement j'avais besoin d'en parler.

_ Mais, tu l'appelle toujours « directeur », souligna t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il me prenait.

Je reniflais bruyamment, sentant de grosses larmes inonder mes yeux.

_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliquais-je. Je l'appelle « Directeur ». On sent la majuscule.

Je vis un sourire amusé étirer les lèvres du hunter.

_ Euh… d'accord, mais quel rapport…

_ Oui, je sais c'est idiot, le coupais-je. Mais… Je ne mérite pas de l'appeler autrement. Des fois, je…

Je m'arrêtais, de gros sanglots montant dans ma gorge. J'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui s'écoulaient.

_ Des fois, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé sa vie !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui sortais tout ça, maintenant, mais j'en avais cruellement besoin. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne.

Je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de mes épaules. Zero me tenait serrée contre lui. Sa main caressa ma tête… juste avant de me foutre un coup sur le haut du crâne.

_ Aïe !

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote, Yuuki. Tu ne lui as pas volé sa vie tu lui as rendu. Cette Académie lui tient vraiment à cœur, quoi que j'en pense. Il a laissé ses habits de hunter pour une cause qu'il défendait et qu'il lui était impossible de mettre en œuvre avec son boulot de chasseur de vampires. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu bâtir son idéal… Même si c'est un idéal foireux.

Je souris à ces mots. Zero était toujours égal à lui-même.

_ Je le répète : tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote.

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas si cela me console vraiment…

_ M'en fous, répliqua Zero sur un ton faussement détaché. C'est vrai. Et puis je ne suis pas en train de te consoler. Je dis ce que je pense.

Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'égarait sur mon front. Je me sentais bien contre lui et je me rendais compte à quel point perdre son amitié me serait insupportable. Zero était fort et solide. Il ne flanchait jamais, même dans les situations difficiles. C'était comme s'il me transmettait un peu de sa force. J'agrippais le bras du hunter avec ma main.

_ Arrête de pleurer, dit-il.

Je reniflais de nouveau.

_ Je ne pleure pas, c'est la pluie.

_ … Yuuki, il ne pleut pas.

Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte sur son bras.

_ Ben fais comme si, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Nous avions fini notre ronde et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le pavillon du soleil. J'allais entrer, lorsque Zero me retint.

_ Euh, Yuuki… est-ce que tu…

Je haussais un sourcil, attendant la suite. Le hunter soupira.

_ Non rien. Oublie ça. Bonne nuit.

_ … Bonne nuit, Zero. Et merci.

_ Hum (traduction : « ouais »).

La silhouette de Zero disparut dans l'ombre du pavillon, et je me décidais à bouger également, afin de rejoindre la partie du dortoir réservée aux filles.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fis attention à ne pas réveiller Yori et regagnais mon lit. Je m'écroulais comme une masse, sans me dévêtir. Parler avec Zero m'avait fait du bien. Savoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas me rassurait, même s'il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne devais plus recommencer. Comme d'habitude avant de m'endormir, le visage de Shiki s'imposa à mon esprit. Mon cœur battit plus vite, et j'accrochais mon oreiller, essayant d'oublier son regard et sa voix. Je fermais les yeux, mais son image tenace me poursuivait encore dans le noir de mes paupières closes.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner et je m'abandonnais à lui, trop préoccupée pour réfléchir correctement. Sur le chemin, Zero m'avait dit quelque chose d'important : « _Si tu veux retrouver tes souvenirs, tu ne dois pas reculer. S'il le faut, je t'aiderais _». Il n'était pas au courant de la proposition de Kaname Kuran de me rendre ma mémoire, mais il avait senti que c'était cela qui me rongeait l'esprit. Il avait raison : il était temps d'arrêter de fuir. Je voulais connaître mon passé, savoir qui j'étais réellement. Je devais parler avec Kuran.

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais reposée. Malgré l'importance considérable de ma décision, j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Je pris une douche, enfilais mon uniforme, puis descendis à la cafétéria.

Zero était déjà installé à une table. Je m'approchais de lui avec mon plateau et m'aperçus que ses lèvres remuaient il semblait répéter quelque chose.

_ Salut.

Le hunter sursauta, pus me jeta un regard dépité, les lèvres encore entrouvertes.

_ … Ah, Yuuki.

Son attitude me paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Entre Yori et lui… J'espérais seulement qu'il n'en pinçait pas lui aussi pour Yagari.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je… Rien.

Menteur ! Il me cachait quelque chose. Son attitude de la veille était déjà douteuse, mais alors là, ça dépassait tout.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il précipitamment.

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la cafétéria. Je posais mon plateau sur la table et m'assis à sa place en soupirant. Il était vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci !

* * *

Une fois mon petit déjeuner englouti, je me rendis en cours. Sur le chemin, je croisais à nouveau le hunter, perdu dans ses pensées. L'idée de le secouer pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait me séduisait mais je n'étais pas certaine de le faire bouger d'un pouce et d'en tirer quelque chose. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se dirigea vers moi.

_ Yuuki, il faut que je te parle, annonça t-il sans préambule.

_ Euh… oui, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Je… c'est à propos de… Non, rien.

Quoi ? Encore ? J'ai horreur de ça ! On commence à te parler d'un truc puis au dernier moment, juste quand tu es bien intéressé, l'interlocuteur clôt la conversation. C'est rageant ! Les personnes qui font ça sont des sadiques en puissance !

_ Mais… Zero, attends !

Sauf que, pour la troisième fois depuis la vielle, le hunter s'en retourna et me laissa en plan. J'avais l'air fine, tiens !

_ Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le…

Je vis des élèves de la Day Class passer devant moi avec une expression interrogatrice sur le visage. Je fis mine de me calmer et regagnais la salle de cours.

Pendant toute la matinée et l'après-midi _ que je passerais sous silence, les cours étant peu intéressants _ je pensais à la façon dont j'allais aborder le sujet de mes souvenirs avec Kuran. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient rien que d'y penser. J'espérais que le Sang Pur n'avait pas changé d'avis.

A la sortie des cours, Zero et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le pavillon de la lune, afin de surveiller la sortie de la Night Class. Les filles étaient surexcitées à l'approche du bal et Aidou faisait exprès d'attiser leur impatience pour nous submerger encore plus. Enfin… surtout moi. Du côté de Zero, aucune n'avait encore osé franchir la limite, tandis que du mien cela ressemblait au chien qui court en aboyant derrière les moutons afin de les ranger. Et bien sûr, le chien c'était moi…

_ Yuuki ! Il faut que je te parle ! S'exclama soudain Zero, me faisant sursauter.

Je hochais la tête, interdite. L'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait me surprenait de plus en plus.

_ Est-ce que tu…

Est-ce que je ?

_ Est-ce que tu voudrais venir… Est-ce que tu as vu le directeur ce matin ?

Je restais pantoise devant la question.

_ Euh… ben non, répondis-je, déstabilisée.

Zero se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_ Ah ok, merci.

Et devinez quoi. Oui, il me laissa là de nouveau et me devança pour engueuler les filles de la Day Class. Il était vraiment louche. Enfin, j'avais assez de problèmes sur les bras pour m'alarmer de ce comportement ridicule. Parce qu'il était vraiment ridicule, non ? Tout ça pour me demander si j'avais vu le Directeur…

* * *

Une fois la Night Class sortie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de cours pour notre ronde. J'avais demandé à Kuran si je pouvais lui parler à la sortie de la classe, lorsqu'il était passé devant moi. Il avait hoché la tête de façon affirmative.

Sur le chemin, Zero semblait agité. Il affichait une moue dépitée qui me faisait presque pitié. J'espérais que ce n'était pas juste parce que je n'avais pas vu le Directeur. Se mettre dans un état pareil pour une raison aussi futile, ça ne ressemblait décidément pas à Zero.

_ Au fait, lança soudain ce dernier, tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché, le regard au loin. Sa question me surprit beaucoup. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il au bal ? C'était l'un des premiers à s'en plaindre. Cela me rappelait que le bal arrivait à grands pas. Et je n'avais personne avec qui y aller. Les filles de la Day Class allaient encore se rire de moi. Agacée par cet état de fait, je répondis sèchement :

_ Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ?

Zero écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait visiblement très étonné, ce qui ne fit que me renfrogner davantage. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais la façon dont il me l'avait demandé, avec cet air pompeux et distant, m'avait irrité. Le connaissant, il se serait payé ma tête, comme quoi je n'arriverais jamais à me faire inviter, etc. Je le savais parfaitement ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Voilà qu'il boudait en plus ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le prenait comme ça. Sûrement parce que lui n'avait personne et qu'il était blasé d'être le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas de cavalier. Et si je me pointais toute seule, le hunter allait vraiment se foutre de moi. Je soupirais, en sachant très bien que j'étais obligée d'y aller en tant que chargée de discipline. Je ne pouvais même pas espérer rester dans ma chambre.

Une fois nos chemins séparés, j'entrepris ma ronde dans un état second. Je repoussais ce problème futile du bal et du cavalier inexistant pour me concentrer sur une affaire bien plus épineuse : mon passé. Je n'avais pas tenu Zero informé de ce que j'allais faire. Et puis, il boudait déjà pour un stupide bal, alors pour une histoire comme celle là ! A dire vrai, personne n'était au courant du marché que j'allais conclure avec Kuran. Ce dernier lui-même ignorait encore ma décision. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je n'avais que trop tardé. Ou plutôt il était tout simplement temps de faire un grand pas en avant. Ma vie avait changé. J'étais amoureuse de Shiki, sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à combattre pour l'heure. Kaname m'avait fait comprendre que derrière mes souvenirs, quelque chose pouvait m'aider à me rapprocher de lui. Bon, il avait fallu qu'il me sorte son énigme sur le fait que cela m'éloignerait potentiellement de lui, mais en ce moment je voyais mal comment le fossé entre nous deux pouvait se faire encore plus grand. Au point où j'en étais… Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets. J'en aurais peut-être une fois ma mémoire restituée, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de se dire toute sa vie « je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour franchir le pas ». Ma vie avait également pris une autre tournure, car je me rendais compte que ce problème d'identité me gênait énormément. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais réellement et cela m'empêchait de faire un tas de choses. Cette peur du vide qui entourait ma vie jusqu'à mes cinq ans m'oppressait et dans cet état, je n'étais pas capable de protéger mes êtres chers. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour le Directeur, Zero, ou même Yori _ que je sollicitais chaque fois que je voulais aller en ville parce que j'avais trop peur de m'y rendre seule. Il était temps de grandir et d'apprendre à faire face. De plus, j'avais désormais conscience du danger : celui de l'extérieur, mais aussi celui dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Si je voulais affronter ce qui m'entourait, il fallait d'abord que je réussisse à vaincre mes propres peurs, à me connaître mieux moi-même.

Et il y avait ces cauchemars. Ces hallucinations qui se faisaient de plus en plus récentes, cet horrible pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Quelque chose que je connaissais mais dont je ne me souvenais pas. Je ne serais jamais libre de ces visions. Le seul moyen de les réduire à néant était de savoir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière.

Lorsque la fin des cours de la classe de nuit sonna, je me dirigeais furtivement vers le cloître. J'attendis.

Les silhouettes blanches des vampires ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Ils longèrent l'allée, sans faire attention à moi. Ils savaient que je faisais ma ronde et ne se posèrent donc pas trop de questions. Certains conversaient joyeusement et, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette aura dangereuse planant autour d'eux, on aurait pu les prendre pour des humains.

Finalement, Kaname Kuran se pointa au bout de dix minutes, seul, tandis que je jouais avec un bout de bois à tracer des lignes sur le sol.

_ Je dois dire que ta requête m'a beaucoup surpris, lança le Sang-Pur sans préambule.

Je me levais du banc sur lequel j'étais assise (oui je donnais l'image d'une chargée de discipline flemmarde, mais j'étais levée depuis sept heures du matin et il devait être deux heures _ du matin également).

_ J'ai pris ma décision, Kuran-senpai, lui dis-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de faire trop de détours, le vampire risquant de m'embrouiller davantage.

Je crus vois les yeux de ce dernier se plisser et un feu sombre s'allumer dans ses prunelles. Il donnait l'image d'un prédateur, certain d'avoir acculé sa proie.

_ Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda t-il.

Je serrais les poings puis inspirait un grand coup.

_ Je veux retrouver ma mémoire.

Un sourire discret, qui se voulait quand même courtois, étira les lèvres de Kuran.

_ Bien, dit-il simplement.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. J'eus peur que le sang me monte à la tête, tellement je craignais ce qui allait se passer. Les mains tremblantes, je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise et tirais sur le col pour dégager ma nuque. Sans cesser de sourire, Kaname s'approcha de moi et passa sa main le long de mon cou, juste avant de rattacher ces malheureux boutons. Je le dévisageais, une expression vaguement surprise sur le visage _ je n'en étais pas à la première excentricité avec le prince de Sang-Pur.

_ Ne sois pas si pressée, Yuuki. On a tout le temps pour ça.

L'envie de lui en coller une fut si forte qu'il me fallu serrer les dents à m'en faire sauter la mâchoire pour me maîtriser.

_ Toi peut-être, mais moi je ne suis pas éternelle, rétorquais-je.

Kuran balaya rapidement de la main une mèche de cheveux sombre qui s'égarait sur son front pâle. Un sourire ironique fendit ses lèvres.

_ Sois ma cavalière au bal et le soir même, tous tes souvenirs te seront rendus.

Je faillis m'étrangler en entendant ces mots.

_ C'est une blague ?

Derrière la frange noire et épaisse de ses cils, je pus distinguer une lueur calculatrice dans son regard.

_ Je ne tolérerais pas de réponse négative, Yuuki, rétorqua Kaname d'une voix indécemment suave. Un marché se fait dans les deux sens

_ Attends, mais tu es gonflé de me dire ça, Kuran-senpai ! Protestais-je. Je te rappelle que contre mes souvenirs, tu m'as déjà demandé de ne pas te dénoncer. En plus de ça, je suis obligée de me faire mordre par toi, et de te laisser boulotter mon sang !

Le Sang-Pur haussa un sourcil avec une moue sardonique.

_ Quelle charmante expression, releva t-il ironiquement.

_ Tu écoute ce que je te dis ? Tu as plus à y gagner que moi dans cette histoire !

Kaname s'approcha de moi et releva mon visage vers lui de ses longs doigts blancs.

_ Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Yuuki, souffla t-il. Et puis, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'emprise sur toi. Je serais idiot de ne pas en profiter, non ?

Je me reculais, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

_ Ne crois pas que je vais t'approuver en plus ! Répliquais-je.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait dès que tu as eu l'occasion de me piéger avec l'affaire Shizuka Hiô ? Nous nous ressemblons peut-être plus que tu ne le crois.

Quelle comparaison horripilante ! Je préférais ne même pas répliquer.

_ Alors, reprit Kuran. Que décides-tu ?

Cette réponse me brûlait la gorge et l'idée de la prononcer à voix haute me déchirait d'autant plus.

_ … D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur !

Le sourire de Kuran s'étira davantage.

_ Oh mais ça ce n'est pas très important.

Sur ces mots, il cueillit une fleur blanche sur l'arbre qui surplombait le banc et me la tendit. Je la saisis juste pour ne pas le contrarier et qu'il revienne sur sa décision, ou qu'il m'impose une nouvelle contrainte. Il tourna les talons, en ajoutant simplement :

_ Je suis heureux que tu deviennes raisonnable.

Soudain, une question me vint à l'esprit.

_ Cela n'a pas pu échapper à un vampire de ta trempe… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shiki. Je pensais que tu entrerais dans une colère noire, toi qui est très à cheval sur le règlement.

Le sourire de Kaname s'étira, dévoilant ses crocs.

_ Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi, Yuuki.

Un léger tremblement fit tressaillir ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'aimais pas cette phrase. Elle sous-entendait quelque chose qui m'effrayait. Je connaissais assez bien Kaname Kuran pour connaître ses paroles anodines pleines de non-dit. Et c'étaient ces non-dits qui me gênaient. Surtout celui-là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

_ Bonne nuit.

Et il disparut dans la nuit, me laissant là, furieuse, avec la fleur dans la main. L'envie de la jeter par terre et de la piétiner me saisit mais je n'en fis rien. J'aimais bien les fleurs. Elles n'étaient pas responsables de la connerie de certaines vampires.

J'espérais que Shiki allait bien. Et surtout que Kaname n'avait pas levé la main sur lui.

Ainsi, j'allais devoir me rendre au bal avec Kuran. Et bien, Zero n'allait pas être déçu en voyant ça…

* * *

_Ca va ? Vous êtes arrivés au bout ? J'espère que vous ne saturez pas trop ^^. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!_

_Bref, les reviews :_

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Ouais preums ! Mouhahaha ! Ok je me calme…Contente que le photographe t'ait fait rire, surtout après une sale journée. Enfin, c'est une consommation à dose homéopathique le photographe parce qu'il peut être gonflant au bout d'un moment ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes trois reviews, ça m'a bien fait rire (même si je plains un peu Akari) et ça m'a boosté. _

_**BlackCatNeko999 **__: Oh merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super gentil. Et oui Yuuki s'est faite surprendre en pleine contemplation ^^, en même temps elle n'est pas discrète du tout. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^^. _

_**Coton**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Tu vois j'ai sorti un long chapitre, comme tu m'avais dit. Maintenant je suis pardonné ? *yeux brillants pleins d'espoir*. Je suis vraiment contente que ma Yuuki te plaise. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre non plus comment Zero a pu tomber amoureux de la Yuuki cucul la praline du manga _ ni Kaname d'ailleurs. Et niveau sadisme, tu vas voir Kaname ne va pas s'arrêter là ^^. _

_**Clemy-chan**__ : La seule personne qui me réclame Kaname XD. Tout va bien, on l'a retrouvé, il est bel et bien vivant. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour manigancer un peu plus. Merci pour la review !_

_**Lola**__ : Attention avec la tachycardie, hein ! XD Je ne vais plus oser poster de chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à détester Akari. Même moi en écrivant, je lui en voulais ^^. Merci pour tes compliments. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et toi, quand c'est que tu nous poste ta fanfic? _

_**Emma **__: Merci pour ta review ! Pour le moment, la relation entre Shiki et Yuuki n'est toujours pas clarifiée, ne nous précipitons pas ^^ (dit-elle alors que nous en sommes au vingt-quatrième chapitre). Je prends mon temps, car les évènements dans les prochains chapitres vont mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, et que l'un comme l'autre n'ont pas des sentiments très clairs/simples ils doivent chacun affronter d'abord leurs propres démons. Voilà ! ^^_

_**Darkemi**__ : Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé le POV Shiki. Ici, la réaction de Kaname est à peine sous-entendue, mais tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres. En ce qui concerne la possibilité d'une partie avec Rido, je te laisse deviner ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Kiwipadole **__: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. J'essaye de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais ce n'est pas évident. C'est pour ça, là je me suis lâchée sur la longueur du chapitre ^^. Merci de suivre ma fanfic._

_**AliceOz **__: Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tardif du tout. Je suis contente que tu m'aies laissé une review et que tu aies aimé mon chapitre. Toi aussi tu vas passer des exam' ? Comme dirait le photographe « courage ! On va s'en sortir ! » ^^. Merci pour ta review ! _


	25. Distorsion

_Ca y'est ! Je suis liiiiiiiiiibre ! LIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE ! LIIIII…. Hum excusez-moi. Bref, j'ai fini mes partiels et je suis enfin libre, comme vous l'avez compris ^^. Désolée pour l'attente, encore une fois. Ce chapitre devait porter sur le bal, mais finalement je le ferais au prochain. Il devrait arriver plus vite d'ailleurs car une partie est déjà écrite. _

_Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. _

_Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps car chez moi, je ne sais pas si chez vous c'est pareil, il fait trente-cinq degrés et ça me grille les neurones ^^. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

J-1. Il ne restait exactement plus que vingt-huit heures et quarante sept secondes avant ce foutu bal. Je me rappelais encore les paroles échangées avec Kaname Kuran, scellant un accord plus que douteux, qui me laissait l'amère impression de m'être faite arnaquée en beauté.

Je soupirais, assise dans la salle de cours, attendant que la dernière heure se termine. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler du bal, et même les garçons s'y étaient mis, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé des cavalières. Et oui, nos amies de la Day Class s'étaient résignées, pour la plupart, face aux réactions de marbre des élèves de la Night Class. Dire que j'allais m'y pointer avec Kaname Kuran ! Je n'allais pas survivre à cette soirée…

De plus, le délégué me gonflait car, ce soir, la classe qui aurait obtenu les moins bons résultats devrait décorer la salle où se déroulerait le bal, et le lendemain, les élèves seraient obligés d'aider les machinistes. Pour une fois, je priais pour que ce soit ma classe qui ait eu la plus mauvaise moyenne, que je puisse échapper à cette corvée ! Je préférais nettement organiser le bal et aider les machinistes qu'y participer. Malheureusement, le délégué ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, trop soucieux de ne pas pouvoir danser avec sa « Ruka-chan » qui de toute évidence n'en avait rien à faire, et il attendait les résultats des notes comme s'il s'agissait d'élections présidentielles.

_ Yuuki, tu as trouvé un cavalier, toi ? Me demanda subitement Yori, assise à côté de moi.

Je me tortillais sur mon siège.

_ Heu… en quelque sorte.

Mon amie cligna des yeux, trouvant certainement la réponse étrange.

_ D'ailleurs, peut-on savoir de qui il s'agit ? Grogna une voix renfrognée juste derrière nous.

Yori et moi nous jetâmes un regard interrogateur, puis nous nous tournâmes de concert vers Zero qui, le menton posé sur son poing, me lançait un sourire on ne peut plus sarcastique.

Je fronçais un sourcil.

_ Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Demandais-je, contrariée à l'idée qu'il me pense incapable de plaire à un cavalier.

_ Tu tire tes conclusions toute seule, répondit le hunter en haussant les épaules. Je te demandais juste qui c'était. Comme ça.

Il rajouta ces deux derniers mots avec un air détaché qui n'avait rien de naturel. Je me ratatinais sous le poids de la question, encore inquiète en pensant à la réaction que Zero pourrait avoir s'il savait qui se cachait derrière ce fameux cavalier. Je me retournais, une moue à la fois blasée et gênée sur le visage :

_ Tu verras, c'est… une surprise, lui dis-je sur un ton peu convaincu.

Zero n'ajouta rien, et je sentis le regard interrogateur, quasiment inquiet, de Yori. Je fixais la table, le cœur au bord des lèvres en imaginant tous les scénarios catastrophiques possibles _ et j'envisageais même ceux qui n'arriveraient probablement pas, comme me faire attaquer par des cacahuètes tueuses dopées au wasabi.

Un bruit sec résonna dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter, et chaque élève se hâta de regagner sa place. Le professeur Yagari entra dans la salle avec un air décontracté. Il posa ses livres sur le bureau, tandis que je lançais un œil curieux vers Yori. Rouge comme une écrevisse, elle évitait fermement de regarder le hunter à la cicatrice.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

_ Ho ho…

La rousse se tourna vers moi avec un regard incandescent que je ne lui connaissais pas, celui qui vous dit « tu vas te manger mon agenda sur la tête, toi et tes ho ho ». Sauf que j'étais entraînée à ce genre de messages avec Zero et je côtoyais des vampires, qui pouvaient parfois s'avérer terrifiants. Si on prenait également en compte les yeux rouges et menaçants qu'ils avaient lorsque la faim les saisissait, cette petite expression boudeuse et coupable ne me faisait pas grand-chose. Mais Yori étant ma meilleure amie, je décidais donc de la laisser tranquille… pour le moment.

Yagari commença son cours, et il faut préciser que j'avais le plus grand mal à garder mon sérieux. Bon, j'avouais qu'il n'était pas mal, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il plaise à Yori. Lui et son air renfrogné (tel maître, tel disciple), dangereux, et elle avec son sérieux et sa diplomatie légendaire… Non, c'était à mourir de rire !

_ Oh ça va ! Lança Yori, avant de plonger le nez dans son bouquin.

J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis des filles glousser derrière moi.

_ Hihi, tu vas vraiment demander à Kain-senpai de danser avec toi ?

_ Oui, j'aimerais tellement qu'il accepte ! Et toi aussi tu devrais _lui_ demander !

_ Oh non, je n'ose pas ! Je ne sais même pas s'_il_ va venir !

_ _Il_ est revenu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce _qu'il ne_ viendrait pas ?

Pff ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer avec leurs idioties ! Je fis tourner mon crayon entre mes doigts, essayant vainement de ne plus entendre ces jacasseries.

_ Nyah, Shiki-senpai !

Mon crayon s'échappa aussitôt de mes doigts et fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Moi, je restais tétanisée, sous le choc.

Je me retournais pour voir les deux filles, mais je captais au passage le regard noir de Zero à qui j'avais envoyé le crayon dans la tronche.

_ Pas fait exprès, bredouillais-je.

En punition, il ne me le rendit pas (Goujat). Je m'en fichais, trop perturbée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Shiki… Shiki était revenu ? Mon cœur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine. Un irrépressible sentiment d'inquiétude avait envahi tout mon être. Pourquoi ?

_ Yuuki ?

Je me tournais vers Yori. Elle se tenait penchée vers moi, le front soucieux.

_ Tout va bien ? Me demanda t-elle.

_ Mademoiselle Wakaba, je suppose que vous savez déjà tout pour vous permettre de ne pas écouter mon cours ! Lança Yagari de son bureau.

Yori devint toute rouge, sous les regards appuyés des autres élèves.

_ Je… euh… non, Yagari-sensei. Excusez-moi.

Lorsque ce dernier se détourna pour écrire au tableau, les épaules de Yori se relâchèrent à tel point qu'elle paraissait complètement ramollo.

_ Oula, il n'est pas commode aujourd'hui, ton jules, lui fis-je remarquer avec une pointe de malice.

_ Pas de commentaires, s'il-te-plait.

* * *

Lorsque le cours prit fin, je me ruais à la sortie. La journée de cours était terminée et la Night Class allait sortir du pavillon de la lune. Je devais vérifier de mes propres yeux si les dires des filles étaient vrais.

_ Ne sois pas si pressée, marmonna une voix glaciale.

Un frisson me traversa le corps. Je ralentis le pas.

_ Je ne suis pas pressée.

Zero passa devant et je captais sa mine renfrognée au passage. Il était comme ça depuis un moment. Je ne savais pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais je le trouvais bien amer, ces temps-ci.

Nous fûmes rapidement dépassés par une vingtaine de filles hystériques. Ce bal allait vraiment être une catastrophe, je le sentais à des kilomètres.

_ Faîtes que notre classe ne participe pas à ce bal, priais-je à voix haute.

Zero tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Je croyais que tu avais un cavalier, me dit-il.

_ Et alors ? Demandais-je sans voir où il voulait en venir.

_ Normalement tu devrais être contente, fit remarquer le hunter sur un air faussement détaché.

Je grimaçais sans émettre de commentaire.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ? Demanda Zero nonchalamment.

Je fixais mes pieds, le sang me montant à la tête.

_ Euh… non, ça gâcherait la surprise, répondis-je précipitamment.

Surtout la tête qu'il allait faire en me voyant entrer avec Kaname. Il faudrait sortir les appareils photos à ce moment là… même si je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir regarder le cliché après, au cas où Zero ne décide me faire sauter la tête avec son Bloody Rose.

_ De toute façon, ne rêve pas trop, répliqua le hunter. J'ai entendu le délégué de la classe sauter de joie devant les résultats.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ainsi, je n'avais plus aucune échappatoire.

Nous arrivâmes au pavillon de la lune. Les filles hurlaient au point que mes tympans risquaient de me quitter sous peu. J'essayais de ranger ces hystériques, évitant des mains qui se dirigeaient dangereusement vers mon visage. On aurait dit un agent de sécurité pendant le concert d'une rock star.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent alors que tout ce petit monde n'était pas encore bien casé. J'étais déjà toute échevelée et mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

Kaname avança, en tête du groupe d'élèves en uniforme blanc. L'envie de laisser les filles lui sauter dessus me saisit. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de se faire ensevelir sous une masse d'hystériques, tiens ! Ichijou adressa un sourire poli à tout le monde, soucieux de ne vexer personne. Aidou se foutait de ma gueule, comme d'habitude, ce qui fit rire aux éclats les filles. Kain, se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel crépusculaire, ne fit pas attention à son cousin devant lui et lui fonça dedans, ce qui fit trébucher le blond. Ce petit veinard se rattrapa de justesse et je fus déçue de ne pas le voir chuter. S'en suivi une dispute entre les fans d'Aidou et les fans de Kain pour savoir qui était en tort. Zero conclût qu'ils étaient cons tous les deux et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, et s'attira ainsi les foudres des deux clans de fangirls. Les voilà toutes d'accord sur le même point, c'est déjà ça.

Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette à la traîne. Shiki venait d'apparaître et il avançait le regard rivé sur le sol. Il restait égal à lui-même, mais je sentis quelque chose de puissant se dégager de sa personne. Ca devait être à cause des stupides sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je me maudis mentalement, seulement une charge colossale des filles de mon côté me ramena à la réalité. Je fus emportée presque comme un ballon de rugby et fus projetée sur Zero, qui me rattrapa au vol avec un soupir consterné. Je mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les filles de la Day Class avaient une force impressionnante ! L'amour sûrement…

Bref, mais voilà qu'elles se dirigeaient désormais vers la Night Class. Heureusement, Ichijou prit les choses en main. Il cueillit une fleur qui se trouvait là et s'exclama théâtralement, les cheveux au vent, sur un ton de tragédien :

_ Oh ! Quelle fleur magnifique !

Les filles s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, ébahies. Ecartant imperceptiblement les doigts, il laissa le vent emporter la plante. Evidemment, les cruches qui n'avaient pas compris l'astuce firent exactement ce que le blond aux yeux verts attendait : elles se ruèrent toutes sur la fleur, laissant ainsi la Night Class tranquille.

_ Il faut que je retienne cette astuce, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je pris soudain conscience que je me trouvais encore dans les bras de Zero. Ce dernier me lâcha précipitamment comme si j'avais la peste.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me tourna le dos, son attitude dégageant une anxiété évidente. Je me penchais vers l'avant, tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Son regard était vitreux. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre, car je m'étais déjà retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, devant un regard similaire : il avait faim. Pas l'humain, mais le vampire en lui.

_ Allez dégagez et que ça saute ! Lança t-il aux filles de la Day Class d'une voix rauque. Rentrez au pavillon dans le calme, sinon je demande au Directeur d'annuler le bal !

Un vent de protestation gronda, mais les filles se rangèrent vite aux ordres du hunter, de crainte qu'il ne mette à exécution la « terrible » menace. Je savais bien pourquoi il se comportait si sèchement : il ne voulait pas qu'un accident se produise.

J'avais oublié les précautions à prendre lorsque je me trouvais avec lui. Je me mordis la lèvre, consciente de mon erreur. Il fallait éviter toute proximité de façon prolongée. Zero ne savait pas encore maîtriser sa soif. Il n'était pas un vampire à part entière, pas comme la Night Class.

Je m'écartais de lui, lorsque je vis Shiki s'approcher du hunter. Son expression me frappa et je restais pétrifiée, ne sachant comment interpréter ce sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres. Je ne voyais qu'un seul de ses yeux, luisant de malice, l'autre caché par sa masse de cheveux. Il avançait avec une démarche sensuelle et sauvage que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il me semblait… étrange. Mais je ne savais pas dire pourquoi exactement.

Les regards de Kuran, Ichijou et Rima le suivirent, les visages de chacun reflétant une gravité alarmante.

Shiki arriva à la hauteur de Zero. Ce dernier se retourna avec surprise et plissa les yeux en détaillant le vampire. Il ne cessait de sourire. Sa main se leva et à une rapidité surprenante, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cou du hunter qui hoqueta de stupeur.

J'assistais à la scène, complètement sonnée. Que signifiait ce manège ? La pression de la poigne de Shiki fit ressortir les veines de Zero. Le hunter serra les dents, son regard se faisant à la fois douloureux et mauvais. Le sourire de Shiki s'élargit et il lança d'une voix étonnement grave et sardonique :

_ Tu ferais mieux de vider ta tête de ce genre de pensées.

Je crus pendant un instant que Zero allait lui cracher à la figure, mais il se contenta de le transpercer du regard. Il semblait comprendre les propos du vampire et je n'eus aucun doute sur l'allusion de ce dernier : il parlait de la soif de Zero. Mais en quoi cela pouvait intéresser le brun ? Pourquoi se faisait-il si menaçant ?

Shiki se mordit la lèvre, faisant couler un infime filet de sang à la commissure de sa bouche. Zero écarquilla les yeux, tentant de se contrôler. L'attitude de Shiki était vraiment atroce. Ce dernier passa outrageusement sa langue sur le liquide rougeâtre, se délectant visiblement de nos visages choqués.

Sans réfléchir, je m'élançais aussitôt vers les deux hommes.

_ Ca suffit ! M'exclamais-je en m'interposant.

Je saisis violemment le poignet de Shiki afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, senpai ?

La colère déformait ma voix, de telle sorte que je m'entendais presque hurler. Ses provocations m'horripilaient et me blessaient jamais je n'avais vu le vampire se conduire de la sorte. Quant à Kuran, je me demandais ce qu'il attendait pour faire quelque chose !

Shiki me dévisagea, étonné durant quelques instants. Puis, sa surprise laissa place à un sourire cynique qui me glaça le sang. Je restais hébétée devant l'aura étrange qui émanait de lui. Un mélange troublant de danger et de sensualité.

Zero, dégagé de l'emprise du vampire, s'éloigna de quelques pas, le souffle court, une main posée contre son cou.

Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier l'état de mon ami, je me tournais de nouveau vers Shiki. Son regard me frappa et la stupeur me fit oublier un instant ma colère. Je n'aurais su décrire l'impression que me laissait cette lueur déroutante au fond des prunelles du brun. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille expression sur le visage de Shiki. Les mèches brunes du vampire masquaient toujours son œil gauche. Son sourire ironique semblait se moquer de moi. Mue par un réflexe violent, je lui assénais une gifle magistrale qui résonna autour de nous.

Les traits du vampire se teintèrent de surprise, puis il porta sa main à sa joue. Je reculais, prenant conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Zero et la Night Class nous dévisageaient tour à tour avec le même ahurissement.

Soudain, Shiki éclata de rire. Un rire démentiel qui détonnait complètement avec sa personnalité. Avais-je malencontreusement déplacé quelque chose dans son cerveau, le rendant complètement zinzin ? Je me posais la question pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque le vampire stoppa sa crise d'hystérie.

_ Quelle ressemblance troublante, dit-il, enfin. Surprenant.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et l'idée de lui coller une deuxième beigne afin de lui remettre tout en place me traversa l'esprit.

Toutefois, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il tourna les talons et avança, sans attendre le reste de la Night Class.

Je le regardais partir, complètement choquée, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

Kuran s'arrêta à mon niveau et me jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il.

Pour une fois, il semblait vraiment sincère, aussi répondis-je oui sans trop réfléchir.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Yuuki, reprit le Sang-Pur. C'est une histoire compliquée.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Si je n'avais rien fait, tu n'aurais pas bougé le petit doigt, Kuran-senpai, lui lançais-je, le ton lourd de reproches. Je suis chargée de discipline et ce genre de comportement est intolérable !

Kaname me dévisagea avec un air froid et un brin de tristesse déforma ses traits.

_ Il n'aurait rien fait à Kiryu, répliqua t-il. La situation est telle que je ne peux tenter quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Tes cauchemars et tes hallucinations prendront fin demain soir.

Je hoquetais de surprise.

_ Comment ça ?

Le Sang-Pur soupira.

_ Après le bal, tu devrais tout comprendre. Qui tu es, qui je suis. Ce qui t'attend, ce à quoi tu devras dire adieu. Tu sauras pourquoi Shiki est ainsi en ce moment même.

_ A-arrête avec les énigmes, s'il te plait !

Kaname me considéra un moment du regard, puis il prit la même direction que Shiki quelques minutes plus tôt. Son départ me laissa un sentiment amer encore une fois, je n'avais pas les réponses.

La Night Class emboîta le pas au président du pavillon. Je captais au passage les mines soucieuses de Rima et Ichijou. Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Dans l'allée, il ne restait plus que Zero et moi. Je me tournais vers ce dernier. Il semblait aller un peu mieux, mais sa peau blême parlait pour lui : il souffrait encore.

_ Ca va aller ? Demandais-je.

Le regard mauve du hunter se tourna vers moi, froid et impassible.

_ Ouais.

Sa respiration saccadée soutenait tout le contraire, mais je n'émis aucun commentaire.

_ Retournons au bâtiment de cours, lui dis-je. Nous devons faire notre ronde.

Zero passa devant moi, rajustant son brassard de chargé de discipline autour de son bras.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit-il.

Je n'ajoutais rien, me contentant de lui emboîter le pas. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Je fixais les épaules tendues de Zero, consciente des efforts qu'il faisait pour rester maître de lui. Sans réfléchir, mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa main, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne dis pas un mot, hochant simplement la tête pour lui montrer que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne répondit pas même si je savais qu'il avait compris le message, puis nous poursuivîmes notre route. Le bâtiment de cours se dessinait peu à peu sous nos yeux.

Mes pensées allèrent aussitôt vers Shiki. Comment expliquer son attitude ? Pourquoi avais-je le désagréable sentiment que ce n'était pas la même personne que j'avais eu en face de moi ? Je ne reconnaissais ni sa démarche, ni son regard, pas même sa voix. Et ce sourire horripilant qu'il affichait, cet air absolument infect lorsqu'il avait agrippé le cou de Zero ! Mais c'était ridicule. Je ne voyais pas comment cela pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je ne savais rien de Shiki. Kuran avait tort lorsqu'il disait que la vérité sur mon passé pourrait m'éloigner encore un peu plus de Shiki, car je sentais qu'il m'échappait de plus en plus et tous mes espoirs vis-à-vis de lui commençaient à s'envoler en fumée, ne laissant plus que souffrance et amertume. Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Si oui alors je n'en voulais pas. Aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de m'enticher d'un vampire, à moitié fêlé qui plus est !

Une chose était sûre : Kaname avait les réponses à bon nombre de mes questions. Et le seul moyen d'accéder à la vérité était de me plier à ses exigences. Je n'avais jamais été aussi résolue. J'avais toujours peur, mais au fond de moi je sentais que ma vie commençait à m'échapper. Ces cauchemars qui me poursuivaient revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Parfois, je pensais devenir folle. L'idée que toutes ces images avaient un lien étroit avec mon passé devenait de plus en plus pesante.

* * *

_Une vague de douleur traversa mon corps, se répercutant avec force dans ma tête. Je perdis l'équilibre, noyée sous une vague d'images qui déferlaient violemment dans mon esprit. Je voyais du sang, encore et toujours. Un ricanement parvint à mes oreilles, sinistre et sardonique il me fit frissonner de peur. J'entendais une voix répéter inlassablement : « Juuri », « Juuri ». Ce nom m'était familier, mais je ne connaissais personne qui le portait. Du moins, il me semblait…_

_Je me mis à hurler lorsque les yeux vairons apparurent dans mon champ de vision. J'eus l'impression que mon cri déchirait le ciel, faisant apparaître une nuit noire et compacte prête à m'engloutir comme la gueule béante d'un monstre. Je me sentais basculer dans un monde de cauchemar... _

J'ouvris les yeux et, mue par un sursaut violent, je me retrouvais assise sur mon lit. Yori dormait à poings fermés à côté. J'haletais, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle. Ma main se porta à mon front ruisselant, recueillant des gouttes de sueurs entre mes doigts tremblants.

Je fis tout de même un gros effort de concentration pour faire disparaître cette nuée de sensations horrifiques, me répétant qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples hallucinations. Ces essais acharnés payèrent puisque ma vision se rétablit peu à peu, faisant disparaître les couches de sang que je voyais quelques secondes auparavant longer les murs de la chambre et s'étendre sur le sol.

Je poussais un soupir las. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec tous ces cauchemars et toutes ces hallucinations. Je n'arrivais plus dormir, ma tête me faisait constamment mal. Je commençais à perdre les pédales. Il fallait que cela cesse, quitte à en payer le prix.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je posais mes pieds nus sur le sol et me levais, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Yori. Je me dirigeais à pas feutrés _ plus ou moins feutrés étant donné ma discrétion légendaire _ puis m'arrêtais devant la porte. J'actionnais la poignée, sortant dans le couloir frais. L'air glacé me fit du bien. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, lorsqu'une forme sur le sol attira mon attention. Ses pétales rouges s'ouvraient délicatement et une petite étiquette sur sa tige verte portait mon prénom. Cette rose était pour moi ? Qui avait bien pu la déposer là ?

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, je m'en saisis, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche au cas où la personne serait encore là. Je me sentis bête avec la rose entre les doigts. Je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Du coup, je me levais et revins dans la chambre où Yori se tenait assise, me fixant des grands yeux caramel.

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à la trouver réveillée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci, Yuuki ? Tu devrais dormir.

_ Je…

Je lâchais un rire nerveux.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais ne…

Yori poussa un gros soupir, les sourcils froncés.

_ Attention si tu me dis que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, me dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi, le visage grave. Je t'entends t'agiter toutes les nuits. Tu fais des cauchemars et tu te réveille en sursaut.

Mes épaules se relâchèrent. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Yori était vraiment redoutable, parfois.

_ Finalement, tu irais super bien avec Yagari, lui dis-je. Vous êtes aussi perspicaces l'un que l'autre. Et vous ne prenez pas de gants, non plus…

_ Yuuki, ne détourne pas le sujet ! S'exclama mon amie, les joues rouges.

J'aurais essayé au moins. Je m'assis sur mon lit.

_ C'est vrai. Je fais des cauchemars terribles, mais Kaname Kuran semble détenir la solution à mes problèmes.

Yori resta interdite un moment.

_ J'avais raison, alors ? Quand je disais qu'il était peut-être lié à ton passé.

Je hochais la tête, le regard dans le vide.

_ Il semblerait, répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Je pense qui Yori dû s'apercevoir de l'état de lassitude dans le quel je me trouvais et préféra ne pas insister. Elle avait quand même plus de tact que Yagari.

_ Et cette rose ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Oh, fis-je en me rappelant subitement de cette étrange découverte. Tu ne me croiras jamais mais je viens de la trouver là, sur le seuil de la chambre.

Yori haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu aurais donc un admirateur secret ? Dit-elle en souriant.

J'écarquillais les yeux, posant immédiatement la rose sur la table de chevet avec un regard suspect.

_ Mais non, je le saurais si j'avais un admirateur !

_ C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un admirateur « secret », se moqua gentiment mon amie.

Mouais bon ça va ! J'avais des heures de sommeil en moins.

Soudain un détail que j'avais occulté jusqu'à présent m'arracha un cri de désespoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

_ J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ce bal à la noix !

_ Yuuki, il est cinq heures du matin, tu pourrais éviter de penser à ça maintenant.

Yori avait raison. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier mes cauchemars, d'occulter l'inquiétude que me provoquait l'attitude de Shiki, et la boule d'angoisse qui grandissait dans mon ventre à mesure que se rapprochait le moment où Kaname me rendrait ma mémoire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

**POV : Kaname Kuran**

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que les pions se mettent en place d'eux-mêmes sur l'échiquier. Je haïssais par-dessus tout ce sentiment d'impuissance. Ne rien pouvoir faire me rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela me renvoyait quelques siècles plus tôt…

_ Cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?

Sa voix venait de surgir de l'ombre. Cela lui ressemblait parfaitement. Il faisait irruption dans la vie des autres, la transformant en champ de bataille et s'enfuyait une fois le chaos semé. Un trait commun aux membres du clan Kuran, sans doute.

Je me tournais à moitié, fatigué à l'avance de devoir engager une conversation avec cet individu. La silhouette de Shiki se tenait droite au centre de ma chambre. Comme je rêvais d'enfoncer mon épée au travers de ce corps frêle, d'embrocher ce cœur pourri par le sang pur de notre race, et surtout d'effacer à coups de griffes ce sourire exécrable de son visage.

_Cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?_

On en revenait toujours au même point. Yuuki. Depuis cet incident qui s'était produit dans la salle de cours, chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle et sur ce pauvre imbécile de Shiki je sentais une boule me tordre le ventre. Une colère glaciale me prenait aux tripes et distillait son venin dans tout mon corps. Combien de fois avais-je brisé ainsi les fenêtres que je fixais à ce moment même ?

Yuuki m'appartenait. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien amener de savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour moi ? Elle était mienne ou elle n'était rien, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en connaître davantage. En tant que membre du clan Kuran, elle devait accomplir son rôle, sans se détourner de la voie que j'avais tracé pour elle. La vie est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien celle des Sangs-Purs peut être très longue. Cruauté et solitude sont nos amantes. Pour l'éternité.

_ Tu es bien silencieux.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui. Une nouvelle vague de colère grimpa en moi, mais je restais impassible. Les siècles avaient figé mes traits de telle sorte que je ne laissais plus personne lire en moi, désormais.

Le vampire en face de moi souleva un pan de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son ventre et son torse, barré d'une large cicatrice rougeâtre. Elle s'étirait sur toute la longueur de son abdomen en large sillons. Pour l'un d'entre nous, elle aurait pu paraître assez superficielle… Si cela ne faisait pas autant de jours qu'il la portait.

_ Beau travail, Kaname. Je suis surpris que tu veuilles me ramener dans mon vrai corps. Après tout, tu n'as pas hésité à blesser outrageusement celui-ci. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois indécent que je me promettais de lui faire ravaler avec toute sa suffisance. Il écarta de ses doigts la mèche qui masquait son œil gauche, dévoilant la prunelle sombre des Kuran.

Je me tournais encore une fois vers la fenêtre.

_ Vous posez trop de questions… Mon oncle.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! ... Oui je sais ça fait moins classe qu'un "To be continued" mais bon ne m'en voulez pas, il fait chaud (excuse complètement bidon). _

_Place aux reviews ! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas du tout arriver à vingt-cinq chapitres avec un Shiki/Yuuki et c'est grâce à vos encouragements. _

_Zero : Pff ! T'es chiante à larmoyer comme ça ! Tu veux des violons en fond sonore ?_

_Anna : Petit frustré ! _

_Shiki (se réveille): En parlant de frustré, pourquoi c'est toujours Kiryu-kun qui parle en début de dialogue et en fin de dialogue alors que c'est une fanfic sur moi ? _

_Anna : o_O Il n'a jamais parlé autant… (se tourne vers Shiki) En même temps, mon petit Senri, tu te tape l'incruste à chaque fois. _

_Yuuki : Et moi alors ? Pourquoi on m'oublie toujours ? Je rappelle que je suis l'héroïne de la fanfiction !_

_Shiki (en mode Rido) : MOUHAHAHA je suis liiiiiibre, LIIIIIIIBRE ! *se bouffe un livre*_

_Anna (range son livre) : T'as fini de me piquer mes répliques, espèce de Sang-Personnalité ! (jeu de mots pourri, on dira encore que c'est la chaleur ^^). Bon, dégagez, maintenant ! J'ai dit « place aux reviews ! ». Allez faire une partie d'échec avec Kaname, il me fait pitié à toujours jouer tout seul (si si, regardez bien dans le manga ou l'anime, il joue tout seul aux échecs). _

_**Kiwipadole **__: Merci beaucoup ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je vais m'arrêter, vu que dès que je commence un chapitre je me dis « il va y avoir ça, ça et ça » et je me retrouve au bout de dix pages avec la moitié de ce que je voulais mettre ^^. Du coup à ce rythme là il risque d'y en avoir encore pas mal. _

_**Melli-Mello**__ : Toutes mes condoléances pour ton ordi ^^. Décidément, celui de Lola aussi avait mourut. Ma fanfiction est maudite ! Noon ! Bref, la chaleur n'a vraiment pas un bon effet sur moi. Je vois que toi aussi tu es une adepte des 2 minutes du peuple ^^. Oh et je pense que tu vas pouvoir tuer Kaname… sauf que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour ma fic, pas comme Akari. Au pire, tu peux toujours lui piquer son échiquier. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! *motivée à fond, ce qui fait très peur à Zero* (Zero : Je pense que je vais encore avoir l'air ridicule dans le prochain chapitre…)_

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Merci c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que tu aime le Shiki/Yuuki. Au départ, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça plairait vu que c'est un couple un peu bizarre ^^. Du coup, ça me fait super plaisir. Ah et oui, Zero se comporte de façon étrange et ce n'est pas fini ^^. _

_**Lola**__ : Wouah ! Quelle immense review ! Je suis vraiment très touchée par tout ce que tu as dit, ça fait chaud au cœur. Par contre, tu as tout à fait raison si je t'avais eu en face alors que tu étais en pleine séance d'auto-apitoiement tu te serais prise des baffes ! ^^ Malheureusement, je ne connais pas la série True Blood donc je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai voulu regarder ton style d'écriture et je le trouve très agréable. On comprend les sentiments de l'héroïne et il y a du suspense qui annonce une suite prometteuse. Du coup, je suis pressée de lire ta fanfic sur Vampire Knight. Ne te décourage pas surtout, tu progresseras en écrivant (même si je ne trouve pas ça nul du tout ce que tu fais, tu es trop sévère avec toi même). Je serais très heureuse de te donner quelques conseils mais je pense que tu me surestime ^^. Et non tu ne te fais pas des idées à propos de la tension entre Yuuki et Kaname. Je peux déjà te dire que ça va être très très tendu au bal. Quant à Zero, c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à mieux s'y prendre ! ^^ Merci encore pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup boosté._

_**Clemy-chan**__ : Je ne connais pas ce manga, donc je ne peux pas te dire ^^. Pour les couples c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup faire des duos improbables. Après, Yori trouve Yagari à son goût mais rien ne dit que c'est réciproque ^^ (il faut vraiment que j'arrête de mettre des « ^^ » partout). En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_

_**Darkemi**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Shiki sera bien présent au bal… du moins physiquement… Shiki (mode Rido) : MOUHAHAHA ! *se prend un nouveau coup de livre dans la tête* Merci pour ta review !_

_**Yachiru-chan**__ : Non tu n'as pas été dure avec Yuuki, juste réaliste ^^. C'est vrai qu'elle est nunuche, raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu la faire un peu différente dans mon histoire, même si ma Yuuki est parfois à la ramasse XD. Merci de me lire._

_**Alliana2312**__ : Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je sais que c'est pénible mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps (le mois d'avril et début mai auront été… chargés ^^). Je posterais plus rapidement le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review !_


	26. L'éveil des bêtes

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard c'est toujours quand on se dit que ça ira plus vite que des emmerdes nous tombent sur le coin de la gueule. _

_Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : J'ai réussi mes partieeeeeeels ! Zero ! Fais péter le saké !_

_Zero *soupire las* : Mais pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ?_

_Kain : Te plains pas. Je suis sensé être son personnage favori et on me voit jamais. _

_Zero *regard de tueur* : M'en fous, j'aime pas les vampires ! Et puis ça change pas beaucoup du manga de toute façon. _

_Bref, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, même si j'en avais déjà écrit une partie auparavant. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme vous pourrez le constater, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) modifié l'ordre des évènements puisque le bal se déroule que maintenant, mais comme c'est une fanfiction… _

_On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Le miroir me renvoyait l'image d'une fille paumée, dans une robe trop blanche pour elle. Kaname m'avait fait parvenir ce vêtement et je me demandais encore pourquoi je l'avais essayé. Le bal allait bientôt commencer et je n'étais pas encore décidée à y aller, refusant fermement de porter cette robe lumineuse qui n'allait pas du tout avec mon humeur du soir. En vérité, j'aurais pu l'essayer plus tôt, comme toutes les autres filles de la Day Class qui s'étaient préparées des heures auparavant, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Je fis glisser la robe qui s'affaissa sur le sol dans un léger bruit de froissement, puis me dirigeais vers l'armoire. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un tissu noir et je revins vers le miroir, enfilant le vêtement sombre.

Je jetais un œil à la glace et mon reflet me plu davantage. Non pas que la robe soit plus jolie, mais je me sentais moi-même. Le décolleté en rond laissait à peine entrevoir ma féminité quasi inexistante, et les manches courtes en dentelle donnaient au vêtement une allure un peu plus sophistiquée. Le bas de la robe, en tulle, conférait au tout un aspect aérien qui adoucissait sa couleur sombre.

Je n'étais pas vraiment une adepte du noir, mais ce soir c'était comme si j'allais à un enterrement _ le mien. Je me rendais à un bal avec Kaname Kuran. Des tas de personnes risquaient de vouloir me tuer. Autant se préparer…

J'allais sortir lorsque j'avisais la rose sur ma table de chevet. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et un rictus blasé étira mes lèvres. Je ne savais toujours pas de qui elle provenait, même si je me doutais que cela ne pouvait être que Kaname. Il prenait toujours des airs de galant pour se donner un genre, et vu que j'allais au bal avec lui il s'agissait sûrement du Sang-Pur.

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je pris la rose et l'épinglais sur le bord de la robe, au dessus de la poitrine. Comme ça on ne pourrait pas dire que j'étais sans arrêt de mauvaise foi.

J'ouvris la porte et tombais nez-à-nez avec Yori, qui portait une robe violine très seyante. Un châle autour des épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver élégante. Elle faisait plus femme que moi, en tout cas.

_ Tu es… superbe ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle me sourit.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

_ Et ben, il va être content Yagari-sensei !

Yori rougit violemment, ce qui n'allait pas très bien avec la couleur de sa robe. Elle s'éventa avec sa main et détourna la tête.

_ T'as fini avec ça ? Occupe toi plutôt de « Narcotique » !

Narcotique était le surnom qu'elle avait trouvé pour Shiki. Je devais bien admettre que ça lui allait bien. Penser au vampire aux yeux bleus m'arracha un pincement au cœur. Je me maudis intérieurement, sentant que cette soirée s'annonçait très mal.

Yori me laissa car Nadeshiko, une fille de la classe, avait visiblement besoin d'aide pour je ne sais trop quoi. Et moi alors ? J'avais sûrement plus besoin d'être sauvée qu'elle !

Je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment d'une humeur massacrante, aussi soufflais-je plusieurs fois d'affilée pour faire bonne figure.

Je sortis du dortoir, l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrant dans les parcelles de peau laissées à nue. Les chaussures que je portais possédaient de petits talons qui faisaient « clap clap » quand je posais le pied au sol. Impossible de passer inaperçu avec ça. Et puis j'étais la seule habillée en noir, aussi.

J'arrivais devant la salle de bal, croisant quelques élèves au passage. Tout le monde semblait joyeux aussi me forçais-je à arborer un sourire ravi, sourire qui failli se casser la gueule mais qui tint bon, lorsque j'aperçus Kuran dans l'escalier (bon sang, je le croise toujours dans des escaliers !). Bien sûr, il m'avait déjà repéré et il arriva vers moi avec une démarche lente et hypnotique.

Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était absolument injuste de demander aux filles de se préparer pendant des heures, et de les obliger à acheter une robe qu'elles porteront qu'une fois dans leur vie, alors que les garçons _ Day Class et Night Class comprises _ étaient vêtus de _leur uniforme_. Et oui ! Messieurs ne portaient pas de costard, bref ils n'avaient fait aucun effort sur leur tenue !

Ah si, autant pour moi ! Ils arboraient tous _une rose à la boutonnière_. Excusez-moi, c'est vrai que ça change tout…

_ Je te trouve un air bien ironique, Yuuki, me dit Kaname de sa voix mielleuse et chaude.

Il commençait déjà à m'énerver. Dommage, dès la première phrase. Ca promettait, cette soirée.

_ Tu es ravissante.

Il me tendit son bras. Oh pitié ! C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, le Sang-Pur. Je m'accrochais timidement, le corps si tendu que ma silhouette devait avoir perdu le semblant de grâce qu'avait pu me conférer la robe auparavant.

_ Tu… Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je pour faire bonne figure.

Bon et aussi parce que c'était vrai. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'avec ses yeux langoureux aux cils recourbés et ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient avec souplesse dans sa nuque, il avait belle figure le vampire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le rendre agréable à mes yeux.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bal et là… je retins une grande inspiration car tous les regards convergèrent vers nous.

_ Oh quelle horreur, je veux mourir, larmoyais-je, les dents serrées à m'en faire sauter la mâchoire.

_ Tout va bien se passer, me lança Kaname d'une voix suave.

Mouais. Ca c'était lui qui le disait…

Nous avançâmes dans la grande pièce et je me sentis noyée sous une vague de regards noirs. Un des élèves de la classe qui avait obtenu la plus mauvaise moyenne passa devant nous avec un plateau de verre rempli d'un liquide pétillant.

_ Un verre de limonade ? Proposa t-il avec une voix dépitée.

_ Euh… non merci, déclinais-je pendant que Kaname refusait d'un geste de la main.

L'élève soupira, une moue blasée sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que je me fais chier ! Maugréa t-il avant de s'éloigner pour proposer ses limonades à d'autres.

_ Yuuki, allons nous installer au fond de la salle, veux-tu ? Me lança aimablement Kaname.

On venait à peine d'arriver qu'il voulait déjà s'asseoir ! Je lui emboîtais le pas pour ne pas faire d'histoires. J'étais trop focalisée sur ce que le vampire allait me révéler.

Alors que nous avancions, je ne cessais de jeter des regards furtifs autour de moi, affin de repérer une certaine silhouette nonchalante.

_ Inutile, cela m'étonnerait qu'il vienne ce soir, me coupa le Sang-Pur.

Je me stoppais dans mes recherches, prise sur le fait. Je préférais ne pas répondre. De toute façon, nier ne ferait que m'enfoncer davantage.

Au moment où je continuais à avancer, mon épaule heurta quelqu'un. Je me tournais et croisais un regard mauve intense.

_ Zero ?

D'un geste rapide, il remit en place les mèches argentées qui lui voilaient les yeux. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Kaname et moi, il fit des allers et retours entre nous deux. J'eus peur un moment qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque, mais ce fut l'apothéose lorsqu'il avisa la rose épinglée à ma robe. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il s'éloigna d'une démarche robotique, le teint livide.

Je restais muette, le regardant partir avec l'impression que les désagréments de la soirée ne faisaient que commencer.

_ Et bien, Yuuki, est-ce ce cher Kiryu qui te trouble autant ? Demanda Kaname, moqueur.

Mon sang battit violemment dans mes veines à mesure que ma jauge d'agacement se remplissait. En une phrase, le Sang-Pur venait de réaliser l'exploit de me mettre hors de moi.

_ En tout cas, on peut dire que tu le mets dans un drôle d'état. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, n'osant rien répliquer au risque de sortir de mes gonds. Toutefois, mes yeux se levèrent et j'aperçus l'air ironique du vampire qui flottait sur son visage avec un certain sadisme. Il se fichait de moi en plus !

_ Je pense que tu parles trop, Kuran-senpai, répliquais-je avec acidité.

_ Hmph. Que de sarcasmes !

Nous passâmes devant le buffet et je me saisis d'un plateau, l'air profondément blasé. J'aurais voulu lui fourrer un amuse-gueule dans la bouche, tout pour qu'il se taise !

_ Tu prendras bien un petit canapé, Kaname ? Lui lançais-je, oubliant toutes les règles de politesse.

Les yeux du Sang-Pur s'assombrirent davantage et je crus un instant qu'il allait m'assommer.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

_ Yuuki, quel âge as-tu? demanda t-il.

Je posais violemment le plat sur la table.

_ Je ne voulais pas venir avec toi ! Répliquais-je.

_ Peut-être, mais tu es ici. Tu n'as pas décliné mon invitation, à ce que je sache.

Je le regardais, furieuse. Non seulement il osait me donner cette réponse, mais en plus il arrivait à dire clairement une phrase aussi compliquée à prononcer que « à ce que je sache » sans bafouiller ! Ce vampire était vraiment agaçant !

_ Tu te fiches de moi, là? Lançais-je. C'est toi qui m'as forcée la main !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

_ Tu avais le choix, Yuuki, répliqua t-il sans se départir de son calme légendaire.

Il avait toujours réponse à tout ! Là, il m'avait coupé le sifflet.

_ Voilà pourquoi nos rapports sont si compliqués, lui dis-je au bout d'un moment, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

_ Il fut une époque où ce n'était pas ainsi, objecta Kaname avec un air mélancolique déstabilisant.

Je haussais les sourcils.

_ Je dois avoir la mémoire très courte parce que je ne m'en souviens pas.

_ Veux-tu danser? Me demanda le vampire, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Sa main aux longs doigts blancs se tendit gracieusement vers moi.

_ Avec toi? Certainement pas ! Est-ce que je peux prendre l'air quelques minutes ou bien ton odieux chantage m'impose t-il également de te suivre comme ton ombre ?

_ Fais comme il te plaira, répondit-il, l'air las.

Il ne fallu pas me le répéter deux fois. Je m'éloignais à grands pas, le besoin de m'aérer devenu de plus en plus oppressant.

* * *

Plus je m'éloignais du Sang-Pur, plus ma respiration reprenait une cadence normale.

Aussitôt, je cherchais Shiki du regard, mais je ne le voyais nulle part. Peut-être n'était-il pas venu? Après tout, il était tellement étrange, la veille. Il devait avoir des problèmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception à l'idée de ne pas le voir. J'avais quand même fait un effort pour me maquiller un tout petit peu et me coiffer un peu mieux.

Une aura sombre de déprime se propagea autour de moi, faisant reculer les personnes qui passaient à côté de moi. Foutue soirée ! De dépit, j'enfournais dans ma bouche un amuse-gueule avec un air de bouledogue constipé. Il ne me fallu pas plus d'une bouchée pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de toast au saumon, ce qui me rappela immédiatement Shiki, lors du bal des vampires. Foutu toast ! Foutu Shiki !

Et où se trouvait Zero? J'aimerais bien savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué à celui-là aussi ! Foutu hunter !

Alors que je passais à côté d'un groupe de danseurs, on me barra la route. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, mais c'était sans me douter que mon "ennemi" du soir n'était autre que le sourire étincelant d'Ichijou. Foutu sourire !

_ Ichijou-senpai, le saluais-je.

_ Yuuki-chan! Quelle joie de te voir!

N'en fais pas trop non plus !

_ Hmph.

_ Veux-tu te joindre à notre petite danse? Demanda Ichijou, ignorant mes grommèlements.

Je jetais un œil à l'espèce de farandole devant moi. Des filles de la Day Class se tenaient par la main, se disputant pour tenir celle du vice-président de la Night Class.

_ Vous faîtes une ronde? Demandais-je, interloquée.

Ichijou éclata de rire comme si c'était très drôle, récoltant au passage des soupirs amoureux de la part des demoiselles.

Alors que j'allais décliner l'offre _ je me trouvais assez ridicule comme ça au quotidien _ j'aperçus dans cette joyeuse ronde Shiki, qui semblait vouloir se tirer une balle. Si j'appelais Zero, ce dernier se ferait une joie d'exaucer son souhait.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je restais muette, plantée bêtement devant eux. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. En vérité, on aurait dit que mes capacités cérébrales s'étaient mises au point mort. A la gauche du vampire "je m'en foutiste" se trouvait Rima Tôya. Elle ne disait rien non plus, mais je sentis son regard me transpercer comme une lance empoisonnée.

_ Je n'ai pas de cavalière attitrée, me confia Ichijou. Comme ça, je peux jouer mon rôle de médiateur entre la Night Class et la Day Class en invitant plusieurs filles à danser.

Je haussais un sourcil, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Depuis quand tu as un rôle de médiateur, Ichijou-senpai?

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_ Heureusement que je suis là. Kaname t'as accaparé, Aidou est introuvable, Kain joue le rôle du vigile et Shiki est venu avec Rima.

Je faillis m'étrangler en entendant ces derniers mots. Avec Rima? Ichijou dû lire quelque chose sur mon visage car il me demanda:

_ Ca va, Yuuki-chan?

_ Euh…oui! Répondis-je en essayant de me ressaisir. Tout va très bien ! C'est… c'est juste un bout de toast au saumon qui m'est resté coincé dans la gorge !

Je vis Shiki me dévisager avec un air étrange. Quelle idiote! C'était évident pourtant ! Shiki était un vampire admiré de tous. Il était séduisant, brillant _ quoiqu'un peu à côté de la plaque_ et son monde n'avait rien à voir avec le mien ! Rima avec ses grands yeux de poupée et son visage de porcelaine avait tout pour faire rêver n'importe quel homme !

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je devais arrêter de me faire des films : Shiki n'était attiré que par mon sang, il me l'avait bien dit. Jamais il n'avait mentionné que ma personne l'intéressait ! Je n'étais qu'une imbécile !

J'avais beau essayer de paraître normale, mon cœur saignait tellement que masquer les tremblements de mes lèvres et le brouillard diffus qui gagnait mes yeux me demandait des efforts incommensurables.

L'un des élèves qui assurait le service passa à ce moment là avec un plateau chargé de verres à limonade. J'en pris une au passage et la vidais d'un trait pour reprendre contenance et noyer les sanglots qui montaient dans ma gorge.

La limonade eut du mal à passer. Elle avait un goût franchement dégoûtant, mais j'étais beaucoup trop écœurée par le reste pour y faire vraiment attention.

Je reposais le verre sur le plateau.

_ Attendez! Lançais-je à l'élève estomaqué, qui s'apprêtait à repartir.

Je repris un autre verre et commençais à le vider également, avec une grimace dégoûtée.

_ Mais c'est vraiment infect ! Dis-je avec un trémolo dans la voix. C'est quoi la marque de cette limonade ?

Ichijou avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il avisa le plateau et me prit la coupe des mains pour la reposer sur le plateau du type, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

_ Je crois que ça ira pour ce soir, dit-il. Yuuki-chan, il s'agit du plateau destiné aux sensei. Comprends bien qu'eux ne boivent pas de limonade, mais du champagne qu'a fait venir de France le directeur Cross.

J'avais la tête qui tournait. Du champagne ? Bleurp! Je n'aimais pas le champagne !

_ Excusez-moi.

Je m'inclinais rapidement et me ruais vers la sortie, les joues en feu, le cœur au bord des lèvres et avec l'envie de me terrer au fond d'un trou pour échapper à la honte qui me retournait l'estomac.

Je sortis de la salle, sentant l'air frais de la nuit sur mes épaules. Je m'appuyais aussitôt à la rampe de l'escalier et… vomis dans un petit buisson de fleurs. Pauvres fleurs. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de rafraîchissements qu'elles auraient souhaité, mais j'en pouvais plus. J'étais vraiment idiote! Shiki était venu au bal, accompagné de Rima. Quoi de plus naturel ? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi. C'était un vampire! Il fallait vraiment que je me rentre ça dans le crâne ! Je m'en voulais tellement!

Alors que je tournais la tête, l'estomac retourné et barbouillé, j'aperçus Zero qui me dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Je repartis dans une crise de vomissements.

_ Si c'est tout l'effet que j'te fais, lança Zero, caustique.

* * *

Je mis quelques temps avant de me calmer (disons, une fois que je m'étais entièrement vidée).

_ Kaname Kuran n'a pas le meilleur effet sur toi, à ce que je vois, répliqua Zero.

Il semblait décidé à se lancer dans un concours de sarcasmes, ce soir.

_ Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

_ Je suis surpris que tu l'ais choisi. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Mon humeur se dégrada fortement avec cette remarque.

_ Zero, je ne vois pas l'utilité de poursuivre cette conversation.

_ Vraiment? Lança ce dernier en se redressant d'un coup. Laisses-moi juste te dire une chose, Yuuki: Je te trouve très proche des vampires en ce moment, et je commence à me perdre dans ton petit jeu.

Les nerfs à vif, je me tournais vers lui dans un même élan de colère.

_ "Mon petit"quoi? M'exclamais-je. Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, "Monsieur-je-fais-genre-que-je-me-fiche-de-tout-mais-j'ai-très-envie-de-fourrer-mon-nez-partout" ! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que cet espèce de vampire d'opérette m'a forcé à venir à avec lui après un odieux chantage dont lui seul est capable ! Alors, ne me dis pas que je l'ai choisi! Je dois me supporter son attitude détestable, en plus de ses moqueries désagréables! Arrête de me critiquer parce que je trouve que je fais assez d'efforts comme ça ! En plus, il a fallu que j'épingle à ma robe la rose à la noix qu'il a laissé sur le seuil de ma chambre, sûrement pour m'énerver davantage !

Zero écarquilla les yeux, une fois ma dernière phrase prononcée. Ce n'était pas l'élément que je trouvais le plus désagréable dans l'histoire, mais bon… j'étais soulagée qu'il prenne enfin en considération ma situation.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est Kaname qui l'as mise là ? Demanda Zero.

C'était quoi cette question? Je le savais, c'est tout!

_ Parce que je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre. Ca lui ressemble bien, je trouve.

Une moue irritée passa sur le visage du hunter.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, objecta t-il.

_ Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense en plus! Tu parles d'une coïncidence! Et puis avec son obsession de « pacifier nos rapports »… Comme si une rose allait mettre fin à l'animosité entre nous ! Il y a des jours où je me demande s'il a vraiment la lumière à tous les étages !

Zero ne semblait pas vraiment m'écouter. Il regardait la fleur épinglée et me lança dans un souffle :

_ Donc, tu portes cette rose juste parce qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Mais il faisait vraiment une fixette sur les roses, ma parole!

_ C'est ça, répondis-je. Tu dois me trouver débile, je sais.

Zero baissa les yeux, puis se détourna.

_ Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est juste que, pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que c'était pour une autre raison.

Une autre raison?

…

…..

…..

… Oui, elle est jolie. Sinon, je ne voyais pas trop. Elle venait quand même de Kuran ! Zero n'allait pas me faire croire qu'il accepterait de porter quelque chose qui vienne de Kaname Kuran !

_ Zero, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours.

_ Je n'ai rien, répliqua t-il, la voix sèche. Ce n'est pas important.

Son ton était cassant et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dur. Un feu terrible semblait bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, mais comme il ne me disait jamais rien, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

_ Tu…

Oh ! Un mot ! Je tournais automatiquement la tête vers lui, attendant une suite un peu plus éclairante. J'espérais simplement ne pas m'en prendre plein la gueule.

Zero sembla soudain très gêné, et je crus même voir un léger fard rouge s'étaler sur ses joues pâles.

_ Tu es… je te trouve très… Bordel, tu sens le saumon !

…

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ?

Soudain, je m'arrêtais.

_ Quoi que, c'est pas mal, lançais-je. Je vais asphyxier Kaname comme ça. Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui parler et à force, il sera enveloppé dans un nuage de saumon !

_ T'es vraiment dérangée ! S'exclama Zero, sidéré par mon raisonnement.

Il resta un moment devant moi, sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Je vais y aller, il faut que je surveille le bal.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire.

_ Fais de ton mieux !

Zero prit une drôle d'expression.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je. C'est encore le saumon ? Je sens à ce point ?

_ Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, si c'est ça !

Puis il tourna les talons, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, le regard droit vers la salle de bal.

Je me retrouvais seule dans la nuit, l'air frais balayant mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner.

_ Heu… Cross-san ? Demanda une voix timide.

Mon regard se reporta sur un garçon de la Day Class qui visiblement assurait le service, puisqu'il portait un plateau de verres avec une carafe.

_ J'espère que c'est bien de la limonade, cette fois-ci, lui dis-je avec une moue dépitée.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

_ Hem… oui oui c'est bien de la limonade, mais… Cross-san, j'aimerais inviter une fille à danser… c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Pourrais-tu surveiller le plateau… j-j-juste le temps d'une danse ?

Quelle tâche ingrate ! Enfin, je hochais quand même la tête, histoire de ne pas paraître désagréable. Si ça pouvait rendre service… Autant que les autres passent une bonne soirée.

* * *

Le « serveur du soir » n'était toujours pas revenu et il était temps que je retourne voir Kuran. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il revienne sur sa décision de me révéler mon passé. Tant pis, de toute façon personne ne s'amuserait à voler le plateau !

Soudain, alors que j'esquissais un geste pour me redresser, deux mains emprisonnèrent mes épaules, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais entendu personne approcher, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Etait-ce Zero qui était revenu sur ses pas ?

Je tournais la tête et tombais face à un œil d'un bleu limpide.

_ Shiki-senpai ?

Je sentis son souffle déferler dans mon cou. Mêlé à l'air frais de la nuit, cela me fit frissonner.

_ Cette odeur…, dit-il d'une voix suave qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Shiki écarta mes cheveux de sa main, dévoilant ma nuque blanche. Son nez glissa sur ma peau, respirant mon parfum.

Je restais pétrifiée, ne sachant comme réagir. Cette attitude était plus qu'étrange et déplacée.

_ S-senpai !

_ Yuuki, Yuuki… Même ton nom lui ressemble.

Cette voix grave n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Shiki. Son intonation provocatrice, chaude et froide à la fois, non plus. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi elle me terrifiait tellement. J'avais la sensation qu'elle allait me chercher dans mes propres entrailles, réveillant des peurs que je ne connaissais pas moi-même et qui s'élevaient au-delà de toute crainte rationnelle.

L'entendre me pétrifiait. Je n'osais plus esquisser aucun mouvement, comme si mes muscles tétanisaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, je n'arrivais même pas à croire qu'il s'agissait de Shiki ! Mais pourtant c'était bien son visage, c'était bien ses doigts qui à présent tournaient mon visage vers lui.

_ Les mêmes yeux, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui me colla une sueur froide dans la nuque.

Son pouce pressa mes lèvres tandis que le vampire me dévisageait avec un regard… d'envie ? Il n'allait quand même pas me pomper du sang en plein bal. Je tournais la tête. Nous étions seuls. Tous les autres étaient à l'intérieur.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil vers Shiki. Toujours cette désagréable et troublante sensation que ce n'était pas le vampire nonchalant qui se tenait en face de moi, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Shiki pouvait parfois se conduire d'une manière déplacée mais jamais il ne se comporterait de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

Je tentais de me dégager, mes ses mains emprisonnaient trop bien mes épaules pour que je puisse me dégager.

_ Tu t'enfuis déjà ? Dit-il.

Sa bouche se colla contre mon oreille. J'avais peur. Mes mains tremblaient et je sentais des gouttes glacées dévaler le long de mon cou.

_ La fête ne fait que commencer, pourtant.

Sa langue passa derrière mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson de peur et de dégoût. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Shiki !

Mes muscles bougèrent alors d'eux-mêmes. Agrippant la carafe de limonade sur le plateau à côté de moi, je la cassais sur la tête du vampire. Elle explosa dans un bruit de verre brisé. Surpris, Shiki sembla choqué pendant un instant.

Je m'écartais aussitôt, les restes de la carafe dans la main. Finalement, le brun éclata de rire.

_ Ah tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda t-il avec un air sadique. Tu risque de le regretter, fillette.

Soudain, sa main se leva à hauteur de son visage. Un sourire sardonique et mauvais étira ses lèvres. Un sourire de cauchemar. Ses doigts blancs écartèrent alors la masse de mèches folles qui voilaient une partie de son visage.

Je lâchais soudain les restes de la carafe, qui se brisèrent sur le sol. Tout en reculant, je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur, mais c'était impossible. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Pourquoi ? Comment l'expliquer ?

L'œil gauche de Shiki était brun. La même couleur que ceux de Kaname Kuran !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Senri ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

_ « Senri », hein ? Lança le vampire en face de moi.

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

_ Oh comme c'est touchant. Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Le jeu sera encore plus drôle alors.

_ Vous devriez aller jouer ailleurs, lança soudain une voix froide.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Kaname Kuran, qui venait de faire son apparition. Son regard reflétait une profonde animosité, mais aussi beaucoup… d'impuissance ? Et pourquoi vouvoyait-il Shiki ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien !

_ Bien, Rétorqua l'autre en toisant le Sang-Pur. Ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas, _cher neveu_ ?

_ « Neveu » ? Répétais-je inconsciemment.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû car les yeux vairons du vampire se tournèrent vers moi. Ces yeux… C'était les yeux de mon cauchemar ! Je retins le hurlement qui montait dans ma gorge. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être les yeux de Shiki !

_ Toi aussi je te dis à bientôt… Juuri.

Juuri ? Ce nom… Je l'avais maintes fois entendu dans mes rêves. Je levais vers Kuran un regard suppliant, tandis que la silhouette de Shiki s'évanouissait dans la nuit.

_ Kuran-senpai !

Il me regardait avec air désolé et distant à la fois. J'étais en pleine confusion.

_ Les choses se sont un peu précipitées, Yuuki.

Je m'agrippais à la manche de son uniforme.

_ Qui est-ce, senpai ? Ce n'est pas Shiki, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a appelé « neveu » ! Où est Shiki ?

Le Sang-Pur haussa un sourcil.

_ Je pensais que tu me demanderais ce que cette personne te veut ? Et qui est Juuri.

Je reculais, lâchant le vampire.

_ O-oui bien sûr, mais…

Kaname soupira.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu que tu te soucierais d'abord de Shiki.

Je ne répondis rien. Kuran reprit :

_ Je vais te révéler ton passé avant qu'il ne vienne de lui-même de façon trop violente. Tu en as déjà un avant-goût ici.

Aussitôt, les doigts de Kaname se refermèrent sur moi et je me sentis soulevée. Le vent souffla à mes oreilles et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, les yeux clos.

Lorsque je les rouvris, nous nous trouvions sur le toit de l'Académie. Sidérée, je jetais un œil égaré au Sang-Pur qui me considéra avec un air blasé, comme si tout était normal. Je préférais ne pas regarder en bas…

_ Kuran-senpai… Je viens de penser à quelque chose…

Je m'arrêtais un moment, cherchant mes mots.

_ Si tu me mords pour me rendre mes souvenirs… Je… Je vais devenir un vampire ?

Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser.

_ Tu ne deviendras pas un Level E, Yuuki.

Les yeux sombres du Sang-Pur me firent l'effet d'un gouffre, un abîme insondable. Comme si les ténèbres elles-mêmes me regardaient, guettant le moment propice pour m'emporter.

_ J'ai peur, lui avouais-je.

_ Je sais, répondit-il tout en refermant ses doigts sur mes bras.

Il m'attira à lui, dégageant ma nuque. Je frémis au contact de ses doigts. On y était. J'avais peur de devenir un vampire. Lui me disait que je ne serais pas un Level E. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Sa réponse ne me rassurait pas du tout, bien au contraire, elle jetait sur moi encore plus de trouble.

Le visage du Sang-Pur s'approcha de moi. En une fraction de secondes, je vis briller dans la nuit ses crocs. J'étais tellement terrifiée que je fis un geste pour me dérober, mais les mains du Sang-Pur enserrèrent mes poignets, me retenant fermement. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de fuir. Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que me lèvres tremblaient.

Soudain, les crocs de Kuran s'enfoncèrent dans ma gorge, m'arrachant un cri de terreur et de douleur. Ils semblaient presque plonger dans ma chair, me perçant jusque dans l'âme. Ce fut comme si mon corps se brisait en un instant. Ma vision explosa en mille morceaux. Les couleurs fondirent toutes pour ne laisser qu'un blanc aveuglant. J'avais l'impression que mon corps brûlait, que toute ma vie se mourrait tandis que les ténèbres m'avalaient peu à peu. Je me sentais perdre la raison. Mes muscles me tiraillaient de tous les côtés et le sang battait trop fort à l'intérieur de mes veines. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Tous mes sens me quittaient, je n'avais plus rien. Je ne sentais que la douleur qui me transperçait de toute part.

Puis elles vinrent. Les images que je redoutais et je désirais par-dessus tout. Elles explosèrent dans mon cerveau, modelant une nouvelle vision de moi, de mon existence. Tout me revint. Sans exception. Je me sentais noyée sous toutes ces images du passé, toutes ces émotions antérieures.

La vérité m'apparut. Et je crus perdre la raison. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ces révélations me glacèrent tellement que sur le coup, je voulus ne jamais rouvrir les yeux. J'aurais préféré, à ce moment précis, que Kaname me tue.

* * *

_**Melli-Mello **__: Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'étais pas très satisfaite de l'autre chapitre. Là c'est pareil, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais plus d'humour (mis à part la fin bien sûr). Pour ce que mijote Rido-Shiki tu verras au prochain chapitre ^^. J'espère que ton ordi pourra être réparé. _

_**Tokumi-kun**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir. _

_**Clemy-chan**__ : Merci pour la fleur ^^. Vœu exaucé, du sang a coulé, celui de Yuuki. Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux chapitres qui vont suivre niark niark ! *air sadique*. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au fait, dans ta première review tu n'avais pas mis que mon chapitre était mauvais, t'inquiète pas ^^._

_**BlackCatNeko999 **__: Et bien si, Rido fait son entrée ^^. Par contre, moi je ne vais pas l'éclater en deux secondes comme dans le manga. C'est LE méchant, il faut qu'il mérite ce titre. Je trouve que dans le manga, il a été vite expédié. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien !_

_**Hcate **__: Ah une nouvelle lectrice ! Super ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise. Pour Yagari/Yori je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis fan de ce couple. C'est totalement improbable mais bon…_

_**Lola**__ : J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés. Je croise les doigts pour toi. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me poster une review, c'est gentil._

_**AliceOz**__ : Ah toi aussi tu passe des examens ? J'espère que ça se passera bien (s'ils ne sont pas encore finis). Ganbare ! Je croise aussi les doigts pour toi. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. _


	27. La Princesse du clan Kuran

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Bon maintenant que Rido est entré en scène je peux vous le dire : je compte lui donner un peu plus d'importance que dans le manga, ainsi qu'au niveau de la relation père/fils avec Shiki. Je trouve que dans le manga il était présenté comme le grand méchant et il se retrouve très vite éliminé au moment même où il devrait être à l'apogée de sa puissance. Quant à Shiki, on dirait qu'il n'en a rien à cirer que son père vienne semer le trouble dans l'Académie. C'est tout juste s'il a l'air de se souvenir que Rido est son père. _

_Bref, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer l'excellent travail de Matsuri Hino. Je suis juste déçue que l'on occulte trop souvent certains personnages intéressants au profit de l'éternel trio Zero/Yuuki/Kaname. Tout ça pour vous expliquer les éventuels petits changements que je vais faire dans La Morsure de l'Ombre. Shiki n'aura pas un rôle passif vis-à-vis de Rido. Voilà, c'était juste parce que je trouvais sa réaction un peu bizarre dans le manga et peut-être que vous pensez comme moi… ou peut-être que non ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve évidemment en bas pour les reviews !_

* * *

**POV : Yuuki**

Une pièce fermée, sans fenêtre, sans aucune issue vers l'extérieur. Un lieu clos. Une cage dorée, dans laquelle voletait un petit oisillon. Une espèce rare que l'on cachait pour mieux la protéger.

Insouciante, elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie ne serait qu'une prison. Parce que dehors, elle serait constamment menacée. Naît pour mourir. Elle ne voyait pas ça avec ses grands yeux bruns et son sourire radieux. Elle courait partout dans la pièce. « Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! ». C'était ce qu'elle chantait gaiement.

Pour l'heure, elle n'était qu'une petite fille, rien d'autre. Une petite fille avec des crocs inoffensifs. Elle n'avait pas conscience encore d'être un monstre. Pour les siens autant que pour les humains.

Cette petite fille s'appelait Kuran… Yuuki. C'était moi.

Je me sentis hurler tellement la douleur qui étirait mes muscles se faisait forte. Comme si on brisait mon corps de l'intérieur. Tous mes sens étaient accaparés par ces images qui m'assaillaient, ces souvenirs, ces odeurs. C'était comme si ma tête allait exploser, comme si mon corps se remodelait.

Juuri et Haruka… Leurs visages m'apparurent. Mes parents… Je n'avais pas été abandonnée comme je l'imaginais auparavant. Ils m'aimaient. Ma mère était morte sous mes yeux. Toutes ces sueurs nocturnes et le visage de cette femme ensanglantée…

Me rappeler soulageait quelque part ces inquiétudes que j'avais, mais c'était aussi me souvenir de ce que représentait leur disparition. J'étais seule maintenant, avec toute la douleur que cela impliquait. Ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Je les retrouvais pour mieux les perdre. Mon cœur me sembla si lourd à ce moment, presque trop pour le porter. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le décrocher, échapper à cette peine.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne : mon frère. A nouveau, les souvenirs affluèrent, me renvoyant l'image d'un jeune vampire aux cheveux foncés et au regard brun mélancolique. Toujours ces mêmes yeux las et emplis de solitudes. Il s'appelait Kaname.

Un nouveau spasme me traversa le corps, beaucoup plus violent cette fois-ci. Kuran Kaname était mon frère… Une sensation étrange se distilla en moi comme un venin, me faisant frissonner.

La fièvre me montait à la tête à tel point que je craignais d'en perdre la raison.

_Ne lutte pas. Tu es l'héritière d'un clan puissant. Accepte ton sort. _

Non… Je ne pouvais pas. A nouveau, mes membres semblèrent se disloquer. Un hurlement monta dans ma gorge. Je me sentais nue et impuissante.

_Si tu résiste, je devrais te manger. Tu n'es plus humaine. Ne sens-tu pas ce pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines ? _

Cette voix… c'était la mienne. Elle était plus dure et plus tranchante, mais c'était moi. En effet, je sentais comme une boule au creux de mon estomac. Un brin de puissance encore endormi au fond de moi.

Je ne voulais pas disparaître. Dans ma conscience, j'étais encore Yuuki Cross.

_Cesse de lutter. A partir du moment où Kaname a plongé ses crocs dans ta chair, tu as tout perdu. Tu dois renoncer à tout._

Non ! Ca je ne le pouvais pas ! Le Directeur m'avait donné une vie heureuse, je ne pouvais pas y renoncer. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ! Yori avait toujours été là pour me soutenir. Je me souvenais du sentiment terrible qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'Ichiru l'avait kidnappé. Et Zero… Il avait toujours veillé sur moi comme moi sur lui quand nous étions enfants. Il était le seul que je pouvais considérer comme un frère. Personne d'autre ne méritait ce droit !

Je sentais la colère gronder en moi. Je ne voulais pas être manipulée tel un pantin, un vulgaire pion sur un échiquier !

_Comme si tu avais le choix… Que ton regard n'est pas changé sur tes proches, pourquoi pas ? Si tu as envie de souffrir inutilement en te permettant d'être sentimentale… Mais leur regard à eux, y as-tu songé ?_

Un ricanement fusa dans ma tête. Yuuki Kuran se riait de Yuuki Cross. Je serrais les dents, noyée par ces paroles.

Sang-Pur, la pire espèce de vampires selon Zero. Je ne pouvais pas être un vampire… J'étais une élève de la Day Class qui veillait sur le secret de leur existence. Je les craignais et ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec eux ! Le Directeur était un chasseur de vampires, Zero était un chasseur de vampire !

_Ca y'est tu comprends ? Peu importe ce que tu ressens, pour eux c'est fini ! Pour Cross Kaien, tu es désormais une princesse Sang-Pur. Il ne pourra plus t'approcher comme avant. Ton amie Yori ne devrait pas non plus te côtoyer, au risque d'y laisser sa vie. Quant à Kiryu Zero… Il va te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une traîtresse…._

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas…

_Tu ne peux y échapper. Tu es la princesse du clan Kuran. Kaname ne te laissera pas en paix et il n'est pas le seul. Regarde l'individu qui vient de pénétrer les portes de l'Académie…_

Les yeux vairons… Le visage de Shiki apparut dans mon esprit. Un spasme violent secoua tout mon corps et je crus un instant que j'allais en mourir.

_Tu es désormais plus proche de lui, maintenant que vous appartenez tous deux à la même race. Mais tu es une Sang-Pur, ce qui t'éloigne considérablement de lui comme de tous ceux que tu aime._

Je me débattais mentalement, tentant de me soustraire de ces vérités effrayantes. Je nageais en plein cauchemar.

_Tu souffre beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Ton corps ne va pas tenir longtemps dans cet état. Le mieux que tu aurais à faire c'est de manger ce Shiki Senri. _

_ Tais-toi !

Un frisson me traversa le corps. Ma gorge me semblait si sèche que déglutir devenait de plus en plus difficile et douloureux.

_Tu nies encore l'évidence ? Tu as besoin de sang. Et le seul dont tu aies vraiment envie au point de pouvoir en mourir c'est celui de Shiki Senri._

J'avais du mal à respirer. Je me sentais suffoquer.

_Tu es éveillée, maintenant… _

Sur cette simple conclusion, j'ouvris les yeux me noyant aussitôt dans le ciel d'encre qui me surplombait. J'avais l'impression de revenir de loin. Du royaume des morts, par exemple.

Je tournais la tête, croisant le regard brun de Kaname. Un vif pincement me saisit au cœur. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être mon frère ! Je le refusais ! Pourtant, cette odeur…

_ Ton regard en dit long, lança t-il calmement. Visiblement, Yuuki Kuran n'a pas tué Yuuki Cross. J'ai sous-estimé la force de cette dernière.

Cette odeur qui émanait de lui… Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Kaname était vraiment mon frère… Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les veines de son cou. Ce sang j'y avais déjà goûté, enfant.

Mal. C'était mal. Mais j'avais tellement soif…

_ Je ferais mieux de t'aider, me dit Kaname.

Il plongea lentement ses crocs dans son poignet avant de me le tendre. Un filet de sang traversa sa peau blanche et je crus perdre la raison. Cette odeur était si forte qu'elle emplissait ma tête. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. Rien que d'imaginer recueillir une seule goutte sur ma langue me faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'avais tellement soif…

Kaname tendit un peu plus son bras vers moi et je ne pus résister davantage, me ruant sur son poignet.

C'était mal. Mais…

Je posais ma langue sur sa peau, recueillant le précieux liquide. J'étais en train d'aspirer la vie, ni plus ni moins. Un acte monstrueux. Pourtant j'en voulais toujours plus. J'étais affamée.

Mon corps se détendit brusquement et j'agrippais la nuque de Kaname. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, dévoilant mes crocs prêts à fondre sur la chair du vampire qui ne se débattit pas. Pourtant, je m'arrêtais au dernier moment.

_ Non…

Kaname tourna son visage vers moi et je fus frappée par son regard. Il était calme, presque distant même, néanmoins un soupçon de surprise donnait de l'éclat au brun mélancolique de ses prunelles.

_ Tu devrais boire mon sang, Yuuki. Je doute que tu en ais suffisamment pour être apaisée.

J'essuyais le sang qui restait sur mes lèvres d'un revers du bras. Un sentiment de culpabilité me tiraillait.

_ Je ne veux pas faire ça.

_ Ce sont des instincts propres aux vampires, soupira Kaname. Ne me dis pas que tu vas te comporter de la même façon ridicule que Kiryu ?

_ Je veux rester moi, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Ma voix retentit à mes oreilles comme dans un écho. Soudain, la silhouette de Kaname devint floue et la nuit fondit sur moi, m'enveloppant entièrement. Ma conscience vacilla et j'eus à peine le temps de sentir mon corps s'effondrer. Je fermais les yeux…

* * *

__ Onii-chan !_

__ Yuuki, laisse le tranquille, voyons, riait une femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés. _

_Son doux visage reflétait de la joie et de la tendresse. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille._

__ Onii-chan !_

…

_Un soir où les ténèbres semblaient à leur apogée… Le visage soucieux de mes parents et le pli soucieux sur les traits de Kaname. Moi-même je sentais la fin d'une ère heureuse. De mes yeux coulaient des larmes qui ne voulaient jamais cesser de rouler. _

_Mon père était sorti, Kaname à sa suite. Un moment où ma mère s'était postée au balcon, j'avais échappé à sa vigilance et m'étais précipitée à une fenêtre. De petits points blancs qu'on appelait neige tombaient du ciel. C'était à ça que ressemblait le monde extérieur ? Un grand manteau blanc ? _

_Les silhouettes de mon père et de mon frère se découpaient dans ce monde en noir et blanc. Puis je l'avais vu… Ce vampire aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux vairons fascinants. Son visage m'était familier. Mais pourquoi paraissait-il si hostile ? _

_J'avais assisté à tout ce qui s'était ensuivi avant que ma mère m'arrache au spectacle macabre. J'avais vu mon père s'interposer entre Kaname et le vampire aux yeux vairons. Il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette odeur de mort flottait-elle toujours autour de Kaname ?_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, les joues mouillées de larmes. J'avais pleuré durant mon sommeil.

Je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures sombres. Me relevant, je découvris une chambre spacieuse dans des tons gris lin qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Kaname. Je l'avais déjà vu lorsque je faisais l'inspection des dortoirs.

Je me trouvais donc au pavillon de la lune.

L'Académie… L'endroit où je me sentais chez moi. Ici j'avais pu vivre une vie humaine heureuse. Et libre.

Je sentis des sanglots me monter à la gorge mais je les ravalais aussitôt. Il n'était plus l'heure de pleurer. L'homme qui prétendait être Shiki… Il avait tué mon père. Et il osait venir ici, menacer ce que mon père adoptif s'était efforcé de bâtir. Pire encore, il s'était approprié par je ne sais quel moyen le corps de Shiki. Je ne pouvais le lui pardonner. Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Une sensation inconnue s'éveillait en moi. De la puissance ? Du pouvoir ?

_ Calme toi, me lança soudain une voix.

Je me tournais. Kaname venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_ la Night Class était agitée, expliqua t-il. Je suis allé les calmer.

Je hochais la tête, encore sous le poids de ce pouvoir bouillonnant qui sommeillait encore en moi. Au fond, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le réveiller. Cela m'effrayait.

_ Il est temps que je t'explique quelques petits détails.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Kaname s'assit sur le bord du lit. J'en fis de même, sentant un gros vide peser sur mes épaules.

_ L'homme qui a pris possession du corps de Shiki est un danger pour notre clan… et pour l'Académie.

_ C'est un Sang-Pur ? Demandais-je.

Kaname acquiesça de la tête.

_ En effet. En vérité, il fait partie du clan Kuran.

_ Ca je l'avais compris. Il a dit que tu étais son neveu. Et puis, son œil gauche est du même brun que le tien. Ainsi c'est ton oncle ?

Kaname redressa la tête, un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vois que tu as vite retrouvé ton aplomb habituel. Oui, il est mon oncle et donc le tien.

Je me figeais, puis mes épaules se relâchèrent à mesure que j'assimilais l'information. Une moue dépitée apparut sur mon visage.

_ Ah… J'avais oublié le rapprochement…

_ Visiblement, ta vision de moi n'a toujours pas changé, remarqua Kaname sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'en émouvoir.

Je soupirais, ramassant mes jambes et enroulant mes bras autour des genoux.

_ Il semblerait que j'ai vécu une vie heureuse avec nos parents et avec toi. Mais aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, ce ne sont que quelques années. Des souvenirs précieux certes, que je chérirais toute ma vie, mais ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs lointains. Je ne peux pas faire une croix aussi facilement sur tout le temps que j'ai passé ici, à l'Académie. Je me rends mieux compte désormais de la vie que m'a offerte le Directeur. Je le considère comme un père. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Pas même la vampiresse en moi. Je veux rester Yuuki Cross, même si désormais j'appartiens à un autre monde. Même si tous me rejettent.

Kaname resta interdit un moment, absorbé par ses pensées.

_ C'était le vœu de Juuri. Elle souhaitait plus que tout te savoir heureuse, que tu mène une vie simple mais dans la joie. Voilà pourquoi elle a scellé tes pouvoirs.

_ C'est le plus cadeau qu'elle ait pu me faire, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Le Sang-Pur me toisa un moment. Mes réponses semblaient à des années lumières de ce qu'il attendait. Je le sentais. Il y avait une odeur de tension qui flottait autour de lui.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Kaname d'une voix neutre, quelque peu froide.

Je serrais les poings. Dans mon état, je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à réfléchir correctement. Le pouvoir de Sang-Pur sommeillait encore dans mes veines. Pourtant…

_ Je veux empêcher qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes proches.

Je me tournais vers Kaname, le visage ferme et résolu.

_ Je veux sauver Shiki-senpai.

Le Sang-Pur se leva. Il posa un doigt sur ma joue et dirigea vers moi ses pupilles sombres.

_ A trop le vouloir tu risque d'en mourir.

Puis il tourna les talons, prêt à quitter la pièce.

_ Tu devrais rester là, dit-il. Si tu ne m'écoute pas, je t'y obligerais. Notre oncle est puissant.

Sa tête pivota lentement vers moi.

_ Il s'appelle Kuran Rido.

J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Rido ? C'était un prénom ça ? Entre Rido et « Kanape », ils aimaient la déco dans la famille ! Je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse de ne pas m'appeler « Fauteuil-Crapaud » ou « Buffet-Vaisselle »…

_ Puissant ou pas, il mériterait que je lui en colle une ! Répliquais-je.

_ Yuuki, Rido ne plaisante pas. A la première occasion, il te tuera.

_ Moi non plus je ne plaisante pas, Kaname…

Le Sang-Pur n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de quitter la pièce. Je me levais avec une lassitude qui m'étonna moi-même. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle absence d'envie de vivre. Comme si ma vie m'importait finalement peu. Ce sentiment me déstabilisa pendant un bon moment, où je restais là les yeux écarquillés devant la fenêtre. Pire, cette sensation m'ébranla entièrement. Etait-ce cela que ressentait tous les vampires ?

« _ _Tu as l'air triste. _

__ Moi c'est différent, je suis un vampire »._

Shiki m'avait dit ça un jour, la fois où il m'avait sauvé d'un Level E qui rôdait à l'Académie. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a fort longtemps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si lointain comme évènement…

Je secouais la tête. Il fallait que je me sorte de cette torpeur déprimante. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le miroir de la chambre. A pas feutrés, je m'avançais vers lui, prise de la soudaine envie de voir mon reflet. En fait, j'avais besoin de me rassurer, de me reconnaître dans l'image qu'il me renverrait. Si je voyais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas quelle serait ma réaction, mais j'en serais fortement ébranlée.

A vrai dire, je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le noir. Je ne pouvais que constater que ma vue s'adaptait parfaitement à l'obscurité, comme si elle n'existait que pour me permettre de vivre dans les ténèbres. J'appréhendais le moment où le soleil se lèverait. Ma vie allait vraiment changer.

Je soupirais. J'avais voulu retrouver ma mémoire. Kaname m'avait mise en garde. Il m'avait prévenu que je risquais de tout perdre. Maintenant, il fallait passer à autre chose. Je savais, cela m'effrayait, mais je devais avancer. Mon souci majeur pour le moment était Rido Kuran. Pour le reste… j'aurais bien le temps de réfléchir plus tard. Désormais, j'aurais l'éternité pour m'adapter à ce changement majeur.

Je relevais soudain la tête et croisais le regard d'une vampiresse aux traits fins. Le teint pâle, les yeux aux cils épais et tristes, son visage semblait ne jamais pouvoir sourire. Le doute tordait ses lèvres, la peine diluait ses prunelles sombres et ses longs cheveux brillants retombaient dans son dos en masse décoiffée. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était belle, mais moi je ne le trouvais pas tant j'avais l'impression qu'elle portait un masque. Son visage était piège à lui seul. Un piège qui appelait la mort.

Pourtant, il y avait cette lueur au fond de son regard, cette envie de lutter et de rire de nouveau. Il y avait Yuuki Cross sur ses traits.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais différente certes, mais peut-être pas autant que ce que j'aurais cru. Je pouvais encore rester moi-même. Du moins, je l'espérais au plus profond de mon être.

Je serrais les poings. Il y avait toujours cette douleur dans ma gorge, ce besoin qui embrasait mon corps. J'avais faim. Aussi atroce que cela puisse paraître, le sang de Kaname m'avait donné satisfaction, mais pas assez pour étancher ma soif. Penser à Shiki était trop douloureux, car je savais que c'était lui que je voulais. Je n'assumais pas du tout ce besoin. Cela m'horrifiait et je me demandais si je serais capable de m'y faire un jour.

« _A trop le vouloir, tu peux en mourir ». _Je ne comprenais pas encore très bien ces mots. Néanmoins, je ne doutais pas de leur véracité.

Je m'assénais une tape sur le front qui résonna dans la pièce.

_ Bon ça suffit, ma vieille ! Au lieu de te morfondre, il faut agir ! Comme d'habitude, les renseignements de Kaname laissent à désirer et ne m'éclairent pas du tout ! Je dois trouver les réponses ailleurs !

Et qui mieux que le principal concerné pourrait m'éclairer… De toute façon, il allait bien falloir faire face à mon oncle, à un moment ou à un autre. Puisqu'apparemment, il s'était déplacé pour ça, c'était la moindre des choses que j'aille à sa rencontre… J'ironisais, bien sûr. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me montrer courtoise avec cette espèce de monstre au prénom ridicule ! Il ne restait que deux hommes du clan Kuran dans mon entourage et les deux avaient pour point commun d'être particulièrement horripilant !

Si c'était un trait de famille, il fallait que j'évite à tout prix de leur ressembler !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit… enfin j'essayais de l'ouvrir serait le mot juste, car la porte resta bloquée. Kaname m'avait enfermé ici, apparemment. Je faisais comment pour sortir moi ? Enfin, je pense que c'était justement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Bon, puisque j'étais une vampiresse, autant mettre à profit mes pouvoirs pour aider les autres. Et je ne pouvais aider personne si je restais recluse dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Oui d'accord, je suis de très mauvaise foi…

J'inspirais un grand coup, faisant appel à toute la force dont j'étais capable afin de tirer sur la porte d'un coup sec et… et de me retrouver par terre comme une idiote. Visiblement, cela ne marchait pas comme ça.

Désabusée par mon absence d'importance qui semblait me poursuivre même dans ma nature de vampire, je me postais près de la fenêtre, réfléchissant à un nouveau plan. A part hurler « au secours ! » ou appeler les pompiers, je ne voyais pas trop…

Afin de profiter d'un peu d'air frais j'ouvris la fenêtre. Je remarquais enfin que je me trouvais toujours dans ma robe noire du bal.

_ C'est parce que je porte à l'avance le deuil de cette enflure de Rido Kuran ! M'exclamais-je toute seule tout en m'acharnant sur le mur que je martelais de mon poing rageur.

A force de m'exciter contre le Sang-Pur, je réussis à faire un trou dans le mur. Catastrophée à l'idée d'éventuelles réparations qui pourraient coûter cher, je décidais de ne plus y toucher. Sans compte que je doutais que Kaname soit très content en découvrant ce que je venais de faire à son mur. Au pire, je pouvais toujours envoyer la facture à cet exécrable vampire aux yeux vairons. Après tout c'était de sa faute !

D'habitude, je trouvais toujours des excuses aux gens, même à ceux que je n'aimais pas. Je détestais rarement quelqu'un, mais là il fallait avouer que Rido Kuran battait le record. Je n'avais pas vécu assez longtemps avec mes parents pour ressentir une haine tenace par rapport à ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais l'idée qu'il m'avait privé de leur présence à tout jamais me tordait l'estomac. Et maintenant, il pénétrait dans le domaine de mon père adoptif. Et il était en train de voler la vie de Shiki…

Peut-être avait-il tout simplement décidé de me pourrir l'existence. Sachant qu'à la base, un vampire est éternel, cela risquait d'être long comme projet. Toujours est-il qu'il s'en sortait très bien pour le moment.

Une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit. Afin de me calmer, je me penchais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant une bouffée d'air frais. C'est là que l'idée me vint. Si je ne pouvais pas passer par la porte, je pouvais toujours sauter par la fenêtre. Un vampire est capable de ça après tout. Pourquoi pas moi ? En tant que Sang-Pur, si n'importe quel Level E pouvait le faire et pas moi ça la foutait mal !

Je pris appui sur le rebord. C'était quand même assez haut. Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas… Trop tard, j'ai regardé ! Oui je sais, je suis irrécupérable.

J'eus une pensée pour Shiki, afin de me donner du courage. Ma propre niaiserie me fit d'ailleurs frémir.

_ Allez, je peux le faire !

J'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air, fermais les yeux et sautais dans le vide en écartant les bras. Le vent balaya mes cheveux à une vitesse folle et en une fraction de secondes, mes pieds touchaient l'herbe fraîche du soir.

Je restais quelques minutes immobile et silencieuse dans la nuit, complètement émerveillée par ce que je venais de faire. Je regardais l'étage duquel je venais de sauter et me rendis bien compte que si j'avais été humaine, je me serais rompu le cou. Malheureusement, cette dernière constatation me fit plus mal qu'autre chose. La preuve était bien réelle : je n'étais plus humaine.

Je soupirais, m'arrachant à mes pensées. J'avançais vers l'entrée du dortoir. J'espérais que Kaname n'avait pas fermé à clé cette porte là. J'espérais que le Sang-Pur ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Je n'y avais pas pensé… De toute évidence, même en Sang-Pur, je n'étais malheureusement pas assez forte pour lui casser la gueule.

Afin d'éviter de tomber sur la Night Class, je décidais de contourner le bâtiment. Si je pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée alors qu'ils étaient tous là, je risquais de me faire incendier.

En vérité, je fuyais. Je préférais affronter Rido Kuran qui devait connaître mon secret, plutôt que le regard de Zero et du Directeur. J'appréhendais leur réaction, tout comme je redoutais la lueur de surprise lorsque la Night Class se rendrait compte de qui je suis.

Je secouais la tête. Penser à ça maintenant ne me serait d'aucun secours. Je devais plutôt me concentrer sur mes souvenirs datant de l'inspection du dortoir. Il fallait que je retrouve la chambre de Shiki. S'il ne s'y trouvait pas, je n'aurais qu'à l'attendre.

Après avoir fait le tour de la bâtisse, je me rendis compte que la nuit touchait à sa fin. Elle se faisait moins sombre et moins pesante et le jour n'allait pas tarder à poindre.

Soudain, une odeur chatouilla mes narines. Je stoppais net, complètement déroutée par ce parfum. C'était _le sien_, mais il y en avait un autre qui l'écrasait subtilement. Un parfum plus lourd, une senteur plus entêtante. Une odeur de sang et de mort. Sûrement celle de Rido.

Je levais la tête et accrochais du regard une fenêtre. Mue par un réflexe qui devança ma conscience, mon corps s'arqua et je sautais d'un bond vers le balcon. Je m'étonnais moi-même.

Le cœur battant, je m'avançais vers la fenêtre avec appréhension. Je _le _repérais aussitôt, allongé nonchalamment sur le lit aux draps blancs. Avec de multiples précautions, j'ouvris la fenêtre et pénétrais rapidement dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas être prise au dépourvu par le soleil qui allait se lever.

Le souffle soudain court, je fermais les rideaux par réflexe afin d'éviter les rayons du soleil. Une fois fait, je m'approchais du lit, constatant que Shiki ne bougeait pas. Etait-il en train de dormir ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur, son odeur m'enveloppa comme un enivrant parfum et me percuta de telle sorte qu'il me fallu m'assoir. J'empoignais ma gorge asséchée, la respiration saccadée, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant de façon incontrôlée.

Soudain, un spasme violent tordit mon corps et je fus obligée de me pencher vers l'avant. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le cou blanc du vampire. Je voyais palpiter ses veines et je sentais le besoin irrépressible d'y planter mes crocs. Il le fallait…

Je m'approchais encore, les mains tremblant tellement que je n'aurais rien pu tenir entre mes doigts. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer. Cette sensation cruelle m'ébranlait complètement et je commençais à me maudire d'avoir mis un pied ici.

Alors que j'approchais mes lèvres du cou de Shiki, un œil brun s'ouvrit brusquement, dardant sur moi sa lueur amusée.

_ Tiens, la princesse croit qu'elle peut venir se servir impunément.

La voix ironique de Rido me fit reprendre contenance, et je m'éloignais d'un bond du lit, tous mes sens aux aguets.

Rido éclata d'un rire cruel et tira sur sa chemise, dévoilant un peu plus le cou de Shiki.

_ Et bien ? Vas-y.

Je secouais la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour ça… Rido.

_ Oh ?

Son ton sardonique commençait déjà à me fatiguer. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déstabiliser. En même temps, ce devait être un vieux vampire. Il en avait certainement vu d'autres.

Il se leva souplement tel un félin, son aura sauvage se déployant autour de lui. S'avançant vers moi, j'évitais de bouger comme si tout geste déplacé de ma part le ferait bondir sur moi. Le Sang-Pur se mit à me tourner autour.

_ Pourtant ta soif de sang est évidente, lança t-il avec une ironie malsaine. Regardez-moi cet air affamé. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Tu veux le sang de Senri ? Je te l'offre en échange du tien.

Son doigt effleura mon cou. J'eus un sursaut de défense.

_ N'as-tu pas envie de goûter au sang de celui que tu aime ? Absorber chaque parcelle de vie qui coule dans ses veines ?

Il traça une ligne imaginaire sur ma nuque.

_ N'aies pas peur, princesse Kuran. A vrai dire, il n'y a rien de plus exaltant dans notre médiocre vie de vampire. Tu te sentiras enfin vivante. Noies-toi dans cette folie, joues à ce jeu pervers. Fais courir ta langue sur les sillons rouges, donne lui ton cœur et ton âme et laisse ton innocence se faire consumer entre mes mains.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. L'odeur entêtante de Rido m'enveloppait complètement. Je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille et chaque murmure qui s'échappait de ses lèvres résonnaient en moi.

_ Aimer à en dévorer l'autre c'est là notre véritable nature.

Soudain, je m'écartais avec brutalité.

_ La votre peut-être, lançais-je. Mais ce n'est pas ma vision des choses ! Pourquoi avez-vous volé le corps de Shiki-senpai ?

Un nouveau sourire sardonique tordit les lèvres du Sang-Pur, tandis que je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas d'abord interrogé au sujet de mes parents.

_ Mais parce que Senri n'est autre que mon _adorable fils_.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Je me sentis perdre pied complètement. Rido Kuran était… le père de Shiki ?

Je portais la main à mon front, sous le choc.

_ Non…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Les reviews :_

_**Rebornx3**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la coupure, tu devrais me connaître à force ^^. Désolée pour le petit retard, le Dieu de l'inspiration m'avait abandonné pendant quelques jours, tandis que le Dieu du temps m'avait recommandé au Dieu des choses à faire, qui voulait plus me lâcher… Et je vais m'arrêter là parce ce que ma propre bêtise me fait peur ^^. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bisous ! _

_**Blackcatneko999**__ : Et oui maintenant Yuuki est un vampire ^^. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas eu de moments Yuuki/Shiki mais ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura pour la suite, notamment dans le prochain chapitre ^^. J'aime trop écrire ce genre de passage pour ne pas en mettre d'autres. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous ! _

_**Lola **__: Félicitations pour tes oraux ! Tes reviews me font toujours beaucoup rire. Ta façon de t'exprimer, je trouve qu'on se ressemble un peu ^^. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Pour te répondre, oui j'ai lu les romans de VK mais je les trouve un peu superficiels tant au niveau de l'histoire que du traitement des personnages. Je préfère de loin le manga ou lire tout simplement des fanfictions. Pour ma seconde fanfic, c'est sympa d'avoir regardé. Je ne peux que te conseiller dgray man. Moi je me suis mise au manga récemment, j'ai d'abord regardé l'anime qui est super. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Biz' _

_**Melli-Mello **__: Ah le coup de la rose ^^. J'éclaircirais ça au prochain chapitre, tu sauras si tu es une bonne Sherlockette (non non ça n'existe pas ^^). Narcotique n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparition dans ce chapitre _ d'autant plus que c'est Rido qui le contrôle_ mais il réapparaitra très vite, ça c'est sûr. Senri en force ! hem… désolée je me perds. Merci pour ta review ! Kissu_

_**Clemy-chan**__ : En effet, tes prévisions étaient justes (pas comme la météo qui dit parfois des conneries). Pour la rose, tu sauras si ton intuition est bonne au prochain chapitre ^^. Bon, pour la dernière prévision… On va dire que ma fanfic était sur Yuuki/Shiki, il va de soi qu'elle se rapproche un minimum de lui XD. Pour les petits vampires, ça par contre… On va laisser cette question en suspens. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas ! A pluche ! _


End file.
